Love Me Like You Do
by Amai Sora
Summary: Menjadi seorang model, bukanlah salah satu impiannya. Ini adalah Jepang. Sebuah negara yang melegalkan produksi majalah dewasa dan film dewasa. Naruto mengenal Sakura, Ia juga ingat pernah jatuh cinta padanya. Baiklah, itu dulu. Bagaimana kalau dahulu dan sekarang itu berubah? M ambil amannya.
1. Chapter 1

Menjadi seorang model, bukanlah salah satu impiannya. Ini adalah Jepang. Sebuah negara yang melegalkan produksi majalah dewasa dan film dewasa. Tapi ingat, Sakura bukanlah seorang artis JAV. Naruto mengenal Sakura, ia tahu betul watak teman masa kecilnya itu. Ia juga ingat pernah jatuh cinta padanya. Baiklah, itu dulu. Bagaimana kalau dahulu dan sekarang itu berubah?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

 **Warning : AU, OOC, Typo (s), rate M untuk amannya.**

Tidak suka ya gakapa-apa. Ini imajinasi aku. Setidaknya izinkan aku berimajinasi. Makasih.

Judulnya aku ambil dari lagu **Ellie Goulding – Love me like you do**. Yah, seperti biasa aku bingung mau ngasih judulnya hehehe, kebetulan kemarin dikasih denger oleh temen untuk dengerin nih lagu. Jadi, karena bagus aku pake deh.

 **Amai Sora**

 **September, 2015**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bab 1 : Sebuah Batu Loncatan.**

Pada bulan Oktober tahun ini, Naruto sudah menginjak umur lima tahun. Dia adalah anak satu-satunya di keluarga Uzumaki. Walau Naruto sangatlah manja, semua keinginannya pasti akan terpenuhi, tahun ini pula adalah ajaran baru untuk Naruto di taman kanak-kanak.

Naruto tidak mau bersekolah, dia memprotes dengan menangis sekencang-kencangnya pada hari pertama di sana. Kushina tidak habis pikir pada anak semata wayangnya itu. Naruto memang nakal, ia sangat suka berceloteh panjang, tapi mengapa dia tidak ingin masuk sekolah? Biasanya anak sebayanya akan sangat senang saat masuk kelas dengan penuh berbagai dekorasi ruang khas taman kanak-kanak.

Semua anak kecil sangat menyukai TK. Tapi tidak untuk anaknya. Tentunya Minato tidak ingin menuruti kemauan anaknya untuk yang satu itu. Bagaimanapun juga Naruto harus segera mendapatkan pendidikan formal. Semua itu bertujuan untuk masa depannya.

Di hari keduanya sikap Naruto sama saja. Dia hanya mengganggu teman sekelasnya lalu mencuri susu anak gadis lain—tentunya membuat sedikit kekacauan di saat jam makan kelas mereka.

"Ini untukmu."

Anak gadis kecil yang sempat diganggu oleh Naruto itu mendongak. Teman sekalasnya yang tentunya tidak dia kenal menyodorkan sekotak susu miliknya.

"Terima kasih." Seketika wajahnya sangat cerah karena dia mendapatkan pengganti susunya yang hilang tadi.

Naruto tidak suka melihat pemandangan itu. Ingin rasanya ia berlari ke arah temannya yang berambut merah muda itu, lalu menerjangnya dan membuatnya menangis pula. Tapi, sebelum dia bisa melakukan semua itu, Sakura sudah mendekat lalu mendorongnya sampai terduduk.

"Dasar anak nakal! Baru dua hari di kelas sudah membuat keributan."

Naruto mendongak, dia masih belum mengerti apa yang sudah terjadi. Tadi, anak itu mendorongnya? Bahkan untuk menangkis saja dia tidak sempat.

"Kau ini!" Naruto langsung berdiri, dia ingin membalas perbuatan anak gadis yang berambut aneh itu. Untung saja sebelum Naruto sempat mendorong anak pengganggu itu balik, ibu guru telah datang memegangi tangannya. Naruto meronta tidak terima.

Ibu guru hanya bisa membuat jarak antara kedua muridnya itu semakin menjauh, "tidak boleh bertengkar ya. Bertengkar itu tidak baik. Naruto mau jadi preman ya?" Bujuk ibu guru dengan penuh kelembutan. Walaupun sebagai guru beliau kadang kesal setiap kali mendapati kelasnya ada keributan. Ia harus sebisa mungkin menahan sabarnya kepada anak-anak kecil. Inilah salah satu kelemahan menjadi guru TK.

"Aku tidak mau, aku ingin mendorongnya!" Naruto terus saja ingin minta dilepaskan.

"Dengan anak gadis tidak boleh kasar ya?" Ibu guru tersenyum manis. "Ya, sudah. Kalau begitu kau bisa melanjutkan sarapanmu, Sakura- _chan_." kini ibu guru menoleh ke arah bocah yang mendorong Naruto tadi.

Sakura hanya mengangguk patuh. Kemudian dia berjalan ke mejanya lalu menyelesaikan sarapan. Terserah dengan Naruto yang terus berteriak ingin membalasnya atau bagaimana, yang jelas ia tidak peduli untuk saat itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Cukup sampai sini pemotretannya, barikan Sakura selimut."

Shion mengangguk, kemudian ia langsung mendekat ke arah Sakura dan memberikannya sebuah selimut putih yang dipegangnya sedari tadi. Shion tersenyum kepada Sakura, tetapi Sakura tidak membalasnya. Wanita berumur dua puluh tujuh itu, hanya menyelubungkan badannya dengan selimut itu segera. Ah, rasanya dingin sekali dalam ruangan ini jika hanya mengenakan pakaian renang saja.

"Hari ini hasilnya benar-benar bagus." Sang _photographer_ yang selalu ditemui Sakura semenjak beberapa minggu ke belakang tersenyum puas. "Kau mau melihat hasilnya, Sakura?"

"Panggil aku Haruno, tuan Hidan." sahut Sakura cepat. Walau mereka sudah hampir satu bulan bekerja bersama, itu bukan berarti dapat membuat hubungan mereka lebih dekat. "Aku rasa aku tidak perlu melihatnya."

Rekan kerja _photographer_ mendekat ke arah Hidan. "Coba sini aku lihat," pemuda yang di mata Sakura benar-benar menjijikan itu mengecek gambar Sakura yang sudah diambil oleh Hidan.

Sakura dapat melihat wajah merona dan mata keranjang pemuda itu saat melihat hasil potonya. Ck, semua pria sama saja.

"Aku kedinginan di sini, aku ingin minum kopi." Sakura berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu untuk keluar dari studio yang panas ini. Maksud dari panas bukan karena dapat mengeluarkan keringat lelah. Tapi panas karena dapat merangsang semua kaum pria.

Hidan tertawa kecil, padahal model seksi itu sangat cantik. Kedatangannya yang masih dibilang _newbie_ itu sudah dapat menyedot ribuan kaum pria untuk mengaguminya. Ia berbakat untuk merebut rangsangan pria. Andai saja pria yang mengaguminya di luar sana tahu kalau Sakura sangat dingin, mungkin mereka akan mundur teratur.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kurasa kau tidak akan keberatan jika meminum kopi bersama kami, iya kan Zetsu?" Hidan menepuk pundak temannya. Membuatnya berhenti melihat hasil poto Sakura.

"Eh, iya. Ada yang perlu kita bicarakan." Zetsu hampir saja akan mimisan jika Hidan tidak mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Aku sedang lelah, mungkin aku akan istirahat. Lain kali saja kita minum bersama," Sakura berbalik sebentar untuk menjawab pertanyaan rekan kerjanya.

"Ayolah, selama ini kita tidak pernah ngobrol bersama, kau bisa mengajak asistenmu."

"Kurasa Shion saja sudah cukup untuk mendengarkan apa yang ingin kau bicarakan." Sakura berbalik lagi, tangannya menyentuh pintu kaca untuk menggesernya. "Ayo Shion, kita tidak punya banyak waktu."

Shion membungkuk kepada dua _photographer_ itu sebagai ucapan pamit sebelum meninggalakan ruangan itu bersama Sakura.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Waktu istirahat sebenarnya sudah habis. Naruto sudah akan kembali ke ruangannya. Sebelumnya ia menyempatkan diri untuk makan siang di salah satu restoran yang tidak jauh dari kantornya. Sebenarnya Naruto lebih suka makan di dalam ruangan. Berhubung hari ini ia tidak mendapatkan bento spesial dari ibunya. Mau tak mau ia harus membeli makan di luar.

Saat Naruto menginjakkan kaki di lantai tujuh kantor itu, tidak ada satu karyawan perusahaannya yang sudah duduk di atas meja kerja. Apa mungkin mereka semua masih makan siang?

Naruto melirik jam tangannya, bahkan seharusnya dirinyalah yang sudah memakai waktu istirahat yang banyak ketimbang bawahannya, mengingat ia cukup menikmati makan siangnya hari ini. Ya, siang tadi hanya makan makanan kesukaannya, apa lagi kalau bukan ramen?

Karena kantor ini adalah tempat perusahaannya, Naruto sudah hapal dengan semua tata letak, setiap ruang dan sudut, bahkan sebuah tempat yang ia desain di sudut ruangan ini. Semua itu untuk membuat pelarian bagi pegawainya ketika sedang mengantuk saat bekerja.

Dalam lantai ini Naruto membuat sebuah sudut kopi yang dimana diletakkannya meja bar dan juga beberapa kursi tinggi, lalu ada juga alat pembuat kopi di sana, yang membebaskan semua pegawainya untuk membuat kopi sendiri sesuai selera. Ada pula sebuah poster yang di tempelkan Naruto di dinding sudut itu, tulisannya berisi. _'Keep calm and make your_ _refreshment'_.

Sudah Naruto duga, tujuh puluh persen dari pegawainya yang berada di lantai ini sedang mojok di sana. Tiga puluh persennya lagi mungkin di wc (kemungkinan besar fap-fap) atau masih di bawah untuk menggoda karyawan perempuan lainnya.

"Ehem?" Naruto berdehem, mengalihkan perhatian mereka yang duduk di _pentry_ sudut kopi. Mereka berkerumun di sana seperti sedang mendiskusikan sesuatu.

Salah satu dari mereka melemparkan perkataan akhirnya. Ada raut tidak enak terlukis di wajahnya. "Apa anda mau secangkir kopi juga, Naruto- _san_?"

"Aku hanya minum kopi saat pagi atau sore hari, Kiba." Naruto menjawab. "Tapi, jika kalian masih menyisakan satu cangkir untukku, aku rasa aku ingin ikut minum juga."

Pegawai yang disebut namanya tadi langsung memucat, tawarannya barusan hanyalah basa-basi saja karena terlanjur tertangkap basah. Kiba mencari sosok Lee yang menjaga pintu depan. Tidak ada tanda-tanda rekan kerjanya yang aneh itu. Pantas saja Naruto mendadak memergoki mereka semua. Jangan tanya Lee kemana. Dia pasti kesal hanya mendapati bagian menjaga pintu.

"Ada apa? Kenapa diam? Kembalilah bekerja kalau begitu." Naruto bersuara santai. Ia tidak mau sering marah-marah seperti kebanyakan bos darah tinggi di tempat kerja lainnya.

Beberapa dari kerumunan itu yang merasa bersalah keluar dari sana, lalu kembali ke meja kerja maisng-masing. Beberapa orang bagian itu tentunya sudah mengerti apa yang harus mereka lakukan. Sementara Kiba dan satu orang lagi yang punya ide gila ini harus bertanggung jawab.

Naruto mendekat. Melihat 'pekerjaan' kerumunan itu barusan. Ternyata benar tebakan Naruto, mereka berkumpul di sini untuk membaca sebuah majalah. Oh, ternyata ada anak SMA di dalam kantornya.

"Apa kalian berdua tidak ingin kembali ke meja kerja lagi?" Naruto menyipit. Perkataannya seperti ancaman memecat di telinga Kiba dan Pein.

"Aku akan segera ke sana, sebelum itu kami harus membereskan majalah ini." Pein berdiri, ia akan mengambil kardus dari bawah meja. Lalu tumpukan majalah itu ia taruh di sana. Baru saja mereka berdua akan mengangkut majalah itu, Naruto malah menghentikannya.

"Tunggu dulu, majalah apa ini?" akhirnya Naruto penasaran dengan isinya. Dari dalam cover sebenarnya sudah bisa menjelaskan jenis dari majalah itu. Ada seorang model wanita berdiri dengan mengenakan baju renang di cover. Seharusnya Naruto tidak perlu bertanya dan mencerna sendiri. Hanya saja majalah dengan edisi baru itu sangat banyak jumlahnya.

"Ahahahah," Kiba tertawa garing. Kemudian ia mengambil satu langkah untuk merangkul atasannya itu. "Kami baru saja memesan majalah ini via online. Baru saja sampai beberapa menit yang lalu. Kebetulan masih ada sisa, apa kau mau."

Naruto melepas rangkulan persahabatan Kiba. Dari semua pegawainya di dalam lantai ini. Hanya Kiba yang berani merangkulnya. "Oh, mengapa jumlahnya banyak sekali? Untuk apa kalian membeli sebanyak itu?"

"Itu karena edisi bulan ini sangat spesial." Kiba mengambil salah satu majalah itu. Sepertinya menarik untuk mengikut sertakan Naruto.

Naruto meraih majalah itu lalu membolak-baliknya. "Apanya yang menarik? Sama saja seperti majalah dewasa lainnya."

Selagi Kiba sedang promo dengan Naruto. Pein lebih tertarik mengangkat kardus lalu menyimpannya di bawah meja kerjanya. Setelah jadwal kantornya selesai, mungkin mereka akan langsung berdiskusi lagi.

"Aku rasa anda, maksudku tidak masalah kan aku panggil anda dengan kau saja? Agak ribet kalau terlalu formal?" Kiba berbisik, Naruto hanya mengagguk mengerti. Soal itu tidak masalah bagi Naruto. Ia adalah teman dekat dan kepercayaannya.

"Kami sengaja membeli majalah sebanyak itu, soalnya ada tiket gratis sebagai hadiah dalam majalah itu."

"Tiket gratis apanya?" Naruto belum bisa mengerti.

Kiba berdecak. "Minggu ini para artis porno Jepang akan melakukan amal memeras payudara mereka. Bisa kau bayangkan? Selama ini kita hanya menonton filmnya saja, sekarang kita bisa nyata merasakan—"

Naruto segera memotong perkataan Kiba yang benar-benar menjijikan itu. "Maksudmu dengan kita, aku tidak ada kan?"

"Ayolah, Naruto, tidak usah sungkan. Kami akan membagi majalah itu jika kau mau."

"Sepertinya aku tidak tertarik."

"Tentu saja Naruto- _san_ tidak tertarik. Dia kan sedang dekat dengan wanita muda yang cantik." Pein mendadak muncul dan menjawab.

"Aku tidak punya teman wanita yang dekat. Jangan membuat gosip." Naruto meralat segera perkataan bawahannya.

"Kalau begitu apa salahnya kau datang?" Kiba merayu dengan penekanan intonasi yang sangat aneh.

"Jadi, minggu nanti kalian semua akan pergi dengan menggunakan tiket gratis yang ada di majalah ini."

"Bukan tiket gratis. Ini sebagai bentuk donasi dan sebagai sumbangan jika membeli majalah ini."

Naruto menyerahkan kembali majalahnya. "Setahuku bentuk amal berupa sumbangan uang atau sembako. Aku terlalu sibuk minggu ini. Ini majalahnya aku kembalikan."

"Ya ampun, Naruto. Para jomblo yang miskin kasih sayang butuh donasi. Walau kau tidak tertarik untuk datang, setidaknya ambil saja majalahnya." Kiba meraih majalah itu, lalu membuka halaman tengah, ada gambar seorang model seksi berambut merah muda memakai bikini. Model itu berpose sangat menarik, mampu untuk menyedot perhatian Naruto.

"Kalau kau tidak butuh tiket amal yang ada di dalam ini, kau bisa menyimpannya saja."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura melempar majalah ke dalam kotak sampah. Bukan karena majalah itu sudah tidak terpakai lagi. Hanya saja ada sebuah paragrap yang membuat hatinya langsung memanas.

"Apa ada yang salah dengan isi majalah itu?" Shion datang dengan dua gelas jus _strawberry_. Diletakannya kedua minuman itu di depan meja Sakura.

"Apa aku pernah menyetujui untuk datang ke acara amal menyedihkan minggu besok?" Sakura meyakinkan dengan bertanya pada Shion. Seingatnya ia tidak pernah bilang akan ikut berpartisipasi. Mungkin ia juga cukup keliru, kadang ia lupa sudah melakukan sesuatu karena jadwal yang sangat padat dan membuatnya sangat lelah.

Shion memilih duduk dulu. "Aku juga tidak tahu, aku bahkan belum membaca majalahnya."

"Sudah kuduga! Manager pasti memutuskan ini tanpa seizinku!" ujar Sakura geram. Diambilnya gelas jus bagiannya, diteguknya hingga sampai setengah. Kalau saja saat ini managernya yang berada di atas meja, mungkin darahnya sudah diisap oleh Sakura.

"Jangan terbawa emosi dulu." Shion membujuknya. Walaupun Shion belum lama bekerja sama dengan Sakura, tapi Shion sudah mengetahui watak Sakura yang dingin dan cepat meledak-ledak itu.

"Bagaimana aku tidak emosi? Aku bukan artis JAV. Aku hanya model seksi. Kenapa mereka menyebutkan namaku di dalam majalah karena tertarik untuk berpartisipasi? Aku benar-benar terkejut."

Shion hanya menghela napas. "Kalau kau tidak setuju, tidak usah datang saja. Kau baru akan naik daun, makanya mereka pikir kau akan menjadikan acara ini sebagai batu loncatan."

"Tidak datang? Bagus, itu akan membuat namaku tercoreng. Para pembaca majalah itu pasti berpikir aku hanya omong kosong ingin berpartisipasi." Sakura melipat tangan di depan dada. "Lalu soal batu loncatan, mereka itu tidak pernah membicarakan ini sebelumnya!"

Shion hanya terdiam dalam pikirannya. Sakura tidak bisa mengetahui apa yang dipikirkan wanita itu tentunya.

"Kita akan membicarakan ini pada manager langsung, aku akan mengatur waktu makan malam dengan beliau."

Sakura hanya mendengus, dalam hati ia benar-benar ingin menerjang sang manager karena membuatnya hampir gila. Dasar pria mesum level olimpiade itu, tidak tahu malu untuk mendorong artisnya ke jalan yang lebih sesat.

"Kenapa kau hanya diam saja, Sakura?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Gara-gara pertengahan majalah yang dibuka Kiba barusan, itu membuat Naruto harus mengambil alih majalah menjijikan itu. Naruto merasa _familiar_ dengan model seksi yang berada di salah satu halaman. Ia cantik, putih bersih, yang paling penting adalah seseorang yang sangat ia kenal. Tidak ada wanita lain yang memiliki rambut berwarna merah mudah kecuali Sakura. Tapi, Naruto baru tahu kalau sekarang profesinya adalah seorang model seksi.

Terakhir kali Naruto bertemu dua tahun yang lalu saat mereka mengadakan alumni di taman kanak-kanak. Saat itu untuk pertama kalinya ia mengingat Sakura ia mendadak jatuh cinta. Setelah pertemuannya yang cukup singkat itu, Naruto tidak sempat menanyakan dimana ia tinggal, nomor telepon sampai profesinya tidak pernah Naruto ketahui.

Dari situ rasa rindu Naruto untuk bertemu dengannya cukup besar. Ia sudah bertanya dengan teman alumni taman kanak-kanaknya kemarin tentang keberadaan Sakura. Tapi saat itu tidak ada satupun yang mengetahui keberadaannya.

"Apa yang kau lihat Naruto? Tumben sekali membaca yang seperti itu!" tangan kanan Naruto sekaligus seketarisnya—Bee mendadak masuk ke dalam ruangan.

Naruto gelagapan tertangkap basah memandangi poto Sakura. Kemudian ia langsung merubah ekspresi setenang mungkin agar seketarisnya itu tidak menganggapnya sedang terangsang. "Aku mengenal wanita yang berada di sini." Naruto menunjuk poto Sakura.

"Oh, itu salah satu model yang ikut meramaikan amal remas payudara untuk para jomblo?"

"Jadi, kalian semua sudah tahu tentang amal bodoh itu?" Naruto tidak percaya. Mungkin satu-satunya pria yang tidak mengetahui amal itu, hanya ia sendiri untuk saat ini.

"Amal bodoh apa? Kau memiliki majalah ini, itu berarti kau akan datang kesana?"

"Ini aku dapat dari Kiba." Naruto menjelaskan. Bee harusnya tau, ia bukan pria seperti itu.

"Oh, begitu." Bee memperhatikan foto Sakura dengan seksama. Terlihat semburat tipis merah di pipi Bee yang menyebalkan untuk dilihat Naruto.

Naruto segera menutup majalah itu lalu menyimpannya. "Kau bilang dia ada di sana nanti?"

"Maksudku dia ikut serta beramal juga, bergabung bersama artis porno lain untuk menyelenggarakan itu. Benar-benar acara yang menarik!"

Mata Naruto menyipit. Pria tua bangka sepertinya saja akan datang. "Kurasa kau tidak boleh datang, acara ini kan hanya untuk orang jomblo?"

Bee tersentak, perkataan Naruto seperti melarangnya. "Apa bedanya jomblo dengan duda?"\

"Terserah kau sajalah."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Walaupun Shion sudah memesan ruangan VIP pada ruangan restoran ini, Sakura tetap tidak akan membuka topi rajut dan juga kaca mata hitam yang berframe besar itu. Sakura belum bisa meledak setelah makan malam ini selesai. Di depannya ada managernya selalu tersenyum sepanjang makan malam mereka. Sakura ingin sekali memutar mukanya hingga mata dan hidungnya berubah tempat.

Sakura mengelap mulutnya dengan serbet. Ia sudah menyelesaikan makan malam duluan.

"Bagaimana, apa kau menikmati makan malamnya?" sang manager mengetahui Sakura telah selesai, ia hanya bertanya untuk memastikan. Rasanya jarang sekali ia bisa mengakrabkan diri dengan Sakura, karena gadis itu begitu dingin dan selalu menolak ajakan makan malam dari rekan kerjanya.

"Kebetulan sekali, aku sangat menyukai restoran ini. Tentu saja aku menikmatinya, Kabuto- _san_."

Kabuto ikut mengelap mulutnya. Ia juga sudah selesai makan malam. "Aku sudah dengar dari Shion, kau tidak suka kalau aku mengikut sertakanmu pada acara besok."

Tidak menyangka, ternyata Kabuto duluan yang membuka obrolan ini. "Benar sekali, harusnya anda mengkonfimasikan ini kepada saya. Lalu setelah ini saya harus apa?"

"Sebenarnya ini adalah bagian dari pekerjaanmu, ini adalah perintah. Semua ini demi kesuksesanmu juga."

"Aku baru tahu kalau konfirmasi tentang apapun tidak dibutuhkan di dunia ini." Sakura menoleh kepada Shion yang masih belum menyelesaikan makan malamnya. Bahkan asistennya itu tidak mengatakan apapun. "Aku tidak terima!"

"Jadi kau akan menuntutku, begitu?" Kabuto tetap bernada tenang walau Sakura hampir meledak-ledak. Kabuto tidak habis pikir, baru kali ini ada model pendatang baru yang susah sekali diatur.

"Aku memang bekerja padamu, tapi sekarang aku merasa tidak dihargai."

"Ini bukan soal harga diri, Haruno- _san_. Anda bekerja pada perusahaan kami, berarti anda akan menerima setiap pekerjaan yang kami tentukan. Lagipula kau akan tetap menjadi model, bukan artis porno. Aku tahu kau tidak akan pernah mau menginjakkan kaki ke sana." Merasa tenggorokkannya kering, Kabuto membasahinya kembali dengan seteguk anggur.

Sakura menahan semua tonjolan urat yang berlomba-lomba ingin keluar. Managernya itu benar, di sini ia hanya sebagai model yang bekerja pada sebuah perusahaan. Apapun yang diperintahkan dari atasan, ia akan melaksanakannya.

"Soal konfirmasi, aku minta maaf. Lain kali aku akan berhati-hati. Lagipula awalnya aku pikir kau akan berterimakasih padaku, karena aku sudah memberimu batu loncatan."

Batu loncatan lagi, apa bedanya semua ini kalau akan menjerumuskannya ke dalam dunia film biru?

"Bagaimana kalau aku tidak bisa hadir nanti?" tantang Sakura.

Kabuto mengedikkan kedua bahunya dengan santai. "Mungkin sebagian fans beratmu akan kecewa. Tentunya aku juga kecewa."

Sakura menahan semua caci makiannya di ujung lidah. Ia harus berpikir jernih dari semua ini. Ok, mungkin di mata Sakura, Kabuto berusaha menaikannya lagi hingga ke atas. Tapi, kenapa di hatinya begitu ragu, ia benar-benar merasa telah didorong ke dalam dunia perfilman biru.

Karena Sakura tidak bisa memuntahkan omongan kasarnya saat ini—karena masih ingin menghargai Kabuto—Sakura lebih memilih berdiri, sebelum ia keluar dari ruangan pribadi itu ia sempat membungkuk. Kalau saja masa kontraknya berakhir besok, mungkin menendang managernya dari lantai dua ini, bukanlah pilihan yang buruk.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sialan laki-laki mesum itu. Aku tidak habis pikir akan begini jadinya." Sakura terus saja mengomal setelah benar-benar keluar dari dalam restoran. Tidak ada satu orangpun yang mengenalinya saat berdiri sendirian di parkiran. Tentu saja, rambut merah mudanya ditutupi oleh topi rajut.

Sakura baru sadar saat sudah berada di samping mobilnya. Bukan ia yang membawa kunci mobil ini. Tapi, Shion si asistennya. Sakura menoleh ke belakang. Shion tidak ada di mana-mana, pasti ia masih berada di ruangan tadi bersama Kabuto. Mungkin saja Shion sedang mendiskusikan ini mencari jalan keluar.

Sakura menghela napas, harusnya ia bawa sendiri saja kunci mobil. Atau, seharusnya ia tarik saja Shion keluar bersamanya. Mustahil sekali baginya kalau harus kembali ke ruangan tadi, lalu bilang ke Kabuto: 'Aku kembali bukan karena berubah pikiran, tapi aku sekarang butuh kunci mobil'.

Ia benar-benar wanita yang bodoh. Mendadak kaki Sakura mendingin, nilai plus untuk kebodohan lainnya yaitu memakai rok pendek di luar ruangan seperti ini. Oh, tentu saja terkunci dari luar oleh mobilnya bukan bagian dalam rencana.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Malam ini Hanabi Hyuga mengajak pria yang sudah cukup dekat dengannya untuk sekedar makan malam. Sebenarnya pria itu sangat malas untuk datang. Ia benar-benar lelah untuk hari ini. Belum lagi menghadapi karyawan di perusahaannya yang tidak berbeda dari anak SMA.

Malam itu Hanabi sudah menunggu di sudut restoran ini. Ia sengaja datang lebih awal dari jadwal perjanjian. Hanabi selalu memiliki kebiasaan mengkhayalkan kencannya di tempat janjian mereka sebelum kencan itu benar-benar terwujud. Terkadang ia malah membayangkan kencannya gagal dulu. Tapi, setelah teman kencannya datang, semua itu berjalan tidak seperti apa yang ada di imajinasinya.

Hanabi melirik jam tangan di pergelangan tangannya yang mungil. Masih ada lima menit lagi sebelum teman kencannya itu datang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Teman kencan yang dimaksud Hanabi itu sudah memarkirkan mobilnya. Sekarang sudah jam delapan, seharusnya pria itu membiarkan Hanabi makan duluan saja tidak perlu menunggunya.

 _Ia pasti kelaparan karena menungguku_. Gumam pria itu dalam hati.

"Naruto, aku rasa kau tidak perlu mengajaku kemari."

Naruto mengurungkan niatnya keluar dari dalam mobil. "Pekerjaan di kantor kita belum selesai. Kita akan melanjutkannya sambil makan malam. Itu tidak buruk, kan?"

"Seharusnya aku lembur di kantor saja."

"Tadinya memang begitu. Tapi, aku punya janji dengan temanku."

"Janji kencan yang membuatku akan menjadi obat nyamuk."

Naruto tertawa. Mana mungkin ia membiarkan rekan kerjanya itu menjadi obat nyamuk. "Ini bukan kencan, Sai. Hanya janji makan malam dengan adik sahabatku. Ayo keluar."

Naruto baru sadar jika ada seseorang yang berada di samping mobilnya saat ia membuka pintu. Naruto tidak melihat wanita bertopi rajut itu sebelumnya. Wanita itu terduduk di depan pintu mobil di samping mobilnya. Sangat mencurigakan sekali.

Sampai Naruto menutup pintu mobilnya dan berjalan ke depan wanita itu masih tetap bergeming di sana. Timbul rasa curiga Naruto padanya. Pasti ada sesuatu yang tidak beres.

Sai juga merasa wanita itu pantas dicurigai. Mungkin saja ia mau maling atau membocorkan ban mobil orang. Ini akan buruk, bisa-bisa ban mobilnya juga akan menjadi sasaran.

"Aku akan mengurus wanita aneh ini sebentar. Tolong temui Hanabi sekarang. Bilang padanya aku tidak akan lama." Naruto berbisik tepat di telinga Sai. Pemuda berkulit putih itu mengangguk mengerti. "Kalau dia belum memesan makanan juga, suruh pesan sekarang. Jadi, saat aku sdah kembali aku langsung bisa makan."

Sai menyipitkan matanya mendengar kata terakhir atasannya. Ia kira pria itu benar-benar khawatir pada Hanabi, menyuruhnya memesan adalah untuk mempercepat atasannya itu makan malam. "Baiklah." Sai berbalik menuju restoran duluan.

Sementara Naruto mendekati wanita yang mencurigakan itu. Naruto tidak habis pikir dengan wanita itu. Bagaimana mungkin ia tidak sadar ada orang yang sedang berdiri di dekatnya.

"Sebaiknya anda segera pergi dari sini sebelum saya melaporkan anda ke pihak yang berwajib." Naruto membuka suara. Sementara gadis itu masih bergeming. Kemungkinan ia pura-pura tuli atau apa?

"Saya bukannya menuduh anda, tapi anda terlihat mencurigakan." Naruto belum juga mendapati jawaban. Tidak ada pilihan lain selain melaporkan pada satpam di sini. Ia tidak mungkin membuang waktu makan malamnya hanya karena hal bodoh ini. "Baiklah saya tidak main-main."

Saat Naruto akan berbalik, ia merasakan pergelangan kakinya di tahan sebuah tangan. Naruto menunduk, ternyata wanita itu yang memeganginya. Detik berikutnya wanita itu berdiri. Naruto bernapas lega, ternyata benar-benar manusia. Hampir saja ia memikirkan kalau bukan wanita duduk di sini. Bisa saja wanita bertopi itu adalah hantu.

"Lain kali jangan mencampuri urusan orang." Wanita itu membuka suara, tangannya terlipat di depan dada, serta alisnya membentuk garis tajam sedang marah. "Apa salahnya aku duduk di samping mobilku sendiri?"

Naruto tidak mengerti, dahinya terlihat mengkerut hingga membuat alisnya hampir bertaut. "Kalau ini mobilmu kenapa tidak langsung masuk saja."

Orang ini benar-benar menyebalkan, si kaca mata hitam itu membatin. "Aku meninggalkan kunciku di dalam sana." Wanita itu menunjuk ke arah restoran yang berada di belakang Naruto. Wanita itu hampir mengacak rambutnya frustasi karena percuma, pasti pria sok peduli di depannya itu masih belum mengerti.

"Eh, tunggu." Setelah di perhatikannya pria itu dengan seksama, ia baru teringat sesuatu. Tiga garis yang berada di pipi pria itu tidak pernah ditemuinya di paras pria lain. Itu adalah ciri khas dari orang yang pernah menjadi temannya. "Bukankah kau Naruto?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Author POV:

Hallo, sepertinya untuk sekarang aku akan mulai bermunculan *?* di arsip NaruSaku. Ini adalah salah satu fanfik yang udah lama aku ketik. Udah jalan ampe chapter tiga. Tapi, agak ragu sih nerusinnya, soalnya mau tanya dulu ke readers bagus apa gak dilanjutin? Hehe.

Inspirasi dari salah satu vidio di youtube, tentang amal yang diselenggarakan oleh beberapa artis JAV (Japaness Adult Vidio). Aneh ya amalnya? Kalau mau lihat vidionya silahkan ke youtube aja *kabur sebelum dimarahi ortu readers* kemarin lagi buming banget tuh vidio, makanya aku penasaran dan nonton deh *ngek*

Rate M di sini rencananya hanya karena tema. Belum kepikiran sih kalau bakal ada hard lemon atau paling banter ada jeruk yang asem-asem dikit XD pokoknya masih mode aman kok!

Readers : Aman dengkul lo!

Hehehe. Ok, aku akan segera updet chapter duanya jika reviewsnya menyemangati untuk segera direading proof ya wakakak. Kalau bisa reviewnya log in ya, jadi aku bisa kirim PM.

Oh ya, makasih buat yang udah review di fik Wedding Days kemarin. Seneng rasanya masih ada yang mau baca XD ada salah satu readers yang mau request fik bertema kerajaan fantasy, hahaha nanti aku pikirkan ya soal requestan-requestan itu *smile*

.

.

.

Seperti biasa, Amai pacarnya Levi undur diri XD


	2. Bab 2

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning (s) : Typo (s), OOC, AU, kata-kata kasar atau sebagainya oTL.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hanabi hampir saja membanting ponsel genggamnya ketika ia sudah tidak bisa bersabar lagi. Sudah hampir berpuluh-puluh pesan yang dikirimnya pada Naruto tidak ada jawaban, lalu saat ia mencoba menelpon, ternyata nomornya sedang tidak aktif.

Malam ini harusnya adalah kencannya bersama dengan Naruto. Malam ini harusnya menyenangkan, dan bukan berada pada satu meja dengan pria asing dengan muka pucat yang mengaku adalah salah satu pegawai Naruto.

Persetan dengan seorang pegawai, kerjaannya dari tadi tetap menghadap layar laptop dengan tenang, seolah tidak mengetahui isi hati gadis mungil cantik nan dingin ini yang sudah sangat lapar.

"Katakan dimana Naruto? Kenapa sampai sekarang dia tidak kemari juga? Kau berbohong kan!"

Sebenarnya Sai sudah bosan harus duduk di sini. Ia lebih memilih berada di kantor saja, dan mengapa pula si atasannya tidak kemari?

Tunggu sebentar, jangan bilang atasannya akan menjodohkannya dengan gadis bertubuh mungil ini—mengingat hanya dia seorang kadang tidak suka berkumpul dengan yang lain—lalu membicarakan tentang seputar— _if you know what i mean, dear?_ Kadang Naruto berpikir Sai sedikit... tidak normal, mungkin?

Sai mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada gadis itu, siapa namanya tadi? Bahkan sampai detik ini Sai belum mengetahuinya. "Sudah aku bilang tadi, Naruto sedang mengurus seorang wanita yang sedikit mencurigakan. Katanya ia akan segera kemari. Tolong bersabarlah dan makanlah hidangan di hadapanmu." Sai tersenyum. Senyum itu datar tidak ada ekspresi, benar-benar mengerikan di mata Hanabi.

"Aku tidak bisa bersabar lagi!" Hanabi mendesis. Ia merutuki dirinya sendiri, kenapa ia harus menunggu Naruto di sini begitu lama? Kenapa tidak langsung keluar saja dan melihat apa yang dilakukan Naruto. "Baiklah, lebih baik aku pulang saja!" gadis itu berdiri, mengacuhkan semua piring-piring yang berisi makanan yang sudah dipesannya.

"Tunggu!" Sai meraih pergelangan tangan Hanabi yang hampir saja meloloskan diri dari sana. "Kau disuruh Naruto untuk makan malam segera. Dia bilang kau harus segera makan."

"Aku sudah tidak ada nafsu makan lagi!" Hanabi meloloskan lengannya secara paksa lalu pergi dari sana, membiarkan Sai yang kebingungan harus melakukan apa. Tempramental sekali.

Sai tidak mengambil pusing itu, lebih baik ia segera menyelesaikan laporan keuangan perusahaan kantor karena kepalang sudah di sini. Soal Naruto? Sialan atasannya itu, bisa-bisanya ia tidak datang juga kesini. Kemana dia sekarang?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Wah, terimakasih!" Sakura mengulurkan tangan dan mengambil satu cangkir pendek berisi coklat panas. Duduk cukup lama di luar pada saat musim dingin begini. Sedikit membuat lututnya membeku. Bisa-bisanya ia hanya menggunakan rok pendek dan _stocking_ tipis disaat kondisi mengenaskan seperti ini.

"Minumlah, itu akan sedikit membuatmu hangat." Naruto ikut duduk di sampingnya. Mereka sengaja tidak masuk ke kedai itu, karena mengingat Sakura pasti tidak akan suka. Mereka hanya memilih duduk di luar saja. Kebetulan sekali tempat ini tidak terlalu jauh dari restoran tadi, ada sebuah kedai yang menjual minuman hangat seperti coklat panas, atau minuman gingseng lainnya. Dan Naruto berpikir, membawa Sakura kesini adalah salah satu hal yang tepat untuk sekarang. Setidaknya membantunya agar tidak mati kedinginan lalu membuat lututnya akan semakin membeku.

Perlahan Sakura menghirup isi dalam gelas tersebut. Sakura menggerak-gerakkan kakinya dengan bebas. Rasanya beberapa menit yang lalu kaki ini susah sekali untuk digerakan.

Naruto menaruh gelas miliknya yang ternyata tinggal setengah. "Omong-omong soal tadi, aku minta maaf. Tidak seharusnya aku langsung mencurigaimu."

Kini Sakura yang menaruh gelas miliknya di samping badannya. "Tidak apa, aku juga bodoh malah duduk di sana sambil memeluk lutut." Sakura menghela nafas, untung saja yang mendapatinya duduk seperti itu adalah Naruto, kalau pria lain atau wartawan? Mungkin ia harus merelakan beritanya di salah satu halaman majalah. "Habis, asisten bodohku itu tidak kunjung juga keluar, biar saja dia kehilanganku sekarang. Dia kira hidupku bisa diatur-atur? Lalu menurutinya? Sialan..." Pada kata 'sialan' Sakura hanya mendesis pelan. Saking pelan, kemungkinan Naruto tidak mendengar.

Beberapa detik Naruto hanya terdiam menanggapi itu, detik berikutnya tanpa sadar ia menarik satu senyum menyenangkan. "Aku rasa sekarang dia pasti sedang kebingungan mencarimu."

"Tidak masalah, biarkan saja."

Jalanan di depan kedai itu sudah cukup sepi. Naruto melirik jam yang berada di tangannya, ternyata hampir jam sembilan. Rasanya ada satu yang terlupakan di sini. Ah, benar juga janjinya dengan Hanabi. Semoga saja gadis itu tidak marah.

"Kalau kau ingin segera pulang biar aku antar sekarang, kurasa tidak baik kau membuat orang lain mencarimu."

Alis Sakura mendadak bertaut. Ia cukup heran mendengar tawaran dari Naruto yang bersifat, mengusir? Seharusnya setiap pria yang ditemuinya, pasti senang duduk berlama-lama bersama dengan dirinya. "Kau tidak suka bertemu denganku?" Sakura langsung menebak.

"Heh? Maksudku bukan begitu." Naruto menggaruk belakang lehernya canggung.

Sakura langsung berdiri dari duduknya. Dari balik kaca mata hitam yang dipakainya, ada sorotan mata yang cukup tajam. Mungkin ia tersinggung. "Kalau kau tidak suka menemaniku malam ini, silahkan pulang duluan!"

Naruto sebenarnya sudah tahu salah satu sifat Sakura yang mudah sekali marah, mudah sekali tersinggung dan sedikit menjengkelkan. Tunggu dulu menemaninya? Ah, iya. Mengapa malam ini tanpa rencana ia malah berada di sini?

"Aku tidak bermaksud begitu, sungguh!" Naruto ikut berdiri, mensejajarkan tingginya dengan Sakura.

Sakura melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Aku tahu, kau pasti menganggapku rendah, kan?! Tapi tolong, aku tidak seperti itu!"

Kini alis Naruto yang mengkerut. "Loh, kau ini bicara apa? Mengapa kau malah merendahkan dirimu?"

Pertengkaran yang tidak dimengerti oleh Naruto, yang diawali dengan Sakura. Yang tidak disetujui oleh keduanya, benar-benar membingungkan. Sebenarnya Sakura mengatakan itu tanpa sadar. Ia tidak tahu kata-kata itu meluncur mulus dari dalam mulutnya. Oh tentu saja, sang manager saja tidak pernah menghargainya. Buktinya untuk amal bodoh itu saja tidak ada satu konfirmasi apapun yang didengar. Wajar saja kalau Naruto akan berpikir seperti itu.

Mungkin.

"Maksudku, kau pasti sudah tahu kan, aku siapa sekarang? Tidak mungkin, kalau kau tidak berpikiran yang negatif tentang diriku!"

Memang benar. Naruto sudah tahu mengenai soal profesi Sakura. Ia juga sempat berpikiran negatif dan menganggap Sakura: kenapa malah seperti ini? Tapi, setelah bertemu dengannya beberapa menit yang lalu, tidak ada rasa benci atau bahkan untuk merendahkannya—walaupun kenyataannya ia juga tidak terima karena Sakura akan ikut amal itu. Oh, siapa saja tolong katakan bahwa Sakura tidak benar-benar berprofesi sebagai model. Dan itu membuatnya ingin berpendapat tentang dirinya sendiri: ternyata seleraku payah. Ayah dan ibu pasti kecewa.

"Ja-jadi kau benar ingin berpartisipasi dengan amal itu?" Naruto langsung bertanya seperti itu. Padahal kenyataannya pertanyaan itu sangat menyentuh pada urat sensi Sakura. Melihat ekspresi Sakura yang berubah menyeramkan, Naruto langsung membuka suara dan mengalihkan pertanyaan sebelumnya. "Baiklah, sekarang kau mau apa? Asal kau tidak memintaku pulang duluan, akan aku turuti." Naruto menyerah. Ia dan Sakura bukan anak TK lagi, pertengkaran hanya sebatas dahulu, dan sekarang bukan waktunya lagi untuk melakukan itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Karena Naruto sudah menawarkan diri untuk melakukan apapun, akhirnya Sakura meminta untuk menemaninya sampai pagi. Sakura memutuskan tanpa berpikir panjang ingin berada di pinggiran danau semalaman. Kerjaannya hanyalah melempari batu ke arah air yang tenang karena tidak ada satu akifitas pun disini.

Bagi Sakura, danau tenang itu ibarat wajah Kabuto. Rasanya benar-benar bahagia kalau benar bisa melemparinya batu.

Hari sudah hampir jam dua belas malam. Udara pun sudah semakin dingin dan itu tidak membuat Sakura menghentikan aksinya. Seharunya Naruto ingat, terkadang permintaan wanita ini cukup tidak masuk akal. Dulu Sakura malah pernah meminta kepada ibunya untuk mengecat hitam rambutnya karena sering diejek teman yang lain. Padahal rambut itu sangat indah, berwarna merah muda seperti bunga Sakura dan juga merupakan suatu ciri khas dari wanita itu. Yah, untung saja permintaan Sakura tidak memilih minum-minum sampai pagi di salah satu sebuah bar.

Naruto hanya memperhatikan kegiatan wanita itu dari belakangnya. Kemudian kakinya melangkah untuk lebih mendekat ke arah Sakura, memberikan jasnya ke bahu wanita itu. Ia pasti kedinginan.

"Sepertinya kau sedang kesal sekali."

Sakura hanya meliriknya dari sudut mata. Ia berhenti dari aksi melempar batunya. "Kalau kau ngantuk tidur saja di mobilmu. Akan aku bangunkan kalau aku ingin pulang."

Naruto tidak menghiraukan tawaran Sakura yang menyuruhnya tidur. Sakura ingin melepas jas yang bertengger pada bahunya tapi, Naruto menahannya. "Aku tidak tahu ada masalah apa yang sedang kau alami. Kalau kau mau, mungkin aku bisa memberi solusi."

Semua orang tentu saja penasaran dengan kehidupannya. Tidak wartawan, tidak juga Naruto, semuanya sama. "Seorang model tidak seharusnya mengumbar masalahnya."

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan memaksa." Memang seharusnya Naruto tidak perlu mengetahui itu. Lebih baik ia biarkan saja wanita itu mau apa, dan seharusnya ia kembali saja masuk ke dalam mobil.

Sakura masih bergeming di tempatnya berdiri. Ia menyadari kalau sekarang Naruto sudah masuk ke dalam mobil. Mungkin untuk beristirahat.

Detik berikutnya ia berbalik dan berjalan lalu masuk ke dalam mobil pula—duduk di samping kursi Naruto tanpa tujuan yang jelas. "Aku ingin pulang saja. Tapi, aku yakin kau yang paling lelah."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sebaiknya kau simpan saja kata maafmu kepada Hanabi."

Naruto menghela nafas. Tangannya terangkat untuk memijit pelipisnya. Semalam setelah mengantar Sakura pulang ke sebuah apartemen (akhirnya Naruto mengetahui dimana Sakura tinggal), ia hanya bisa tidur selama dua jam. Belum lagi rasa lelah yang sangat begitu kuat. Harusnya ia istirahat saja di rumah hari ini.

Baru saja masuk ruangan kantor, Sai langsung datang menemuinya. Sepertinya kata maaf yang hanya bisa diucapkannya pada Sai tidak berarti apa-apa. Masalahnya yang merasa terabaikan di sini adalah dari pihak Hanabi memang. Sampai detik ini Naruto masih mengabaikan gadis mungil itu—sebenarnya dia belum tahu juga apa benar Hanabi sedang marah.

"Baiklah, aku tidak punya hak untuk mengetahui apa yang sudah terjadi semalam. Aku hanya akan menyerahkan laporanku saja." Sai menaruh sebuah map plastik berwarna hijau di atas kerja Naruto. Laporan itu sialnya selesai pada malam itu juga, walau sebenarnya ia cukup terganggu mengerjakannya, mengingat Hanabi yang terus saja mengomel tidak jelas.

"Baiklah, terimakasih."

Pemuda berkulit pucat itu keluar dari sana meninggalkan Naruto sendiri di dalam ruangannya—untuk memeriksa laporannya. Suasana hatinya tidak sedang dalam keadaan _mood_ baik setelah kejadian semalam. Setelah sekian lama dari pertemuan terakhir kalinya dengan teman masa kanak-kanaknya, akhirnya mereka bertemu lagi. Tidak buruk memang. Tetapi ada sebuah perasaan yang menggelitik aneh di relung hatinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Saat jam makan siang, Naruto harus berlari ke tempat kerja Hanabi. Sebuah butik dengan bangunan gaya Eropa yang sudah berdiri dari jaman nyonya Hyuuga. Kini ibunya yang pertama kali merintis bisnis ini sudah pergi untuk selamanya. Dalam usianya yang masih muda, Hanabi bersedia mengurus dan meneruskan usaha itu bersama kakak kandungnya Hinata Hyuuga.

Naruto langsung saja masuk ke bagian tempat Hanabi duduk di balik meja kerjanya. Biasanya jam segini Hanabi sedang makan siang, semoga saja Hanabi tidak sedang makan di luar. itu akan membuatnya harus menunggu cukup lama di sini.

"Maaf aku ingin bertemu dengan Hanabi Hyuuga."

"Apa anda sudah membuat janji?"

"Err.. belum tapi aku temannya."

"Sepertinya Hanabi- _san_ sedang tidak ingin diganggu." Ujar pegawai wanita itu lagi. Diperhatikannya dandanan Naruto yang mengenakan jas seperti pegawai kantor. Ia tidak yakin Hanabi punya teman pria yang kelihatannya jauh lebih tua darinya.

Naruto tampak kecewa. Ini juga untuk kedua kalinya ia kesana. Mungkin pelayan itu belum pernah bertemu saja. "Katakan, Naruto ingin bertemu padanya."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku tidak ingin bertemu padanya. Katakan seperti itu, ya? Aku sedang sibuk." Hanabi hanya menyedot jus dari dalam cup plastik yang cukup tinggi. Ia baru saja selesai makan siang dan rencananya akan tidur saja setelah ini. Sebenarnya ia cukup terkejut sekaligus senang mendengar ada seorang pria yang dikaguminya datang kemari.

Karena pikirannya yang memang egois ia tidak bisa menemui pria itu.

"Baiklah," pegawainya itu membungkuk. Ia menuju keluar ruangan ini. Tapi, saat pegawai itu akan membuka pintu, mata Hanabi-lah yang paling melebar duluan.

"Kalau kau menolak untuk bertemu denganku kali ini, aku tidak akan menemuimu lagi selamanya."

Harusnya Hanabi tahu, kalau Naruto itu gigih, bagaimanapun juga apa yang ingin digapainya pasti akan didapatkan. Contohnya untuk saat ini. Naruto ingin sekali bertemu dengan gadis itu, walapun Hanabi tidak mau ia tetap akan menemuinya.

Hanabi hanya bisa menghela nafas. Saat ini mereka sudah berada di lantai paling atas. Tempat yang selalu dipilihnya ketika mendapati seorang tamu. Ada sebuah kolam kecil di sana, ada juga banyak jenis tanaman membuat keadaan sekitar terasa sejuk dan asri. Hanabi sangat suka tempat ini. Hinata yang mendesainnya.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf." Naruto sudah mengatakan itu ketiga kalinya. Hanabi tetap saja bergeming. "Aku tidak bermaksud meninggalkanmu semalam dengan Sai di restoran. Maafkan aku."

Kalau sudah begini, wanita bertubuh mungil itu tidak bisa tetap marah pada Naruto. Hatinya sudah luluh. "Kalau begitu, ada dua pertanyaan yang akan kuajukan."

Naruto tersenyum, akhirnya Hanabi meresponnya juga. "Silahkan."

"Pertama mengapa kau pergi begitu saja setelah mengantarkan Sai ke mejaku? Aku tidak habis pikir. Kau ingin menjodohkanku dengan dia?"

Naruto menelan ludahnya, sungguh sedikit pun ia tidak memiliki tujuan seperti itu. "Sebenarnya aku akan menyelesaikan laporan kami saja di restoran." Naruto tidak mungkin mengatakan ia malah bertemu dengan cinta lamanya di parkiran. Setelah pertemuan itu ia jadi melupakan janji makan malamnya. Itu semua terjadi begitu saja tanpa rencana. "Tapi, ketika aku di parkiran, aku malah teringat sesuatu."

"Katakan saja."

Tentu saja Naruto tidak bisa mengatakannya. Ia hanya menggeleng sambil bergumam. "Maaf, aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi kalau begitu."

Hanabi benar-benar jengkel dibuat seperti ini. Seharusnya Naruto mengatakan yang sesungguhnya. Kenapa hanya disimpannya? Tapi, mengingat dirinya bukanlah siapa-siapa Naruto, ia harus menahan dirinya kembali.

"Lalu pertanyaan kedua," Hanabi melupakan pertanyaan pertamanya dulu dan menutupi rasa penasarannya. "Bagaimana kau menganggapku, Naruto- _kun_?"

Naruto bernafas lega, ternyata pertanyaan yang sangat mudah dari pertanyaan yang sebelumnya. Sebelum Hanabi sempat bertanya ia malah sudah memiliki jawaban semenjak pertama kali bertemu. "Kau adalah adik dari sahabatku. Aku tidak menyangka kita cocok. Tentu saja, kau juga adalah adikku yang sangat mudah marah."

Apa Naruto akan tahu, dari kedua jawabannya itu tidak ada satupun yang membuat hati Hanabi merasa puas?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Shion tidak mungkin akan mengomel ketika Sakura pulang larut malam. Semalam saat ia tiba-tiba pulang, wanita bersurai merah muda itu langsung saja tidur. Sebenarnya dari kejadian tadi malam ia juga bersalah. Kini yang tercipta di antara mereka hanyalah perang dingin saja. Sakura mengabaikannya hingga detik ini.

Shion ingin ingin sekali bertanya, apa yang sudah dilakukannya semalam, menghilang hampir semalaman setelah sedikit berdebat dengan Kabuto. Tapi, ia rasa akan sia-sia saja jika memang ingin menanyakan hal itu. Sakura tidak akan menjawabnya. Shion merasa dirinya bukan asisten dari artis berumur dua puluh tujuh tahun, melainkan seorang asisten dari artis berumur sepuluh tahun. Setidaknya ia pulang dalam keadaan wajar itu sudah cukup sih.

Shion masuk ke dalam kamar Sakura. Dilihatnya wanita itu sedang mengutak-atik ponselnya. Kemungkinan ia sedang _browsing_. Shion juga membawakan Sakura semangkuk sereal dan segelas susu coklat, lalu diletakkannya nampan itu ke atas meja di samping tempat tidurnya. Seharusnya sarapan yang dibawa Shion lebih baik disantap di meja dapur saja.

"Ada yang ingin aku katakan."

"Katakan saja," Sakura menjawab tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari ponsel berwarna emas itu. Badannya yang masih berbaring di atas kasur membuatnya seperti pasien di rumah sakit.

"Aku sudah bernegosiasi dengan manager, berharap kau tidak harus ikut berpartisipasi." Shion memberi jeda, ingin melihat ekspresi Sakura yang ternyata hanya biasa saja. Seperti tidak tertarik. "Tapi, manager kelihatanya sungguh keberatan."

Sakura sudah bisa menebak itu. Dan sekarang apa? Mungkin dibekali dengan kepasraan tidaklah cukup.

"Beliau menginginkanmu untuk tetap ikut berpartisipasi. Jika tidak, kau mungkin akan mendapat 'pilihan lain' darinya."

"Sebentar." Kini Sakura menarik badannya lalu duduk menghadap Shion. "Kapan acaranya? Masih tiga hari lagi, kan?"

Shion mengangguk membenarkan.

"Bagaimana kalau aku tetap tidak datang dan memilih pilihan lain itu?"

Shion menarik salah satu sudut bibirnya. Ia tidak menyangka kepala Sakura lebih keras daripada batu. "Apa kau sudah tahu mengapa pihak majalah kita mengadakan amal seperti ini?"

Sakura mengangkat bahu acuh. Sebenarnya ia ingin menjawab: Karena di perusahaan majalah kita hanya memiliki karyawan yang berotak mesum, jadi wajar saja kalau ide-ide gila seperti itu dapat terwujud.

"Ada banyak pesaing perusahaan majalah di luar sana. Dan _rating_ mereka pun cukup lebih baik dari perusahaan majalah kita. Presdir tidak menginginkan itu, karena perusahaan ini jauh lebih dulu berkarya."

Kini Sakura mulai tertarik. Ia mulai menyimak setiap kata Shion.

"Sebenarnya majalah kita membutuhkan sebuah perusahaan yang mau menanamkan saham mereka. Tapi, hingga detik ini tidak ada satupun yang bersedia."

"Aku rasa mereka akan berpikir dua kali untuk menanam saham di majalah dewasa seperti itu."

"Kau benar, ada satu jalan yang bisa membuat mereka menanamkan saham kepada majalah ini. Harus ada seorang model yang dapat me- _lobby_ seorang CEO." Shion menatap Sakura dengan pandangan serius. Membuat Sakura mendadak merasakan aura horor di sekitarnya. "Dan itu adalah 'pilihan lain' kalau kau memang benar tidak ingin ikut berpartisipasi."

Beberapa detik Sakura mencoba mencerna kata-kata itu. Apa yang Shion bilang tadi? Me- _lobby_ maksudnya Merayu?

"Yang benar saja." Sakura baru mengerti detik ini. Benar juga, perusahaannya membuat semacam amal mengerikan ini untuk menunjang _rating_ tetap agar tidak terdorong oleh perusahaan majalah lainnya.

Sakura hanya bisa mendesis, perutnya terasa sudah sangat lapar, lalu ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengambil nampan yang berisi sereal itu.

"Jadi, aku sekarang diberikan dua pilihan? Ikut berpartisipasi amal, atau me- _lobby_ seorang CEO?

"Benar, karena kau masih berada dalam masa kerja kontrak dengan mereka, selama itu pula kau tidak bisa menolak sebuah tugas."

"Seorang CEO rata-rata pasti sudah tua bangka, kan?"

Benar-benar manager sialan yang kurang ajar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tsudzuku**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Author POV:

Silahkan menebak apa yang dipilih oleh Sakura. Merayu CEO? Atau ikut sebuah amal? Keduanya sama-sama buruk loh *slap* kalo memilih CEO, tebak CEO-nya sapa hayo XD Naruto juga seorang CEO, tapi Sakura belum tau aja profesinya. Oh iya, Nanti akan dijelaskan di chapter-chapter depan ya, kenapa Sakura bisa berprofesi seperti itu.

Huahaah, gimana chapter ini apakah begitu menyebalkan?

Baiklah, amai akan membalas pe-review non login.

Elle Ns : Wew, sayang banget lupa pass untuk login, okidoki makasih.

Guest : Huahahah rencananya amai apdet fik dua kali dalam satu minggu. Yang satu House of Nutrient dan satunya ya ini hueeee bosan gak ya orang kira-kira XD

Guest : Buset dah guest darimana ini XD tapi makasih deh.

Cococorn : udah dear~

Annisa chandra : oke, semoga gak kecewa pada chapter ini.

Omong-omong Amai harus ngerombak ulang alurnya karena ide awal is creazy enough, amai sudah mengetik sampai Sakura akan terjerumus ke film biru setelah ikut amal itu. Tapi, setelah dibaca ulang gak tega deh. Hueee T.T actually, i was frightened to read your review my dear. Semoga sedikit lebih baik pada chapter ini hehehe, gak ada maksud untuk ngerendahi chara manapun di sini. Sip.

Terimakasih sudah membaca. Memfollow cerita ini bahkan memfave. Hidup pereview dengan nama 'guest'!

*kabuuur* Jaa nee!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : Applied**

 **Warning : AU, OOC, dont like dont read! And sorry for typo (s)**

...

...

...

Kilat lampu kamera memenuhi aula itu. Beberapa wartawan sudah menyebar di sana mengelilingi aula. Sejak beberapa menit yang lalu, para tamu datang dengan membawa tiket gratis yang mereka dapat dari halaman belakang sebuah majalah. Ya, ini bukan sebuah acara konfrensi meja bundar, atau sidang penting para pejabat petinggi. Ini bukan juga acara pernikahan para selebritis yang dapat mengundang wartawan berdatangan.

Tapi, hari ini adalah acara amal bagi para _jomblo_. Hari itu tiba. Hari dimana para pecinta film JAV atau menggemar majalah dewasa dapat bertemu langsung dengan artis idolanya. Di depan aula ada meja panjang. Meja itu sudah disediakan untuk para artis JAV yang akan muncul sebentar lagi.

Beberapa artis itu menggunakan kaos yang sama berwarna kuning. Di kaos tersebut bertuliskan: 'Acara amal remas payudara. Semoga sukses'

Ya ampun, mana mau Sakura memakainya dengan senyuman lebar dan membiarkan para wartawan memotret dirinya. Sakura tidak kuat untuk keluar dari ruang ganti. Untuk sampai ke tempat ini saja ia harus meneguhkan hati. Dan pada akhirnya ia memakai kaos itu juga . Dengan ekspresi yang ditahannya, ia keluar dari dalam ruang ganti.

"Para model sudah keluar. Mereka akan melakukan sesi pemotretan untuk cover majalah selanjutnya." Shion berujar dari salah satu tempat duduk yang berada di ruang ganti. Kini ruang ganti sudah sepi. Hanya ada beberapa orang yang sedang merapikan peralatan yang sempat dikeluarkan.

"Aku tidak suka acara pemotretan awalnya. Aku akan keluar setelah acara itu selesai." Sakura mendekat ke arah kaca besar. Ia memperhatikan penampilannya.

"Jadi, kau akan keluar jika acara amal sudah mulai?"

"Akan kupikirkan lagi." Sakura tidak bisa membayangkan jika dadanya yang terekspos akan diremas bayak orang. Ada ratusan pria di luar sana, mungkin saja setelah ini ia akan mendapatkan masalah pada aset kebanggaannya.

"Kupikir kau sudah mantap dengan keputusanmu."

"Aku belum punya pilihan."

Shion menghela napas, "tetapi, mengapa kau datang kemari?"

Sakura kembali berbalik menghadap layar kaya, memandangi paras wajahnya. "Entahlah. Ini sulit."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku tidak menyangka kau akan kemari?" Bee mengomel dari balik kemudi mobil. Kini mereka sudah sampai di sebuah aula besar yang selalu ramai jika ada orang yang menyewanya atau acara lainnya. Tempatnya juga tidak terlalu besar, hanya sebuah aula yang di bangun bukan di pinggir jalan besar.

"Ini kan untuk umum."

"Kau bilang tidak mau datang."

Beberapa detik Naruto hanya memandang Bee dengan penuh suatu pikiran. Ia tahu kemungkinan Sakura akan berada di dalam sana. Maka dari itu ia ingin kemari.

"Ya awalnya sih begitu. Tapi sudahlah, kau tunggu di sini saja."

Bee ternganga mendengar itu. Ingin rasanya ia mengadu kepala mereka berdua. "Memangnya aku supir pribadimu?"

"Kau dilarang masuk, karena sudah terlalu tua."

"Bukannya kau yang seharusnya tidak boleh kesini? Kalau sampai kedua orangtuamu tahu kau kemari, aku yakin besok pasti kau akan dinikahkannya."

"Makanya jangan sampai mereka tahu."

"Setidaknya izinkan aku masuk."

"Terserah kau saja." Naruto keluar dari dalam mobil, tentunya asisten tua bangkanya juga dengan bangga melangkahkan kaki keluar. Di sini benar-benar ramai. Parkiran mobil saja sudah membludak. Rata-rata hanya ada pria dan kilatan lampu kamera. Naruto terus saja berjalan mencari kursi yang kosong yang bisa mereka tempati di dalam aula itu.

"Naruto!"

Naruto dan Bee menoleh. Mereka mendapati karyawan kurang ajarnya di sini. Tentu saja di posisi kali ini Naruto menahan rasa malunya karena mendadak datang seperti ini.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau akan kemari." Kiba melebarkan cengirannya. Itu terlihat mengerikan di mata Naruto. Untung saja ada dua kursi kosong di dekat mereka. Sehingga Naruto tidak perlu mencari lagi.

"Aku kemari hanya memastikan karyawanku tidak mempermalukan perusahaan," Naruto melempar alasan yang cukup masuk akal. Alasan ini sudah dipikirkannya kalau ketemu dengan bawahannya yang bertanya.

"Ini kan hari minggu. Kita sedang tidak bekerja. Ayolah, jangan disangkut pautkan dengan kantor." Pein membela diri.

"Benar, lebih baik kita menikmati saja acara ini." Kiba menambahi. Membuat Naruto hampir _sweatdrop_.

Kemudian pandangan Naruto dilemparkannya ke arah depan. Sudah ada beberapa artis JAV di sana tengah melakukan sesi pemotretan sebelum acara ini dimulai. Matanya terus mencari seorang wanita bersurai merah muda. Tidak ada di sana. Apa Sakura tidak datang kemari? Kalau benar begitu ia cukup merasa bersyukur. Mata Naruto terus mencari-cari. Lehernya memanjang kesana kemari, dan memang benar wanita itu tidak ada di dalam sini.

"Kau mau kemana?" melihat Naruto berdiri dari duduknya, Bee bertanya.

"Aku ingin ke toilet sebentar."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ya hallo, Ino?" Sakura mengangkat ponsel dan menempelkan di telinganya. Ia belum sempat mematikan ponsel di acara seperti ini. Shion hanya meliriknya saja, ia tidak bisa berkomentar. Sakura harus keluar dari sini karena ia tidak suka obrolannya dengan Ino terdengar oleh orang lain termasuk Shion.

" _Kau benar-benar akan melakukan amal bodoh itu?"_

"Jangan berteriak seperti itu!" Sakura baru menjawab perkataan Ino setelah dia keluar dari ruangan dan menutup pintu itu. Di depan ruangan itu ada sebuah taman bunga yang sangat cantik. Ternyata aula ini di kelilingi sebuah taman. "Aku yakin kau pasti jijik padaku."

" _Yang benar saja? Kau pasti bercanda."_ Respon Ino cukup heboh. " _Ada banyak pria mata keranjang di sana. Sebenarnya hari ini aku akan berkencan dengan Shikamaru, tapi mendadak ia tidak bisa dihubungi. Aku takut ia pergi kesana bersama temannya."_

Sakura tertawa mengingat pacarnya yang benar-benar jenius itu. "Aku tidak percaya Shikamaru akan kemari. Tenang saja, kalau batang hidungnya terlihat di sini, aku akan segera menendangnya keluar."

Terdengar tawa Ino memecah dari seberang. " _Tolong ya Sakura. Aku tidak mau dia kesana."_

"Tenang saja. Aku tidak punya banyak waktu, nanti aku akan menelpon lagi setelah semuanya selesai. Sampai jumpa."

Saat Sakura telah memutuskan sambungan teleponnya ia baru sadar. Ternyata pemandangan di luar ini sangat indah. Banyak bunga berwarna-warni di taman ini. Sakura melangkah ke tempat duduk yang berada di pinggiran. Mencuri waktu memandangi bunga tidak akan membuatnya dimarahi, kan?

"Sakura?!"

Sakura memutar kepala karena merasa ada yang memanggil. "Naruto? Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Untuk bertemu denganmu." Naruto berkata jujur. "Mungkin."

Sakura tertawa pelan. "Lebih baik kau segera masuk gedung. Kau akan melewatkannya." Tentu saja, semua pria kemari tujuannya hanya satu dan sama. Ia tidak menyangka teman pria lamanya ini datang kemari juga.

"Aku serius, aku hanya ingin bertemu denganmu."

Sakura mengibaskan rambutnya yang jatuh ke depan. Ia paling benci digoda oleh siapapun termasuk dengan pria lama ini. "Untuk apa kau mau bertemu denganku?"

"Memangnya salah kalau aku ingin bertemu denganmu."

"Sudahlah, pokoknya kau tidak perlu mencariku di tempat seperti ini. Aku tidak punya waktu untuk itu." Sakura berjalan melewati Naruto yang masih tidak percaya. Padahal malam waktu mereka bertemu ia masih terasa teman.

"Sakura tunggu! Aku mohon jangan lakukan itu!"

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya. Ia terdiam sesaat mendapati Naruto seperti akan melarangnya. Kemudian wanita itu berbalik lagi menghadapnya. "Kalau aku melakukannya, memangnya kenapa?"

Beberapa saat Naruto terdiam, sebisa mungkin ia harus bisa menjawab dengan intonasi baik. "Kalau kau melakukan itu aku tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu."

Salah satu sudut bibir Sakura berkedut. Sebenarnya apa sih pangkat pria itu bisa mengatakan hal itu. "Kalau begitu, mau membawaku pergi dari sini?"

"Sakura- _san_." Sebelum Naruto menjawab perkataan dari Sakura, Shion mendekat memutuskan obrolan di antara mereka berdua. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Sakura tidak segera langsung menjawab pertanyaan itu.

Karena tidak ingin kecanggungan ini berlangsung lama, Naruto membuka suara—sementara kakinya mulai berbalik melangkah. "Aku tunggu di parkiran, Sakura."

Dan jawaban Sakura adalah sebuah senyuman miring.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sebenarnya dalam hati Sakura bersyukur ada sebuah alasan penguat untuk dirinya mengambil pilihan kedua. Tadinya ia ragu, apakah pilihan kedua itu bagus apa tidak. Dan untuk menentukan kedua pilihan itu bukanlah sebuah hal yang muda.

"Terimakasih ya, kau menyelamatkanku dua kali." Sakura hanya mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Ia tidak tahu mengapa sekarang ia berada di sini.

Naruto hanya melebarkan cengirannya. Ada suatu kesenangan bisa duduk bersama di dalam mobilnya. "Ngomong-ngomong kaos kuningnya bagus."

Sakura memutar bola matanya bosan, "Aku harap itu sebuah ledekan."

Naruto terkekeh, sesekali ia melirik ke arah Sakura. Sedang kedua tangannya sibuk memegang kendali stir mobil. "Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu."

"Silahkan."

"Bukankah terakhir kudengar kau lulusan S1 kedokteran, mengapa sekarang kau menjadi model?"

Sakura tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. Ia memilih untuk mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar kaca mobil. Ada sekelebat bayangan yang sangat memilukan jika ingin ditelusuri. "Ya begitulah, tapi menjadi model terkenal juga adalah salah satu cita-citaku yang lainnya. Kebetulan ada kesempatan untuk meraih profesi ini." Jelas Sakura seadanya.

"Model majalah dewasa. Cita-citamu?" tanya Naruto berhati-hati, ia hanya ingin mengetahui ini. Tetapi ia tidak ingin menyinggung perasaannya.

Rasanya mendengar kalimat Naruto ada sebuah kunai lancip yang menohok jantungnya. Apa kini ia serendah itu? "Yah, aku juga tidak mengira akan berdiri di posisi ini. Tapi, sudah kepalang basah, ya mau bagaimana lagi." Sebisa mungkin Sakura berkata santai walau kini mood-nya mendadak buruk.

Tadinya Naruto mengira Sakura memang menginginkan posisi itu. Tapi setelah melihat sorot matanya yang meredup, Naruto berusaha berpikiran positif bahwa Sakura bukan seperti kebanyakan model seksi lainnya. Yang terpenting saat acara amal ini, Sakura tidak benar-benar berpartisipasi di sana. Ada sesuatu perasaan lega yang perlahan merayapi relung hatinya.

Karena melihat Sakura masih membuang muka ke luar kaca, Naruto berusaha membuka obrolan baru. "Oh iya. Kalau managermu menuntutmu karena kau pergi dari tugas, kau tidak perlu takut."

Tentu saja itu tidak akan benar-benar terjadi, karena ada tugas lain yang akan menggantikan itu, dan Naruto tidak perlu mengetahuinya. "Kalau itu terjadi, apa kau akan melindungiku?" sebelum Naruto sempat menjawab, Sakura membuka suara lagi. "Ah, kenapa aku malah melibatkan orang lain ya?"

"Tenang saja. Ada aku yang akan melindungimu." Cengiran khas Naruto terlebar lagi.

"Yang benar?" Sakura bertanya meyakinkan.

"Ya, kalau kau menginginkannya dan meminta padaku."

"Tidak perlu repot-repot, Naruto."

Naruto hanya kembali berkonsentrasi dengan kemudinya. Entahlah mereka mau kemana untuk saat ini.

Dan ada suatu perasaan nyaman ketika Sakura mendengar kalimat terakhir itu. Ia hanya bisa mengulum senyum. Saat mata mereka berdua beradu pandang, ada suatu kenangan yang diingat Sakura. Rumor yang mengatakan kalau Naruto memang menyukainya dari dulu hingga sekarang.

"Naruto, teman-teman bilang kau menyukaiku. Aku yakin mereka pasti bercanda."

Obrolan baru yang dibuka Sakura membuat Naruto diam beberapa saat. "Mungkin mereka benar, jika sekarang aku punya hubungan spesial denganmu, sudah pasti wajahku tiap hari muncul di majalah atau TV."

Satu poin lagi, Naruto memang lucu.

Naruto melirik jam tangannya. Hari sudah melewati jam dua siang, mereka juga sudah melewati waktu makan siang dan mobil yang dikendarainya ini belum ada tujuan. "Dari tadi kita hanya berjalan tidak tentu arah. Mau langsung pulang atau?" sengaja Naruto menggantungkan pertanyaannya.

"Hmm... boleh kita ke pantai sebentar? Kau pasti tau kan pantai yang dulu jadi tempat kita liburan saat TK?"

"Tentu saja."

Pikiran Sakura mulai melayang mengingat tentang masa-masa TK dimana dulu Sakura hanya anak kecil yang polos dan ceria dan tidak memiliki banyak masalah, kini ia sudah bukan bocah polos lagi. Ia sudah menjelma menjadi wanita dewasa yang hampir seluruh tubuhnya sudah terekspos ke penjuru negri.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Butuh waktu hanya setengah jam untuk sampai ke pantai yang dimaksud oleh Sakura. saat mereka menginjakkan kaki di sana, deru ombak menyambut kedatangan Sakura dan Naruto, harum pantai mulai memanjakan hidung dua insan yang sedang bernostalgia ini. Tidak ada yang berubah dari tempat ini, semua masih sama, hanya saja sekarang sudah lebih bagus karena ada sebuah restoran di pinggir pantai yang mengelilingi daratan ini.

"Kita duduk disana ya, sambil liat pantai." Naruto mengarahkan Sakura untuk duduk di bagian balkon dari restoran ini.

"Kau sering kesini?"

"Sudah beberapa kali sih, dulu belum begini sepertinya managemen restoran ini lumayan bagus, mereka membuat ide balkon seperti ini menurutku jadi daya tarik tempat ini."

"Kau benar." Sakura tersenyum sebentar ke arah Naruto yang kemudian mengalihkan mukanya ke arah pantai lagi. Angin sepoi-sepoi menghembuskan kesejukan yang tak pernah di rasakan Sakura sebelumnya. Sungguh menjadi model majalah dewasa sangat menghabiskan waktunya. Hingga untuk bersantai pun dia hanya bisa sesekali seperti ini.

Pelayan datang membawakan makanan yang dipesan Naruto. Steak kesukaannya tentu saja jadi makanan utama yang dipilih Naruto.

Restoran ini memiliki dua bagian tempat makan. Di dalam restoran _indoor room_ bisa di pilih untuk orang yang ingin bersantai bersama teman kantor sehabis pulang kerja, dan bagian kedua adalah _outdoor_ yang biasa digunakan pasangan untuk menikmati sunset sore berdua. Tak ada yang bisa mengalahkan romatisme tempat ini, pesona bahkan aura tempat ini terpancar luas hingga ke ujung pantai. Naruto memang pria yang berselera tinggi memilih tempat ini. Percaya atau tidak hanya Naruto dan Sakura yang ada di balkon ini. Padahal ada dua tempat duduk kosong di sebelah meraka, mungkin alam lagi bersahabat dengan Naruto.

"Untung saja kau membawa jaket dan topi, jadi aku tidak perlu ragu untuk makan di luar."

Naruto mengangkat wajahnya dari steak lezat itu. "Oh ya. Rambut kamu tidak berubah dari dulu, makanya orang bisa langsung mengenali. Coba ganti warna biru metalik." Naruto hanya berkata tiba-tiba sambil menahan tawa membayangkan rambut Sakura berubah, mungkin jadi _Sakura Perry._

"Stop! Jangan bayangkan aku jadi Sakura _Perry_ ya." ancam Sakura sembari disambut tawa mereka berdua.

Tak terasa hari sudah mulai malam, Sakura sudah puas menikmati sunset yang ia rindukan selama ini. Hitung-hitung menghilangkan _stess_ sejenak.

" _Go home_?" tanya Naruto setelah isi dalam cangkirnya habis.

"Oh ya, mau mampir ke rumah sambil minum kopi sebentar? Aku punya kopi paling enak sejagad raya."

"Boleh jika tidak merepotkan."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tentu saja tidak merepotkan kalau hanya secangkir kopi. Shion pun pasti belum pulang dari acara amal. Beruntungnya Sakura bisa keluar dari tempat menyesakkan itu. Sungguh membosankan jika saja Naruto tidak membawa Sakura pergi.

Setelah sampai ke apartemen Sakura. Naruto duduk di sofa panjang yang menghadap jendela kaca besar—menunjukan pancaran bulan malam yang begitu menyilaukan bagi Naruto.

Sakura datang dari arah dapur kemudian meletakkan dua cangkir kopi yang masih mengepul di meja depan sofa tempat Naruto duduk. Sambil memberi isyarat menyuruh Naruto minum Sakura pergi ke kamarnya untuk mandi dan ganti baju. Tak lama kemudian Sakura keluar dengan baju tidur _dress_ pendek berbahan katun motif polkadot kecil warna hitam, rambutnya basah menandakan ia habis keramas.

"Maaf ya, kamu pasti lama menunggu, soalnya aku tidak biasa menerima tamu kalau belum mandi." Sakura duduk di samping Naruto, ia langsung menghirup kopi miliknya yang ternyata sudah cukup dingin.

Ia baru tersadar melihat Naruto tidak menjawab perkataannya ataukah terpesona dengan penampilannya yang hanya menggunakan pakaian tidur biasa bukan _lingerie_ loh _._

"Hei... aku hanya memakai pakaian tidur biasa bukan bikini." kata Sakura membuyarkan lamunan Naruto.

"Oh... bu-bukan begitu aku hanya—"

"Sudahlah habiskan kopimu saja." Sakura ingin berdiri tadinya tapi ia tak sengaja menyenggol tangan Naruto dan menumpahkan kopi di kemejanya.

"Aduh.. maaf ya. Kemejamu jadi kotor kerena noda kopi." Sakura bergerak spontan membersihkan kemeja Naruto dengan beberapa tissue yang berada di ata meja, entah kenapa kini wajah mereka sudah berjarak tiga senti saja. Suasana hangat ini mulai menjalar ke tubuh Naruto. Mungkin efek kopi yang tumpah—bukan. Ini terasa berbeda bagi Naruto. Bukan karena hangat kopi tapi karena darah nya mulai mendidih dan membuat tubuhnya bergerak tidak sesuai perintah. Tangan Naruto mulai menyentuh rambut Sakura yang masih basah, meremas rambut itu memenuhi kepalan tangannya. Sudah lama tangan ini tidak lagi menyentuh rambut wanita, sudah lama perasaan ini tidak lagi menggerakkan hasratnya, namun kini mulai muncul perasaaan aneh. Naruto rindu sangat merindukan momen ini, momen dimana banyak kupu-kupu menggelitik perutnya bahkan lebih dari ini. Kupu-kupu itu sudah mendenyutkan jantungnya lebih cepat dari biasa. Perasaan apa ini? Perasaan ini mulai menguasai Naruto, ia tidak bisa lagi mengontrol gerakannya.

Sakura menggigit keras bibir bawahnya, tapi ia tidak melakukan penolakan atas gerakan Naruto. Detik berikutnya Sakura merasakan bibirnya sudah bertautan dengan bibir Naruto, kecupan kecil sekali kemudian berlanjut kecupan hangat yang lebih panjang, Naruto terus tenggelam dalam kehangatan ini, Sakura pun menikmatinya. Tanpa disadari tangan Naruto mulai mendorong lembut tubuh Sakura memberi isyarat agar Sakura bersandar di ujung sofa, Sakura mengikuti gerakan Naruto. Kini posisi mereka berguling di sofa dengan Sakura berada di bawah dan Naruto di atasnya. Tangan Sakura begerak menjelajari punggung Naruto dengan lembut. Naruto mulai tidak terkontrol hasratnya terus menguasainya untuk menikmati kenyamanan ini. Naruto mulai berpindah mengecup leher jenjang Sakura, sedikit terdengar desahan dari mulut wanita berambut _pink_ _exotis itu,_ tapi ia menahannya agar Naruto tidak begitu mendengar desahannya dan mereka berdua kehilangan kendali. Bibir Naruto mulai menjelajahi persimpangan leher Sakura, tangannya mulai bergerak menarik dress pendek Sakura ke atas, wanita _pink_ itu sedikit menggangkat pinggulnya. Tangan Naruto mulai meraba dada Sakura. Ia yakin Sakura sangat terampil merawat aset pentingnya. Sedikit memijatnya berhasil membuat Sakura mendesah keras.

"Hhahh... Naruto..." bisik Sakura sambil terus menikmati apa yang Naruto lakukan.

 _Shannaro_

Kata favorit Sakura itu keluar dari bibirnya. Naruto mulai tersadar atas apa yang telah ia lakukan, sepertinya ini bukan waktu yang tepat. Tapi hasrat Naruto lebih kuat dari kesadarannya, ia terus menjelajahi tubuh cantik Sakura. Besar keinginan nafsunya untuk mengecup dada Sakura yang kencang. Tapi ia menepis itu.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara pintu apartemen Sakura, suara langkah kaki mulai masuk ke dalam apartemen ini. Itu terdengar sedikit tidak sabaran.

Dengan sigap Naruto dan Sakura bergegas merapikan pakaiannya dan kembali pada posisi semula. Ups, tumpahan kopi adalah saksinya.

"Sakura, aku—" Shion tak jadi melanjutkan perkataannya saat melihat ada Naruto di samping Sakura. "Opss sorry... harusnya tadi aku pencet bel dulu." lanjut Shion sedikit merasa bersalah.

"Oh tidak Shion, kami hanya minum kopi sebentar dan mengobrol." jawab Naruto yang terdengar jelas ada kecanggungan dalam perkataannya. Kemudian pria itu melirik Sakura yang mendadak berwajah dingin.

"Sakura, mungkin sebaiknya aku pulang sekarang saja. Terima kasih atas kopi paling enak sejagad rayanya."

"Terimakasih juga untuk hari ini, Naruto."

Setelah Sakura menjawab perkataannya Naruto berdiri. Sebelum pria itu meninggalkan ruangan ini, Naruto sempat membungkuk menghadap Shion.

Sakura berdiri menyusul langkah Naruto sampai ke pintu depan. "Maaf atas kemejanya yang ternoda. Hati-hati di jalan dan..." Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya sebentar. "Sampai jumpa."

Naruto melebarkan cengirannya kemudian ia berkata lagi. "Sampai jumpa lagi." Itu berarti Sakura tidak marah dengan kejadian tadi, dan rasa bersalah di hati Naruto tergantikan dengan rasa bahagia.

"Sepertinya aku melewatkan sesuatu ya." Ujar Shion sedikit menggoda setelah Sakura kembali dari ruang depan.

"Itu tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan." jawab Sakura singkat sambil berjalan menuju ke kamarnya.

"Sakura, besok Kabuto memanggilmu ke ruangannya. Kau harus terima konsekuensi dari pelarianmu, kan?"

"Oh Tuhan, sudah pasti tidurku tidak akan nyenyak malam ini." Setelah mengatakan itu, suara bantingan pintu kamar terdengar.

Malam ini begitu panjang, bayangan Kabuto yang sudah murka pun tidak lagi dihiraukan Sakura. Malam ini sedikit aneh menurutnya tetapi begitu terkesan dan mampu membuatnya tersipu malu sebelum tertidur nyenyak.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sudah lama sekali tidak sesemangat pagi ini. _Mood_ pria berkepala pirang itu benar-benar bagus. Hari ini ia begitu pagi sampai kantor. Setelan jasnya begitu rapi, rambutnya tertata lebih rapi dan juga ia tidak lupa menyemprotkan parfum mahal ke bajunya.

Sepanjang perjalannya di dalam lift ini dari lantai satu hingga ke lantai tujuh, ia terus-terusan berkaca. "Wow, aku baru sadar kalau desain lift ini begitu bagus."

Pintu lift berdenting dan Naruto keluar dari dalam sana dengan begitu gembira—seolah ia baru saja memenangkan suatu perjudian.

"Kenapa kau meninggalkanku kemarin!?"

Oh, baru satu langkah keluar dari dalam kotak itu, asisten tua bangka menghampirinya. Ia terlihat marah atas kejadian kemarin, dan keceriaan Naruto terpupuslah sudah.

"Selamat pagi, Bee- _san_."

Lalu, sejak kapan ada suffix –san di belakang nama asistennya?

"TIDAK USAH BERBASA-BASI!" hampir satu gedung mendengar teriakan Bee yang kelewat batas itu.

Naruto menutup salah satu telinganya dengan jari telunjuk. "A-ada apa memangnya?"

Bee melipat tangan di depan dadanya. Wajah _inoncent_ Naruto benar-benar menjengkelkan. "Aku tanya sekali lagi kemarin kau kemana setelah pergi ke WC?"

Hanya kebersamaannya dengan Sakura yang terlintas di benaknya tentang kejadian kemarin, tidak ada yang lain. Bagaimana mungkin Naruto akan membaginya. "Aku ada kerjaan mendadak, dan itu rahasia." Sembari menjawab Naruto berjalan melangkah menuju ke ruangannya. Beberapa pegawai yang ia lewati membungkuk ke arahnya.

"Kau sudah gila, kau hampir membuatku tidak bisa pulang!" Bee mengikutinya sambil mengomel.

Sai yang mendengar perdebatan itu merasa tertarik. Karena jelas ia pernah menjadi korban Naruto. "Aku rasa lain kali kita bawa kendaraan sendiri saja saat berpergian dengan Naruto- _san_."

Aaa, bahkan Sai juga mencoba mengganggu pagi bahagianya hari ini. "Kalau begitu maafkan aku." Setelah Sai berlalu dengan sikap acuhnya Naruto baru masuk melangkah ke dalam ruangan.

"Aku akan melaporkanmu ke orangtuamu."

"Apa? Jangan berlebihan! Kan masih ada pegawai lain yang akan memberimu tumpangan. Tidak usah seheboh itu." Kini Naruto sudah duduk di meja kerjanya, ia menaruh tas hitamnya di atas meja, untuk memulai mengecek semua kegiatan yang sudah tertata di perusahaan ini.

"Walau begitu tetap saja aku tidak terima!"

"Ya sudah, aku traktir ramen bagaimana?"

Bee hanya meliriknya dari sudut mata. Ragu-ragu ia ingin berkomentar.

Karena hatinya sedang baik Naruto akan menambahkan lagi menu traktiran. "Kau bisa bebas minum sake juga."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Beberapa menit sudah lewat, sementara Sakura hanya bisa memandang layar kaca ponselnya dengan gamang. Di layar itu sudah tertera nomor telepon dari salah satu CEO yang diajukan oleh managernya.

Sekali lagi Sakura menghela napas. Berharap bukan kakek-kakek atau pria mata keranjang lainnya yang memiliki nomor telepon tersebut.

"Hallo, selamat siang."

Ragu-ragu Sakura menyapa seseorang yang berada di seberang ketika telepon sudah diangkat.

" _Ya, selamat siang_."

Sakura bisa menebak suara bariton ini bukanlah suara seorang pria lansia. "Aku Sakura Haruno. Dari King and Queen Agency."

Jeda beberapa saat dari rentangan sambungan telepon. Kemungkinan di seberang sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Kabuto bilang, ia sudah pernah menemui orang ini dan akan membuat janji temu ulang di suatu hotel—dan Sakura-lah sebagai utusannya.

" _Oh, jadi namamu Sakura? Nama yang bagus. Kabuto tidak menyebutkan namamu sebelumnya. Aku kira dari siapa. Maafkan aku_."

Dari cara bicaranya ia adalah pria yang ramah.

"Iya tuan, apa benar ini tuan Namikaze?" tanya Sakura ragu-ragu berharap ia salah sambung dan tidak pernah bertemu pria yang tak bisa di bayangkannya ini.

" _Iya Benar, Sakura. Kebetulan saya sudah memesan kamar tempat pertemuan kita. Kita bertemu nanti sore di City Hotel kamar Anggrek 1 lantai 20 jam 4 sore. Nanti bilang ke resepsionis langsung minta antar ke kamarnya, kalau saya terlambat kamu tunggu di dalam kamar saja ya. Silahkan pesan makanan dan minuman sesukamu_." Tak ada basa basi dalam percakapan pria ini, ia langsung memberi perintah jelas kepada Sakura.

" _Oke_. Terima kasih tuan." Jawab Sakura yang mulai merasa geli membayangkan pria seperti apa yang akan di temuinya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu sampai jumpa jam 4 ya, Sakura- _chan_." kata terakhir pria diseberang ini mulai membuat Sakura ingin muntah.

Setelah sambungan telepon terputus, kembali Sakura menatap ke layar ponsel tersebut. Sudah pasti om-om haus belaianlah yang akan ia temui ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Terimakasih buat pereview chap kemarin : **hanami, Hyper Black Hole, Esya 27 BC, MysteriOues Girl, kainan, kyoigneel, mikaze9930, Puterateluan11, Ae Hatake, Fitriani Emilia, Arata Aurora, elle ns, SR not Author, Neko Twins Kagamine, Jester Rin, bunda keenan, Uni-chan552, Reina Murayama, Coccoon, iwan tazzaka, Guest, RBLo, and Rizka scorpiogirl.**

Okeey, semua pembaca menebak kalo Sakura bakal ketemu Naruto, dan jawabannya adalah... Hihihihi

Terimakasih sudah membaca. Oh, kalau punya waktu silahkan tinggalkan jejak, tapi saya harap jejak kalian tidak sedikit membuat saya terganggu untuk melanjutkannya.

Makasih.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : Applied**

 **Warning : AU, OOC, Typo (s) Pergantian POV between Sakura and Naruto only. Paragrap awal merupakan flashback.  
**

 **Chapter 4 : You're the only thing I wanna touch.**

 **::**

 **::**

 **::**

Oh, Tuhan. Ini hari paling menyebalkan dalam hidupku. Hari ini aku pulang dari internsipku di pedalaman Suna. Butuh waktu satu jam perjalanan dari Konoha menuju kota gersang itu. Mungkin jika aku punya satu apartemen kecil di sana, maka aku akan menghapus jejak capek di tubuhku ini. Sayangnya orang tuaku—khususnya ayahku tidak peduli tentang ini. Dia hanya peduli dengan dirinya—semua urusan tidak pentingnya itu sendiri.

Hari ini begitu melelahkan, aku sampai di Konoha larut malam bersama Temari temanku dari awal semester satu di bangku kuliah. Ia sama sepertiku. Tidak punya apartemen di Suna, tapi bukan karena orangtuanya tidak peduli, hanya saja ia tidak bisa meninggalkan ibunya sendiri di rumah, maka dari itu ia bawa mobil pribadi setiap hari pulang pergi ke Suna. Beruntungnya aku, ia dengan senang hati mau mengajakku dengan cuma-cuma.

Aku masuk ke gubuk kecil kami dengan hati-hati agar ayahku tidak terbangun. Aku hanya ingin beristirahat hingga esok. Ini hari jumat, aku punya waktu dua hari untuk beristirahat di rumah. Tentu saja aku tidak bisa bersantai, karena semua pekerjaan rumah ini sudah melambai-lambai memintaku menggerakkan mereka.

Perlahan tapi pasti sekarang aku sudah sampai di kamarku, hanya sebuah kamar kecil sederhana bernuansa putih dan _pink_ selaras dengan rambutku. Tidak ada ornamen apa-apa di dinding kamarku ini, hanya ada beberapa potret wanita kebanggaanku saja yang mampu menghiasi meja belajar usang ini menjadi meja belajar yang mewah. Ya, itu foto ibuku. Sudah hampir satu tahun sejak ibuku meninggalkan kami dari dunia ini. Ibuku sudah sakit-sakitan sejak aku mulai berkuliah di semester pertama jurusan kedokteran.

Ibuku... Ibuku wanita yg menjadi penyemangatku hingga detik ini. Andai bukan karenanya aku tidak mungkin bertahan kuliah hingga sampai sejauh ini. Aku tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan pengorbanan ibuku.

Jika ada yang bertanya tentang ayahku, aku tidak bisa memberi jawaban pasti temtang dia. Tentu saja begitu sulit untuk aku merangkai kata-kata yang pantas tentang lelaki itu.

Sejak aku SMA hanya ibu yang bisa memahamiku dan bisa membuatku merasa aman untuk terus mencapai cita-citaku. Yaah... bila anak SD ditanya; apa cita-citamu? Pasti mereka banyak yang menjawab ingin menjadi dokter. Tentu saja aku pun begitu, hanya Tuhan yang tahu tentang cita-citaku dan juga impian ibuku.

Sejak aku kecil ibu sakit-sakitan, mungkin ini juga yang menjadi alasan kuat bagiku untuk jadi dokter. Ibuku terus sakit-sakitan hingga puncaknya saat aku lulus SMA dan sedang giat-giatnya belajar demi lulus ke universitas Todai.

Ibu selalu mencintai ayah lebih dari yang ayah tahu bahkan lebih daripada rasa sakit yang ia rasakan selama bertahun-tahun. Tapi sayang ayah bukan orang yang tepat untuk ibuku. Dia si pemabuk dan penjudi selalu menyiksa ibuku. Oh tuhan, aku yakin sejak lahir engkau sudah memberikan satu tempat di surgamu untuk ibuku.

 _Hah._

Ibu, andai ibu bisa melihatku sekarang.. Aku sudah dekat bu, dengan impian yang ibu mau. Aku sudah dekat menjadi dokter sesungguhnya, bu.

Airmataku mulai jatuh saat aku mengenang ibuku. Entah kenapa aku merasa rasa letih ini begitu berlipat ganda saat ini. Aku sudah benar-benar lelah!

 _Brakk!_

Suara bantingan pintu terdengar menggelegar, suara itu benar-benar menyakitkan gendang telingaku. Sudah bertahun-tahun hal ini terjadi. Aku ingin tidur. Tidak, aku ingin tuli saja agar aku tidak mendengar suara itu lagi. Aku membenci suara itu. Amat sangat membencinya!

Pintu kamarku bersuara nyaring. Bukan karena pintu itu menjadi makhluk bersuara. Tetapi ayahku yang dengan tidak sabaran menggedor tanpa rasa bersabar sedikit pun.

 _"Aku lelah, ayah. Aku ingin tidur,"_ jawabku dari balik bantal yang kini sudah penuh menutupi wajahku.

 _"Hei, hei, anak manja! Lelah, lelah, lelah terus yang bisa kau ucapkan! Apa kau pikir aku tidak lelah?!"_ Ini seperti _dejavu_ bagiku. Kata-kata ini sudah ribuan kali aku dengar.

 _"Ada apa lagi Ayah?"_ Aku sudah kebal dengan sikap pria setengah baya ini.

 _"Kapan kau jadi dokter? Hah! Aku sudah lelah membiayai hidupmu! Aku ingin menikmati hidupku mulai sekarang!"_ Sudah pasti alkohol menguasainya. Tidak ada yang berubah dari pria ini.

 _"Sebentar lagi, Ayah."_

 _"Sebentar? Sebentar kapan? Asal kau tau saja rumah ini sudah ku gadaikan. Besok rumah ini akan disita bank. Jadi kau harus bersiap-siap ya pergi dari sini dan jangan kembali lagi."_

Oh Tuhan. Petir Mu menyambarku malam ini. Segera aku bangun untuk beranjak dan melihat wajahnya yang kelihatannya senang sekali melihat wajah kusutku.

 _"Ayah... kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku_?" Aku sudah berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menahan air jatuh dari mataku, tapi aku gagal. Air mata sialan ini terus jatuh bahkan semakin deras.

 _"Kenapa? Ini rumahku jadi terserah mau aku apakan._ _Kau jual saja tubuhmu itu pasti mahal. Apalagi kau masih perawan, kan? Atau ...?"_ ayah menyeringai sambil melihat tubuhku. Oh tuhan. Dia bukan ayahku.

Aku tidak perlu menjawab apapun dari perkataannya. Aku mulai berbalik meninggalkannya di ambang pintu dan segera mengemas pakaianku untuk bersiap pergi dari rumah ini.

 _Maafkan aku ibu._

.

.

.

Terik matahari sore ini benar-benar menyengat hingga terasa seperti menyerap semua energiku. Aku menghela napas pasrah, apakah cahaya matahari saat ini sedang mengejekku? Dari semua yang aku lalui, selama ini cahaya itu selalu menuntutiku untuk menyaksikannya.

Dengan sungkan aku sengaja memperlambat langkah ini, berharap agar aku tak pernah sampai ke tempat tujuanku. City Hotel—tempat dimana aku akan bertemu seseorang. Aku tertawa dalam hati. Hanya Tuhan yang tahu siapa orang ini dan bagaimana perawakkanya.

 _Hhah..._

Apa daya, aku hanya bisa mendesah saja. Semua ini gara-gara konsekuensi yang harus aku terima.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu nona?" Sapa resepsionis dengan ramah. Bahkan aku tidak menyangka sudah sampai masuk ke dalam hotel.

"Hmm ... kamar Anggrek lantai 20. Bisa antar saya kesana?" kataku langsung.

"Oh, Sakura- _san,_ ya? Tuan Namikaze sudah menunggu anda, nona. Mari saya antar ke kamarnya langsung." Wanita berseragam formal itu keluar dari tempatnya berdiri, ia berjalan dan mengajakku mengikuti langkahnya. Aku bersyukur, orang-orang bekerja di perhotelan selalu profesional kepada semua tamu. Jadi, kalau ada model sepertiku yang berkunjung kemari, mereka tidak akan bertingkah laku seperti kaget, _shock_ bahkan minta tanda tangan dan berfoto bersama.

Aku kembali tersadar dari situasi sekarang. Sakura akan menemui seorang CEO?

Oh Tuhan. Apa yang kau lakukan Sakura? Batinku mulai berteriak lagi, ini sudah kesekian kalinya. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Aku tau ini konseksuensinya, ini hukumanku atas harga diri yang begitu mahal ini.

Tidak. Harga diriku memang mahal! Aku bukan artis jav yang menjual semua 'milik' mereka pada publik. Aku hanya artis pakaian seksi. Aku bukan pelacur. Aku pasti bisa menjaga diriku saat ini.

"Silahkan Nona." kata resepsionis membangunkan pikiranku.

"Te-terima kasih." jawabku sambil tersenyum paksa, dan dibalas senyum tulus dari resepsionis itu.

 _Cklek_

Semoga bukan om-om gendut yang akan ku temui ini. Tolong aku Tuhan. Tolonglah aku kali ini.

Kupelankan langkahku dengan sengaja. Aku melihat seorang pria setengah baya dan disitulah ia, duduk di sebuah sofa ruang tamu kamar ini sembari menatap serius pada layar _smartphone_ berwarna putih miliknya. Walau ia sedang duduk, aku masih bisa menilai postur jangkungnya lebih tinggi dua puluh senti dariku. Pria itu mengenakkan jas abu-abu tua bercorak garis tipis dengan kemeja putih dan dasi berwarna _maroon_. Sangat rapi, sangat elegan, hatiku sedikit tenang saat ini.

"Oh, Sakura- _chan_ , silahkan duduk," sapa nya hangat kepadaku. Ku lihat sebentar wajahnya. Ehm, cukup tampan.

Tampan? Oh Tuhan pikiranku sudah gila!

"Jadi, bagaimana, Sakura- _chan_?" sedikit butuh waktu untukku mencerna pertanyaan ini namun kemudian akalku mulai berjalan lagi.

"Hmm... Begini Namikaze- _san._ "

"Cukup panggil Minato- _san_ saja, ya?" selanya dengan sebuah senyuman manis.

"Ehm, baiklah Minato _-san_ , seperti yang sudah dijelaskan oleh Kabuto- _san_ selaku atasanku—maksud saya CEO dari _King and Queen management_ tentang Namikaze Corp yang ingin menanamkan sahamnya kepada management kami. Saya Sakura Haruno selaku perwakilan membawakan berkas proposal pengajuan tentang perusahaan kami. Silahkan dipelajari terlebih dahulu."

Entah karena aku sudah berbuat lucu atau apa pria ini sedikit menahan tawanya sambil mengambil berkas yang kuserahkan di atas meja.

"Santai saja Sakura. Jangan terlalu formal."

Benar kan, dugaanku. Ia menertawakan bahasaku. Aku malu.

"Sakura- _chan_ , apa kau salah satu model Kabuto? Ehm, maksudku apa kau salah satu model di managementnya?"

"Iya, saya sudah dua tahun terakhir ini menjadi model di majalahnya," jawabku singkat sambil menunggu rayuan berikutnya.

"Oh begitu." Ia terus saja memperhatikan isi dari berkas itu. Sepertinya serius sekali.

Kenapa ini? Hanya segitukah rayuanmu, om? Ayolah aku mau lihat rayuan lainnya. Dasar om-om sialan! Pintar sekali berakting.

Jeda beberapa menit sampai ia selesai membaca berkas dan meletakkannya ke atas meja kembali. Ia tidak berbicara lagi, malah melihat jam yang berada di tangannya.

"Baiklah Sakura- _chan_. Hari ini cukup sampai di sini ya. Karena aku ada kerjaan lain. Minggu depan kita ketemu disini lagi. Mungkin langsung tanda tangan kontrak ya?" ia malah mengedipkan sebelah matanya membuatku menganga.

"Baiklah Namikaze _-san_ , terima kasih sebelumnya." Melihatnya yang sudah berdiri aku pun begitu. Langsung saja aku membungkukkan badan tanda hormat padanya.

" _Oke_. Kalau kau masih mau disini tidak apa-apa, Sakura. Kamar ini sudah saya pesan 24 jam. Oh iya satu lagi, minggu depan jangan panggil saya Namikaze- _san_ lagi, cukup panggil Minato- _san_ saja ya, biar cepat saya tanda tangan kontraknya." Lagi- lagi pria setengah baya tampan ini memberikan sebuah kedipan matanya.

"Terima kasih."

Selepas Namikaze- _san_ pergi keluar dari dalam kamar, aku segera menutup pintu dan langsung bernapas lega. Sangat lega seperti beban besar telah jatuh dari pundakku. Tidak membuang waktu lagi, aku sedikit merapikan tampilan dan segera keluar dari dalam sini pula.

.

.

.

Sampai di mobil, aku langsung mencari telepon genggamku. Ada sms masuk dan beberapa panggilan tak terjawab dari Shion, Ino dan Naruto. Entah mengapa jatungku berdetak aneh saat membaca nama terakhir dari riwayat panggilan.

Aku jadi teringat kejadian semalam. Apa yang aku lakukan bersama Naruto? Hanya berciuman? Yaah, "ciuman" bukan hal yang lain. Aku merasakan pipiku memanas.

 _Sakura kau dimana?_

Itu adalah pesan masuk dari Naruto. Satu jam yang lalu sms itu terkirim. Baru saja aku ingin mengetik sesuatu untuknya, tiba-tiba ponselku bergetar.

"Halo Sakura? Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Kenapa suara Naruto terdengar khawatir ya?

"Aku selamat Naruto. Padahal aku baru keluar dari kandang singa"

"Apa katamu? Singa?"

"Bukan apa-apa, aku hanya—oh kenapa Naruto? Ada sesuatu?"

"Oh, aku sedang di jalan dekat apartemenmu, apa aku ... Boleh mampir?" kali ini nada bicaranya sedikit meragu.

"Hmm, tentu saja boleh. Aku jalan pulang sekarang ya."

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa Sakura."

* * *

Naruto POV

Aku melihat jam di dinding ruang kerja ini, baru jam tiga siang, apa yang harus aku lakukan? Pulang ke rumah langsung? Sungguh bukan keinginanku. Mungkin aku butuh jalan-jalan sebentar. Ya, aku butuh itu.

Aku berjalan menuju parkiran mobil dan masuk ke mobilku dengan segera. Aku tidak ingin menghiraukan Bee dan yang lain. Bee hanya bisa mengoceh saja walau sudah kutraktir ramen, minum berbotol-botol sake, bahkan aku merelakan ada beberapa wanita yang menggoda kami saat makan siang tadi. Sudahlah, lupakanlah hal itu tadi.

Aku membuka handphoneku. Mulai mencari sebuah nama. Yaah, nama yang dari kemarin sudah memenuhi ruang otakku.

" _Halo ini Sakura, aku sedang sibuk, telepon aku nanti ya."_

Mailbox. Sudah beberapa kali aku menelpon Sakura tp masih mailbox. Mungkin ia sedang sibuk. Aku jadi merasa sedikit kecewa. Aku mulai menjalankan mobilku keluar dari parkiran menuju ke sebuah pom bensin.

Aku mulai membuka hp ku lagi. Kali ini aku hanya ingin mengirim pesan.

 _Sakura kau dimana?_

Aku turun dari mobilku masuk ke mini market untuk membeli beberapa kaleng bir dan cemilan seperti kacang dan juga permen karet. Katanya permen karet dapat mengatasi kegugupan dan juga rasa kecewa. Kemudian aku masuk ke dalam mobil lagi setelah mendapati kedua makanan itu.

Sakura. Apa yang sudah aku lakukan padamu semalam? Apa mungkin dia marah karena aku yang tiba-tiba menciumnya?

Oh Tuhan. Kau bodoh Naruto. Batinku berkata sambil menyuruhku mengetukkan kening ini pada stir. Sakura marah. Aku yakin dia marah. Apa mungkin faktor jomblo bertahun-tahunku ini yang membuat aku begini?

Hormon bodoh!

Aku mulai berjalan pelan dengan mobilku menuju apartemen Sakura. Tapi, mungkin dia akan terkejut karena kedatanganku yang tiba-tiba. Aku terus menjalankan mobilku. Sudah lebih dari tiga kali aku bolak balik di depan apartemen Sakura.

Kemudian aku memutuskan untuk menelpon Sakura lagi. Kali ini telponnya tersambung.

"Halo Sakura? Kau tidak apa-apa?"

" _Aku selamat Naruto. Padahal aku baru keluar dari kandang singa."_

Aku tidak mengerti perkataannya, apa dia sedang jalan-jalan ke taman Safari? "Apa katamu? Singa?"

" _Bukan apa2 aku hanya—oh, kenapa Naruto? Ada sesuatu?"_

"Oh, aku sedang di jalan dekat apartemenmu, apa aku ... Boleh mampir?" Aku ragu dengan kata-kataku ini, tapi aku hanya memberanikan diri.

" _Hmm tentu saja boleh. Aku jalan pulang sekarang ya."_

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa Sakura."

Oh, Tuhan. Terima kasih atas malaikat keberuntunganMu.

.

.

.

Aku sudah berdiri rapi di dekat parkiran mobil area apartemen Sakura. Sore ini kami berjanji untuk bertemu lagi di apartemennya. Aku sangat menyukai apartemen sederhana milik Sakura ini. Hanya Tuhan yang tau alasannya.

Tak lama kemudian aku melihat mobil sedan berwarna merah gelap parkir di samping mobilku. Aku hafal pemilik plat mobil H 41211 NO ini. Mobil ini milik wanita Haruno kesukaanku.

Sakura keluar dari mobilnya, ku lihat dress hitam pendek berkerah sabrina membalut tubuh langsingnya. Gaya rambutnya yang diikat cepol ke atas membuat tampilan wanita ini lebih menggemaskan dari biasanya.

"Sudah lama?" Sapa Sakura sembari mendekatiku.

"Hampir 3 jam nona Haruno." Aku tersenyum canda padanya. Kemudian dia langsung berjalan pelan mendahuluiku.

"Baiklah, karena sudah terlalu lama menunggu, ku beri kopi paling enak sejagad raya 1 _pitcher_ secara gratis." Sakura berhenti sejenak sambil menoleh ke arahku dengan ekspresi lebih menggemaskan lagi.

'Oh Tuhan. Ini Haruno favoritku.'

Batinku mulai menggosipkan wanita Haruno ini.

Sakura membuka kunci pintu apartemennya dan mempersilahkan aku masuk ke dalam. Sudah pasti aku memilih duduk di sofa favoritku seperti kemarin.

"Tunggu sebentar ya, aku mandi dan ganti pakaian sebentar—"

"Iya, karena kau tidak biasa menerima tamu tanpa berganti pakaian dulu."

"Yap! Kau benar tuan Uzumaki." Setelah mengatakan itu bayangan Sakura hilang tenggelam ke dalam kamarnya.

Pandangan mataku terus menatap kaca dinding bening yang berada di depanku itu. Baru sekarang aku menyadari betapa indahnya pemandangan Konoha dari balik kaca ini. Sakura punya selera bagus dalam mendesain apartemennya.

Entah sudah berapa lama aku memandangi keindahan kota ini. Tiba-tiba Sakura sudah keluar kamar dan duduk di sampingku dengan 2 gelas cangkir kopi hitam di tangannya.

"Apa begitu mempesonanya? Kau sampai melamun Naruto?" canda Sakura sambil menyerahkan secangkir kopi dari tangannya.

"Iya, sangat indah. Tapi, tentu saja kau lebih indah nona Haruno."

Sedikit terlihat semburat merah dari pipi putih Sakura. "Kau sudah jadi tukang gombal kelas teri ya!"

Aku hanya tertawa melihat ekspresinya tentu saja dia tidak terima ku tertawakan.

"Jangan coba menertawakanku ya!" Ancamannya mulai keluar seolah ada tanduk keluar dari kepalanya.

"Baiklah, baiklah, nona Haruno, aku tidak menertawaimu lagi," kataku menenangkannya sambil memberinya cengiran khasku.

Sakura menggunakan baju tidur dress berwarna merah hati polos dengan aksen mawar di bagian tengah dadanya. Oh Tuhan. Kenapa kau beri aku ujian pandangan yang sungguh indah ini. Ini sudah sangat menyiksa ereksiku. Tidak bodoh! Berhenti berpikir yang aneh. Sebelum kau di tendang dari apartemennya.

Kami memulai pembicaraan tentang masa-masa TK kami dulu. Dimana aku dan Sakura sering sekali berkelahi, berebut makanan sampai saling mencaci maki. Sungguh ironis sekarang aku malah duduk berdampingan di sampingnya dengan debaran jantung yang lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"Oh iya, Naruto kau kerja dimana sekarang?" Sambil menyeruput sisa kopi miliknya Sakura mulai bertanya tentangku.

"Seperti yang kau lihat, aku membuka perusahaan sendiri sekarang. Aku ingin mengukur kepintaranku yang sudah ada sejak aku lahir."

Sakura tertawa keras kemudian menutup mulutnya sambil menatapku. "Hupphh ... Maaf ya, aku ingat kepintaranmu saat TK dulu, kau membuka rok wali kelas kita."

Sekarang aku yang tertawa keras, aku sangat mengingat kejadian itu. Kejadian lucu tapi sekarang lebih lucu lagi untuk dikenang.

"Ternyata kau melihatnya ya nona Haruno?" Sakura tidak bisa berhenti tertawa lagi saat melihat ekspresiku.

"Hupphh ... maaf ya. Aku sudah lama tidak tertawa sperti ini. Kau memang selalu bisa membuatku seperti ini bung!" Sakura puas tertawa saat ini. Sambil menepuk2 pundakku tapi masih terdengar sedikit tawa kecilnya.

"Sakura, apa kau tahu dulu soal gosip bahwa aku menyukaimu?" sebenarnya aku ingin membahas omongan yang sempat ia tanyakan kemarin.

Ekspresinya mulai berubah sedikit serius. "Yaahh... Sampai sekarang pun Ino dan Shikamaru masih membicarakannya." Ia mengangkat kedua pundaknya.

"Itu bukan gosip, Sakura. Itu benar kenyataannya. Aku memang... Menyukaimu." Sedikit ragu tapi aku ucapkan kata-kata itu dengan tegas dan jelas.

"Kau mulai lagi bung? sudahku bilang rayuanmu tidak mempan untukku." Sakura berdiri berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan ini. Tapi, aku menahan tangannya terlalu keras hingga dia jatuh dalam pelukanku.

"Aku bukan perayu Sakura- _chan._ " Aku menatap dalam matanya dan ia pun membalas tatapanku. Aku lihat ia sedikit menggigit bibir bawahnya. Bibirnya tidak berubah masih indah dan berwarna merah seperti dulu.

Oh, Tuhan. Hasratku memang sudah menguasaiku. Aku menginginkan makhluk indah ini. Aku menginginkan semua hal dari dirinya. Bibirnya, mata _emerald_ -nya, tubuh seksinya. Semuanya aku ingin semuanya.

Kau egois Naruto!

Aku bukan pria egois tapi aku pria berkomitmen. Tidak mudah bagiku untuk mencintai seorang wanita hanya dalam tiga kali tatap muka. Tentu aku pun bukan pria murahan yang selalu mengumbar rayuan seperti yang disangka Sakura. Aku pria berkomitmen! Komitmen hal yang penting bagiku agar aku bisa bertanggung jawab dengan semua hal yang ku jalani untuk hidupku.

Sakura mulai bergerak tidak nyaman. Dia melepas pelukanku. Terlihat dari wajahnya kalau ia tidak siap dengan pernyataan cintaku ini. Tapi aku tidak bisa membiarkannya direbut oleh orang lain.

"Mungkin Shion pulang sebentar lagi. A-aku ..."

Oh Tuhan. Naruto! Kau diusir sekarang. Apa kau bodoh? Mana ada wanita yang mau menerima pernyataan cintamu hanya dalam tiga kali tatap muka!

"Baiklah. Aku pulang sekarang saja ya. Hmm ... terima kasih untuk kopinya." Dengan gerak kaku aku berdiri sambil sedikit membenahi kemejaku, kemudian aku melangkah bersama Sakura ke pintu keluar.

"Sa-sampai jumpa lagi Sakura."

"Selamat malam Naruto," jawab Sakura singkat lalu aku pergi dan dia menutup pintu apartemennya.

* * *

Sakura POV

Apa yang barusan terjadi Sakura? Kau sudah dapat pengakuan cinta! Tapi kau menghindar? Naruto lelaki sempurna untuk kau tolak. Dia lelaki berkelas.

Aku...

Aku merasa tidak pantas untuknya, aku merasa bukan wanita yang baik untuknya. Aku hanya wanita bodoh. Pikiranku mulai bergulat dengan batinku. Aku bingung harus berbuat apa. Aku tidak tahu harus menuruti siapa? Pikiranku atau batinku?

Beberapa detik kemudian aku tersadar bahwa batinku lah yang benar. Aku bukan wanita murahan karena itu aku tidak harus lantas langsung menerimanya. Aku harus memperbaiki diriku dulu agar menjadi pantas untuknya.

Aku membuka pintu apartemen mengejar Naruto. Aku harus mengatakan sesuatu padanya sebelum dia berpikir negatif tentangku. Aku berlari kencang mengejar Naruto. Oh Tuhan, tolong aku untuk kali ini.

Aku sampai di parkiran apartemen. Aku melihat seseorang disana. Aku yakin itu Naruto. Harum parfumnya pun masih bisa aku rasakan sekarang.

"Naruto."

Naruto menoleh padaku dan menghampiriku.

"Sakura? Ada apa? Apa ada barangku yang tertinggal?" tanyanya bingung.

Entah ini malaikat atau setan yang menghampiriku, aku langsung berlari mendarat ke dalam pelukkanya. Aku memeluknya erat, sangat erat, aku merasa kenyamanan ada dalam pelukan ini. Aku tersadar dari hatiku paling dalam ada sedikit rasa inginku untuk memiliki pria pirang ini.

"Beri aku waktu untuk memikirkan pernyataanmu tadi," kataku berbisik.

Sekarang kami bertatapan. Aku melihat rasa tak percaya keluar dari pancaran matanya. Tapi, kemudian aku menghapus semuanya dalam sebuah ciuman kecil. Aku menciumnya. Aku yang memulai ciuman ini. Aku menautkan bibirku padanya, cukup lama kami saling mengecup, kemudian Naruto memelukku lebih erat lagi dalam pelukannya. Aku mulai membuka mulutku membiarkan lidah nya menyapu lembut lidahku. Lidah kami bergantian bertugas. Naruto berhenti sejenak untuk mengatur napas dan kemudian kami memulai lagi ciuman ini. Aku mulai meraba rambut pirang nya dengan lembut, merasakan tiap-tiap helai rambutnya. Terlintas satu debaran dalam hatiku bahwa rasa ingin ku sudah naik ke level tinggi sangat menginginkannya. Yah, aku menginginkan pria ini. Sangat!

Perlahan Naruto melepaskan pelukannya dariku. Ia mengakhiri ciuman hangat kami dan menutupnya dengan mengecup lembut keningku.

"Jangan khawatir Sakura- _chan_ , seberapa lama pun aku akan menunggumu," katanya sambil mengecup lagi keningku dan memelukku lagi. "Asal aku tidak menunggumu untuk selamanya akan aku lakukan."

Tuhan. Biarkan waktu berhenti saat ini. Sudah lama aku tidak merasakan kenyamanan seperti ini.

"Kau benar-benar perayu kelas teri Naruto."

Dia memberiku cengiran khasnya. Ini yang menenangkanku.

"Aku pulang sekarang ya, Sakura- _chan_ , besok aku jemput makan malam boleh?"

"Akan kuterima jika kau mengajaku ke restoran bintang lima tuan Uzumaki."

"Tentu saja itulah kelebihanku."

Aku hanya tersenyum melihatnya. Apalagi dengan satu kedipan mata yang sepertinya benar-benar terasa familier di penglihatanku. "Sampai jumpa, Naruto."

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Tsudzuku_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Hehehem, saya memutuskan untuk mengubah cara penulisan. Dengan POV, dan penggantian POV secara mendadak. Karena kalau dikhususkan untuk satu POV satu chapter bakal pendek-pendek jadinya XD

Terimakasih buat yang sudah membaca kemarin : **kainan, Agusgunawan72, Sai Akuto, Riela Nacan, SR not AUTHOR, Blu Kira, Kembang Kertas 96, ElleoraNS, lora bozz 29, Guest** (awas nabrak yaaa), **Ae Hatake, Rizka scorpiogirl, hanami** (hahaha, makasih ya udah RnR), **Guest** (Waduh saya jadi malu nih, salam hangat juga ya?). **Puterateluan, ohssarang, nurunuzu, Fidyagami, KEN 1411, ghitlolz lolz** (Oke, terimakasih sudah membaca).

Oke, silahkan beri tanggapan kalian untuk chapter ini. Terimakasih banyak.


	5. Chapter 5

Warning : pergantian POV. AU, OOC, typo (s). Don't like don't read xD

Disclaimer : Applied

* * *

Chapter 5 : Follow Me to the Dark.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

[Naruto's pov]

Banyak agenda yang akan kulalui hari ini. Pagi-pagi begini saja aku sudah harus ke lokasi pembangunan gedung apartemen baru yang akan _launching_ pertengahan tahun 2016 ini. Setelah itu, aku harus memeriksa keuangan yang katanya tidak sesuai dengan anggaran. Lalu menghadiri rapat di gedung utama untuk membicarakan permasalah pokok di atas. Tapi dari semua kegiatan sibuk itu, yang paling aku nantikan adalah saat makan malam hari ini. Aku sudah berjanji untuk makan malam bersama dengan Sakura. Hanya membayangkannya saja membuat aku bahagia. Oh Tuhan, cepatlah berputar waktuku hari ini.

Aku sedikit _frustasi_ karena sebentar lagi aku harus mempresentasikan proyek besar dengan _partner_ perusahaanku. Kepalaku mulai berdenyut. Semoga aku tidak pingsan. Jika itu terjadi tentu akan jadi hal yang paling sial untuk hari ini!

Tiba-tiba pintu ruanganku mendadak terbuka. _Oh shit_ , kenapa Bee tidak menutupnya dengan benar?

"Naruto _-kun_!"

Aku langsung berdiri mendapati seorang wanita imut dengan wajah melankolisnya seperti baru saja menonton film horor.

"Ada apa, Hanabi?"

Dia berjalan cepat masuk ke ruanganku sambil membanting pintu ruangan. Aku hampir tuli karena suaranya. Entah kenapa perasaanku tidak enak sekarang. Seperti akan ada petir menggelegar tepat di depan wajahku.

"Kenapa kau datang ke acara amal kemarin?!" Tanyanya langsung.

"Amal yang mana?" Aku masih melongo belum mengerti.

"Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu! Kau kemarin datang ke acara amal apa itu, yang banyak artis JAV-nya?"

Astaga, darimana ia tahu aku kesana? "Aku hanya mampir sebentar ke sana, ingin melihat ada berapa karyawanku yang hadir."

"Bohong!" Sergahnya cepat.

Kenapa wajah Hanabi begitu menakutkan? "Tenang dulu, Hanabi- _chan_. Ada apa denganmu?"

"Kau bilang ada apa denganku?" Hanabi memukul keras meja kerjaku. Beberapa kertas berjatuhan ke lantai. Matanya berkaca-kaca dan ia seperti tidak sanggup lagi mengatakan sesuatu. Aku melirik di ambang pintu yang sedikit terbuka. Aku yakin beberapa karyawan sedang menguping di sana. Astaga, sepertinya aku harus membicarakan hal ini di luar ruangan saja

.

.

.

"Kau ingin _milkshake_? Atau pancake rasa _strawberry_?"

Dalam perjalanan tadi sampai pada restoran gula-gula ini, ia terus saja menekuk wajah tanpa mau menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Aku hanya bisa menghela napas pasrah, membawanya ke tempat favoritnya bukan lah ide yang bagus.

"Kalau begitu _milkshake_ rasa coklat saja dua."

Pelayan itu segera mencatat pesanan kami. Aku yakin ia bisa menebak bahwa di antara aku dan Hanabi sedang ada masalah yang tak bisa di selesaikan

"Siapa yang mau minum _milkshake_?" Katanya setelah pelayan itu pergi dari meja kami.

"Ya sudah, biar aku minum ke duanya."

Gadis bersurai panjang itu melempar muka ke arah lain. "Kau memang menyebalkan."

"Baiklah, di sini kau bebas mengatakan apa isi hatimu. Apa kau _ilfeel_ mengetahui aku pergi ke sana?" Aku bertanya padanya dengan mimik muka yang cukup serius.

Hanabi menoleh cepat kembali menghadapku. "Ternyata kau memang benar ke sana!"

"Tetapi aku datang bukan sebagai peserta." Yah ... Aku menjelaskan yang sebenarnya. "Kau bebas bertanya pada siapa pun, Bee ataupun Sai," sanggahku.

"Jangan menyuruhku untuk berbicara dengan Sai!"

Sepertinya semenjak kejadian kemarin, Hanabi tidak menyukai pria bertubuh pucat itu. "Baiklah, maafkan aku kalau begitu."

Kedua _milkshake_ pun datang dan aku menggeserkan salah satu cup plastik itu ke hadapannya.

"Kalau ini diterima berarti aku dimaafkan."

Beberapa saat Hanabi hanya bergeming saja. Ia hanya melirik itu dari sudut matanya. Astaga. Sepertinya akan memakan waktu yang sangat lama untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini. "Aku ke sana benar-benar tidak melakukan apa-apa. Sekali lagi kau boleh bertanya pada siapapun. Atau aku telepon Bee sekarang?" Aku merogoh ponsel dari dalam jasku dan langsung memencet tombol pada kontak.

Melihat itu Hanabi langsung meraih cup _milkshake_ -nya lalu menyeruput dengan cepat.

"Jadi, aku sudah dimaafkan?" Aku menaruh kembali ponselku karena melihat _mood_ Hanabi sudah membaik.

"Aku ingin pesan pancake juga," Hanabi malu-malu mengatakan hal ini, terlihat semburat merah tipis di kedua pipinya.

Aku sudah tidak tahan untuk tidak melebarkan cengiran khasku. Kadang menyenangkan punya adik seperti ini walau sedikit menjengkelkan.

"Maafkan aku sudah marah-marah tidak jelas tadi." Hanabi menundukkan wajahnya, berusaha menyembunyikan pipinya yang merona.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku senang kau datang ke kantorku, sudah lama kita tidak duduk bersama." Padahal nyatanya aku harus menghadiri rapat sebentar lagi, mungkin aku akan memberikan setengah jam waktuku untuk Hanabi.

"Naruto- _kun_..." Tangan Hanabi memegang lengan jas bajuku, sementara aku hanya menatap balik sorot matanya yang akan menyampaikan sesuatu. "Aku benar-benar cemburu mendengar kau hadir ke sana, syukurlah kalau kau tidak melakukan apa-apa."

Aku langsung tertawa mencairkan suasana yang seperti drama ini. "Ayahku pasti akan menyuruhku segera menikah jika itu terjadi. Kau tahu kan mulut Bee tidak bisa disumpal dengan apapun."

Akhirnya ada sebuah senyuman di wajah Hanabi. Detik ini aku baru bisa bernapas lega.

"Tetapi kalau kau menginginkan itu, aku bersedia, Naruto- _kun_."

"Eh?" Aku melongo mendengar apa yang dia katakan. "Hahaha, apa yang kau bicarakan, Hanabi?"

Ia menarik tangannya, membuang muka tidak berani menatap mataku. "Aku mengerti setiap pria pasti punya hasrat ingin itu."

Dan pangilan telepon dari Bee menyelamatkanku dari pembicaraan yang tidak ada ujung pangkalnya ini. Aduh, apa yang ada di pikiran Hanabi ini sih?

.

.

.

Aku meninggalkan Hanabi di kafe tadi karena harus segera rapat. Ia bilang, aku tidak harus mengantarnya pulang karena ia sudah menghubungi sopir pribadinya untuk menjemput. Walaupun ia sepertinya kecewa tapi, ia akan mengerti pekerjaanku.

Langkah kakiku terlalu cepat saat ini, aku sudah di depan pintu rapat bersama Bee yang menungguku dengan tidak sabaran.

"Sudah siap, bos?" Bee mulai mengeluarkan lelucon khasnya.

"Sebenarnya belum, tapi apa boleh buat."

Bee hanya mengangkat kedua alis nya seolah berkata pasrah. Yah, pasrah. Mau tak mau harus rapat, ini sudah tidak bisa di tunda lagi. " _Relax_ saja bos pasti sukses. Ayo!" kali ini ia mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Aku sedikit tersentak kemudian Bee membukakan pintu ruang rapat dan masuk ke dalamnya bersamaku.

"Selamat pagi semua." Aku memulai rapat ini dengan perasaan yang campur aduk.

'Sakura, Sakura, Sakura' semoga mantra ini bisa menyelesaikan semua masalahku.

* * *

[Sakura's pov]

Pagi ini adalah hari yang menyenangkan. Sebagian besar karena _mood_ -ku sedang baik—bahkan amat baik. Efek kejadian semalam berperan banyak untuk _mood booster-_ ku.

Semalam aku berlari mengejar Naruto dan langsung menerkamnya seperti singa yang lapar pelukan. Oh Tuhan. Sedikit memalukan mengingatnya.

Dengan malas aku beranjak dari kasur ke kamar mandi untuk bersiap ke kantor bertemu si tua bangka sialan itu.

Dua puluh menit kemudian aku sudah siap. Aku mengenakan celana jeans panjang berwarna putih dengan model beberapa sobekan di bagian paha kanan dan kiri serta _crop tee maroon_ polos yang menunjukkan bagian perutku. Aku akan menemui Kabuto. Setelah apa yang aku lakukan untuk managemennya. Seharusnya aku dapat piala, bukan? Tapi itu hanya mimpi. Sialan!

Aku menuju parkiran mobil. Lagi-lagi seperti _dejavu_ parkiran ini—mengingatkanku kejadian semalam. Oh, sungguh memalukan sekali Sakura. Wanita agresif. Kata itu sedikit membuatku tercekat.

.

.

.  
Aku sudah sampai di depan gedung managemen Kabuto. Aku harus melapor padanya tentang tugasku me- _lobby_ atau apalah itu. Jika tidak maka karirku taruhannya. Suatu saat jika aku sudah kaya-raya, akan ku beli managemen ini beserta karyawannya. Khayalan tingkat tinggi sekali Haruno Sakura. Aku hanya tertawa geli tentang cita-cita itu.

Kabuto sudah menungguku di ruangannya bersama Shion. Tanpa basa-basi aku langsung masuk ke ruangannya yang kebetulan pintunya terbuka. Aku langsung menempatkan diriku duduk di dekat Shion.

Kabuto dan Shion menatapku lekat-lekat, aku hanya menaikkan sebelah alisku melihat mereka berdua.

"Bagaimana, Nona cantik? Apa hasil rapat dengan Namikaze- _san_ kemarin?" Kabuto mulai mewawancaraiku dengan tatapan serius.

"Yaaah, begitulah. Mungkin beberapa kali pertemuan lagi selesai," aku menjawab pertanyaannya sambil mengangkat kedua bahuku pasrah dan kemudian mengambil majalah yang tergeletak di atas meja di hadapanku.

"Waah ... hebat Sakura- _chan_ , aku tak pernah salah dengan selera Namikaze- _san. Bravo_!" Kabuto menepuk tangan menghadapku sambil berdiri. Aku hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman kecut.

"Oh iya, minggu depan kamu ada jadwal pemotretan dengan Uchiha Photograph ya!" Lanjut perintah Kabuto yang membuatku sedikit tercengang.

Uchiha? Ini nama familier di telingaku, tapi aku lupa ini siapa. Aku memang bukan seorang pengingat. Syndrom pikun ini sudah lama aku pelihara. Astaga Sakura.

Aku keluar dari ruangan Kabuto bersama Shion untuk masuk ke ruangan para model beristirahat. Shion sangat tahu apa yang kubutuhkan saat ini. Makan yang banyak kemudian olahraga keras.

 _"Shion, do you know what i want now exactly!"_

Shion tersenyum sambil menatapku, _"I know, pizza and big burger double beef, right_?"

Aku menatapnya dengan mata berbinar. Oh Tuhan, terima kasih kau memberiku manager seperti ini.

.

.

.

Kelihatannya langit sudah berwarna jingga pekat. Aku pulang tanpa Shion karena dia sedang ada pekerjaan di luar kota. Aku ingat aku punya janji makan malam dengan Naruto hari ini. Mengingatnya saja sudah membuat _mood_ -ku kembali lagi. Aku benar-benar tidak sabar untuk malam nanti, bukan karena aku sudah lapar tapi, karena aku akan makan malam dengan pria lucu yang bisa membuat _mood_ -ku kembali lagi. Naruto memang _mood booster_ -ku yg terbaik.

Aku berjalan menyusuri kamarku dengan santai menikmati semua hal yang terletak di dalam kamarku. Aku mulai memasuki tempat paling tenang dari kamar ini. Apa lagi kalau bukan kamar mandiku. Bisa dibilang ini tempat paling nyaman untukku setelah rasa capek seharian yang aku alami. Aku menanggalkan satu persatu pakaianku hingga tak ada satu helai benang pun yang menempel. Aku mulai masuk ke dalam _bath up_ dengan air yang sedikit hangat. Aku mulai merendam seluruh tubuhku kedalam _bath up_ , sungguh ini hal yang paling menyenangkan, seakan semua rasa letih ini melebur di dalam air panas ini.

30 menit aku menghabiskan waktu di dalam sana. Mengambil handuk berwana merah muda kesukaanku dan berjalan keluar kamar mandi menuju ruang _wardrobe_ -ku, letaknya di sudut kamarku sebelah kanan. Aku sengaja membuat ruangan _wardrobe_ khusus untuk semua pakaianku.

Aku memilih-milih pakaian apa yang pantas aku pakai untuk _dinner_ spesial ini. Akhirnya pilihanku jatuh pada gaun hitam model _mini dress_ dengan layer 2 tumpuk pada bagian garis leher sabrinanya tanpa tali di bahu—sehingga memperlihatkan luas pundakku. Aku suka pundakku. Ini salah satu bagian sempurna dari tubuhku.

Aku mengikat rambut _pink_ -ku dengan model bentuk pita, kata Shion model _pony tail_ sangat trend pada tahun ini, aku pun menyukainya. Aku memoles _make up_ minimalis tapi anggun pada wajahku, tak lupa memoleskan lipstik berwarna merah _maroon matte_ di bibirku. Aku menyukai warna lipstik ini. Sangat cocok untuk kulit wajahku. Oh, aku juga harus memakai satu set perhiasan berlian miliku sendiri. Anting, kalung, cincin dan gelang. Ini hasil jerih payahku.

Terakhir yang harus aku pakai adalah sepatu dan _cluth_ , tentu saja _heels_ valentino berwarna _gold_ dengan _cluth tory burch_ senada dengan sepatuku.

Aku siap makan malam dengan Naruto sekarang.

Aku keluar dari kamarku menuju ruang tamu. Dari ruang tengah, aku sudah bisa mencium wangi parfum samar-samar yang sepertinya aku kenal. Aku tersenyum geli, ia pasti sudah berada di depan pintu. Iya. Itu Naruto.

Naruto berdiri bersama seikat mawar merah di tangannya. Ia menggunakan setelan kemeja berwarna putih dan pada bagian kantung dadanya berwarna _maroon_. Dia sangat rapi malam ini dan juga ... sangat tampan.

"Sudah siap, Nona Haruno?" ia memberikan bunga mawar itu kepadaku.

"Yah ... Tentu saja. Sudah lama menunggu di depan pintu, ya?" Tanganku terulur untuk menerima bunga darinya.

"Hemm, 2 jam lebih mungkin," katanya sambil menaikkan kedua alisnya dan tertawa kecil.

Aku mencium harum bunga mawar terlebih dahulu sebelum menjawab perkataannya. "Kalau tahu begitu aku akan lebih lama lagi berdandan." Kali ini kata-kataku membuatnya tertawa lebar.

"Aku hanya bercanda Sakura. Ayo kita pergi."

Aku hanya tersenyum menjawabnya dan langsung mengunci pintu apartemenku.

Kami berjalan berdampingan seperti biasa, yang spesial hari ini Naruto berjalan sambil menggenggam tanganku. Entah ini mantra atau apa tapi hatiku langsung tenang karenanya. Tentu saja ini membuat semburat merah merona pada pipiku.

* * *

[Naruto's pov]

Malam ini Sakura sangat cantik. Belum pernah aku melihat wanita yang lebih cantik dari Sakura kecuali ibuku. Oh Tuhan, aku semakin ingin memilikinya.

Aku menggenggam tangan Sakura saat berjalan dari pintu apartemennya hingga ke parkiran menuju mobilku. Aku bisa melihat Sakura menyukainya karena pipinya terlihat merah merona.

Aku membukakan pintu mobil untuknya. Sakura pun tersenyum sebelum duduk di dalam mobil. Setelah itu aku pun masuk ke dalam mobil.

" _So?_ Kita mau makan malam di mana?" Aku menatap Sakura menunggu bibirnya berucap.

"Ini makan malam pertama kita, kau saja yang memilih tempatnya. Dan harus hotel bintang 5 ya!"

Aku tertawa lebar mendengar ancaman lucu darinya. "Baiklah Nona Haruno."

Sakura pun ikut tertawa.

Aku mulai menjalankan mobil menuju restoran favoritku. Dalam perjalanan, aku bercerita pada Sakura tentang restoran yang akan kami tuju. Ini restoran pertama yang didatangi oleh ayah dan ibuku saat mereka berpacaran. Dan di restoran ini juga ayahku melamar ibuku. Kelihatannya Sakura sangat antusias dengan ceritaku. Semuanya terpancar dari sorot matanya yang berbinar dan juga rasa penasarannya.

Tak lama kemudian kami pun sampai di restoran yang aku maksud. Kami pun turun dari mobil masuk ke dalam restoran tersebut. Restoran ini cukup terkenal di daerah Konoha. Restoran bergaya Eropa yang menyajikan masakan _Western_ ini—sangat nyaman untuk didatangi. Karena arsitekturnya yang unik dan mempuni untuk semua kalangan, dari anak-anak hingga usia lanjut.

Aku memilih duduk di lantai atas restoran ini, di mana tempatnya yang orang sering bilang _outdoor_ , sehingga pemandangan langit luas memanjakan mata dan menentramkan hati kita.

"Ini luar biasa, Naruto. Sangat indah!" Sakura mulai berbicara tentang kekagumannya pada tempat ini, matanya pun perlahan menyapu tiap detail sekeliling tempat duduk kami.

"Karena itu ibuku mau dinikahi ayahku." Sambil tersenyum manis aku menjawab perkataan Sakura.

Kemudian pelayan menghampiri kami.

"Mau makan apa, Sakura- _chan_?" Sakura masih terperanga melihat restoran ini. Luar biasa Naruto kau sudah membuat Sakura terpesona dengan pilihanmu. Lebih tepatnya restoran pilihanmu.

"Hmm ... Yang paling favorit dari restoran ini saja. Aku mau itu, Naruto."

Aku tertawa lagi sembari memesan keinginan Sakura. Dan langkah pelayan pun meninggalkan kami berdua.

"Bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu untuk bulan ini?" Aku memulai pembicaraan sembari menunggu makanan kami datang.

"Tidak begitu baik. Tapi masih aman kok. Masih bisa aku kontrol."

Walaupun begitu aku tahu ada yg salah dengan pekerjaannya. Dan dia tidak pintar menyembunyikan perasaannya. Yaah ... Yg paling aku suka dari Sakura adalah matanya. Matanya becerita lebih banyak daripada bibirnya.

Tak lama pelayan pun datang membawakan pesanan kami. Dua porsi Ribs dengan 1 botol anggur favorit dari restoran ini.

Pelayan menata makanan di meja makan kami dan menuangkan anggur ke gelas-gelas.

"Mari makan!" aku langsung berseru ketika pelayan sudah pergi meninggalkan kami.

"Siap! Tiga porsi pun sanggup kalo begini."

"Boleh saja asal dihabiskan ya. Kalo tidak habis kamu yang bayar, ya?"

"Dasar perhitungan," kata Sakura dengan bibirnya yang mulai ia kerucutkan.

Aku hanya tertawa lebar melihatnya, dan Sakura pun meneruskan makan malamnya dengan cemberut. Aku menggodanya dengan menyentuh jari-jari tangannya, kini bibir kerucut itu pun sudah menyunggingkan senyuman lagi.

Kami sudah selesai makan malam, pelayan datang menghampiri kami sembari memberikan hidangan penutup sebuah _lava cake_ dgn _ice cream_ vanila di atasnya.

Melihat _lava cake_ ini Sakura sangat _excited_ , aku sengaja memesan kue coklat untuk Sakura, karena aku tahu pasti ia penggila coklat.

" _You know what i want._ " Senyum indah Sakura muncul kembali. Tanpa menunda waktu ia langsung melahap _lava cake_ miliknya.

Perbincangan ringan terjadi di antara kami, tawa Sakura pun sudah terdengar riang menguasai meja makan kami. Namun sayang sekali, semua itu berjalan begitu cepat. Tidak terasa kami harus segera pulang sekarang.

Sama halnya seperti kami akan menuju ke sini tadi. Kami berjalan beriringan sembari berpegangan tangan. Terlihat dari wajahnya ia memandangku dengan senyuman malu-malu. _How beautiful she is!_

Kami masuk ke dalam mobil menuju apartemen Sakura. Aku memutarkan musik _slow_ favoritku. Lagu "A _ll of me_ " dari John Legend jadi daftar paling atas dalam _playlist_ favoritku. Aku melihat Sakura sejenak dan yakin ia pun menyukai lagu ini karena sesekali bibirnya bergumam seperti bernyanyi namun hampir tak terdengar tetapi sempat merasuk dan terekam dalam telingaku. Suara Sakura lembut dengan nada yang khas.

Tak lama kemudian kami sudah sampai di parkiran apartemen Sakura. Aku turun membukakan pintu untuknya. Sakura hanya tersenyum manis menerima perlakuanku.

Aku mengantar Sakura sampai ke depan pintu apartemennya. Lagi-lagi kami bergandengan tangan. Aku sangat suka momen ini, menggenggam erat tangan Sakura yang mungil dan halus membuat hatiku tenang. Mungkin Sakura pun merasa demikian. Semoga...

"Mau masuk dulu atau ...?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku langsung pulang saja ya, ibuku sedang di rumah hari ini, sepertinya banyak hal yang mau dibicarakan padaku," Aku lihat dari jawabanku ini sepertinya membuat Sakura sedikit kecewa. Matanya berharap aku mampir.

"Lain kali aku pasti mampir bahkan aku akan menginap agar aku bisa menikmati kopi paling enak sejagad raya."

Akhirnya Sakura tertawa keras sambil menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kanan dan tangan kirinya menepuk nepuk lengan tanganku.

"Lucukah?" tanyaku heran.

"Tidak juga aku sedang membayangkan seorang Uzumaki Naruto memakai piyama tidur." Sakura melanjutkan tertawanya.

"Oke, silahkan nikmati khayalan lucumu. Kamu boleh mengkhayalkan itu sepanjang malam."

Aku memegang kedua tangan Sakura dan meletakkan tangannya di bahuku, tanganku perlahan aku letakkan pada pinggang langsingnya, aku menatap dalam mata Sakura dan aku melihat ke arah bibirnya yang berbalut listik merah pekat sangat memikat, Sakura memejamkan matanya. Aku mendekatkan bibirku pada bibirnya—sedikit memberikannya tekanan di sana. Sekejap aku mengecup bibirnya kemudian Sakura mulai membuka bibirnya melumat halus bibir bawahku. Ini ciuman lembut penuh gairah, memacu darahku dan mulai mendetakkan jantungku tak beraturan. Oh tuhan. Aku menyapu lidah Sakura dengan perlahan dan ia pun menikmatinya dengan melakukan hal yang demikian kepada lidahku. Cukup lama hingga kami melepas satu sama lain untuk menarik napas dan memberi kecupan sekali lagi pada bibir Sakura.

"Hati-hati dijalan," bisiknya tenang.

"Aku akan menelepon kalau sudah sampai rumah." Sebenarnya aku tak rela melepasnya. Namun aku harus sadar, ini sudah malam. Ibu juga sudah menunggu di rumah.

Rasanya berjalan dari apartemen Sakura menuju parkiran cepat sekali. Mungkin otakku sedang bekerja baik. Sehingga rasa lelah seharian yang menyebalkan ini tidak aku ingat sedikit pun. Aku masuk ke dalam mobilku, mataku langsung melihat _cluth_ Sakura tertinggal di kursi yang di dudukinya tadi. Aku langsung mengambil _cluth_ itu dan kembali menuju lantai atas apartemen ini.

Suasana apartemen ini sudah terasa sepi. Jadi, aku tidak perlu menunggu lift ini terlalu lama. Ketika aku keluar dari dalam lift, aku melihat pintu apartemen Sakura masih terbuka. Seingatku ia sudah menutupnya saat aku mulai berpamitan. Mungkin sekarang Sakura sedang ada tamu. Aku harap tamu itu bukan dari pihak managemennya, ia pasti sangat kelelahan harus menghadapi tamu malam-malam begini. Apalagi menyangkut soal urusan pekerjaan.

Saat aku sudah berada di depan pintu, terdengar suara Sakura dan suara seorang ... pria? Pria mana yang datang ke apartemen Sakura di jam malam seperti ini? Pikiranku dan batinku mulai tak bersahabat, mereka menebak-nebak tentang sosok pria yang saat ini sedang bersama Sakura.

Aku memberanikan diri untuk berdiri di depan pintu apartemen Sakura. Aku melihat jelas Sakura sedang berhadapan dengan seorang pria. Aku tidak sempat memerhatikan siapa pria itu karena ia membelakangiku. Tetapi aku hanya melihat Sakura seperti sedang berciuman dengan pria itu. Berciuman!

Aku tidak menyangka akhirnya mereka sadar dengan kehadiranku. Pria itu menoleh dan menatapku. Tatapannya begitu datar dan rautnya begitu dingin.

Sial!

" _Sorry_ , bukan maksud mengganggu, tapi sebaiknya pintunya ditutup."

Secepat kilat aku menaruh _cluth_ Sakura di rak sepatu dekat pintu masuk apartemennya, kemudian aku langsung pergi meninggalkan Sakura dengan pria itu, aku mendengar Sakura memanggilku tapi tubuhku seolah menolak panggilannya, aku tak berhenti sedetikpun terus berjalan cepat menuju parkiran dan dengan kasar masuk ke dalam mobilku. Aku tidak sempat menoleh ke belakang untuk memundurkan mobil ini. Hanya berharap saja tidak ada kucing malang atau binatang melata lainnya yang tidur di bawah sini.

Sekilas aku melihat dari kaca spion mobilku Sakura berjalan cepat untuk mengejarku. Ternyata ia mengejarku sampai ke parkiran ini. Ia meneriakkan namaku untuk segera berhenti, namun aku tak bisa menghiraukannya saat ini. Sampai keluar gerbang apartemen ini ia masih berlari di belakang mobilku. Hingga aku tak melihatnya lagi saat keluar jalan raya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[tbc]**

* * *

Terimakasih untuk readers : **Kembang Kertas, hikikaze naoe, The KidSno OppAi, kainan, keenan, Ae Hatake, ohssarang, nanda0, Guest** (haha, NaruSaku bersatu gak segampang itu sih xD) **, ara dipa, KozukiShin, KhaLerie Hikari, Puterateluan, SR not AUTHOR, the Carpenter3, Riela nacan** (ntar interaksi MinaSaku ada di chap depan, terimakasih sudah RnR) **, Awim Seluja, namikazehyunli, Blu Kira, lora bozz 29, linnap, Yuu na** (Aduh, jangan bilang papa Mina singa jalang XD btw thank for RnR) **, kiutemy, Guest** (hubungan Naru dan Mina ya antara bapak dan anak kok, haha) **, FoxyNamikaze07, himmechi, andikayogautamakan.**

Oh ya, silahkan menuliskan sesuatu untuk saya di kotak review...


	6. Chapter 6

Warning : fanfic ini mengandung konten dewasa. Jika anda pembaca di bawah 18 tahun, lebih baik tidak membaca demi keselamatan otak anda sendiri, oTL. AU, OOC, typo (s). Pergantian POV.

Disclaimer : Applied.

* * *

-Chapter 6 : Cause i Have Never Been so High-

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura's POV

Aku sangat suka momen ini. Momen dimana saat aku berjalan beriringan bersama Naruto. Ia menggandeng tanganku, Rasanya begitu nyaman dan hangat—seolah tubuhnya dan tubuhku seperti menyatu.

Oh, tidak terasa kami sudah sampai di depan pintu apartemenku. Aku tahu makan malam kami telah berakhir. Aku berharap sampai sini kebersamaan kami tidak berakhir juga. "Mau masuk dulu atau?"

"Aku langsung pulang saja ya, ibuku sedang di rumah hari ini. Sepertinya banyak hal yang akan dibicarakannya kepadaku."

Padahal aku berharap ia sempat mampir dulu ke dalam. Karena aku tak tahu, kapan lagi aku punya alasan untuk bertemu Naruto.

"Lain kali aku akan mampir, bahkan aku akan menginap agar aku bisa menikmati kopi paling enak sejagad raya."

Naruto berkata lagi seolah ia mengerti apa keinginanku. Ya, ia selalu mengerti. Aku sontak tertawa keras. Tidak mungkin kan ia bisa membaca pikiran orang? Itu lucu sekali.

"Lucukah?" tanyanya heran.

"Tidak, aku sedang membayangkan seorang Uzumaki Naruto memakai piyama tidur." Aku kembali tertawa.

" _Oke_ , silahkan nikmati khayalan lucumu. Kamu boleh mengkhayalkan itu sepanjang malam."

Ketawaku ditutup dengan sebuah senyuman. Sepertinya bagus juga kalau aku mengkhayalkannya memakai piyama dengan topi tidur dan sendal bulu-bulu berwarna _orange_. Itu memang lucu sekali.

Naruto meraih tanganku, menuntunnya ke atas pundaknya. Setelah itu ia memegang kedua sisi pinggangku. Oh Tuhan, mendadak jantungku berdebar. Aku hanya bisa menyiapkan diri sampai ia mulai menekankan bibirnya pada bibirku. Insting alam bawah sadarku terpancing. Aku membalas ciumannya dengan penuh hati-hati. Mempersilahkannya menyapu lidahku bahkan berbagi saliva.

"Hati-hati di jalan," bisikku setelah kami memundurkan wajah hanya beberapa senti.

"Aku akan menelponmu kalau sudah sampai rumah."

Aku menurunkan tanganku perlahan dari bahunya. Ia pun begitu, mulai menarik tangannya kembali dan berjalan melangkah menuju lift. Sesaat aku menatap punggung Naruto. Tapi, pemandangan itu tidak berlangsung lama setelah aku masuk ke dalam apartemen dan menutup pintunya. Hari ini begitu melelahkan. Untung saja ada Naruto yang menghilangkan kepenatan itu.

Lalu, setelah ini kapan lagi aku bisa bertemu dengannya? Apa kuajak main _sky_ saja minggu ini? Tapi, aku takut mengganggu jadwal kerjanya. Sementara jika kupikir-pikir, jadwal minggu depanku sangatlah padat. Astaga.

Baru saja aku akan masuk ke dalam kamar. Seseorang menekan bel apartemen ini. Tidak mungkin itu Shion. Ia jelas sedang ke luar kota. Entah siapa itu yang jelas tidak mungkin aku mengabaikannya.

Dengan malas aku berbalik lagi menuju pintu depan. Sebelum membuka pintu, aku mengintip ke layar monitor yang berada di samping pintu apartemen. Sesaat mataku membulat. Tapi, aku berusaha memasang ekspresi biasa saja untuk membukakannya pintu.

"Ah, kau Sasuke? Sudah lama tidak bertemu."

"Apa kabar?" tanya Sasuke datar seperti biasa. Iya, dia adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Aku pernah mengenalnya cukup baik.

"Kabarku baik." Aku tidak perlu bertanya balik kabar tentangnya. Karena ia adalah model yang cukup terkenal dan berita gosip tentangnya cukup sering beredar. Aku yakin keadaannya jauh lebih baik dari sebelumnya.

"Kau tidak mempersilahkanku masuk?"

Aku memegang leher belakangku canggung. Aku tidak mungkin membiarkan ia masuk begitu saja setelah apa yang terjadi selama ini.

"Sekarang sifatmu dingin sekali ya?" Sasuke melangkah maju membuatku mundur sendiri. Apa-apaan pria ini, tidak diizinkan masuk malah hampir mendorongku.

 _"Stop!"_ Aku menghentikan langkahnya dengan kedua telapak tanganku yang menyangga dadanya. Kalau tidak begini, beberapa langkah lagi aku akan benar-benar terpojok. "Bukannya aku tidak ingin menyuruhmu masuk. Ini sudah malam dan aku ingin istirahat."

Beberapa detik Sasuke mendekatkan wajah pucatnya padaku dan memandangku sejenak. "Oh, aku mengerti. Setelah pergi kencan kau kelelahan."

Aku tersentak. Apa Sasuke melihat Naruto tadi? Tapi, sejak kapan? "Itu bukan urusanmu."

"Memang bukan urusanku. Tapi, kau sendiri yang berciuman di lorong apartemen."

Mukaku sontak memanas. Pasti sudah memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Aku kemari hanya ingin mengatakan bersiaplah untuk pemotretan kita minggu depan," Sasuke menyeringai. Aku baru ingat kata-kata Kabuto tadi siang soal pemotretan dengan Uchiha Potograph—ternyata uchiha yang dimaksud adalah Uchiha Itachi sebagai fotografer dan Uchiha Sasuke sebagai _partner_ kerjaku. Sialan kau Kabuto!

Sasuke mendekatkan lagi wajahnya denganku. Tetapi bisa kupastikan aku akan sadar untuk menamparnya jika ia berani menciumku.

Kukira ia benar akan menciumku, ternyata tidak. Sasuke malah menoleh ke belakang. Sepertinya ia merasakan bahwa ada seseorang di sana. Aku segera melihat ke arah belakang Sasuke tepat ke arah pintu apartemenku.

" _Sorry_ , bukan maksud mengganggu. Tapi, sebaiknya pintunya ditutup."

Aku terkejut melihat Naruto yang sudah berdiri di sana entah sejak kapan. Mukanya sedikit berkeringat dan dahinya berkerut. Dengan cepat ia meletakkan _clutch_ yang ada di tangannya ke atas rak sepatuku.

"Naruto!" Aku meneriakkan namanya ketika kesadaranku telah kembali. Namun anehnya ia tidak menoleh dan langsung pergi begitu saja.

"Sepertinya ia salah sangka." Sasuke menaikkan bahunya acuh.

Aku berdesis pada Sasuke sebelum keluar dari apartemen ini untuk mengejar Naruto. Kira-kira, apa benar Naruto sedang marah karena melihatku sedang berhadapan dengan Sasuke? Tapi, jika tidak marah, kenapa sikapnya seperti itu?

Aku langsung berlari ke arah lift yang masih tertutup. Memencet-mencet tombolnya agar segera terbuka. Cukup lama aku memencet tombol itu sampai aku bisa masuk ke dalam kotak besi itu. Di dalam lift aku masih bertanya-tanya. Kenapa hatiku begitu takut dengan ekspresinya yang begitu kecewa? Kenapa aku malah merasa seperti tertangkap basah?

Aku bersyukur ketika pintu lift terbuka aku masih dapat melihat Naruto baru saja keluar dari pintu utama apartemen. "Naruto tunggu dulu!" Padahal aku ingin berterimakasih karena ia sudah mengembalikan _clutch_ milikku.

Aku lihat ia masuk ke dalam mobilnya, membanting pintu mobilnya dan memundurkannya dengan cepat. Suara decitan mobil itu seolah mewakili kalau ia memang sedang marah. Astaga!

Naruto kau harus tahu, bahwa sekarang pada kenyataannya aku lupa memakai alas kaki untuk mengejarmu. Aku baru sadar hal itu. Tetapi itu tidak masalah sekarang, tidak masalah juga untuk suaraku yang sudah berteriak keras memanggil namanya.

... percuma, ia tetap melajukan mobilnya sampai ke jalan raya dengan egoisnya.

Kakiku melemas, peluh keringat membasahi wajah dan pundakku. Dasar pria sialan! Apa sih yang ada di pikirannya sampai membuatku seperti ini? Aku sudah tidak punya kekuatan lagi untuk kembali ke atas. Rasanya ini menjadi sia-sia.

Untung saja parkiran apartemen sudah sepi. Semoga tak ada seorangpun yang melihatku saat ini yang sudah hampir seperti orang gila.

Setelah napasku mulai teratur, aku berbalik arah kembali menuju pintu depan apartemen. Aku lihat ternyata Sasuke sudah berdiri di sana dengan santainya. "Sampai jumpa, minggu depan, Sakura."

Setelah ia berpamitan dengan egoisnya karena puas melihat aku seperti orang gila tadi, ia berjalan menuju ke parkiran. Tidak sedikit pun aku berniat untuk menoleh ke arahnya. Dia mau pulang atau kemana itu terserah. Yang pasti sekarang aku harus istirahat untuk menenangkan diri.

.

.

.  
Pagi ini, ayam seolah berkokok lebih cepat dari biasanya, itu bukan ayam sungguhan, tetapi alarm jam wekerku yang tendensi itu. Aku melihat jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 7 pagi.

Oh Tuhan. Kepalaku masih pusing, ini pasti karena semalam aku tidak bisa tidur dengan tenang. Aku mulai mengingat kejadian semalam, dimulai dari makan malam kami yang sempurna. Semuanya terasa menyenangkan. Kemudian Sasuke datang dan semuanya berubah menjadi berantakkan, aku hampir seperti orang gila mengejar Naruto tanpa alas kaki. Yah, perlu ditegaskan bahwa aku telah menapakkan kaki cantikku ini di lantai semen yang dingin tanpa alas kaki! Ugh ... mengingatnya saja membuat kepalaku bertambah pusing.

Aku mulai bergerak pelan dan duduk di atas ranjangku, kemudian aku meraih ponsel yg terletak di meja kecil samping tempat tidurku. Aku mulai mengecek satu persatu _mailbox_ di dalam sana. Beberapa pesan aku dapat dari Shion yang terus memantauku dari jauh. Ia selalu berubah menjadi nenek cerewet saat jauh dariku.

Aku sadar tidak ada satu _mailbox_ atau satu sms-pun dari Naruto. Ini membuatku begitu kecewa. Perasaan apa ini? Hanya karena tidak ada telpon dan sms dari Naruto saja membuatku sedikit sesak. Aku menepuk pelan dadaku tepat di jantungku untuk mengurangi rasa sesak itu. Aku harus berpikir positif.

Sesaat kemudian ponselku berbunyi. Tanpa melihatnya aku langsung menekan tombol hijau dan berharap ini adalah Naruto.

"Halo, Sakura- _chan_?"

Aku sedikit tersentak dengan suara ini, kemudian melihat nama Namikaze Minato di layar ponselku. Astaga. "Selamat pagi, Namikaze- _san_ ," sapaku ramah pada lelaki setengah baya yang kuanggap tampan itu.

"Apa kau ada waktu hari ini? Bisa kita bertemu Sakura- _chan_?"

Aku tidak yakin dengan hal ini karena perasaanku sedang kacau. Aku menarik napas untuk menenangkan hatiku sesaat. "Baiklah, Namikaze- _san_. Dimana kita akan bertemu?"

"Hotel kemarin saja. Jam empat ini ya, Sakura- _chan_."

"Baiklah Namikaze- _san_. Sampai jumpa kalau begitu."

.

.

.

Untung saja hari ini aku tidak harus bertemu dengan Kabuto di kantor. Entahlah, hanya melihatnya saja terkadang aku harus merasa kesal. Pekerjaanku hari ini tidak begitu sibuk. Sore ini aku hanya harus menemui pria setengah baya yang aku yakin—dari seribu wanita, maka sembilan ratus tujuh puluh sembilan akan mengatakannya tampan. Sisanya mungkin punya selera dengan sesama jenis.

Tetapi, walau pun begitu aku baru sadar pada detik ini. Apa mungkin aku pantas disandangkan sebagai wanita simpanan seorang CEO, atau lebih pantas disebut sebagai seorang model?

 _Mood_ -ku mulai memburuk (lagi). Bagus, ini salah satu hari buruk yang kujalani bulan ini. Tapi aku berusaha tenang. Aku berjalan ke depan kaca untuk melihat penampilanku. Aku hanya mengenakan celana kulot berwarna biru dongker dengan baju atasan tangtop berwarna putih berbahan sifon yang panjangnya hanya satu senti di atas pusarku. Aku sangat suka memakai atasan seperti ini. Iya, memang sedikit mengekspos perutku. Itu berarti aku tidak sia-sia berolah raga bersama Shion karena perutku lumayan terbentuk.

Aku sengaja menguncir rambutku seperti ekor kuda, berharap bisa mengunci semua pikiran jelek dan juga _mood_ jelekku hari ini.

Tidak perlu waktu lama, aku langsung mengambil _high heels_ -ku berwarna silver dan tas kecil putih favoritku. Kemudian aku bergegas menuju parkiran untuk segera menemui Namikaze- _san_.  
Untungnya ini sudah cukup sore. Aku yakin, kemacetan sedikit menghalangiku menuju ke sana. Aku melihat jam di dalam mobilku menunjukkan pukul 03:34, masih setengah jam lebih cepat dari pertemuan kami. Karena itu aku hanya berjalan santai untuk menuju kamar hotel. Sebenarnya aku tidak biasa mengemudi dengan _mood_ burukku. Takut akan terjadi sesuatu.

City hotel ini memang tidak terlalu jauh dari apartemenku. Mungkin hanya dua puluh menit dengan menggunakan mobil pribadi. Tapi, jika keadaan lalu lintas baik, aku bisa menghemat waktu menjadi sepuluh menit lebih awal.

Aku sudah sampai di City Hotel dan memarkirkan mobilku tepat di depan hotel ini. Aku mulai memasuki hotel dan kemudian bertanya kepada resepsionis. Sepertinya resepsionis ini sudah mengenaliku dengan baik. Saat aku menyebut nama Namikaze Minato, ia langsung mengangguk dan mengantarku ke kamar yang sudah dipesan olehnya.

Setelah sampai di kamar hotel, ternyata Namikaze- _san_ belum sampai. Aku memutuskan untuk menunggunya dengan duduk di salah satu sofa mewah di dalam sana. Semoga _mood_ -ku cepat berubah sebelum ia datang. Karena ini pertemuan penting tentang kerjasama bosku dan Namikaze- _san_.

Tak lama aku mendengar pintu terbuka dan aku melihat itu Namikaze- _san_. Ia masuk ke dalam kamar dan menutup kembali pintunya dengan tenang. Aku menatapnya sejenak. Lagi-lagi pria setengah baya ini terlihat tampan. Ia mengenakan kemeja hitam polos dengan celana berwarna abu-abu bermotif garis-garis tipis dan juga mengenakan dasi berwarna senada dengan celananya. Oh tuhan. Pasti Namikaze- _san_ punya _fashion stylish profesional_!

"Apa kabar Sakura- _chan_?" sapanya hangat sambil tersenyum lebar kepadaku. Senyum ini sedikit mengingatkanku pada seseorang. Pikiranku mulai kacau. _Shannaro!_

Namikaze- _san_ duduk di sofa berhadapan denganku. Jujur saja saat ini aku bingung memberikannya senyum yang tidak terlihat canggung. "Kabarku cukup baik Namikaze- _san_ —ehm maksud saya Minato- _san_."

Ia sangat senang saat aku memanggil namanya seperti itu.

"Maaf mengganggu waktumu secara mendadak. Padahal aku sudah membuat janji sebelumnya untuk bertemu pada minggu depan. Jadi, begini ya, Sakura- _chan_ , ini soal kerja sama perusahaanku dengan Kabuto. Semua berkas yang kemarin kamu beri sudah saya pelajari dan sepertinya saya bersedia menanamkan saham kepada managemen Kabuto."

Aku tersenyum lega dengan pernyataan ini, ini menjadi lebih mudah ternyata. "Oh. Terima kasih banyak sebelumnya. Saya sangat senang mendengar hal ini Minato- _san_. Atasan saya—ehm Kabuto- _san_ maksudnya, pasti juga akan senang mendengar ini." _Mood_ -ku mulai baik, setidaknya ini kabar baik untukku karena bisa bebas dari jeratan Kabuto sialan. "Sekarang saya harus menganggap anda adalah salah satu atasan saya juga kalau begitu."

Minato- _san_ terdiam sebentar sebelum menjawab. "Sebenarnya bukan saya yang harus kamu anggap jadi atasan barumu. Maaf ya saya baru mengatakan ini. Untuk selanjutnya nanti akan diurus oleh anak saya. Karena saya harus ke Austria malam ini. Mungkin sampai beberapa bulan."

Aku sedikit tercengang mendengar itu. Minato- _san_ bilang anaknya? Kenapa malah ia melibatkan anaknya? Berarti aku harus bertemu anaknya untuk tanda tangan terakhir. Pertanyaan ini mulai mengiang di pikiranku. Ya Tuhan. Semoga anaknya bukan orang yang menyebalkan.

"Kalau saya boleh tahu, kapan saya bisa bertemu anak anda Minato- _san_?"

"Hari ini juga kalian akan bertemu karena sebentar lagi anak saya akan ke sini dan bergabung bersama kita."

Aku hanya mengangguk dan Minato- _san_ tersenyum ke arahku. Entah kenapa jantungku berdetak tak beraturan. Aku takut, jika aku tidak akan nyaman dengan anaknya nanti. Siapa yang tahu bahwa ia tidak akan sama dengan Minato- _san_?

Selama menunggu, Minato- _san_ sedikit bercerita tentang anaknya. Ia seumuran denganku begitu katanya. Ia sangat bangga dengan anak tunggalnya ini. Dari percakapan ini bisa kusimpulkan anaknya mungkin sama seperti beliau. Sangat ramah dan semoga juga tampan.

* * *

Normal POV

.

.

.

Benar-benar hari yang panjang. Semalam saat pulang dari jalan—ibunya harus menceramahinya sampai tengah malam karena selalu mengonsumsi ramen hampir setiap hari. Sebenarnya, semalam adalah malam yang cukup berat karena ia kesulitan untuk memejamkan mata barang sebentar pun. Bagaimana tidak? Ia melihat wanita yang ia cium beberapa menit kemudian mencium pria lain. Sedikit sakit dan juga sangat menyesakkan. Perasaan sesak itulah yang membuat matanya tidak bisa terpejam. Ia tak menyangka kesenangannya bisa berubah menjadi hal yang buruk. Untung saja, siang ini ia bisa terlelap beberapa menit—mencuri waktu dari pekerjaannya yang padat.

Tepat saat ia baru saja mencuci muka setelah bangun tidur siang, sebuah panggilan telepon pun terdengar. "Ya halo?" jawabnya malas.

" _Jam 4 di City Hotel, Naruto. Jangan bilang pada ayah bahwa kau sudah lupa. Kalau kau telat, tahu sendiri kan apa hukumannya?_ "

Matanya langsung melotot mendengar suara dari seberang sana. Naruto berusaha menahan diri dengan menelan ludahnya pelan.

"Baik ayah. Aku tidak akan telat."

 _"Berkas tadi malam yang ayah kasih sudah kau baca?"_

Sebenarnya Naruto belum membacanya. Apa pun itu, jika ayahnya yang meminta ia akan turuti. "Sudah, ayah. Kalau begitu sampai jumpa di hotel."

Sambungan telepon pun terputus. Naruto mengacak-acak rambutnya dan menariknya dengan frustasi. Setidaknya ia sudah menjadi zombie saat ini dengan kantung mata yang sangat parah. Wajar saja ia melupakan janjinya kepada ayahnya ini, perintah ini begitu mendadak. Semalam ayahnya mendadak meminta sesuatu padanya—karena mengingat beliau akan pergi ke Austria sampai beberapa bulan ke depan—sehingga beberapa pekerjaan yang tidak bisa diurus oleh sang ayah, harus ditumpukan pada dirinya. Bagus, dengan begini pekerjaan Naruto semakin banyak dan membuatnya semakin pusing saja.

Sepertinya ia harus berganti pakaian dulu sebelum keluar kantor. Ia memilih kemeja berwarna _maroon_ gelap dengan celana hitam polos dan dasi berwarna hitam pula. Tak lupa ia memakai sepatu hitam mengkilap favoritnya. Dari Pakaian saja sudah menjelaskan dengan jelas perasaan Naruto.

Naruto bergegas menuju hotel sesuai perintah ayahnya. Sepertinya ia akan datang telat karena jalanan macet untuk saat ini. Oh Tuhan. Naruto mulai mendesis membayangkan hukuman yang akan ia terima dari ayahnya karena datang terlambat.

Setelah sampai di hotel, ia bergegas masuk dan bertanya kepada resepsionis. Seperti biasa, sang resepsionis mengantarkannya tepat di depan pintu yang disebutkan Naruto tadi.

Sebelum masuk ia sempat menarik napas panjang menenangkan hatinya untuk menemui ayahnya yang saat ini sudah berada di dalam kamar—menunggunya.

Perlahan Naruto membuka pintu. Ia melihat ayahnya sedang duduk berhadapan dengan seorang perempuan. Perempuan yang ia kenal betul. Perempuan yang sudah membuatnya terjaga semalaman.

.

.

.

"Maaf ayah, aku telat," Naruto menyapa ayahnya tetapi, matanya masih tertuju kepada Sakura. ia memandangnya tanpa ekspresi senang sedikit pun.

"Naruto ..." Sakura sontak berdiri, ekspresinya terkejut melihat Naruto sekarang berada di hadapannya. Jadi, ia anaknya Minato Namikaze? Kenapa nama marga mereka tidak sama?

"Jadi, kalian sudah saling kenal? Baguslah kalau begitu. Semoga lancar ya kerja sama selanjutnya." Minato ikut berdiri. Sebenarnya ada pemandangan janggal di dalam pandangannya. Mereka berdua kenapa saling menatap dengan bingung?

"Ehem ... baiklah Naruto, seperti yang sudah ayah jelaskan semalam soal kerja sama antara perusahaan ayah dan teman ayah, ini Sakura utusan dari King and Queen _management_ , Sakura adalah perwakilan dari perusahaan teman lama ayah. Ayah sangat suka dengan Sakura, karena itu ayah sepakat menanamkan saham ayah pada managemen mereka. Kau tahu kan, ayah hanya punya waktu sebentar di sini. Selanjutnya ayah serahkan kepadamu, ya?" Ayah Naruto merasa senang karena Naruto dan Sakura sudah saling kenal. Dengan ini ia berharap kerja samanya akan berjalan baik untuk ke depan.

"Oh Tuhan, ayah, kau tidak menyebut nama Sakura semalam. Andai saja kau menyebutnya aku ..." Naruto sedikit kelihatan gugup saat ini. Ia berkali-kali mencoba menyapu keringat di keningnya dan menutup wajahnya dengan punggung tangan.

"Kau akan apa? _Come on_ , Naruto. Kau sudah besar sekarang. Ini saat yang tepat untuk membuktikan kalau kau sudah pantas mewakili ayah meng- _handle_ semua pekerjaan."

Sakura hanya terdiam melihat percakapan antara ayah dan anak ini. Ia pun bingung harus berbuat apa. Dan berpasrah bukanlah salah satunya. "Mungkin Minato- _san_ butuh waktu untuk berbicara 4 mata dengan Naruto saat ini, saya sebaiknya pergi." Sakura merasa tidak enak berada di antara obrolan yang ia tidak seharusnya ada. Ia mencoba memisahkan diri dan berharap hal ini disetujui oleh Minato. Setidaknya ia punya waktu untuk menenangkan dirinya sebelum berbicara dengan Naruto.

"Oh, tidak perlu Sakura- _chan_ ," Minato mengedipkan matanya kepada Sakura. "Karena saya juga harus pergi sekarang. _Good luck_ anakku." Kemudian ia menepuk pelan punggung Naruto dan pergi meninggalkan mereka yang saat ini sedang dilanda perasaan canggung.

Naruto berdiri membelakangi Sakura. Sakura pun begitu, ia tak berani menatap Naruto saat ini. Sungguh bukan waktu yang tepat untuknya bertemu secara mendadak.

"Jelaskanlah." Naruto memulai percakapan canggung ini. Tangan kanannya terangkat memijat pelan keningnya.

Sakura mendengus. "Seperti yang sudah dijelaskan oleh ayahmu, maksudku Minato- _san_ dan perusahaan Qing and—"

"—siapa lelaki yang bersamamu semalam?" Naruto membalikkan badan mencoba menatap Sakura. Ternyata ini yang dimaksud Naruto—Sakura harus menjelaskan kejadian semalam yang ia sendiri tidak tahu dimana letak kesalahannya.

"Hanya teman lama yang mampir. Ada yang salah?" Sakura membalas tatapan Naruto pada akhirnya.

"Oh, teman lama." Naruto melangkah mendekat ke arah Sakura.

"Dia memang teman lamaku yang akan menjadi _patner_ kerjaku mulai minggu depan. Ia hanya mampir dan mengingatkanku soal pemotretan kami. Itu saja, apa ada yang salah?" Sakura membuang muka tak membalas tatapan Naruto lagi. Ia pun menaruh kedua tangannya bersilang di depan dada.

" _Oke_. Aku mengerti, teman lama yang mampir terus tanpa mengunci pintu kalian sempat berciuman? Teman lama macam apa itu, Sakura?!" Di kalimat terakhir, terdengar nada bentakkan yang jelas di telinga Sakura.

Mata Sakura melebar. Jadi, ia pergi begitu saja semalam karena melihat dirinya dan Sasuke seperti berciuman. "Ciuman apa? Semua itu tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan. Kami tidak berciuman!"

"Tolong katakan yang sebenarnya, Sakura. Setidaknya jujur bisa membuatku tidak seperti pecundang." Naruto membalikkan badannya, menahan emosi sepertinya bukanlah hal yang mudah.

"Kalau kau tidak percaya dengan perkataanku, silahkan. Itu memang hakmu." Sakura bergegas meraih tasnya dan berjalan menuju ke arah pintu. Wanita bersurai merah muda itu memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Naruto.

"Bukankah aku sudah menyatakan perasaanku padamu, Sakura?"

Pertanyaan ini menghentikan langkah kaki Sakura sejenak. "Iya. Dan aku belum menjawabnya, kan?" Sebuah jawaban yang egois ia lontarkan pada pria pirang itu. Dengan sekali hentakkan ia membuka pintu dan menutupnya kembali.

Oh Tuhan. Seharusnya Sakura punya sebuah _sunglasess_ di dalam tasnya. Ini bukan tempat yang tepat untuk meneteskan air mata. Dengan gerak cepat dan langkah yang lebar-lebar ia menuju ke pintu lift. Pemadangan di depan perlahan menjadi buram. Air mata yang akan keluar tidak bisa ditahan.

Tidak menyangka, ternyata Naruto meragukan penjelasannya. Ia pikir Sakura ini siapa? Wanita murahan? Wanita penggoda yang habis berciuman dengannya kemudian dalam waktu beberapa menit berciuman dengan lelaki lain?

Sayang sekali, itu terdengar jelas seperti wanita murahan. Bahkan Naruto pun meragukannya.

.

.

.

[tbc]

* * *

Hallo, saya sudah apdet kilat ya. Fufufu, semoga masih betah ya ngikuti ceritanya walau jauh dari kata sempurna. Sangat berterimakasih atas dukungan-dukungan kalian semua:

 **Ara dipa, ElleoraNS, indah wd** (makasih sudah RnR) **, NenkcChubby, aan** (makasih ya pak, kemarin langsung saya replace dengan dokumen yang baru setelah baca reviewmu hehe) **, Papa Azazel, Kembang Kertas, Awim Seluja, Foxy Namikaze07, asdf** (hallo bang, makasih sudah mampir kemari) **, genji** (sudah saya apdet kilat ya, haha soal word porsinya tigaribu kataan aja udah panjang nih) **, Iwas** (ini sudah tak apdet pake kilat*?* lagi) **, Zhai19, Ae Hatake, himmmecchi, Ushio Pendragon, namikazehyunli, nanda0, Guest** (wakaka makasih ya) **, KozukiShin, SR not AUTHOR, Veloci Funkei, Blu Kira, kiutemi, Aizen L Sousuke, keenan, Guest2** (makasih imouto, ini sudah kakak apdet. Salam hangat kembali) **, unnihikari, kainan, Ryan69, adibalfyan, PinKrystal.**

Bagaimana, apakah ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di hati xD


	7. Chapter 7

**Warning: AU, OOC, Typos, pergantian POV.**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

 **Chapter 7 : Fading in, Fading out.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Malam ini bukan malam yang indah dari setiap malam yang aku lalui. Ini yang terburuk. Yah ... sangat buruk. Oh Tuhan. Tolong buat aku terpejam malam ini karena semalam aku hanya tidur beberapa jam saja. Semua waktu ini berjalan seperti mengejarku. Terlalu cepat hingga tidak memberiku waktu untuk beristirahat.

Semalaman ini aku memikirkan banyak hal. Pekerjaanku, urusan managemen dan yang paling menguras pikiranku adalah masalahku dengan Naruto. Ternyata Naruto sama saja dengan pria lain—menganggapku seperti wanita murahan. Bagaimana tidak? Pekerjaanku saja sudah bisa membuat semua orang berpikir mengarah pada sebuah kenakalan. Padahal aku tidak pernah jual diri meski aku harus berpose telanjang tanpa shelai benang pun, aku tidak pernah menjual keperawananku pada siapapun! Aku bukan wanita MURAHAN!

Aku meraih kaca kecil yang tergeletak di meja samping tempat tidurku. Aku melihat cerminan wajahku di sana. Sangat amat berantakkan. Rambut yang tidak disisir, mata dengan kantung yang besar, bibir yang pucat, serta kulit wajah yang tidak ada rona sedikitpun. Astaga, Sakura. Kau sudah seperti wanita gila yang hanya lalu lalang tanpa arah di pinggir jalan.

Aku mengetuk keningku dengan cermin itu. Kemudian aku mencoba untuk tidur. Tapi aku gagal lagi. Aku terus mencoba tapi gagal lagi, lagi dan lagi. Sudah 8 kali aku mencobanya tetap saja tidak berhasil.

Aku melirik jam dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul 4 pagi. Tapi, aku tidak yakin dengan apa yang aku lihat ini karena semua hanya terlihat samar, kamarku gelap gulita hanya cahaya yang berasal dari dua buah lilin hias yang dari beberapa jam lalu aku hidupkan. Aku sengaja melakukan ini, berharap kegelapan ini bisa mengubur semua masalahku kemarin. Tapi, aku salah—semua hanya percuma.

Aku mulai beranjak dari tempat tidurku dan meraih _handphone_ beserta hetsetnya. Yah ... aku mencoba mendengarkan lagu yang sudah kuunduh penuh di _playlist_ ini. Aku memasang hetset di telinga ku. Sambil memilih lagu, aku berjalan keluar kamar menuju dapur. Aku merasa sangat lapar. Wajar saja karena dari sore kemarin aku tidak makan apapun.

Sebuah lagu dari John Legend yang berjudul _All Of Me_ mengalun indah masuk ke dalam otakku. Para peneliti bilang, apabila seseorang mendengarkan lagu dan memperhatikan nadanya, artinya orang tersebut sedang bahagia. Tetapi, aku tidak. Aku memperhatikan liriknya dengan seksama. Jantungku berdetak sementara napasku sedikit sesak, aku memukul pelan dadaku di bagian jantung ini. Aku ingat ini lagu favorit Naruto. Sering sekali ia putar saat kami sedang berada di mobilnya.

Aku merasa bulir-bulir air sudah memenuhi kantung mataku. Aku berusaha tidak memejamkan mata agar bulir-bulir air tersebut tidak menetes. Tapi apa daya, ia sudah mengalir deras keluar dari kantung mataku. Perasaan sesak apa ini? Kenapa aku merasa sulit bernapas sekarang? Padahal aku hanya mendengarkan lagu favorit Naruto saja.

Aku sadar, Naruto sudah berperan banyak beberapa minggu ini dalam hidupku. Aku merasa ada yang hilang saat ini. Oh Tuhan. Sejak kapan? Sejak kapan Sakura? Aku terus bertanya kepada hatiku. Sejak kapan perasaan ini timbul? Padahal kemarin hanya sedikit bahkan samar-samar ada tapi, kenapa sekarang malah jelas dan aku bisa merasakannya? Aku menyukai Naruto entah sejak kapan.

Aku memencet tombol stop pada tampilan _i-tunes_. Aku mencoba menjauhkan ponsel ini dari jangkauanku. Aku tidak mau mendengar lagu itu lagi!

Akhirnya aku memutuskan ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci muka sejenak kemudian melangkah lagi menuju ke kamarku.

Samar-samar aku mendengar suara rintik hujan. Ini akan menjadi tanda awal kesialanku hari ini. Aku mencoba mengubur diriku di dalam selimut. Bahkan di dalam sini, masih tetap saja dingin.

.

.

.

Seluruh badanku terasa kaku, saat aku bergerak, rasanya sangat sakit. Mugkin ada tulangku yang kram. Oh Tuhan jangan kutuk aku dengan semua kesialan ini.

Aku berusaha beranjak dari tempat tidur. Sejenak aku berhenti dan memutar kepalaku untuk melihat jam berapa sekarang. Sambil menyipitkan mata aku melihat ke arah jam yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 10.00 pagi—lebih tepatnya menjelang siang.

Entah karena _shock_ melihat jam atau karena kesialan berikutnya menimpaku, aku terpeleset selimutku sendiri saat aku baru saja ingin bergegas pergi dari sini. Astaga, hanya Tuhan yg tahu bagaimana rasanya menjadi diriku saat ini.

Sambil memegangi pinggul, aku beranjak berdiri—berusaha berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Kabuto tentu sudah menungguku.

Aku menghabiskan tiga puluh menit untuk mandi dan merendam sejenak tubuhku di air panas. Sekarang aku merasa lebih baik dari saat aku baru bagun tidur tadi, Aku beranjak menuju ruang _wardrobe_ , memilah-milih baju apa yang akan aku pakai. Sebelumnya aku harus memoles wajahku dulu, agar semua aura gelapku tertutupi. Aku memilih celana jins berwarna biru muda model _boyfriend_ jins, dan atasan _tank top_ berwarna kuning lemon menyala berbahan _siffon_.

Sementara untuk bagian kaki adalah _flat shoes_ berwarna senada dengan bajuku dan juga tidak lupa untuk menggandeng tas _furla_ metropolitan. Miss Neon 2016 sudah pasti adalah aku. Aku terkekeh sejenak di depan kaca melihat pantulan diriku, menarik napas dalam bersiap untuk bertemu dengan bosku tercinta.

Saat di perjalanan, pikiranku melayang pada masalah-masalahku beberapa hari ke belakang. Iya, Naruto. Pria pirang itu sudah benar-benar membuatku hampir gila. Bagaimana bisa pada kenyataannya ia adalah anak dari tuan Namikaze? Pantas saja saat pertama aku bertemu dengan Namikaze- _san_ seperti ada bayangan Naruto ...

... astaga. Aku lupa soal berkas kerjasama kemarin. _Oke_ , Sakura. Kau memang cerdas untuk masalah ini. Dengan kata lain kau harus menemui Naruto lagi untuk mengambil berkas itu. Aku mengetuk-ngetuk keningku pada stir mobil dg frustrasi. Kalau saja ada Shion, mungkin aku tidak perlu repot-repot memegang kendali mobil.

 _Tiiin! Tiiin!_

Suara klakson mobil di belakangku berhasil membuat otakku sadar kembali. Ah, bisa sabar tidak sih? Dan langsung saja aku menekan pedal gas melajukan mobilku.

Beberapa menit berusaha fokus pada jalan rasa akhirnya aku sampai di parkiran gedung utama managemen Kabuto. Semoga Shion sudah pulang dari luar kota—setidaknya aku tidak akan semenyedihkan seperti semalam saat di rumah nanti.

Pintu ruangan Kabuto terlihat sedang terbuka, samar-sama terdengar suara Kabuto dengan nada yang terkesan marah. Aku juga mendengar suara yang sangat aku kenal. Yah, itu Shion. Akhirnya ada malaikat pembelaku saat ini jika benar kemarahan itu berasal dari diriku.

Ehem, aku berdeham pelan sebelum masuk ke ruang Kabuto. Dari ekspresi wajahnya, sepertinya akan ada masalah besar. Oh Tuhan, semoga bukan masalahku tentang berkas Naruto itu.

"Selamat pagi menuju siang nona Haruno," sapa Kabuto dengan senyuman kecut.

"Halo bos. Apa kabar?" aku mengabaikan ekspresi anehnya dan langsung saja duduk di sofa yang berada di hadapannya.

"Sangat buruk, Sakura." Kabuto terlihat frustrasi. Aku hanya menatapnya bingung dan mencari jawaban dengan menoleh ke arah Shion. Sementara Shion hanya menaikkan bahunya pasrah.

"Loh? Memang kenapa? Apa ada masalah besar?" Aku harus segera tahu apa yang telah terjadi.

"Baca ini!" Kabuto melempar sebuah tabloid ke arahku, dengan siaga aku segera menangkapnya. Dia kira sedang bermain baseball, mungkin?

 **Model seksi Sakura Haruno mengejar cinta seorang executive muda.**

 **Konoha** \- _Siapa yang tidak kenal dengan model seksi satu ini? Yah, Sakura Haruno. Ia terlihat tengah mengejar mobil seorang eksekutif muda berinisial N di parkiran gedung apartemen Tessai, tempat kediamannya sendiri ..._

Alisku terangkat sementara bola mataku bergerak-gerak membaca tiap berita yang tertera di sana. Berita macam apa ini? Astaga. _Paparazi_ memang dahsyat untuk hal yang satu ini. Aku hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku. Aku menatap Shion untuk mendapat sebuah jawabannya. Shion hanya mendesah, dengan begini Shion pun mendapati masalah gara-gara aku.

"Kamu tahu kan, Sakura. Hal seperti ini bisa mempengaruhi karirmu." Shion mulai mengeluarkan pendapatnya, ia berjalan mendekatiku dan menepuk punggungku.

"Tapi, yang sebenarnya bukan seperti di berita ini." Aku mencoba menjelaskan tapi Kabuto sudah terlanjur marah. Ia tdk mau melihat ke arahku.

"Pria itu Naruto, kan? Coba ceritakan dari awal kejadiannya bagaimana. Setidaknya kita bisa melakukan sesuatu untuk mencegah gosip ini menyebar kemana-mana."

Baiklah, aku mulai bercerita tentang hubunganku dengan Naruto, aku lihat Shion mendengarkanku dengan seksama. Aku bercerita bahwa Naruto adalah temanku masa kecilku. Setelah sekian lama, akhirnya kami bertemu lagi saat akan berlangsungnya acara amal itu. Hubungan kami berlanjut masih sebagai teman dan tidak lebih. Yaah ... itulah yang aku ceritakan kepada mereka. Tentu saja aku tidak memberitahu tentang pernyataan cinta Naruto saat itu atau tentang hubungan ayah-anak antara Naruto dan Namikaze- _san_. Hal ini lebih berbahaya daripada gosipku di tabloid itu.

Kabuto melihat mataku lekat-lekat. Ia mencoba mencerna ceritaku dan aku berusaha membuatnya percaya. Shion tersenyum lega setelah mendengar ceritaku, ia mengelus pelan punggung tanganku, mungkin itu salah satu bentuk _support_ moral darinya.

"Baiklah kalau memang begitu ceritanya, aku mencoba mempercayaimu. Setelah ini, jaga jarak dulu dengan anak muda itu." Aku melihat mata Kabuto saat ia mengatakan itu. Amarahnya sudah sedikit mereda.

"Siap bos!"

"Oh iya. Bagaimana dengan _lobby_ kemarin, Sakura? Kau belum melapor padaku." Pertanyaan Kabuto selanjutnya membuat benang-benang di otakku kembali kusut.

"Sudah selesai dari kemarin, hanya saja berkasnya belum sempat dibawa Namikaze- _san_ , mungkin beberapa hari lagi aku akan berkunjung ke kantornya untuk mengambil berkas itu." untung saja aku tidak tergagap saat menjawab perkataannya.

" _Good job_ , Sakura." Ia mengedipkan sebelah mata ke arahku. Walau begitu, aku masih belum bisa mengambil napas dengan tenang sekarang.

Aku dan Shion memutuskan untuk keluar dari ruangan. Aku mengajak Shion ke kafe di seberang kantor kami. Ada hal yang ingin aku bahas dengannya.

Aku memilih duduk di kursi paling ujung dari kafe ini. Letaknya di lantai dua bagian luar, bisa dibilang ini bagian dari _outdoor_ kafe ini. Ada empat meja yang tersusun di sini, setiap meja dilengkapi dengan sebuah payung besar agar terhalang dari sinar matahari. Tapi, saat sore hari payungnya akan ditutup dan langit sore pun akan terlihat indah di atas kepala kita.

Shion sudah tahu pasti harus memesan minuman apa untukku. Sambil membawa dua buah _ice_ coklat almond, Shion duduk di depanku.

"Kau sudah tahu kan jadwalku minggu depan?" aku mengambil es coklat itu dan langsung menyendokkannya masuk ke dalam mulut.

"Pemotretan dengan Uchiha _potograph_ , kan?"

"Ternyata Uchiha yang dimaksud adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Oh Tuhan, kenapa kau menerima pekerjaan itu Shion? Kau tahu kan, aku dan Sasu-Uchiha- _kun_ dulu seperti apa?"

Shion hanya menyeringai geli melihatku frustrasi dengan pekerjaan ini. Ia tahu pasti masa laluku dengan Sasuke. Dulu aku pernah menjalin hubungan spesial dengannya selama hampir satu tahun. Tapi, semuanya kandas begitu saja saat aku memergoki si jalang Karin tidur seranjang dengannya. Aku sangat marah pada saat itu. Sejak itu aku tidak pernah lagi ingin bertemu Sasuke. Pria berengsek hanya pantas dengan wanita jalang.

" _Well_ , aku harus bagaimana Sakura? Kabuto yang menginginkan itu. Kau tahu kan, Sasuke sedang naik daun sekarang? Ini juga bisa membuat media jadi melupakan gosip tentangmu pagi ini. Setidaknya mereka akan fokus memberitakan kerja samamu dengan Sasuke."

Aku mencoba menelaah apa yg dikatakan Shion saat ini. Mungkin Shion benar, Sasuke model pria yang saat ini sedang ada di puncak karirnya, kalau aku bisa kerja sama dengan dia mugkin media akan menggosipkan kami dan melupakan tentang gosipku dengan Naruto. Setidaknya aku dan Naruto akan aman.

* * *

.

.

.

Naruto's pov

Aku hampir lupa kalau pagi ini ternyata aku harus ke kantor. Seperti biasa ada banyak pekerjaan yang harus aku selesaikan. Salah satunya adalah membaca proposal milik King and Queen _Agency_.

Untuk sekarang aku belum ingin menandatangani itu. Entahlah, rasanya sedikit berat. Aku malah berharap, perusahaan itu bangkrut saja. Kubiarkan saja proposal itu tetap berada di rumah—sehingga aku tidak perlu mempertimbangkannya untuk membubuhi dengan tanda tanganku. Hari ini aku ingin _have fun_ saja. Sepertinya mengajak Sai dan yang lainnya minum-minum adalah keputusan yang bagus.

Saat aku sampai ke lantai tujuh, kulihat beberapa pegawaiku seperti biasa berkumpul di _coffee corner_. Aku tahu, pegawaiku Matsuri selalu me- _refill_ bubuk kopi dan juga tehnya.

"Wah, Naruto- _san_ sudah datang rupanya." Kiba yang pertama menyadari aku berjalan ke arah mereka langsung berkomentar.

" _Ohayou_ ," sapaku datar. Aku harap raut wajahku tidak terlihat lusuh untuk saat ini.

"Aku tidak heran kalau mendengar Naruto- _san_ dikejar-kejar wanita seksi," Sai berkata sambil menyeruput kopinya dengan tenang. Aku tidak mengerti maksudnya, mungkin sebelumnya tengah membahas sesuatu.

"Apakah dengan begini, bos akan mengakhiri masa lajangnya? Ah, curang. Kenapa harus Haruno sih? Aku hampir tidak percaya mendengarnya, padahal aku adalah salah satu _fans_ dia," timpal Pein, ekspresinya terlihat berlebihan.

"Ha-haruno?" Aku langsung terkejut mendengar itu.

"Hei, ada apa dengan wajahmu itu, Naruto?" Kiba langsung berdiri dengan sebuah tabloid di tangannya, melemparkan benda tersebut yang secara _refleks_ kutangkap. "Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu ya? Kami benar-benar tidak menyangka."

"Iya, curang sekali. Selama ini hanya diam-diam saja. Kalau tahu begini, kami tidak akan mengoleksi poto dia."

"Tunggu dulu. Maksud kalian ini bagaimana?" Tanyaku frustrasi.

"Baca saja yang ada di halaman itu, sudah kubuka," beritahu Kiba.

 **Model seksi Sakura Haruno mengejar cinta seorang executive muda.**

Tentunya aku langsung melotot melihat itu. Jantungku langsung berdebar kencang. Bukan karena aku bahagia. Tetapi aku hanya tidak menyangka ini akan ada di berita. Lebih baik aku meneruskan membaca ini di dalam ruanganku saja, mengabaikan semua pegawaiku yang mengolok-olok tidak jelas. Entahlah, setelah kejadian itu, ada sebuah rasa kecewa yang sangat besar yang aku rasakan.

 **Konoha -** _Model seksi yang baru saja naik daun, ternyata sudah memiliki incaran pria sendiri. Tidak tanggung-tanggung pria yang berinisial N tersebut adalah salah seorang pemegang saham termuda di Jepang_.

Semakin lama dibaca paragarafnya membuat hatiku terasa aneh saja. Lupakan, aku tidak akan membaca kelanjutannya lagi. Kulihat poto yang terpajang di sana adalah poto saat aku melajukan mobil di parkiran Sakura—ehem, karena melihat Sakura berciuman dan ia mengejarku tanpa alas kaki.

Aku akui, orang yang mengambil poto ini pasti sangat profesional. Aku tahu, karena lingkungan apartemen Sakura adalah kawasan yang cukup ketat peraturannya bagi orang luar yang akan masuk.

Sepertinya hari ini aku harus libur saja. Baru saja aku ingin menelpon Bee untuk meminta menggantikan semua jadwalku, seseorang membuka ruanganku dan langsung menutup pintunya.

"Hanabi?" Aku kira tadinya Bee.

Ekspresi Hanabi pagi ini sedang tidak bagus juga untuk kulihat. Wajahnya datar dan benar-benar membuat kepalaku berdenyut.

"Kau kemari sendirian? Kau tidak kuliah hari ini?" Tanyaku basa-basi berusaha melupakan proposal dan gosip barusan.

"Terkadang aku salut padamu, Naruto," ujarnya sarkastik. Seolah aku baru saja melakukan perbuatan yang buruk. "Tapi, kuakui. Aku benar-benar salut." Ia berpose melipat tangannya di depan dada.

"Maksudmu?"

Ia melirik ke arah tabloid yang ada di atas mejaku. "Aku juga sudah membaca isi dari tabloid itu. Dan inisial nama N itu adalah namamu, kan?"

Tentunya semua orang bisa menebak itu adalah aku, karena sialnya mobilku terekam di dalam poto tersebut. Bersyukur nomor platnya tidak diperlihatkan.

Aku berusaha tersenyum walau bulir keringatku mulai keluar dari pelipis ini. "Masih banyak nama lain yang berinisial N, kenapa semua orang mengira itu aku?" Aku tertawa garing mencairkan suasana. Tetapi percuma.

"Tidak usah mengelak. Itu adalah dirimu," ujar Hanabi tanpa ragu. "Apa susahnya langsung bilang iya saja. Gadis murahan ini tidak pantas bersamamu. Dia kan hanya gadis miskin murahan yang butuh popularitas karena itu dia mengejar-ngejarmu seperti ini."

Ada yang salah di kalimat Hanabi. Telingaku sedikit panas mendengar itu.

"Yah, wanita murahan memang terkadang lupa diri," umpat Hanabi pada tabloid yang tidak berdosa itu.

Dari kalimat terakhir kudengar membuat otakku sudah tidak jernih lagi. "Aku minta kau keluar dari ruanganku sekarang." Aku berusaha menghela napas sepelan mungkin, agar otakku kembali berpikir jernih.

"Apa yang kamu katakan?" Hanabi tidak percaya dengan permintaanku. "Oh, aku mengerti. Ini sedikit mengganggumu, kan? Kita hanya perlu memperingatkannya agar dia tidak mengejarmu lagi—"

Tanpa sadar aku menggerbak meja dan membuat Hanabi mundur selangkah. Ya, aku sudah tidak bisa memerima kata-kata Hanabi. "Tolong ke luar dari sini."

Hanabi masih terdiam dengan dahi berkerut dan mulutnya tidak mengatup, ia sedikit pun tidak bisa berkata. Aku yakin dia pasti terkejut.

"Atau aku yang keluar dari sini?" Lima detik ia tidak menjawab akhirnya aku berkata lagi. "Baiklah, biar aku saja yang pergi." Aku segera mengambil tasku dan meninggalkan Hanabi begitu saja tanpa harus menatap matanya sekali lagi.

Aku belum tahu ingin kemana, yang jelas aku akan melarikan diri untuk sesaat dari situasi seperti ini.

.

.

.

Aku melajukan mobilku keluar dari kantor. Saat ini belum ada tempat yang ingin kutuju, tapi aku ingat restoran pinggir pantai pertama yang aku kunjungi dengan Sakura.

Aku memutar mobil ke arah selatan menuju restoran yang sudah aku pikirkan tadi. Dalam perjalanan, ponselku berdering. Aku lihat nama Bee yang tertera di sana, segera aku memasang hetset di telingaku.

 _"Dimana bos?"_ Tanya Bee tanpa basa basi.

"Temui aku di restoran pinggir pantai arah selatan, aku lupa namanya apa, tapi—"

 _"Oke, bos. 20 menit lagi aku sampai di sana."_

Belum selesai aku menjelaskan tapi Bee sudah tahu maksudku, Bee memang paling tahu tentang kota Konoha. Ya, aku maklum sih, sewaktu muda dia adalah pria yang cukup liar.

Tak lama kemudian, aku sampai di restoran yang aku inginkan itu. Aku masuk lalu seperti biasa disambut oleh salah satu pelayannya, aku memutuskan untuk duduk di bagian luar restoran seperti saat aku pertama ke sini bersama Sakura.

Aku duduk di bangku yg sama seperti kemarin, menatap pemandangan pagi yang menjelang siang ini di pinggir pantai—iya, aku tahu. Waktu yang tepat ke mari harusnya saat menjelang sore. Dan sekarang aku malah merasa suasana ini membuatku semakin buruk. Sial!

Aku memesan _hot chocolate_. Pikiranku mulai melayang me- _refresh_ apa yang terjadi dalam waktu beberapa hari ini. Semua terasa indah bahagia dan menyenangkan kemudian berubah menjadi buruk. Sangat buruk sampai membuat semua kerjaanku terbengkalai.

Ditambah lagi dengan sifat Hanabi yang tidak kumengerti itu. Anak itu benar-benar membuatku tambah pusing saja.

Sakura.

Wanita yang dari TK sudah menjadi cinta monyet bagiku, sekarang menjadi wanita yang amat spesial untukku. Aku sudah menyukainya sejak pertama kami bertemu. Tapi, baru beberapa minggu yang lalu aku menyatakan perasaanku.

Mungkin sikapku terlalu kasar padanya. Ia sampai berlari mengejarku tanpa alaskaki. Pria mana yang berani memperlakukan Sakura seperti itu? Pria bodoh dan itu adalah aku.

 _"Are you oke, buddy?"_

Suara Bee membuyarkan lamunanku. Ia mengambil posisi duduk tepat berada di hadapanku. "Kenapa? Jangan terlalu dipendam nanti meledak," katanya lagi sambil memamerkan cengiran khasnya.

Aku diam tidak menjawabnya, aku hanya bingung harus darimana aku memulai cerita ini.

"Pria yang berinisial N di tabloid tadi memang kau, kan?"

Aku menatap Bee dan ia juga tengah menatap lekat ke mataku.

" _Maybe_ ," setelah mengatakan itu, aku malah membuang muka menghadap pantai.

"Aku sudah hafal dengan warna cat mobilmu. Jadi aku sangat tahu tentang itu."

Beberapa detik kami hanya terdiam. Yang ada hanya desiran ombak kecil dan suara burung samar-samar. Kelihatannya tenang tapi, berbeda di dalam hati ini. "Sakura temanku saat kecil." Akhirnya aku membuka suara. "Aku baru bertemu dengan dia lagi saat acara amal itu. Dia salah satu model yang seharusnya menjadi bagian dari amal itu. Tapi, ia melarikan diri bersamaku, ke sini. Ke restoran ini tepat di bangku ini."

Bee mengangguk-angguk tanda mengerti. "Oh, jadi itu alasan kau meninggalkanku di acara amal kemarin."

Gawat aku melupakan itu. "Baiklah, aku benar-benar minta maaf waktu itu." Aku bersyukur Bee tidak mempermasalahkannya lagi sekarang.

"Lalu?"

"Sejak itu, kami sering bertemu, jalan-jalan, dan terakhir kami _dinner_ beberapa hari yang lalu. Saat aku akan pulang dari apartemen setelah mengantarnya, _clutch_ Sakura tertinggal di mobilku. Tentu saja aku langsung kembali ke apartemennya. Tapi, aku lihat ... ia seperti sedang berciuman dengan seorang lelaki, entahlah siapa aku tak mengenalnya. Aku langsung saja pergi dari apartemennya dan ia mengejarku. Semuanya langsung kacau saat itu. jadi... Yah begitulah."

Bee mengangguk-angguk (lagi). Tapi, aku masih belum mendapatkan komentar darinya.

"Kemarin ayah menyuruhku menemuinya di hotel City untuk rapat dengan perwakilan perusahaan yang mau bekerja sama, dan salah satu utusan itu adalah Sakura."

Bee terkekeh pelan, aku heran melihatnya begitu. "Oh iya, Minato sudah cerita soal itu , tentang King and Queen managemen, kan? Tapi, Minato tidak bicara soal Sakura."

" _Oke_ , dan masalahnya lagi adalah ayah memutuskan aku-lah yang harus melanjutkan proses kerja sama itu. Kau tahu kan, saat ayah bilang 'a', tidak ada satu orang pun yang bisa mengubahnya. Padahal, aku dan Sakura sedang ada masalah." Aku menggaruk kepalaku frustrasi.

"Kau tidak tanya siapa pria itu dan minta penjelasan dari Sakura?"

"Sudah. Katanya dia tidak berciuman dengan pria itu. Tapi, mataku jelas melihat dia berciuman."

Bee menaikkan kedua alisnya ke arahku. "Hemm... Menurutku Sakura jujur."

Aku menatap Bee dengan pandangan skeptis.

"Yah... Mata memang menelaah lebih banyak daripada ucapan. Tapi, lidah lebih jujur daripada keadaan." Bee mengedipkan matanya ke arahku dan itu semakin membuatku gila. Aku mencoba mencengkram Bee—ingin menghempaskannya ke lantai pasir pantai ini saja. Sayangnya ia mengelak sambil menertawaiku.

" _Come on buddy._ Kau sudah dewasa sekarang. Bukan lagi bayi yang berpopok, kan? Hal seperti ini saja kau tidak mengerti, kalau kau memang menyukai Sakura, kau harus yakin dan percaya padanya."

Bee benar, aku harus percaya kepada Sakura, setidaknya aku bukan pencemburu buta sebelum tahu dengan faktanya. Lagipula aku ini siapa? Kenapa harus cemburu buta seperti itu sih?

" _Oke_ bos. Silahkan lanjutkan melamunnya, aku kembali ke kantor, ya? Jangan lupa untuk kembali ke kantor, aku akan menunggu. Pemandangan pantai tidak indah di pagi hari." Bee menaik turunkan alisnya mencoba menggodaku. "Oh iya, kau sudah keterlaluan dengan Hanabi tadi. Dia pasti sangat sedih sekarang." Sebelum Bee pergi meninggalkaku, ia menepuk-nepuk salah satu bahuku.

Kuakui, aku memang sudah keterlaluan dengan Hanabi. Dan harus kuakui, bahwa Hanabi sudah cukup keterlaluan. Aku hanya berharap ia tidak seperti itu lagi, agar aku tidak harus kehilangan akal seperti tadi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[tbc]**

* * *

 **(A/N)**

 _Oh ya, author hanya bisa apdet fik ini jika mood bagus ke sini. Seperti itu juga ke fanfic yang lain. Ahaaay. Tapi, diusahakan sebulan sekali paling lambat untuk tiap fanfic :D (ehem, emang ada yang nungguin?) Kalau boleh jujur saya menulis ini dalam kondisi yang mengenaskan loh T.T  
_

 _Balas review nonlogin dulu. (Boleh diskip bagian ini untuk yang pereview login kemarin) hihihi._

ManlyBastard : Astaga, elu suka banget ya lihat chara tersiksa. But, thanks for ur review.

Guest : wkakak, akan Naruto pikirkan untuk bersama atau tidaknya dengan Hanabi.

Genji: seperti yang sudah saya katakan, mas. Dan kamu boleh panggil saya kakak aja. Jangan bang. Terdengar seperti vangke. Wkaakka.

(another) Guest : hahah, namanya juga cemburu buta. Cow baik-baik pasti gitu (apa sih?) salam hangat kembali.

Putera teluan : Eh, hapus dulu dong 'Type your review' nya :D

Guest : Belajar dari Jiraya? Doi aja udah mati kok :p aku belajar dari Kakashi kok kekkekke *kabuurr*

* * *

Ngomong-ngomong Amai adalah seorang wanita tulen. Banyak sekali yang mengira saya cowok, whats a big deal? *kibas pasminah*

Oh satu lagi... Belakangan ini agak terganggu dengan fanfic yang lagi in progress membuat judul 'LMLYD' juga. Taaaapi, yaaa ... Gak apa sih asal isinya gak sama ya. Tapi, alangkah baiknya jika tidak ada dua fanfic di arsip NaruSaku dengan judul yang sama. Where you think you are going, baby? oTL.

Akhir kata silahkan tulis sesuatu untuk saya :D


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer : Applied**

* * *

 **Peringatan : Pergantian POV, typo (s), AU, OOC. Dan untuk chapter ini wordnya lumayan panjang mwahahah porsi dua chapter yang dijadikan satu. Ok, selamat membaca~ jangan lemparin saya kecuali dengan cemilan chicken winger (?)**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: On the Edge of Paradise**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hampir seharian Hanabi mengurung diri di kamarnya. Hari ini seharusnya ia pergi ke perpustakaan untuk mencari referensi dari judul skripsi yang ia tetapkan. Menemukan judul yang pas saja sebenarnya susah. Tapi, untuk gadis lincah dan berotak jenius ini, ia sudah memutuskan pilihannya sebelum teman seangkatannya telah memikirkan itu.

Tiga setengah tahun sudah ia jalani di bangku kuliah. Yang dirasakan hanya serius belajar, mengejar nilai, ikut serta dalam kompetisi kampus, yang tentunya mengabaikan cowok-cowok keren seangkatannya menyapanya, mengajaknya kencan, atau sekedar mengobrol saja.

Hanabi tidak seramah itu.

Dalam hidupnya ia hanya mengagumi tiga pria saja. Pertama adalah ayahnya, kedua adalah Neiji kakaknya dan terakhir adalah Naruto Uzumaki, teman dekat kakaknya di sekolah menengah atas.  
Pertama kali mengenal Naruto saat pria itu berkunjung ke mension Hyuuga. Pada saat itu Hanabi masih duduk di sekolah dasar. Kesan pertama Hanabi menanggapi tamu kakaknya itu adalah sangat berisik. Suka mengajaknya berbicara atau bahkan meng _-interview_ -nya dengan pertanyaan menggoda seperti: Kenapa pacarmu tidak kau bawa ke rumah? Kenapa kau lebih suka memanggil guru les ke rumah daripada datang ke tempat kursus?

Kenapa, kenapa?

Iya, pria itu sangat menyebalkan. Tetapi dengan semua pertanyaan itu dapat membuatnya bercerita banyak hal kepadanya. Membagi kisahnya sendiri tanpa perlu ragu atau malu-malu. Karena setiap kali Hanabi memberikan alasan, Naruto akan mendengarkannya dengan seksama.

Apalagi, ketika mengetahui kabar bahwa kakaknya Neiji hari itu meninggal dunia karena kecelakaan. Semua terjadi begitu saja. Kehilangan seseorang yang disayang adalah salah satu rintangan yang terberat di usianya yang masih sangat muda. Rasanya ingin ikut mati saja. Ah, Hanabi masih punya satu saudara lagi. Ia masih bisa berlindung atau mengeluh dengan kakaknya yang satu itu, Hinata.

Tapi tidak, semenjak Hinata menikah dengan Toneri. Wanita itu lebih sibuk dengan keluarga kecil barunya. Hubungan Hanabi dan Hinata malah menjadi sebatas _partner_ kerja mengelolah butik peninggalan ibunya. Hanya itu tidak lebih. Sementara untuk ketemu dengan sang ayah hanya bisa saat hari besar seperti tahun baru atau hari natal. Kedua hari itu pun berasa tidak spesial walau bisa berkumpul dengan Hinata- _nee_ dan ayahnya. Jika sudah lama tidak bertemu, situasi akan berasa canggung.

Siapa yang bisa bayangkan hidup seperti ini? Sangat kesepian dan tidak ada yang bisa mengerti. Prinsip Hanabi adalah tidak mesti mengemis jika membutuhkan sesuatu. Dan Naruto beserta keluarganya adalah jawabannya. Hanabi beruntung masih memiliki mereka di negera Jepang ini.

Tapi, kejadian pagi kemarin adalah sesuatu yang menyakitkan. Untuk pertama kalinya Naruto menyuruhnya keluar dari ruangan ditambah dengan gerak tubuh pria itu menggerbak meja. Oh, mengingatnya lagi saja membuat hati Hanabi benar-benar nyeri. Rasanya tidak terima diperlakukan seperti itu.

 _Kriiing._

Suara telepon membangunkan Hanabi dari lamunannya. Gadis itu sontak menoleh ke arah nakas tempat ponselnya tergeletak. Ada nama Hinata tertera di layar. Oh, andai saja yang menelpon itu adalah ibunya dari surga, pasti sangat mengharukan.

" _Moshi-moshi_."

"Tidak ke butik hari ini?" Tanya Hinata dari seberang. Padahal dari siang tadi ia sudah menunggu adiknya di sana.

"Aku sedang tidak enak badan." _Lebih tepatnya sedang tidak enak perasaan._ Tambah Hanabi dalam hati.

"Oh, kalau begitu istirahatlah dulu. Minta buatkan Ayame bubur jagung kesukannmu. Atau mau _nee_ - _chan_ temani ke dokter?"

"Tidak perlu," sahut Hanabi cepat. "Aku hanya perlu tidur. Ngomong-ngomong apa ada sesuatu yang harus kukerjakan di butik? Apa aku boleh _off_ dulu, _nee_?"

"Apa? Jangan bilang kau lupa bahwa awal bulan depan ada acara _fashion week_ di Konoha Palm Mall?"

Hanabi memutar bola matanya. Kemudian ia kembali membaringkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang. Kalau boleh jujur sebenarnya memang ia sempat lupa. "Bukankah semua gaun sudah dipersiapkan dan sudah selesai, kan?"

"Iya, gaunnya memang sudah _ready_ , tapi modelnya belum ditetapkan." Suara Hinata terdengar frustrasi. Ada banyak pekerjaan yang menanti. Mengurus suami, mengurus anak, belum lagi mengurus butik. Bisakah Hanabi sedikit aktif mengerjakan _event_ kali ini? Ya, Hinata harap sih begitu.

"Di kampusku ada club modeling. Nanti aku bicara pada ketuanya," ujar Hanabi memberi pendapat, hanya itu yang ada di otaknya.

"Oh, Hanabi. Ini _event_ besar. Sekali dalam setahun. Apa pantas kita memanggil club modeling seperti itu?" Hinata tidak percaya dengan saran dari adiknya.

Mendengar suara Hinata sepertinya ia sangat frustrasi. "Apa kita harus ke perusahaan majalah yang bisa menyewakan modelnya?" Mata Hanabi langsung melirik pada sebuah tabloid yang membuatnya merasa benar-benar jijik itu. "Bagaimana kalau kita ke perusahaan King and Queen?" ujar Hanabi sambil menyeringai.

Hinata tampak berpikir dari seberang. "Kebetulan sekali _nee-chan_ pernah bertemu dengan menegernya sekali dalam acara modeling tahun lalu. Tapi, akan _nee-chan_ coba bicara padanya."

"Tenang saja, sisanya biar aku yang urus."

.

.

.

Lalu, di sinilah ia sekarang. Menjejakkan kaki ke sebuah perusahaan majalah; King and Queen Agency—setelah harus menunggu beberapa hari. Rasanya ia sudah tidak sabar lagi untuk bertemu dengan seseorang.

Dengan penuh percaya diri Hanabi melangkah masuk ke sebuah ruangan yang dikhususkan untuk tamu wajib melapor.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Ujar resepsionis yang menjaga pagi ini. Wanita dengan baju formal itu, menyapanya dengan ramah.

Hanabi tidak sedikitpun berniat melepas kacamata hitamnya. Biar saja, takutnya mereka mengira Hanabi adalah anak kecil yang mengira kantor ini adalah mall.

"Saya Hanabi Hyuuga, utusan dari Hinata Hyuuga. Kami sudah buat janji dua hari yang lalu dengan managernya. Bisakah saya bertemu dengan Kabuto- _san_?"

"Baiklah, tolong tunggu sebentar ya."

Setelah itu, Hanabi memutuskan untuk duduk di salah satu sofa yang berada di sana.

Di depannya ada beberapa majalah dan juga koran untuk tamu yang sedang menunggu. Hanabi meneliti tiap bangunan yang tersusun di sini, dinding ruangan ini tertempel foto-foto model yang bernaung di dalam agensi ini. Setelah diperhatikan tidak ada kepala merah muda di antara wallpaper dinding itu, kemungkinan Sakura memang belum terlalu lama bekerja di sini.

"Hyuuga- _san_?" Sang resepsionis menghampiri Hanabi. "Mohon maaf sekali, Kabuto- _san_ tidak ke kantor hari ini, ada pekerjaan mendadak yang harus ia tangani di luar kota."

Hanabi langsung berdiri. Ada sebuah rasa kecewa yang melanda. "Jadi, aku harus kemari lain kali?" Ujarnya sarkastik. "Perusahaan macam apa ini? Padahal sudah membuat janji dengan klien tapi malah membuat orang harus menunggu."

Sang resepsionis meringis mendapati jawaban seperti itu. Dan membungkuk hormat minta maaf pun hanya percuma untuk meredakan emosi gadis itu.

"Kami benar-benar minta maaf."

"Apa managermu tidak bisa menghargai orang? Apa dia kira kami tidak bisa bayar mahal model-model di sini?!"

Shion yang baru masuk ke dalam, langsung tertarik untuk mendekat. "Maaf, apa ada sesuatu?"

Hanabi langsung melirik ke arah Shion. "Ya, kakakku sudah konfirmasi ke manager kalian bahwa hari ini saya harus menemuinya. Tapi, dia malah tidak ada di sini. Apakah saya harus bersabar untuk menunggunya pulang?"

Shion sudah mendengar ini sebelumnya dari Kabuto bahwa ada seorang disainer yang akan menyewa beberapa model dalam eventnya. "Oh, baiklah. Kalau begitu ikut aku." Tentunya dengan pikiran yang masih dipenuhi emosi, Hanabi setuju untuk mengikuti wanita asing itu.

Entahlah ia siapa, tapi, sepertinya wanita itu bukanlah salah satu model di sini. Lagipula Hanabi tidak ingin bertanya lebih dalam tentangnya.

Setelah duduk di sebuah ruangan yang cukup besar. Shion pamit sebentar untuk membuatkannya secangkir teh hangat.

Harusnya dalam situasi seperti ini, Hanabi minta ditemani Ayame saja. Namun, nyatanya ia memberanikan diri datang ke mari sendirian dan membiarkan Ayame menunggu di parkiran.

"Silahkan diminum." Setelah Shion meletakkan teh yang dibuatnya dalam sekejab. Ia mengambil tempat duduk di depan Hanabi.

Walau sudah dipersilahkan untuk minum, gadis berambut hitam itu tak segera melakukannya. Shion mengamati gerak-gerik postur tubuhnya. Gadis ini sedikit mengangkat dagunya. Kedua telapak tangannya ia taruh di atas pahanya. Kakinya merapat terjulur ke bawah dengan gestur tulang belakangnya tegak lurus. Ya, seperti anak gadis yang terpelajar. Tapi, tetap saja tingkah lakunya urakan.

"Saya adalah asisten model di sini. Nama saya Shion."

Hanabi hanya menaikkan alisnya. Siapapun dia toh tidak penting. Yang penting bisa menghubungkannya pada Sakura Haruno. "Saya hanya punya waktu lima belas menit lagi. Bisakah saya langsung menemui model yang bekerja di sini?"

"Apa anda sudah tahu akan menemui siapa saja?" Shion meyakinkan sekali lagi. Apa benar gadis itu akan menyewa model seksi di sini untuk acara pementasan gaun-gaunnya. Shion mengambil beberapa majalah yang berisi biodata dan poto para model, menaruhnya di atas meja ke hadapan Hanabi. "Silahkan di lihat dulu postur tubuh seperti apa yang cocok untuk gaun anda."

"Sakura Haruno." Hanabi menyebut nama itu dengan cepat tanpa harus membuka album yang katanya berisi foto-foto model. Hanya itu saja nama yang benar-benar mengganggu pikirannya akhir-akhir ini. "Bisakah saya bertemu dengannya sekarang?"

Beberapa saat Shion tercengang. Gadis ini seperti sedang memesan sebuah makanan saja di salah satu restoran. Namun, beberapa detik kemudian Shion hanya mengangguk pelan tanda mengerti.

Daripada ia marah lagi dan kata-katanya menyakitkan hati. Ada baiknya memenuhi keinginannya segera. Kebetulan saat ini Sakura sedang berada di lantai tiga dan waktunya juga lagi istirahat.

"Tunggu di sini, akan saya panggilkan Haruno Sakura." Shion berdiri dari duduknya. "Oh ya, hanya Haruno Sakura sajakah?"

"Nanti akan saya pertimbangkan lagi."

"Oh, baiklah." Shion keluar dari sana dengan perasaan bingung. Seharusnya jika benar ingin menyewa model caranya tidak seperti ini. Hanabi harus datang dengan membawa beberapa materai dan menyetujui surat kontrak yang sudah ditetapkan dari perusahaan ini. Ah, surat kontrak, di komputer mana filenya tersimpan. Shion sedikit kebingungan menghadapi ini.

Berhubung Kabuto sedang tidak ada, dan Shion tidak ingin ada keributan. Ia harus menyuruh Sakura segera menemuinya.

.

.

Untuk pertama kalinya ada orang luar yang mengganggu jadwal istirahat Sakura selain Naruto. Andai saja itu benar Naruto, pasti perasaan resah di hatinya segera menghilang.

"Kau masuk duluan saja, Sakura. Aku akan menelpon Kabuto dulu," ujar Shion ketika mereka berdua sudah berada di depan ruangan tunggu untuk klien.

Sakura mengangguk. Setelah Shion berbalik menuju ke lobi yang terhubung ke ruangannya, barulah Sakura membuka pintu tersebut.

"Selamat siang, Hyuuga- _san_ ," sapa Sakura basa-basi. Kepalanya sedikit membungkuk tanda perkenalan.

Hanabi tidak membalas salam Sakura. Ia akhirnya membuka kaca matanya—menampakkan iris keunguan yang menyorot tajam. Mata itu seolah menghakiminya, menyudutkannya ke sebuah ruangan yang gelap.

Gadis itu berdiri dari duduknya. Kakinya melangkah mendekat ke arah Sakura, mengelilingi postur tubuh Sakura, sedang matanya tetap menyapu tiap lekuk tubuh wanita musim semi itu dengan sorot yang tajam. Diperlakukan seperti itu membuat Sakura sedikit tidak nyaman.

"Hem ..." Hanabi menghentikan langkahnya setelah ia merasa puas mengelilingi Sakura—mengintimidasi lebih tepatnya. "Ternyata kau tidak cocok menggunakan gaunku." Hanabi melipat tangannya di depan dada.

Dahi Sakura berkerut. Apa ia hanya bercanda? Ah, mungkin Sakura salah dengar. Tidak mungkin kan baru bertemu sudah dicela. "Oh, maaf?"

"Tapi, kau lebih cocok memakai baju compang camping seperti gelandangan." Hanabi memiringkan kepalanya dengan gestur imutnya. Detik ini aura menyeramkan dari paras Hanabi benar-benar terlihat. Astaga, ia tidak main-main ternyata. "Bagaimana, kau tertarik?"

Tonjolan urat mulai menyembul di pelipis Sakura. Untung saja rasa sabar masih tersisa. "Maaf, saya sedang tidak ingin bercanda. Tapi, jika anda serius ingin bekerja sama dengan kami, akan saya panggilkan Shion lagi. Dia sedang menelpon Ka-"

"Tidak perlu. Aku berubah pikiran. Apalagi setelah bertemu dengan wanita murahan sepertimu."

Sakura ternganga. Ada apa dengan gadis ini? "Tolong jaga ucapanmu, sebelum aku memanggil _security_."  
Hanabi tidak kelihatan takut walau Sakura telah mengancamnya. Ia malah mengeluarkan isi hatinya. "Kau hanya wanita murahan. Berani-beraninya kau mengejar Naruto. Dasar tidak tahu malu!"

Dahi Sakura semakin berkerut dan mulutnya semakin menganga. Apa-apaan gadis ini?

"Aku beri kau peringatan, jangan pernah lagi mendekati Naruto!"

"Ma-maaf, anda membuang waktuku."

Ya, Sakura tidak seharusnya menjawab peringatan gila dari bocah imut itu. Daripada sebuah berita baru muncul: tentang seorang Sakura bergulat dengan anak kecil di kantornya sendiri. Lebih baik ia segera membalikan badan dan meninggalkannya.

Tangan Sakura sudah memegang knop pintu. Tinggal memutarnya saja. Tapi, ia malah tertahan.

"Akkkh! Aw! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Kaki Sakura mundur selangkah karena Hanabi menjambak rambutnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan? Lepaskan rambutku!"

Sambil menyeringai, Hanabi berbisik tajam di belakang kepala Sakura. "Apa kau tidak pernah berkaca? Kau tidak pantas dengan Naruto, levelmu jauh dengan level kami!"

"Shion?! Gadis ini gila, tolong aku. Aw!" Sakura menggedor-gedor pintu yang tidak terkunci berharap siapa saja mendengar dan segera menolongnya.

Hanabi semakin mengeratkan jambakkannya. Namun sayang sekali, niat ingin menarik rambut Sakura hingga ia sampai jatuh—harus terhalangi karena petugas keamanan datang dan melepaskan cengkramannya. Hanabi dijauhkan dari Sakura secepat mungkin.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?! Sebentar lagi aku akan membuatnya terjatuh. Lepaskan aku!" Hanabi tidak melakukan siasat meronta untuk meloloskan diri karena ia tahu itu akan percuma.

"Astaga, apa yang sudah terjadi?" Shion masuk ke ruangan dan terkejut mendapati hal ini. Dari awal gadis itu memang sudah mencurigakan.

"Tolong bawa bocah ini ke luar ..." Tanpa melihatnya lagi Sakura memeritahkan itu kepada seorang petugas yang sudah membantunya.

"Baik."

"Hei, aku belum selesai! Kau akan kubuat seperti di neraka!" Suara Hanabi masih dapat terdengar walau ia sudah keluar dari ruangan ini.

"Sakura, apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Shion memastikan. "Maafkan aku, karena aku ceroboh."

Sakura menggeleng pelan. Napasnya memburu sementara rambutnya terlihat masih berantakkan. Benar-benar hal yang gila.

* * *

.

.

.

Sakura POV

Oh Tuhan, aku benar-benar sudah dipermalukan oleh anak kecil hari ini. Entah darimana asal bocah tadi, tapi dia benar-benar sudah membuatku marah. Berani sekali bocah itu mengatakan hal yang buruk tentangku. Apa yang dia tahu? Dasar bocah sialan!

Aku dan Shion meninggalkan kantor. Kami menuju ke kafe biasa yang letaknya di depan kantor. Tempat favoritku selain di rumah. Kami memilih duduk di luar bangunan lagi, semoga ini bisa membuat _mood_ -ku kembali baik.

Shion tidak berani berucap apa-apa setelah kejadian tadi, karena mungkin ini salahnya juga sudah membiarkan orang luar menemuiku meski itu adalah tamu Kabuto. Bagaimanapun juga aku tidak dapat menyalahkan Shion. Ia hanya menjalankan tugasnya.

Shion duduk di depanku dengan 2 _ice chocolate almond_ kesukaanku. _Mood_ jelek ini sedikit berkurang setelah aku melihat secangkir besar _ice_ itu, aku langsung menyeruputnya.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja, Sakura? Mungkin kita perlu ke salon untuk menata ulang rambutmu." Shion menatapku takut. Tapi ia memberanikan dirinya untuk bertanya tentang keadaanku.

"Oh, tidak. Jangan bahas rambutku dulu. Aku tidak ingin mengingat rasa sakit jambakan bocah sialan tadi." Aku meringis sambil memegangi rambutku.

"Baiklah. Apa kau mau makan sesuatu?" Shion mencoba mencairkan suasana.

"Aku mau _cheese cake_."

"Baiklah, tunggu di sini." Shion berdiri berjalan ke dalam kafe lagi untuk memesan _cheese cake_.

Ponselku bergetar tanda sebuah pesan masuk. Aku malas membukanya karena ini bukan dari nomor yang aku kenal. Walau begitu pada akhirnya aku tetap akan membaca isinya, kali-kali saja ada hal yang penting.

From: +3478000xxx

 _Menjauhlah dari Naruto atau karirmu akan kubuat hancur!_

Mataku melebar hampir keluar dari kelopaknya gara-gara melihat isi pesan ini. _Mood_ -ku yang tadinya sudah lumayan sekarang menjadi buruk kembali.

"Ada apa? Kau terlihat tegang?" pertanyaan Shion membuat aku tersadar. Ia sudah di depanku rupanya—dengan membawa dua _slice cheese cake_ yang sudah ia taruh di atas meja.

"Baca ini." Aku menyerahkan ponsel kepada Shion.

Ekspresi Shion ternyata sama sepertiku saat membaca pesan tersebut. "Pasti dari bocah tengil tadi, tapi, darimana dia mendapatkan nomormu?"

"Entahlah." Aku mengacak-acak rambutku frustrasi.

"Sudahlah, jangan terlalu dianggap. Kau fokus saja dengan pemotretan Uchiha _Potograph_ ya. Itu penting untukmu." Shion mencoba menenangkanku. Mungkin Shion benar daripada mengurusi anak kecil yang tengil, lebih baik aku fokus pada kerjaanku.

"Baiklah. Kapan jadwal pemotretannya?"

"Besok lusa. Temanya tentang Valentine."

"Hah?" Mataku terbelalak lagi. Sasuke bukanlah valentineku lagi setelah beberapa tahun terakhir.

"Busananya akan diantarkan ke apartemen. Mungkin besok sudah sampai."

Aku tidak berkata apa-apa lagi setelah itu, aku tidak ingin membayangkan busana apa yang akan aku pakai. Aku melanjutkan makan _cheese cake_ -ku—berusaha tidak memikirkan pemotretan atau bocah tadi.

Setelah aku menyelesaikan makan, aku dan Shion memutuskan untuk pulang ke apartemen. Aku ingin tidur sampai besok kalau bisa sampai minggu ini berakhir agar aku tidak ikut pemotretan itu. Astaga, alangkah susah mencari uang, mulai saat ini kau harus lebih menghargai uang. Catat itu Sakura!

Kali ini Shion yang mengemudikan mobil karena aku merasa tidak sanggup menyetir sekarang. Aku duduk di dalam mobil sambil bermain sebuah game di ponselku, sementara Shion lebih memilih untuk berdiam diri.

Tiba-tiba ponselku berdering, aku terkejut mendapati panggilan itu hingga membuat ponselku hampir terlepas dari peganganku. Aku melihat nomor yang tidak dikenal. Aku memutuskan untuk menjawab telpon ini. Siapa tahu penting, kan?

"Halo," sapaku biasa.

 _"Halo, wanita murahan, aku peringatkan lagi menjauhlah dari Naruto atau karirmu akan hancur!"_

Kata-kata ini membuat kepalaku seakan mau pecah. Aku langsung menutup teleponnya dan tidak akan menjawab apapun dari peneror ini. Abaikan saja Sakura, abaikan! Kalau kau tanggapi maka kau akan gila.

"Dasar orang gila!" Aku mengumpat entah pada siapa.

"Kenapa? Peneror tadi?" Shion bertanya, sepertinya ia mengkhawatirkanku.

"Iya. Pasti bocah tadi yang melakukan ini." Aku memijat keningku frustrasi.

"Abaikan saja. Kau harus tidur nyenyak malam ini."

Aku menyenderkan kepalaku dan mencoba menutup mata berusaha tidur di dalam mobil. Entah kenapa perjalanan dari kantor ke apartemen sore ini seolah terlalu lama, padahal biasanya hanya butuh waktu 20 menit. Sial!

Akhirnya sampai juga di parkiran apartemen. Aku memutuskan untuk naik duluan ke apartemen karena ingin segera tidur.

Dari jauh aku melihat ada sebuah kotak kecil berwarna biru dongker yang ditaruh di lemari post samping pintu apartemenku. Apa itu? Seingatku minggu ini aku tidak memesan barang _online_ apapun. Jangan bilang itu bom? Oh Tuhan, aku belum ingin mati.

Sedikit takut-takut tapi aku memberanikan diriuntuk membuka kotak ini. Di dalamnya hanya ada sebuah kue coklat berbentuk _love_ dengan tulisan "sorry".

 _Deg ..._

Jantungku berdetak dan aku yakin pipiku sudah merona. Aku belum tahu pasti siapa yang mengirim ini—apakah ini perbuatan dia? Si pirang Naruto brengsek—ehm tapi, tampan.

"Apa itu ?" Suara Shion mengejutkanku.

"Coba lihat." Aku memperlihatkan isi dari kotak biru kecil ini. Shion tersenyum dan sorot matanya seperti menggodaku.

"Pasti dari Naruto, kan?"

"Semoga."

Seperti pepatah sehabis hujan akan ada pelangi. Terserah ini kado dari siapa, entah Naruto atau siapapun juga tak masalah. Aku merasakan hal yang demikian setelah hampir seharian _mood_ -ku jelek karena teror dari bocah tengil tadi. Oh, sekarang _mood_ -ku mendadak _happy_.

.

.

.

Aku bersiap tidur, piyama berwarna _mint_ berbahan sutra sudah membalut manja di tubuhku. Aku suka piyama ini. Ini oleh-oleh dari Shion saat ia ke luar kota minggu kemarin.

Aku beranjak ke atas ranjangku menarik selimut dan bersandar ke kepala ranjang. Aku duduk lalu membuka kembali kotak biru yang kini isinya sudah sedikit berantakan. Aku enggan untuk memakannya, ini seperti jimat yang bisa membuat _mood_ -ku jadi _happy_ seketika.

Aku tersenyum malu dengan tingkah konyol ini. Mana pernah aku merasakan hal sperti ini sebelumnya. Saat aku dulu berhubungan dengan Sasuke, ia belum pernah bersikap manis sperti ini.

Ia pria yg realistis tidak ada kesan romantis karena ia cuek. Hanya aku yang selalu mendominasi keromantisan hubungan kami. Saat aku berhubungan dengannya ia memang sudah menjadi model lelaki yang cukup terkenal, sedangkan aku hanya sebagai pemula. Fotoku hanya sesekali saja berada di halaman sebuah majalah, itu pun foto bersama model-model lain yang menjadi seniorku. Yang lebih mengenaskan aku selalu berada di barisan belakang mereka. Oh Tuhan. Sangat menjengkelkan mengingat hal itu.

Aku mencoba melupakan cerita Sasuke. Aku beranjak berdiri untuk memindahkan kotak itu ke dalam kulkas kecil yang ada di dalam kamarku. Aku melirik jam dinding ternyata sudah pukul 10 malam. Rasa kantuk sudah mulai datang dan selimutku sudah terlihat seperti melambai-lambai untuk membungkus tubuhku ke dalamnya.

Baru mata ini akan terpejam, mendadak _handphone_ -ku berdering. "Sial! Siapa yg menelpon malam-malam begini?" Aku sontak meraih benda itu dan dengan cepat menjawab teleponnya tanpa melihat siapa pelakunya.

"Halo!" sapaku sedikit membentak.

 _"Jauhi Naruto! Dasar pelacur!"_

Mataku terbelalak mendengar ucapan orang di seberang. Suara ini tidak sama dengan bocah tengil tadi siang. Tapi, aku yakin sekali bahwa ia-lah pelakunya. Mungkin ini salah satu suruhannya.

"Hei dengar ya! Aku sudah berusaha untuk mengabaikanmu. Jadi, tolong jangan memancing emosiku." Aku berusaha bernada lembut dengan setegas mungkin. Aku tahu orang seperti ini tidak perlu dikerasi atau ia akan makin memancing emosi kita sendiri.

 _"Kau mendekati Naruto karena dia kaya, kan? Wanita murahan sepertimu memang hanya bisa jadi parasit bagi kami. Kalian seperti anjing kelaparan di jalanan yg mencari-cari makanan sisa dari tempat sampah."_

Kepalaku berdenyut. Sepertinya dia butuh diancam. "Baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan menelpon polisi sekarang!?"

Padahal dia baru kuancam tapi dia malah tertawa. _"Coba saja kalau kau berani menelpon polisi. Kau kira aku takut? Aku bisa menuntutmu balik karena kau sudah mengganggu kehidupanku."_ Ia berkata dengan angkuhnya.

Astaga, aku baru ingat bahwa dia adalah putri orang kaya.

Aku mendesis, ini sudah keterlaluan. Pijatan tanganku pada kening ini tidak meredakan sama sekali. Kepalaku sedikit pusing, aku hanya ingin tidur saat ini.

Tidak ada jalan lain kecuali tetap mengabaikannya. Aku segera me-nonaktifkan telpon dan melemparnya ke lantai kamarku yang dialas dengan karpet.

Aku segera menarik selimut mencoba memejamkan mata. Namun sepertinya percuma. Jatungku masih berdebar tidak sehat dan kepalaku bertambah pusing saja. Aku memutuskan untuk bangun mencari obat tidur di dalam laci nakas. Sayang sekali tidak ada. Aku hanya punya beberapa obat sakit kepala yang tidak kuingat kapan aku membelinya.

Tanpa pikir panjang kuminum obat itu. Tapi, kepala ku semakin berdenyut. Aku merasa sesak, aku tidak tahan dengan teror murahan seperti ini. Aku ingin mengakhiri teror ini tapi aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa?

Aku mengambil kembali ponsel yang aku lempar tadi dan mencoba mengirim pesan kepada seseorang yang sekarang kuanggap dialah penyebab dari masalah ini.

To: Pirang Brengsek

 _Hei, kau! Jangan cuma bisa mengirimi aku coklat. Temui aku kalau kau berani. Dasar brengsek!_

Setelah pesan terkirim aku baru sadar, bagaimana kalau bukan ia yang mngirim coklat ini? Ya Tuhan, aku pasti akan mati karena malu.

Tiba-tiba teleponku berdering dan itu adalah panggilan dari Naruto. Aku panik harus berbicara apa. Aku hanya bisa berusaha tenang.

"Halo?"

 _"Halo, Sakura."_

"Kenapa?"

"Besok aku boleh ke apartemenmu?" Suaranya terdengar ragu.

"Besok aku sibuk!" Aku berusaha ketus padahal aku sedikit menginginkan ini. Apa? Menginginkan? Padahal tadi aku sempat menyalahkan dia. Astaga, mungkin otakku sedikit konslet karena diteror orang aneh itu.

"Aku akan tetap ke apartemenmu. Aku akan menunggu di depan apartemenmu sampai kamu pulang." Naruto berusaha meyakinkanku tentang hal Ini.

Aku tersenyum dan menutup mulutku, menjauhkan _handphone_ dari wajahku agar ia tak mendengar suaraku yang sekarang sedang tertawa kecil. "Terserah." Aku berusaha ketus (lagi).

 _"Baiklah. See you. Tidur yang nyenyak ya. Semoga bsok kerjaanmu lancar."_

"Ya. _Thanks_. Kau juga."

Aku yakin wajahku sudah merah padam sekarang. Kemudian otak isengku kembali aktif untuk mengatakan sesuatu. "Bawakan aku 100 _box_ coklat paling enak di Konoha. Anggap itu sebagai kunci agar kamu bisa masuk ke apartemenku."

 _"Siap, nona Haruno!"_

Aku mengakhiri obrolan yang luar biasa ini. Kenapa? Karena ini sudah menjadi obat penghilang rasa pusing yang aneh. Naruto memang obat yang paling tepat untuk membuat _mood_ -ku jadi baik lagi. _Thanks God._

* * *

.

.

.

Naruto POV

Sudah beberapa hari aku belum mendengar kabar tentang Hanabi. Seperti yang dikatakan Bee aku memang keterlaluan padanya. Padahal aku sudah berjanji kepada Hinata untuk menganggap Hanabi sebagai adikku. Aku ingat ini tanggal 12 Febuari, berarti sebentar lagi adalah hari _valentine_. Aku akan kirimkan coklat untuk Hanabi. Pasti ia sangat suka itu.

Oh iya, soal gosip di tabloid kemarin. Nanti akan hilang dengan sendirinya. Tak ada yang perlu aku lakukan selama mereka belum menyebut jelas namaku.

"Bos," sapa sai saat aku sudah berada di depan ruanganku. Ia berjalan ke arahku dengan membawa beberapa berkas.

"Oh, _thanks God_. Kau tahu kan banyak berkas yang sudah melambai minta ditanda tangani olehmu?" Ia menatapku tajam. Mungkin ia berpikir jika aku tidak akan lagi menetap di kantor karena beberapa hari ini aku mondar-mandiri masuk dan keluar ruangan. Aku tahu ia pasti sedikit merasa kesulitan mencariku. Ia paling tidak suka harus repot membawa berkas itu ke rumahku.

"Ayo masuk." Aku membuka pintu dan langsung duduk di mejaku.

Sementara Sai berdiri di depanku menaruh berkas yang sudah bertumpuk tinggi itu. "Tanda tangani semua itu ya, bos." Ia tertawa puas melihatku. Tentu saja ia paling suka melihatku menderita karena jari kriting akibat tanda tangan.

" _Oke_ , santai saja. Oh ya, tolong panggil Bee ke sini."

Wajah Sai menatapku sarkastik. Seolah ia bicara ' _oh no_ , baru juga mau duduk sudah disuruh lagi.' Entah mengapa aku suka menyuruhnya. Ini balasan dariku karena rasa puas yang ia tampakkan tadi. Aku yakin Sai tahu aku membalasnya. Dan aku harus bersiap untuk pembalasan lain darinya.

Baru saja Sai akan membuka pintu, ternyata pintunya malah lebih dulu terbuka oleh seseorang dari luar. Dan pelakunya adalah Bee. Aku curiga, mungkinkah ia punya telepati denganku?

"Hore, panjang umur ya pak asbos." Walau Sai berkata seperti itu tapi mukanya tetap datar-datar saja. Ia memandangku dengan tatapan lebih puas dari tadi seolah berkata 'pembalasanmu gagal bos.'

Aku memutar bola mata melihatnya. Lalu segera memberi intruksi kepada mereka untuk duduk di depanku. Tanpa sadar aku menghela napas panjang.

" _Are you oke_?" tanya Sai mendadak. Ia sungguh telat mengatakan hal ini, aku tidak baik-baik saja memang belakangan ini.

" _I am fine. And you should keep your mouth_ ," jawabku tanpa mengalihkan perhatian dari berkas ini. "Oh ya, Bee. Apa kau tahu toko coklat paling enak di Konoha?" tanyaku mendadak.

" _What the hell?_ Bos mau memberi coklat untuk HS ya?"

Aku menghentikan gerak tanganku menandatangani berkas itu, lalu menatap Sai dengan tatapan memohon tajam. Ia harus tahu bahwa tidak boleh membahas Haruno Sakura untuk sekarang demi menghilangkan gosip di kantorku. Apalagi di depan pegawai yang lain.

" _Sorry. Oke_ , aku diam."

Kemudian aku memandang Bee. Ia hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Aku akan memberikan hadiah untuk Hanabi."

Bee tersenyum mendengar jawabanku. "Coba di Coccoa. Toko coklat yang ada di ujung jalan kantor kita. Aku lihat banyak yang antri di sana. Apa lagi hari valentine sudah dekat seperti ini."

"Iya bos. Di sana coklatnya pa—"

Sai tidak bisa melanjutkan perkataannya karena aku dan Bee langsung memandangnya bersamaan.

" _Okay, Thanks._ Untuk infonya. Sekarang aku akan menyelesaikan berkas ini dulu." Walau banyak yang menggodaku beberapa hari ini ternyata aku bisa melewatinya juga.

.

.

.

Sebelum jam makan siang, aku menyempatkan diri ke toko yang disebutkan Bee tadi. Sampai di sana aku hampir gila karena melihat antrian di kasir begitu panjang. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan jika anak SMA sudah pulang sekolah, pasti toko berlantai dua ini akan meledak karena kepenuhan.

Aku segera masuk membaur dengan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang. Aku mengambil keranjang kecil sebelum menyusuri barisan tiap coklat-coklat yang terjual di sini. Ada banyak coklat dan juga permen yang dipajang. Dan sepertinya aku tidak perlu pergi ke lantai dua. Karena bagian lantai dua adalah tempat terigu, gula dan berbagai jenis komposisi untuk membuat kue.

Aku berhenti di jejeran lemari kaca yang menyimpan kue-kue coklat. Sepertinya kue itu baru ke luar dari oven. Kelihatannya juga enak.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya seorang pelayan yang berjaga di _counter cake_ ini.

"Aku ingin membeli dua kue. Oh ya, apa di permukaan kue bisa dituliskan sebuah pesan?"

"Tentu saja."

"Aku ingin di kedua kue tertulis kata 'sorry'."

Beberapa detik pelayan itu menatapku, sepertinya ia sedang beranggapan jika aku sedang bermasalah dengan dua orang wanita pada hari ini. Bukan berarti ia berpikiran kalau aku punya banyak wanita.

"Baiklah."

Tidak sampai dua puluh menit pesananku pun sudah ada di dalam kotak. Dan selanjutnya tinggal melangkah ke kasir dan bersabar untuk mengantri.

"Jika anda cukup sibuk, toko kami dapat mengantarkan pesanan anda ke tujuan pada hari ini." pelayan itu berkata lagi. Seolah ia tahu betul bahwa aku tidak mungkin mengantarkan ini langsung.

Dan sebenarnya aku memang belum memiliki keberanian untuk memberikannya. Jadi, aku hanya memutuskan untuk mengirimkan satu kotak ke alamat Sakura dan yang satunya...

.

.

.

"Apa?"

Aku membungkuk di hadapan Sai. Berharap ia mau membantuku pada detik ini. Aku memang bersalah pada Hanabi tapi aku belum bisa menemuinya langsung. Aku harap kue berucap 'sorry' ini mampu mewakiliku. "Hanya kau yang dapat membantuku."

"Masih banyak kurir di luar sana yang dapat membantumu. Lagipula Hanabi kelihatannya tidak menyukaiku." Sai berusaha lepas dari permintaanku. Padahal aku bisa menebak ia sempat menaruh perhatian pada Hanabi. Soalnya setelah kuselidiki, ternyata Sai sering mencuri pandang ketika Hanabi mampir ke kantor ini.

"Sudahlah, Sai. Dia pasti akan menerima kue ini jika kau yang membawanya." Aku memberikan kantong kertas ke tangan Sai. Memaksa tangannya untuk menyambut benda itu. Dengan begini urusanku sudah selesai. Aku terlalu lelah untuk mengantar itu setelah mengantri di kasir tadi.

"Terimakasih ya, Sai." Sambil berlalu, aku melambaikan tanganku kepadanya dengan cengiran lebar—meninggalkan Sai yang entah benar-benar setuju atau tidak dengan permintaanku.

.

.

.

Sudah malam waktunya aku merebahkan badan. Sambil memandang langit-langit pikiranku melayang sendiri. Aku penasaran bagaimana pertemuan Sai dan Hanabi sore ini. Aku harap Sai dapat menjalankannya dengan sempurna. Karena aku tahu Sai adalah pria yang baik-baik.

Sementara satu kotak kue yang lainnya, aku yakin sudah berada di depan apartemen Sakura. Aku harap ia tidak mengira itu kiriman dari orang iseng atau fans dia. Karena yang bersalah adalah aku di sini. Semoga kue itu bisa membuat keadaan aku dan Sakura menjadi baik. Yah, itu juga jika ia menyadarinya.

Aku mencoba memejamkan mata. Di kamarku benar-benar terasa hening. Hanya suara Ac yang menderu di sekitar sini. Entah beberapa menit aku masih dalam posisi terlentang dan akhirnya aku mencoba duduk kembali. Sepertinya malam ini pun aku akan sulit untuk tidur.

Setelah kupikir-pikir tindakanku hari ini bukanlah hal yang tepat. Seharusnya aku menunggu Sakura di depan apartemennya untuk memberikan kotak kue coklat sebagai permintaan maaf. Bukan dengan cara seperti ini. Astaga aku ini pengecut sekali.

Mendadak suara ponselku berbunyi. Ternyata aku lupa mematikan nada deringnya saat aku akan tidur tadi. Segera kuraih ponsel itu. Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka bahwa pesan itu dari Sakura. Aku harap aku sedang tidak bermimpi atau salah baca.

 _Hei kau! Jangan cuma bisa mengirimi aku coklat. Temui aku kalau kau berani. Dasar brengsek!_

 _Yes_ , ternyata ia sudah menerima kiriman dariku dan menyadarinya. Aku segera memencet tombol balas dan mengetik beberapa isi yang ingin sekali aku sampaikan. Tapi, setelah kupikir-pikir lebih baik aku menelponnya. Lagipula aku sedikit rindu mendengar suaranya. Semoga ia sedang tidak sibuk dan mau mengangkat teleponku.

 _"Halo."_

Oh, syukurlah teleponnya direspon.

"Halo, Sakura." agak sedikit ragu aku menyapanya. Rasanya agak sedikit canggung.

 _"Kenapa?"_

"Besok aku boleh ke apartemenmu?" aku langsung menyerukan keinginanku. Bodoh, seharusnya aku berbasa-basi dulu!

 _"Besok aku sibuk!"_

Ya, walau aku sudah tahu ia sibuk, namun aku orangnya tetap keras kepala. "Aku akan tetap ke apartemenmu. Aku akan menunggu di depan apartemen mu."

 _"Terserah."_

"Baiklah _. See you_. Tidur yang nyenyak ya. Semoga besok kerjaanmu lancar."

 _"Ya. Thanks. Kau juga."_ Walaupun dia berkata ketus, dia belum langsung mematikan teleponku juga hingga detik ini. _"Bawakan aku 100 box coklat paling enak di Konoha. Anggap itu sebagai kunci agar kau bisa masuk ke apartemenku."_

"Siap, nona Haruno."

Tentunya aku tidak sabar untuk menunggu hari esok.

.

.

.  
Aku melirik ke kalender yang ada di dinding kamarku, tanggal 13 Febuari. Tentu saja ini adalah alasan kenapa Sakura ingin coklat dariku. _Its all about valentine_. Aku belum pernah merayakan valentine bersama wanita spesial atau bisa di bilang pacar. Aku sadar aku terlalu sibuk dengan kerjaan, seperti ini terus entah sudah berapa tahun—yang jelas aku selalu melewatkan hari _valentine._ Menurut pendapatku dulu, valentine itu hari yang biasa saja. Hanya berlaku untuk anak SMA.

Kuakui, aku memang _workaholic_. Semua ini untuk masa depanku. Aku berpikir, selama kau bisa dan sanggup lakukan pekerjaan dengan sebaik mungkin agar kau bisa mewujudkan semua kepuasan dirimu, salah satunya jalan adalah bekerja keras. _Oh God_ , prinsip itu sekarang mulai kabur dari pikiranku.

Pikiranku sudah terpecah. Tidak hanya kerja, tapi juga ada Sakura yang mendominasi bagian terbanyak dari pikiranku.

Aku pernah berhubungan dengan beberapa wanita sebelumnya. Aku rasa mereka hanya angin lalu. Tak ada rasa dariku untuk mereka. Rasanya memang berbeda dari Sakura. Baru sekarang dan hanya kepada Sakura aku merasa begini. Aku dapat merasakan jatuh cinta dengan sedalam ini, dan tidak pernah ada wanita lain yang memiliki rasa cinta seperti ini dariku.

Aku sudah siap dengan setelan kemeja berwarna biru cerah polos dan celana abu-abu tua favoritku. Aku siap pergi ke kantor. Kemudian mataku terpaku pada sebuah berkas yang tergeletak di atas nakas. Itu adalah sebuah berkas kerja sama antara perusahaan ayah dan managemen King and Queen. Aku rasa ini waktu yang tepat untuk mengembalikan berkas itu kepada Sakura.

Aku segera menuju garasi dan bersiap akan berangkat. Kebetulan hari ini ibu tidak ada di rumah, jadi aku memang harus sarapan di kantor.

Hanya butuh waktu 15 menit dari rumah. Sampai di departemen kantorku, aku menyapa beberapa karyawan yang juga datang sepagi ini. Aku melirik kesana-kemari melihat siapa saja yang sudah datang. Oh, ternyata Bee, Sai, Kiba dan yang lain sedang duduk di bagian bar untuk minum kopi.

Aku berjalan menghampiri mereka. "Selamat pagi semua. Semoga hari kalian menyenangkan," aku menyapa mereka dan langsung menyambut secangkir kopi yang diulurkan oleh Bee. "Terima kasih." Kemudian aku mengambil tempat duduk di bagian sofa yang kosong antara Sai dan Bee.

"Tidur nyenyak ya samalam?" Bee memperhatikanku dari atas sampai bawah.

"Tentu saja, sangat nyenyak bahkan nyamuk pun tidak mengganggu tidurku," aku berkata sambil menyeruput kopi.

Bee memutar bola mata. Sementara aku tetap memamerkan cengiran lebar.

Aku melirik Sai yang ada di samping kananku. "Hm, bagamana, Sai? Apa coklatnya sudah dikirim ke Hanabi?"

Sai tidak berekspresi apa pun. Sepertinya terjadi hal yang buruk saat ia mengantar coklat itu. "Ya. Sudah kuantar dan sudah ia terima."

" _Thank you_. Lain kali aku pasti butuh bantuanmu lagi."

Sai menoleh ke arahku secara terang-terangan dengan tatapan ingin protes tapi tidak bisa. " _Oh, no."_

Aku tertawa kecil pura-pura tidak tahu dengan ekspresi Sai. Sekarang waktunya aku masuk ke dalam ruangan. Aku duduk di kursi kerjaku, kembali membuka berkas kerjasama antara ayah dan managemen King and Queen. Aku membaca berkas itu dengan seksama, dan aku terkejut setelah tahu bahwa peluang dari managemen ini cukup bagus. Pantas saja ayah mau bekerja sama dengan mereka. Baiklah, kalau begitu tanpa ragu aku akan membubuhi tanda tanganku.

.

.

.

Aku berjalan santai keluar kantor setelah seharian memeriksa banyak laporan. Aku masuk ke dalam mobilku tanpa menghiraukan siapapun yang memanggilku.

Bee bilang, ia akan pergi ke tempat teman lama. Tentu saja itu hanya alasan klise. Aku tahu ia akan menemui teman kencannya dari beberapa bulan yang lalu. Katanya wanita dewasa yang seumuran dengannya. Semoga hubungannya lancar dengan wanita itu—setidaknya ia tidak akan jadi duda tua lagi.

Aku tertawa sejenak saat memikirkan 'duda tua'. Andai Bee mendengarkannya langsung dari mulutku, ia pasti akan segera membunuhku.

Dalam perjalanan aku melihat toko coklat yang kemarin aku datangi, kondisinya sama seperti sebelumnya—bahkan lebih lagi toko ini seperti sudah hampir meledak. Bagaimana ya? Untuk sekarang tidak ada pilihan lagi selain toko ini.

Di depan toko aku berpikir sebentar, masih adakah yang tersisa untukku 100 coklat? Sedangkan pengunjung sudah penuh mengantri sampai ke luar toko.

Lupakan pikiran negatif, bagaimana pun caranya aku harus mendapatkan coklat untuk Sakura.

"Selamat datang. Ada yang bisa di bantu, tuan?" Setelah sekian lama mengantri akhirnya kini giliranku yang memesan. Fyuh, mengantri membuat baterai ponselku _lowbat_ karena terus kumainkan.

"Hmm.. Saya mau pesan coklat valentine untuk ..." aku ragu ingin mengatakan apa.

"Pacar ya?"

"Iya, maksud saya begitu." aku hanya bisa tersenyum malu-malu.

"Oh, ini daftar menu coklat spesial kategori untuk kekasih. Silahkan dilihat dan dipilih dulu ya." Pelayan itu menyerahkan daftar menu kepadaku.

"Saya pesan yang _best seller_ saja, 100 _box_."

"100 _box_? Baiklah." Ia membuatkan sebuah nota untukku. Sepertinya ia sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Oh, asal dia jangan berpikiran aku akan menjual ulang coklat ini.

Baru saja aku mengantri di barisan kasir, sebuah pesan masuk ke dalam ponselku. Apakah itu Sakura?

From: Bee

 _Sory ganggu bos, cuma saran mungkin membawa seikat bunga mawar atau lili bisa membuatmu lebih tampan nanti :p_

Entah bagaimana jalan pikirannya ia selalu tahu apa tujuanku. Aku tertawa membaca pesan ini. Aku hanya membalas dengan kata: _'thank you, you are the best!_ ' Bee pasti tertawa lebar membaca pesanku itu.

.

.

.

Saat baru sampai di parkiran apartemen Sakura aku melihat mobil van bertuliskan nama toko coklat yang aku kunjungi sore tadi. Aku sedikit terkesan, mereka benar-benar profesional—bahkan mereka lebih _in time_ daripada aku.

Ketika kaca mobil di sisiku turun perlahan, salah satu mereka yang berpakaian mermaid bertuliskan 'Coccoa' menghampiriku.

"Tuan Uzumaki?" Sapanya ramah.

"Ya benar. Apa pesanan saya sudah siap semua?"

"Iya, tuan. 100 _box_ _stawberry chocolate delight_. Mau diantar sekarang, tuan?"

Aku mengangguk dan langsung keluar dari dalam mobil. Di belakangku ada 10 orang pelayan laki-laki dengan masing-masing 10 _box_ coklat di tangan mereka. _Oh, my God_. Ini romantis, bukan? Apa kurang romantis? Aku kira ini yang terbaik dariku.

Aku sedikit malu saat resepsionis di lobi apartemen ini melihat ke arah kami. Tapi aku berusaha tersenyum santai kepadanya. Setelah sampai di lantai tempat apartemen Sakura, aku sengaja memelankan langkahku. Pikiran negatif mulai menghampiriku. _'Bagaimana jika Sakura tidak ada di apartemen?'_ Ya Tuhan, aku bisa gila dengan hal konyol ini jika Sakura benar tidak ada di apartemennya.

Tidak. Aku tidak boleh kalah dengan pikiran negatif ini. Aku harus maju meski Sakura tidak ada. Aku akan tetap menunggu, setidaknya itulah yang aku janjikan padanya semalam.

Aku sudah sampai di depan pintu apartemen Sakura. Aku mengetuk pelan pintu itu. Hanya sekali. Beberapa detik tidak ada jawaban akhirnya aku mengetuknya sekali lagi, untuk kali ini agak lebih keras.

Suara kunci pintunya terdengar disertai dengan pintu yang akhirnya terbuka.

"Ya, sia—pa?" Benar, itu adalah Sakura. kelihatannya, ia baru selesai mandi dan ia masih mengenakan handuk di kepala.

"Ehm. Halo," sapaku sedikit canggung.

 _Blam._

Pintu apartemennya tertutup kembali. Aku sedikit bingung kenapa Sakura melakukan itu? Apa ia benar-benar tidak ingin aku datang? Oh Tuhan. Tolong aku sekarang!

 _Cklek._

Aku melihat Sakura sudah ada di depanku lagi. Tapi tidak dengan handuk di kepalanya.

"Sudah kubilang, aku sibuk, kan? Kenapa kau masih ke sini?" Ia sedikit ketus kepadaku.

"Tapi, aku bawa syarat yang kau mau. 100 _box_ coklat paling enak di Konoha." Aku memperlihatkan para pelayan di belakangku yang membawa coklat-coklat itu. Sakura terlihat seperti tidak percaya dengan apa yang aku lakukan.

"Apa benar ada 100 _box_ coklat?"

" _Ok_ , silahkan bawa masuk coklatnya dan mohon dihitung agar nona Haruno ini percaya," ujarku kepada para pelayan. Mereka masuk satu persatu sambil menghitung coklat yang mereka bawa.

Perhatianku terpusat pada Sakura dengan seksama. Saat hitungan sudah sampai ke seratus, pipinya terlihat merona. Ia tersipu bahkan terkesan dengan apa yang aku lakukan. Mungkin ia pikir aku tidak akan memenuhi permintaannya. Tapi, ternyata aku sanggup, kan? Jangan panggil aku Naruto jika aku tidak bisa melakukan hal ini

"Bagaimana? Benar seratus, kan?" tanyaku mencoba menggodanya.

"Harusnya kemarin aku minta sejuta coklat bukan seratus!" Ia masih berusaha ketus. Padahal aku lihat ia senang dengan hal ini. "Ya sudah, karena kau sudah memenuhi syaratnya, kau boleh masuk."

Sebelum masuk aku memberi _tips_ kepada para pelayan yang sudah banyak membantuku itu. Rasanya sudah lama sekali aku tidak ke sini. Tapi, sekarang harum apartemen Sakura mulai masuk dan menelusuri indra penciumanku.

"Ini untukmu." Tentunya aku tidak akan lupa memberikan bunga lili—saran dari Bee kepada Sakura.

Sakura menerimanya agak ragu. Ia bahkan tidak berani melihat ke wajahku.

"Silahkan duduk. Akan kuambilkan secangkir kopi." Sakura masih belum mau melihat wajahku. Aku tahu ia masih malu. Ya, situasi di antara kami masih sedikit canggung setelah semua pelayan toko coklat itu pergi.

Setelah Sakura menghilang dari pintu dapur aku segera duduk di sebuah sofa—yang sejak pertama kali aku menempatinya sudah kulabeli sebagai sofa favoritku. Entah mengapa semakin detik berjalan semakin lebih berasa canggung. Padahal tadi aku baik-baik saja. Sementara dadaku, berdetak mulai tak normal. Aku lupa untuk mempersiapkannya—aku akan berkata apa setelah berhadapan langsung kepadanya.

.

.

.

[tbc]

* * *

Wah, dicut dulu ya, bang. Udah kepanjangan nih Heheheh.

Balas review nonlogin.

CAR: ya ya, pantengin terus ya say. Yang pasti kakak juga suka yang happy.

Guest, Iwas : udah tak lanjut yaaa.

Aris : Hanabi baru nih dijelaskan di chapter ini yaaa.

Guest : gimana ya jelasin ke kamu. Semua artis ngaruh kali kalo udah punya pasangan. Kecuali kalo mereka didukung sama fans mereka kayak Chelsea dan Glen. Semoga gak gagal paham lagi.

Guest : di chap ini pun interaksinya dikit. Ok, salam hangat.

Kirito Asuna : Makasih ya udah ditungguin XD makasih juga telah review dan semoga chapter yang super panjang ini tidak mengecewakan.

* * *

Ok, terimakasih sudah membaca, dan terimakasih buat pereview yang tidak out of topic untuk chapter kemarin :D semoga kejadian ini tidak terulang pada author lain atau untuk diri saya sendiri.

Salam.

Amaira


	9. Chapter 9

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning : kata-kata kasar, AU, OOC, pergantian pov, mohon maaf soal typo.**

* * *

 **Chapter 9 : Oh, Crap!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Selang waktu beberapa menit, Sakura keluar dari dalam dapur membawa dua gelas sedang dengan asap yang mengepul. Ia menaruh gelas itu ke hadapanku. "Silahkan diminum."

"Terima kasih." Aku menyeruput perlahan capucino buatannya. Entah mengapa rasanya lebih baik dari yang dulu ia berikan kepadaku. Mungkin saja alasannya karena aku merindukan ini.

Aku bisa melihat ada raut canggung di wajah Sakura, gerak-geriknya terlihat kaku, begitupun denganku. Kalau boleh jujur, aku bingung mau berkata apa.

"Err... terimakasih untuk coklat dan bunganya, ya." Meskipun ia sudah lebih dulu memecah kecanggungan di antara kami, ia masih belum dapat menatap mataku.

"Yeah, sama-sama. Ini belum seberapa. Lain kali lebih dari ini juga bisa kulakukan." Akhirnya ia menatap wajahku. Dan aku langsung memberinya cengiran khasku.

"Ya, ya, ya. Memang kau bisa mr. _Rich_ Uzumaki." Ia mengatakannya dengan ekspresi tidak setuju. Aku langsung tertawa mendengar itu. Ia lucu. Ini akan jadi salah satu alasan kenapa aku menyukai wanita ini.

"Harus kuapakan coklat sebanyak ini?" Sakura menatapku seolah meminta diberikan saran yang terbaik.

"Bawa saja ke kantormu, bagikan dengan orang di sana." Hanya ini ide yang terlintas.

"Yap. Ternyata kau juga pintar ya, tuan Uzumaki." Ia tersenyum kepadaku.

"Sakura... apa kau tahu… aku _merindukanmu_." kata itu keluar begitu saja tanpa harus kurangkai terlebih dahulu. Karena melihat senyumannya itu membuat aku menyadari perasaan ini. Bagus, situasinya memang tidak pas dan berharap itu tidak terdengar seperti sampah.

Sakura menggosok lehernya sedikit canggung. "Apa kau baik-baik saja? Maksudku apa kau baik-baik saja saat kau tidak menghubungiku?" matanya bergerak ke arah lain, seolah begitu takut untuk beradu pandang. Mungkin jawaban dari pertanyaan ini penting baginya.

"Tidak. Aku tidak baik-baik saja, aku bahkan tidak bisa fokus bekerja, aku selalu memikirkanmu, aku memikirkan... le—lelaki itu, aku bahkan susah tidur karena tidak mengirimimu pesan atau pun tidak menelponmu sebelumnya." Nadaku pasti terdengar sangat frustrasi. Yeah, frustrasi berat yg sudah menumpuk di kepalaku. Ada banyak pertanyaan yang ingin aku tanyakan untuk Sakura tapi, aku belum berani menanyakan itu. Khususnya tentang lelaki itu.

"Oh, ia bukan siapa-siapa lagi bagiku." Tak ada keraguan dari kalimat Sakura.

"Dulu saat aku pertama masuk ke dunia model, aku belum seperti sekarang. Aku hanya model biasa yang belum memiliki kemampuan menarik para pembaca. Sedangkan Sasuke Uchiha sudah lebih dulu tenar jauh sebelum diriku. Ia model _catwalk_ , ia juga model majalah, sekarang pun ia masih dipuja oleh _bimbo_ dan kaum hyena." Sakura tertawa pelan. Dia mengejeknya. "Kau tahu kan apa maksudku?" Kupikir wanita yang dia maksud adalah para wanita seksi yang tak berotak. Dia melanjutkan dongengnya "Waktu itu aku dan dia sedang dalam kontrak kerja sama, dan ini awal mulai karirku. Foto kami jadi cover majalah, dan foto itulah yang mengantarkan aku di jenjang karir ini. Sejak itu kami dekat, banyak hal yang ia bicarakan tentang dunia model dan pengalaman-pengalamannya. Aku hanya mengambil hal positif dari apa yg ia ceritakan. Lalu kami semakin dekat untuk menjalin sebuah hubungan. Aku tau tidak akan mudah berpacaran dengan lelaki seperti dia yang dikelilingi banyak wanita—yang tiap hari akan berpose dengan beberapa wanita berbeda dalam pose yang menggairahkan." Sakura bercerita dengan pelan-pelan, ia membiarkan aku hanyut pada setiap kalimatnya.

"Suatu hari saat masa pacaran kami dalam fase yang sedang membosankan, aku memergoki dia dan wanita lain sedang bercinta di apartemen kamarnya. Sejak saat itu aku tidak lagi mau menghubunginya. Sampai kemarin ia mengunjungiku karena Kabuto—brengsek tua bangka—itu menyepakati kontrak kerja antara aku dan Sasuke. Dia bilang ini menguntungkan." Sakura menaikan bahunya acuh.

Aku mengangguk lemah tanda bahwa aku sudah mengerti dengan kisah yang ia alami. Aku merasa bodoh seperti anak SMP yang baru pacaran dan tiba-tiba salah paham dengan pacarnya, kemudian melarikan diri dari sampai—ah sudahlah, intinya aku memang bodoh.

"Apa dulu kau mencintainya? Sangat?" Ya Tuhan, pertanyaan macam apa ini Naruto!

"Yeah, itu dulu. Sekarang sudah tidak ada perasaan apapun kecuali profesional dalam bekerja."

Aku merasa seolah beban besar di punggungku sudah lepas sekarang. Sudah tidak ada keraguan lagi antara aku dan Sakura. "Maafkan aku karena kebodohanku," kataku sedikit malu. Dan aku yakin pipiku sudah merona sekarang.

"Kau memang bodoh, egois, kekanakan, mau menang sendiri, keras kepala, tidak bisa mendengar alasan orang lain. Semuanya memang kau. Kau kau kau!" dia meludah ke arahku—bukan artian yang sebenarnya. Dan rahangku rasanya ingin jatuh ke tanah. Tapi, tak apa. dia tetap cantik dan penuh kejujuran. Sial.

"Hei, apa yang lucu?" Sakura mulai sadar dengan kekehanku.

"Maaf, apa kau tahu, kau cantik sekali jika sedang marah." Jika aku melihat seringaiku sekarang, aku yakin aku mirip pria bajingan yang memiliki mulut manis. Aku. "Aku merindukanmu nona Haruno, aku selalu memikirkanmu."

Rupanya dia mulai pintar menyembunyikan kecanggungannya. "Tidak. Kau tidak merindukan aku." Sakura berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan mengarah ke jendela besar tepat di hadapan kami.

"Aku hampir putus asa Sakura. Aku hampir mengacaukan semua pekerjaanku karena memikirkan mu." Aku ikut berdiri dan melangkah maju tepat di belakangnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak menelponku? Kalau kau rindu padaku kau bisa menelponku, kan?" ujarnya tanpa menoleh. Ia meremas telapak tangannya sendiri.

"Maafkan aku..." Aku menundukan kepala.

"Hmm, sudahlah. Kita lupakan yang kemarin, lebih baik kita jalani yang hari ini saja." Sakura memutar badannya dan senyum lebar ia tampilkan.

Aku bernapas lega mendengar itu. Kata terimakasih bukanlah satu-satunya hal yang sebanding dari kesempatan baru ini. Aku menangkup kedua pipinya lalu mengecup dahinya sekilas. Dia tersenyum dan menerimanya. Sementara aku bahagia.

Kami melewati malam ini dengan berbagi cerita. Aku menceritakan pekerjaanku begitupun dengannya. Ia sedang senang karena pekerjaannya berjalan lancar belakangan ini. Besok jadwalnya pemotretan bersama Uchiha Photograph. Yeah, dengan lelaki yang sudah membuat kami salah paham. Ingin rasanya aku melarang Sakura tapi, aku tidak mau melakukan itu. Aku percaya pada Sakura, aku tidak ingin ada salah paham lagi di antara kami.

Tak terasa hari sudah mulai larut malam dan aku memutuskan untuk pulang. Aku tak berharap dia menawarkanku menginap karena aku pasti akan setuju.

"Sudah terlalu malam, sebaiknya aku pulang."

"Biarkan aku mengantar sampai parkiran."

Dia memberikan tangannya dan aku dengan senang hati mengait jemari kami. Aku bersiul di sepanjang lorong, sementara dia mencibir kebiasaanku. Dia bilang aku seperti pria 80-an. Kurasa pria 80-an lebih seksi daripada pria alay jaman sekarang.

Sampai di parkiran, aku ingat soal berkas kerjasama dari ayah yang sudah kutanda tangani. "Oh ya, aku sudah menandatangi berkas keja sama waktu itu. Um, biar aku saja yang akan mengantarkannya langsung jika aku tidak sibuk."

"Sudah kau _acc_ Naruto? Serius?" Sakura seperti tidak percaya dengan apa yang kukatakan. Memangnya aku akan secongkak itu mengabaikan permohonan yang bagus seperti ini.

"Yeah, aku hanya yakin dengan apa yang ayahku lakukan, ia tidak pernah salah mengambil keputusan untuk bekerja sama dengan sebuah perusahaan."

Sakura tersenyum. "Aku titip kata terimakasih untuk ayahmu."

"Bagaimana dengan terimakasih untuku?" ujarku setengah berbisik.

Dia malu, dan mengabaikan godaanku lalu menyuruhku segera pulang. Aku pura-pura kecewa dan segera masuk ke mobil.

"Tidur yang nyenyak bersama 100 coklatmu, ok?"

"Iya iya iya! Puas kan kau mengolokku." Ia cemberut lagi tapi aku tertawa melihatnya.

Aku segera menjalankan mobil ke luar dari parkiran ini. Dan sepertinya aku punya ide baru untuk besok pagi.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya aku memutuskan untuk mengantar Sakura ke kantor. Yeah, inilah ideku semalam. Awalnya dia menolak karena takut merepotkanku tapi, aku punya alasan yang bagus untuk dilontarkan: aku punya pertemuan pagi dengan Kabuto dan membicarakan kerja sama itu. Walaupun dia tahu Kabuto tidak berencana mengundangku dalam waktu dekat. Ini ibaratnya seperti perusahaanku yang bertekuk lutut memohon meminta kerja sama dengannya. Padahal sebaliknya. Lupakan soal harga diri perusahaan. Sekarang aku hanya ingin terfokus pada sesi pemotretan Sakura.

Aku tidak menyangka Sakura benar-benar membawa coklatnya. Sepuluh kotak dia simpan di dalam kulkas dan sisanya dia bagi-bagikan ke teman di kantornya yang lain. Ini bulan cinta. Tidak ada salahnya berbuat baik.

"Selamat pagi, Uzumaki." Kabuto menyapaku ketika kami bertemu dengannya di lantai lima. Dia menampilkan senyum hangat yang terasa bersahabat. Oh, tentu saja dia mendapatkan coklat dari Sakura tanpa tahu bahwa itu sebenarnya dariku. Kabuto berterimakasih dengan wanita itu. "Harusnya aku menyiapkan sebuah acara minum teh jika tahu kau akan berkunjung."

"Tak perlu berlaku formal, Kabuto-san. Aku hanya ingin melihat-lihat departemen ini saja."

Kabuto mempersilahkanku duduk di ruangannya. Sementara Sakura berpamitan menuju ke luar. Dia butuh _warming up_ untuk mempersiapkan pemotretan pagi ini. Aku benar-benar penasaran bagaimana cara dia bekerja.

"Apa dugaanku salah jika kalian terlihat dekat?" Kabuto menaruh secangkir kopi di hadapanku. Aku sudah minum itu tadi pagi tapi aku akan tetap menghormatinya.

"Kurasa itu hanya penilaianmu saja. Aku dan Sakura sebenarnya teman sekolah dulu." Aku tak yakin tidak tersenyum mengatakan itu sebab aku paling senang membicarakan nama Sakura. Semoga Kabuto tidak pandai menilai ekspresi bodohku.

"Oh benarkah? Namun ternyata aku tidak salah mengutus Sakura untuk mengurus berkas ini." Kabuto mengambil berkas itu dari tanganku.

"Ya, kau memang membuat keputusan yang tepat," timpalku.

"Apa kau banyak kerjaan hari ini? Tinggalah di sini sampai siang, kita akan makan siang bersama di salah satu restoran yang menyajikan steak terbaik di kota ini."

Tanpa dia minta memang aku berencana akan tinggal—memata-matai Sakura tepatnya. Tapi sebelumnya memang aku butuh tawaran itu biar harga diri perusaahananku tidak benar-benar terlihat murah. "Aku suka itu."

Dia menyeringai. "Kau suka steak? Baguslah, mereka juga punya wine yang terbaik."

Sebenarnya aku tak butuh wine tapi itu juga tidak buruk. "Hanya kita berdua?"

"Tentu saja tidak, aku juga akan mengajak Sakura dan rekan kerjanya hari ini. Aku akan memperkenalkan dia denganmu."

Bagus, itulah yang kuinginkan.

Setelah agak lama aku berbasa-basi dengan Kabuto, lebih tepatnya omong kosong belaka, kami berjalan menuju ke studio lantai delapan. Banyak foto-foto yang terpampang di dinding dengan ukuran besar sekali. Mereka dapat mencetak itu masih dengan resolusi tinggi. Aku melihat Shion di depan pintu masuk, dia sedang menelpon seseorang. Aku ragu-ragu untuk menyapanya.

"Oh, hai Uzumaki. Senang melihatmu di sini." Ternyata dia menyadari keberadaanku.

"Hai, Shion. Senang juga kau masih bekerja untuk Sakura." Entah masuk akal atau tidak sapaanku ini.

Dia mengurva senyumannya. "Mereka sudah siap di dalam. Kau harus segera masuk dan menonton calon pasangan terfavorit tahun ini."

Alisku terangkat belum mengerti perkataannya. "Aku duluan kalau begitu." Kemudian aku dan Kabuto masuk ke dalam. Aku dipersilahkan duduk di belakang beberapa kamera. Ada lampu—entah apa namanya—lampu itu menyorot ke arah Sakura. Badannya masih terbungkus dengan selimut dan aku sebenarnya penasaran dengan apa yang dia pakai. Sial, aku harus menahan rasa marahku jika melihatnya memakai bikini nanti.

Sakura menyadariku, dia tersenyum sembari menggoyang-goyangkan botol parfum yang ada di tangannya. Oh, dia akan bekerja untuk perusahaan itu ternyata. Dan kemudian ada secangkir minuman lagi mendarat di hadapanku. Aku tidak butuh itu sekarang. Aku harusnya butuh wine atau alcohol saja biar aku bisa meracau sesi pemotretan ini.

"Sakura memang model yang cantik. Perusahaan mana pun tidak akan menyesal memperkerjakannya." Kabuto membuka suara dan aku tidak setuju sebenarnya, terkecuali dengan pengakuan kecantikan Sakura, yang lain boleh digaris bawahi. Selang beberapa saat pemuda Uchiha ke studio dengan santainya. Dia menyapa Kabuto lalu melirik ke arahku. Dia tersenyum tapi terkesan dingin. Lalu dia berjalan mendekat ke arah Sakura, hanya sekedar bertegur sapa dan aku benci melihatnya.

Kulihat Sakura balas menyapanya dengan gugup. Sesekali dia meliriku. Aku tahu dia merasa terintimidasi karena kehadiranku. Tapi aku tak peduli. Aku akan mengawasinya dan mencatat mereka.

"Kurasa karirnya tidak akan lama." Aku tidak bisa menahan kalimat sampah ini. Aku mengutuk diriku sendiri karena berbuat sinis.

"Maksudmu mereka tidak akan berhasil menjadi pasangan favorit tahun ini?" ujar Kabuto.

"Yah, aku tidak percaya," kataku menegaskan.

Kabuto tidak berkomentar lagi karena omong kosongku tidak membuatnya senang sama sekali. Dia mengabaikanku dan tidak mau berdebat denganku. Seolah dia sudah tahu hasilnya dan sangat percaya diri sekali.

Sakura membuka selimut yg menyelubungi tubuhnya. Aku melihat dia memakai sebuah lingerie. Ya Tuhan, lingerie! Tubuhnya sudah terekspose hampir ke semua lekuknya, hanya bagian payudara dan bagian di antara kaki saja yang tertutup, bahkan bokongnya yang berisi itu sangat jelas terlihat oleh semua orang yang ada di sini. Oh, astaga. Aku bersumpah sampai akhir tahun ini saja dia melakukan dosa itu.

Sementara si Uchiha entah sejak kapan sudah bertelanjang dada. Dia menggunakan kalung rantai berbentuk sampah, dia juga hanya mengenakan celana pendek—um, cukup ketat dan jika kau membawa celana itu ke dalam kolam renang, petugas tidak akan melarangmu. Oh, Uchiha, kau memang pantas memakai celana sampah seperti itu! Detik ini aku benci dengan warna biru tua menjijikan yang dipakainya itu. Mereka bukan favoritku lagi.

Tanganku meremas pegangan kursi menahan rasa aneh di dalam perutku ketika mereka mulai pada sesi pertama. Kru brengsek bertopi yang memegang salah satu kamera memberinya arah, Sakura berada di kedua tangan Sasuke dan mereka saling memandang dalam, lalu sesi berikutnya Sakura memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain dan hidung Sasuke menyentuh kulit bawah telinganya. Astaga. Sesi berikutnya, Sakura diarahkan untuk berpelukan dengan Uchiha brengsek itu, dan kemudian mataku terbelalak saat melihat tangan Uchiha meremas bokong Sakura. Oh Tuhan. Aku tidak tahan lagi, aku harus pergi dari sini.

Berengsek, mereka tampak begitu dekat.

Shion menghampiriku, mungkin dia melihatku sudah seperti kehabisan udara di dalam sana. Aku tahu tidak ada satupun asap rokok tapi aku benar-benar kepanasan.

"Apa anda butuh sesuatu Uzumaki?" Tawar Shion.

"Panggil saja aku jika makan siang sudah dimulai. Aku ada urusan." Setelah itu aku pergi dari sini.

.

.

.

Shion menepati janjinya. Dia benar-benar menelponku ketika makan siang akan dimulai. Letak restoran tidak terlalu jauh dari kantor King and Queen. Dan aku memang sudah pernah ke sana.

Beberapa jam ke belakang, aku membuang waktu dengan mengunjungi taman Konoha. Aku duduk di sana memandangi bunga-bunga yang tumbuh, berusaha menggantikan pemandangan apa yang baru saja kulihat antara Sakura dan Sasuke. Aku tahu, Sakura tidak lagi menaruh hati pada pria brengsek itu, tapi tetap saja aku menjadi sialan. Aku bertindak kasar dengan pergi dari sana tanpa pamit pada Kabuto.

Persetan dengan Kabuto dia sama saja dengan si brengsek Uchiha.

Aku keluar dari mobilku ketika sudah sampai ke parkiran restoran ini. Aku sudah mencoba menghapus sesi pemotretan tadi dari benaku tapi aku tetap bisa melihatnya di imajinasiku. Remasan bokongnya, sial. Aku terus-terusan mengumpat dan berdoa agar tidak menghajar wajah model pria terkenal itu saat steak mewah sudah siap disantap olehku.

Shion menyambutku ketika aku masuk ke dalam pintu utama. Tampaknya dia memang sudah menungguku. "Anda terlambat tapi kami tetap menunggu."

Yeah, aku tahu aku egois dan terlambat. Aku tahu aku sialan, dan aku tahu ini tidak masuk akal.

"Maaf ada pekerjaan yang harus aku lakukan."

Shion tidak bertanya lebih lanjut, dia mengerti. Dia menuntunku menuju ke meja kami. Meja yang cukup besar. Meja itu juga bulat kemungkinan aku terus-terusan beradu pandang dengan Uchiha.

Kabuto menyambutku dengan senang. "Silahkan duduk." Dia memberiku gelas wine yang sudah terisi setelah aku duduk di sampingnya.

Aku baru menyadari bahwa Sasuke berada tepat di hadapanku. Dia menyeringai. "Maaf aku terlambat." Ujarku terlihat sialan.

"Tak masalah steaknya masih bisa mentolerir." Kabuto mengangkat gelasnya. "Mari kita bersulang untuk managemen baru kita."

Musik berputar dari speaker seolah mengejekku dengan gembira. Aku yakin sekarang perasaanku jadi sensitif lebih daripada wanita yang sedang PMS.

Kami kembali menarik tangan dan segera meneguk wine masing-masing. Rasanya manis dan menyengat tenggorokan. Yeah, aku tahu ini wine kualitas baik. Kabuto tidak mengelabuiku.

"Oh ya Sasuke, ini Uzumaki Naruto, orang yang pernah kubicarakan padamu." Kabuto berbicara.

"Senang bertemu denganmu, Uzumaki. Aku dari Uchiha Photograph." Dia menjulurkan tangannya seraya berdiri.

Ragu-ragu aku menjabatnya. Tanpa sadar aku sedikit meremas tangannya. "Senang juga bertemu denganmu." Kami melepas jabatan dan kembali ke kursi masing-masing. Aku pintar berakting, kan?

Steak datang ke meja kami dengan sangat menggoda. Baunya sangat enak dan luar biasa. Aku melirik Sakura sekilas namun dia berusaha menghindari tatapanku.

Aku berusaha bersikap sewajarnya tanpa membawa perasaan kacauku dalam makan siang ini. Semoga tidak ada kata-kata ataupun perbuatan yang membuat moodku lebih buruk lagi dari ini.

Aku kembali melirik ke arah Sakura, entah sudah berapa kali aku meliriknya, ia seperti bingung harus bersikap seperti apa. Ia tidak terlihat santai. Kemudian tanpa sengaja aku melirik Uchiha. Aku memergokinya sedang melirik Sakura dengan seringai mesum! Astaga aku harus bisa tenang untuk beberapa menit lagi saja. aku yakin Uchiha adalah pria yang cabul.

"Ngomong-ngomong Uzumaki, apa anda sudah mengenal Sakura sejak lama?" Si Uchiha brengsek ini mencoba membuka suara. Aku tidak ingin menanggapinya tapi, aku harus bersikap santai.

"Yah begitulah. Dulu kami teman sekolah saat masa kanak-kanak, tidak menyangka sekarang malah jadi teman kerja." Aku mencoba menjawab dengan wajar tapi  
Sikapku terlalu kaku.

"Oh begitu. Aku mengenal Sakura saat ia baru masuk ke dunia modelling ini. Tapi kami memang dekat dari dulu. Iya kan, Sakura-chan?" Ia mengedipkan mata ke arah Sakura. Sakura hanya mengangguk kecil sambil melirik ke arah Kabuto dan tidak mau melirik ke arahku. Brengsek!

"Uchiha, tuan Uzumaki ini pemilik saham di perusahaan King and Queen. Yaah bisa dibilang ia direktur utama di King and Queen management" Kabuto menyela kami.

"Benar sekali Kabuto-san, berarti mulai sekarang aku bisa menentukan segala macam bentuk kerjasama di management King and Queen, kan?" Sakura melirik keras ke arahku seolah ia tahu aku sedang merasa risih di sini. Aku ingin segera pergi. Mencari-cari alasan bodoh untuk segera meninggalkan tempat ini.

Kabuto tertawa dengan bodohnya, entah apa yang lucu tapi, seolah ada lelucon yang sangat lucu yang dapat mengganggu urat syarafnya.

Akhirnya sesi makan siang yang tidak kunikmati ini berakhir. Aku memutuskan untuk kembali ke kantorku sekarang. Pekerjaan Sakura sudah selesai dan dia setuju untuk ikut denganku. Sementara si Uchiha sialan itu, aku harap dia enyah ke neraka bersama Kabuto pun itu tidak terdengar buruk. Aku menyeringai ke arahnya dan melihat kekesalan di matanya. Aku tahu dia ingin membuatku kesal, tapi, pada akhirnya ia sendiri yang kesal. Ingat Uchiha kau bawahanku. Kau akan bekerja untukku.

Selama perjalanan menuju ke kantorku, Sakura hanya diam, ia lebih suka melihat ke arah luar jendela.

"Apa aku melakukan hal yang salah tadi?" Aku mencoba berbicara baik-baik.

"Tidak ada. Kau bos kami, kan? Jadi apapun yang kau lakukan itu terserah, sesuai keinginanmu." dia menjawab tanpa melihatku. Aku tahu dia sedang kesal mungkin lebih buruk dari itu. Tapi, bukan aku yang memulai ini.

"Aku tidak bermaksud melakukan hal itu. Aku hanya..."

"Hanya ingin membatasi pekerjaanku dan tidak akan membebaskanku bekerja lagi, kan?" dia meliriku dari ujung matanya.

Aku mendesah. "Baiklah maafkan aku, aku memang salah. Tapi, aku tidak bermaksud membatasi pekerjaanmu. Aku hanya tidak suka kau melakukan pemotretan seperti itu lagi Sakura, _tolong mengerti_." Aku sudah putus asa.

"Kau selalu memintaku mengerti tapi, kau harus tahu Naru—maksudku tuan Uzumaki, bahwa aku sudah menjalani pekerjaan ini dari sebelum kita bertemu dan sebelum kau menjadi atasan kami."

"Ya Tuhan, Sakura. Mengertilah, aku tidak suka dengan Uchiha brengsek itu! Aku tidak suka dia di dekatmu. Kau lihat dia tadi? Menggunakan celana dalam ketat seperti itu dan aku melihat dia ereksi saat kau memeluknya, dan dia meremas pantatmu!" sial, aku tidak bisa mengontrol nada bicaraku. Aku emosi dan aku marah. Tidak bisakah wanita di sampingku ini mengabulkan keinginanku? Dia benar-benar keras kepala dan aku pun begitu. Aku segera menepikan mobilku sebelum hal yang tidak-tidak akan terjadi.

"Kau masih tidak berubah, kau masih sama dari sebelumnya, cemburu buta padaku. Kau memang orang seperti itu Naruto! Kau tidak bisa berubah. Brengsek! Kau pikir aku ini apa?" matanya berubah merah dan genangan air sudah menyeruak ke luar. Tingkat emosinya tidak kalah dariku.

"Aku yang harus bertanya padamu Sakura, aku ini siapa? Aku ini apa untukmu? Aku sudah bilang berkali-kali bahwa aku mencintaimu, aku sangat mencintaimu lalu apa lagi? Kau memang belum menjawabku, tapi apa semua yang aku lakukan tidak cukup untuk membuktikan cintaku padamu, Sakura?"

Sakura hanya diam, ia kembali memalingkan muka ke arah luar jendela.

"Jawab aku, Sakura. Aku ini apa bagimu? Apa aku hanya orang yang bisa seenaknya kau temui dan kau tinggalkan? Apa aku hanya tempat melepaskan lelahmu saja? Sedangkan kau berbahagia menikmati sentuhan Uchiha brengsek itu?" Aku sudah seperti orang gila. Bahkan orang gila tidak akan seperti aku.

"Aku akan naik taksi dan pulang sekarang." Sakura berusaha keluar dari mobilku tapi aku tidak mempermudah ini.

"Yah, kau memang begitu, kau memang selalu dan selalu menghidari masalah bukan menyelesaikannya." Aku memukul stir dan ini membuat Sakura terkejut, aku melihat ada butiran-butiran air menetes dari kelopak matanya. Ia menahan isakan dengan menahan napas.

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana Naruto? A-aku harus seperti apa? Aku sudah pernah bilang kan, aku juga mencintaimu kita jalani saja semua ini. Aku harus menjelaskan apa lagi? Kau selalu bertanya tentang ini, kan? Apa aku harus berhenti bekerja dan menikahimu terus menikmati uang mu? Aku tidak ingin menjadi brengsek seperti itu." Dia menarik napas sebelum kembali bersuara. "Bukankah dalam hubungan itu harus ada kepercayaan? Sekarang apa? Kau tidak mempercayaiku sama sekali. Kau terus-terusan menghubungkan Uchiha denganku, bahkan kau dengan terang-terangan berkata akan membatasi pekerjanku. Lalu untuk apa berhubungan kalau kepercayaan saja tidak ada di dalamnya?"

"Simpan kepercayaan omong kosongmu itu. Yah, aku memang tidak percaya padamu. Jadi, kau mau apa sekarang? Ke luar dari mobilku?" aku langsung memencet tombol kunci dan secara otomatis semua pintu terbebas. "Silahkan, nona Haruno."

Sakura tampak terkejut dengan jawabanku. Jika dia berharap aku akan menuruti egonya, aku benar-benar minta maaf telah mengecewakannya. Aku bukan pria yang seperti itu. Lagipula setelah kupikir, apa yang dia lakukan benar-benar seperti sampah.

Dia membuka pintu mobilku dengan cepat lalu berteriak. "Bajingan kau Naruto!" lalu membanting pintu itu tepat di hadapanku. Terserah kau, ternyata kita memang tidak pantas. Sial. Aku akan gila jika harus merasakan seperti ini.

Aku melihat Sakura dari kaca spion tergesa berjalan menjauh dari mobilku. Dia benar-benar wanita yang egois. Aku tak yakin dapat hidup bersama dengannya untuk selamanya. Ya, Tuhan. Kenapa aku harus jatuh cinta dengan wanita seperti ini? Aku memijit pelipisku frustrasi lalu kembali memperhatikan sosok Sakura.

 _Jika kau berbalik sekarang aku akan membuat semuanya menjadi mudah._

Dan dia benar-benar tidak berbalik.

.

.

.

[tbc]

* * *

Astaga. Apa yang aku tulis ini -_-

Sunyday, Lorabozz 29, ah, Guest, Guest, CAR, Guest dan Guest (katakan, yang mana guest yang sebenarnya, ihi, becanda) : maaf atas keterlambatan updet fanfic ini. Hihi. Semoga masih inget *kayaknya gak*

Guest : umur Sakura 27/28, sementara Hanabi sekiter 20/21, badannya kecil makanya Sakura manggil dia bocah. Ya ya, makasih atas informasinya. Sangat membantu.

* * *

Terimakasih sudah membaca. Kritik dan saran boleh kok :D

Selamat hari raya Idul Adha, mohon maaf lahir dan batin. Semoga saya kembali ke jalan yang benar dan semoga typo saya tidak bertebaran, dan semoga saya enteng jodoh (yang ini abaikan).


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 : The Way They Fell.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Satu minggu benar-benar terlewat dengan menyeramkan. Aku merasa menjadi seperti wanita yang menyedihkan, wanita yang tidak memiliki harga diri dan aku tidak pantas diperlakukan dengan hangat. Jika ada wanita jalang yang mengatakan ketiga poin itu kepadaku maka aku tidak akan keberatan. Karena seperti itulah kondisiku sekarang.

Aku merasa seperti sedang di Neraka walaupun majalah edisi bulan ini mengangkat namaku. Para manusia di luar sana sedang membicarakan Sasuke dan aku. Mereka memberikan kami suara dari akun googlemail mereka masing-masing. Bahkan beberapa fans fanatik kami mengirimkan kado-kado yang berupa sampah ke kantor kami. Aku muak melihat semua kado itu.

Harapan Kabuto benar-benar terwujud mengira kami akan terpilih menjadi pasangan favorit tahun ini. Yeah, walau di depan mata semua orang Sasuke dan aku sangat diagungkan, tapi kenyataannya hubungan kami malah sebaliknya. Semua itu tidak membantu, aku merasa seperti kotoran. Dan Kabuto pasti puas. Dia senang, kan?

Minggu lalu aku masih ingat jelas bahwa Naruto mengusirku dari mobilnya. Itu bukan pertama kali aku dibentak dan diremehkan oleh seorang pria. Masih belum seberapa. Apalagi jika dia menamparku atau membuat mukaku memar karena emosinya, itu juga masih belum seberapa. Setelah aku renungkan, tampaknya dia benar dan berusaha baik-baik, sementara aku tidak. Aku bukan orang yang baik-baik untuknya. Aku benci mengakui itu.

Aku ingin menjalani hubungan yang normal dengannya. Tapi, inilah kisah menyedihkan diriku. Mencintai pria terhormat yang juga memiliki perasaan untukku.

Aku tak berharap Naruto datang padaku dan meminta maaf. Itu tidak akan pernah pantas kudapatkan. Aku berteriak bajingan di depan mukanya dan aku juga tak pantas melakukan itu.

Aku tidak berharap dapat kembali bersamanya tapi aku ingin dia selalu ada di sisiku. Aku kesepian, dan aku memang egois. Tidak ada teman atau keluarga yang mengelilingiku. Rasanya benar-benar lebih menyedihkan dari seonggok kotoran binatang di pinggir sampah. Sampah masih diperhatikan dan didaur ulang. Sementara kotoran, ukh… Aku tahu masih bisa diperbaiki menjadi pupuk dan aku bisa menjadi pupuk yang dibutuhkan oleh para tanaman.

Dan soal si brengsek Uchiha. Dia memang keterlaluan telah meremas bokongku. Aku masih ingat apa yang dia bisikan kemarin pada saat sesi pemotretan. Dia bilang dia menyukai bokongku, dia menyukai wangi tubuhku dan dia tidak menganggap sentuhannya padaku hanya karena akting belaka. Dasar lelaki sampah! Seperti yang Naruto katakan dia memang lelaki cabul brengsek! Dia kira aku suka mendengar semua kata-kata gilanya? Sayang sekali aku sudah mengecewakannya. Dan karena itu aku harusnya merasa bersalah pada Naruto. Yah, benar. Aku yang harusnya lebih dulu meminta maaf.

Aku memutuskan untuk berkunjung ke rumah Naruto. Alamatnya aku dapat dari kartu identitasnya yang kulihat di kantor. Aku nekat dan sudah mempersiapkan diri jika saja aku ditendang dari rumahnya. Niatku baik untuk menemuinya; aku ingin sebuah kompromi bukan sebuah tawaran.

Sekarang aku sudah berdiri di depan rumahnya. Sebuah rumah dua tingkat di kawasan komplek elit sebelah utara kota Konoha. Rumah Naruto tidak terlalu besar—berwarna kuning lemon. Ada beberapa tanaman yang sengaja ditata di sekitar halaman rumahnya. Dia memiliki garasi kecil yang hanya memuat satu mobil. Pagar rumah ini tidak terlalu tinggi sehingga orang-orang bisa melihat keindahan arsitektur modelnya.

Aku tak yakin dia ada di rumah atau tidak tapi, kelihatannya rumah ini tidak sedang kosong. Walaupun aku tidak menemukan Naruto—setidaknya aku tidak salah menemukan rumahnya.

"Hallo, apa anda mencari seseorang di sini?"

Aku melompat ketika seorang wanita menangkap basahku memandangi rumah ini. Dia keluar dari dalam garasi lalu segera menghampiriku.

"A-apa benar ini kediaman Uzumaki Naruto?"

Dia menggangguk kemudian mendekat ke pagar. "Benar. Tuan Uzumaki ada di dalam. Silahkan masuk."

Aku rasa dia adalah asisten rumah tangga Naruto. Syukurlah dia tidak langsung mengenaliku. Maksudku siapa aku sebenarnya dalam dunia modeling. "Terima kasih." Saat Aku berjalan masuk ke halaman rumah Naruto, aku melihat halamannya yang luas dan sangat asri. Aku menghirup udara dan aku merasa segar. Aku suka dengan suasana rumahnya. Kurasa halaman ini memiliki aura positif untuk diriku.

"Tuan Uzumaki sedang menonton di lantai atas. Silahkan, nona." Dia terlihat sudah cukup tua tapi aku yakin dia masih sangat sehat dan berenergik.

Kakiku menapaki ruang tamu Naruto. Aku pikir wanita itu akan mengantarku ke atas tapi rupanya dia menyuruhku pergi sendiri. Wanita tua tadi berkata bahwa dia harus ke mini market yang berada di depan untuk membeli beberapa isi dapur. Aku mengerti alasan ini. Karena Naruto seorang lelaki yang tinggal sendiri dan jauh dari orangtuanya.

Dari lantai bawah aku dapat mendengar suara televisi di lantai atas. Jantungku berubah tak normal. Aku seperti akan mengadakan pengerbekan kepala bandar narkoba. Tanpa sadar aku berjalan berjinjit takut ketahuan Naruto. Astaga, kenapa sekarang mentalku tidak seteguh sebelumnya?

Langkah demi langkah kunaiki tangga rumahnya. Tangganya begitu minimalis dan memiliki lebar hanya untuk satu orang. Dia memilih rumah ini benar-benar untuk kehidupan sendiri.

Satu tangga lagi aku benar-benar sampai ke atas. Badanku membungkuk untuk mengintip keadaan di ruang tv Naruto. Aku melihat kepalanya menyembul di sofa menghadap ke tv LCD-nya. Dia tidak bergerak selama beberapa menit. Kemudian aku beranikan diri melangkah mendekat ke arahnya. Mental ciutku sudah tak kupedulikan lagi. Aku harus tetap maju dan bertatap muka padanya. Sial, ternyata ini tidaklah mudah.

Ternyata Naruto tertidur, dia tidak menonton tv. Wajahnya tertunduk dan baru kali ini aku melihat dia memakai kaos putih polos dan celana pendek. Dia tidak terlihat seperti eksekutif. Dia terlihat seperti pria pengangguran. Tanpa jas dan kemeja ternyata dia lucu sekali.

Aku duduk di sampingnya secara perlahan. Ketakutanku menghadapinya sudah menghilang. "Naruto..." Aku memanggilnya pelan. "Aku minta maaf. Aku sungguh minta maaf. Aku tahu aku bodoh dan kau boleh berpendapat bahwa aku adalah kotoran. Tapi, kita adalah teman kan dari dulu? Asal kau tahu, aku tidak punya teman. Aku sadar hanya kau saja yang peduli padaku. Aku bodoh, benar-benar bodoh." Aku menundukan kepala. "Soal pemotretan kemarin… aku benar-benar tidak bisa menolaknya. Itu adalah bagian dari pekerjaanku dan aku belum bisa meninggalkan ini. Aku memang tidak mencintai pekerjaanku tapi aku mencoba bersikap profesional. Kalau kau ingin benci aku silahkan, tapi jangan benci profesiku karena inilah takdirku." Mataku terasa pedas. Rasanya menyakitkan jika harus mengingat bagaimana aku pertama kali memutuskan untuk berhenti kuliah dan menjadi model rendahan.

"Jangan menangis di sini."

Aku melompat karena Naruto mendadak bersuara. Tapi aku sungguh tidak bisa menghentikan tangisku.

Naruto mengangkat wajahnya. "Aku juga minta maaf karena berbuat bodoh padamu kemarin." Dia menarik tanganku agar aku tetap di sampingnya. Jadi, dia sudah mendengar semuanya?

Tanganku langsung meluncur memeluknya. Aku menangis di bahunya. Dia memabalas pelukanku dan menepuk-nepuk punggungku dengan pelan. Aku rasa dia sudah mengerti ketulusan dari permintaan maafku lewat tangisan ini. Aku juga merasakan bibirnya menempel di puncak kepalaku. Sudah lama sekali aku tidak secengeng ini.

Isakanku melemah setelah beberapa saat. Aku seperti bocah enam tahun yang habis dimarahi ayahnya saja.

"Kukira aku akan benar-benar melupakanmu." Bisiknya di telingaku. "Aku tidak menyangka kau berada di hadapanku sekarang."

"Kau tidak mencariku selama seminggu ini. Makanya aku harus menemukanmu sekarang sebelum kau benar-benar pergi dariku," suaraku masih terdengar serak dan ingusku masih belum hilang.

Dia terkekeh. Badannya terasa hangat sekali dan pelukannya sangat terasa nyaman. "Aku kira kau tidak akan pernah memaafkanku atas perlakuan kasarku kemarin."

Aku menggeleng. "Akulah yang bodoh dan egois." Aku menarik diriku untuk menatap matanya, dia tersenyum lembut ke arahku. "Kau benar-benar memaafkanku, kan?"

Dia mengusap jejak air mataku dengan lembut di sekitar daerah pipi. "Kau benar-benar tidak punya teman, Sakura?" Dia malah balik bertanya.

"Yah, seperti yang kau tahu. Tidak ada yang ingin berteman dengan orang sepertiku."

Naruto hanya terdiam, mungkin dia prihatin padaku. Aku menceritakan semua itu bukan berarti aku meminta belas kasihan. Ini kenyataan, maka dari itu aku tidak ingin kehilangannya. Hanya dia yang memperlakukan aku dengan begitu lembut dan membuatku menjadi wanita yang berharga. Ukh, aku benar-benar sialan.

"Sakura," panggilnya pelan. "Boleh aku menghapus jejak si brengsek yang ada padamu?"

Aku mengangguk kecil.

"Terimakasih." Naruto memegang pipiku dengan kedua telapak tangannya yang hangat, dia mendekatkan keningnya pada keningku, dengan perlahan tapi pasti dia mendekatkan bibirnya ke arah bibirku. Ia mengecup bibirku sekali lalu mengecupnya lagi sembari memejamkan mata. Aku mengerti apa keinginannya. Dia ingin menggantikan apa yang dilihatnya kemarin dengan kenangan yang baru bersamaku. Tanganku merayap memeluk lehernya. Dia menurunkan tangannya memeluk pinggangku, merapatkan sentuhan kami.

Ciumannya bergerak merambat menyusuri dagu. Kemudian dia mencium pipiku lalu dahiku. Aku menghirup wangi khas tubuhnya dan mencoba menyimpan rapat hingga malam nanti. Malam ini aku pasti tidur nyenyak bersama wangi tubuhnya ini. Tangannya menyentuh bokongku. Aku pikir dia akan menghapus bekas Sasuke juga di sana. Tapi ternyata dia mengangkatku duduk ke pangkuannya. Dia menyandarkan tubuhnya tegap pada sofa untuk menyanggaku. Suhu tubuhku semakin panas dan napasnya pun begitu.

Dia menggigit kecil persimpangan leherku sementara napasku sudah putus-putus. Tampaknya dia menyukai erangan pelanku. Aku merasakan kejantannya mengeras dan otaku sudah berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Tak apa Naruto, teruskan saja karena aku sudah siap jika kau melakukan lebih dari ini. Aku mencintaimu karena itu aku tidak akan ragu-ragu menujukkannya. Aku juga akan menerima perlakukannya karena aku ingin merasakan perasaan dia yang sebenarnya.

Televisi bertukar peran dengan kami. Dia sebagai penonton kami sekarang. Dia akan menyaksikan kami yang baru saja menyelesaikan masalah menutupnya dengan cumbuan.

Naruto kembali mengecup bibirku. Aku membalasnya dengan menekan lebih dalam. Dia membuka mulutnya dan aku dengan senang hati menerima lidahnya. Ciumannnya tidak begitu kaku dan aku memikirkan sesuatu hal yang membuatku menampar diri sendiri. Mungkinkah Naruto sudah sering melakukan ini sebelumnya? Entah dengan wanita mana. Ukh, membayangkannya membuat aku sedikit emosi.

Dia menarik cardigan yang kupakai dan menyusuri bahuku. Aku senang dia menyukainya berarti aku tidak mengecewakannya. Tanganku memegang ujung kaosnya bersiap akan melepas kaosnya tapi dia menghentikanku.

"Kau ingin membuatku hilang kendali, Sakura?"

Kami kembali beradu pandang. "Aku mencintaimu." Hanya itu yang bisa aku katakan sekarang.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, sayang." Dia mengecup dahiku lembut dan aku ingin menangis mendengarnya. "Aku tidak ingin nenek Chiyo menangkap basah kita dan melaporkan perbuatan mesumku ini kepada ibu." Dia meraih cardigan yang tergeletak di lantai dan memberikannya padaku. Dia curang. Dia berani membuatku hampir bertelanjang dada sementara aku tak bisa melakukannya.

"Akan kita sambung di lain waktu," ujarnya menggoda yang membuat pipiku merona.

Aku melompat dari pangkuannya dan segera memakai cardiganku. Aku menepuk-nepuk rok jeansku merapikannya—agar tak terlihat begitu berantakan. Naruto juga merapikan rambut dan kaosnya yang berbekas air mataku. Setidaknya dia tidak keberatan aku menumpahkan ingusku di sana. Aku harap dia tidak menyadarinya.

Nenek Chiyo kembali ke rumah dengan membawa sekantong besar belanjaan dari mini market. Dia membeli berbagai makanan dan saos untuk isi lemari dapur Naruto. Aku tahu Naruto tidak suka berbelanja. Maka dari itu jangan harap ada makanan enak di rumahnya jika nenek Chiyo tidak ada. Naruto bilang nenek Chiyo asisten rumah tangganya, dia sudah lama bekerja di rumah ini. Tapi, dalam setahun terakhir, nenek Chiyo tidak menetap di rumah ini. Dia hanya datang seminggu beberapa kali untuk membersihkan rumah dan mengisi barang-barang mentah di dalam lemari pria itu. Ini terjadi karena satu-satunya anak nenek Chiyo sudah kembali dari Sunna beserta kluarganya untuk menemani masa tua ibunya di kota ini. Naruto sudah menyuruhnya untuk pensiun. Tapi dia menolak dan beralasan tidak tega meninggalkan Naruto dengan hidupnya yang tanpa bisa melakukan apa-apa di dalam dapur.

Aku mengerti maksud nenek Chiyo. Dia menjaga kesehatan Naruto—paling tidak memberikan pria itu makanan yang layak dikonsumsi untuk perutnya.

Nenek Chiyo tersanjung saat aku membantunya membawa belanjaan dari tangannya dan membantunya menyusun beberapa ke dalam lemari. Dia menawarkanku untuk makan siang bersama Naruto sekaligus mencicipi masakannya yang katanya tidak ada duanya. Tapi, aku rasa itu masih sangat lama sekali. Naruto melirikku dan mengedipkan matanya. Dia memberi isyarat agar aku setuju dengan ajakan nenek Chiyo. Sebenanrnya Aku canggung berlama-lama di sini sampai menunggu makan tiba. Tapi aku pikir, mungkin Naruto punya ide agar kami tidak bosan menunggu nenek Chiyo memasak.

Dan ide Naruto itu adalah dengan mengajaku menonton film, dia punya dvd yang sudah lama dibeli namun belum sempat ditonton. Dia terlalu sibuk bekerja dan dia terlalu malas menontonnya sendiri. Rencananya dia akan mengajak ibunya menikmati film itu tapi sampai sekarang ibunya belum ada waktu datang berkunjung. Sebuah film romantis tentu saja sangat membosankan jika hanya ditonton sendrian.

Naruto menarik tanganku kembali ke lantai atas. Tadinya aku pikir dia akan mengajakku menonton pada ruangan—ehem—tempat bercumbuan kami tadi. Tapi ternyata tidak. Ternyata tidak ada DVD player di sana. Dia membawaku masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Aku sempat memikirkan hal-hal yang liar. Astaga, Sakura, kau memang sudah menjadi wanita jalangnya Naruto sekarang. Aku menggeleng melepas semua pikiran kotorku.

Aku merasa kagum dengan hal-hal yang berada di kamarnya. Semua benda di kamar ini berwarna putih, kamar Naruto cukup luas bahkan sangat luas untuk ditinggali oleh seorang diri. Benda-benda diletakan dengan sangat rapi, ada lemari baju berukuran besar di kamar ini dan ada rak-rak buku juga beberapa piagam yang tersusun rapi di dinding dekat pintu kamar mandi. Ada sebuah foto keluarga yang menarik perhatianku. Aku mengenali sosok lelaki setengah baya yang sedang tersenyum di foto tersebut, dia sangat mirip dengan Naruto. Yah, dia adalah Minato-san. Dan ada sesosok wanita setengah baya dengan senyuman yang sangat cantik, cara dia duduk begitu anggun, bahkan rambut panjangnya. Aku yakin semua wanita merasa iri jika melihat mahkota merahnya. Tidak salah lagi, dia adalah ibu Naruto. Aku kurang mengingatnya karena aku tidak pernah berinteraksi padanya saat masih kanak-kanak. Tapi, sesekali aku pernah melihat dia berkonfrontasi dengan ibuku. Naruto anak tunggal dan dia beruntung punya keluarga yang luarbiasa. Jauh dalam lubuk hatiku aku merasakan iri. Namun itu langsung kutepis karena aku tidak akan bersedih di hadapannya.

Setelah film dimulai, Naruto naik ke atas ranjangnya yang super besar itu. Dia mempersilahkan aku memasuki kasurnya dan menyuruh diriku menempatkan diri senyaman mungkin. Aku sedikit melompat untuk merasakan keempukan ranjang ini. Ia terkekeh melihat tingkahku lalu segera menarikku masuk ke dalam dekapannya.

Kami saling memeluk satu sama lain untuk merasakan kehangat yang ada di balik selimut Naruto. Percayalah, selimutnya luar biasa hangat. Dia pasti tidak pernah kedinginan saat musim dingin tiba. Aku merasa seperti sedang berada di hotel bintang sepuluh.

"Kamarmu lebih bagus dari hotel bintang sepuluh!" Mulutku sudah gatal untuk mengatakan ini.

"Tidak Sakura, hotel bintang dua belas lebih tepatnya."

Aku tertawa mendengar jawaban Naruto, dia juga tertawa. Dia memiliki selera humor yang bagus. Aku suka dengan keadaan kami yang seperti ini. Seharusnya kami memang _seperti_ ini—saling berpelukan dan berbagi lelucon bodoh. Aku merasa tidak akan ada masalah lagi antara aku dan Naruto setelah ini.

Filmnya sudah jalan beberapa menit. Tapi, pikiranku tidak terpusat pada ceritanya. Entah siapa pemain dalam film ini aku tidak mengetahuinya, aku tidak peduli siapapun mereka. Aku hanya peduli bahwa di sampingku ada Naruto yang sedang memelukku.

Dia menawariku cemilan tapi aku menolaknya. Dia mencibirku karena aku terlalu naif pada tubuh kurusku. Jadi dia hanya makan sendiri dan terus mengunyah. "Kau tidak bekerja hari ini?" Dia mengunyah lagi. Kelihatannya enak tapi aku tak bisa mencobanya.

"Aku sedang libur. Bagaimana dengan kau sendiri?"

"Aku hanya meliburkan diri pagi ini. Rencananya aku akan pergi ke kantor nanti sore. Tapi sepertinya niat itu aku urungkan." Dia menyeringai lalu mengunyah lagi. Yah, aku tahu apa yang ada diotak anehnya itu.

Aku bergerak mencari posisi nyaman dengan bersandar di dada Naruto. Sementara Naruto bersandar mengandalkan bantal yang berada di punggungnya. Tanganku tidak bisa diam, tanganku menjalar melewati pahatan dadanya lalu turun memeluk perutnya. Setan dalam pikiranku mulai menguasai diriku. Tidak apa setan itu menguasaiku. Aku menikmati setiap detik dari perintah yang dikatakan setan itu. Aku yakin, aku punya setan wanita di otaku. Ya Tuhan, ampuni aku setelah ini.

"Sakura, aku ingin ke toilet sebentar." Naruto tiba-tiba bergerak. Sementara aku mau tak mau harus bergeser.

"Baiklah, jangan terlalu lama. Aku bisa mati jika harus menunggumu."

Dia tertawa sembari beranjak menuju ke toilet.

Aku kembali menonton. Pemeran dalam film itu terus saja mengoceh. Lalu dia menangis, dan mereka saling berpelukan. Aku tak mengerti cerita itu.

Aku melirik pintu toilet dan sampai sekarang pintu itu belum terbuka juga. Astaga. Aku tidak tahan lagi dengan kebosanan ini. Aku memutuskan untuk menyusul Naruto ke toilet. Aku kira pintunya dikunci tapi, ternyata tidak. Aku masuk ke dalam tanpa berpikir aku akan mempermalukannya.

Aku melihat Naruto sedang berdiri di depan wastafel, dia sedang menatap dirinya sendiri. Tidak. Dia sedang mencukur jenggotnya! Astaga. Disaat seperti ini dia sempat memikirkan jenggot dan membuatku lama menunggu.

"Sakura? Kenapa kau masuk?" Naruto sedikit tersentak melihatku yang sudah berada di hadapannya.

"Kau terlalu lama! Dan kau, apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Maksudku, aku bertanya apa pantas dia melakukan itu.

"Aku sedikit terganggu dengan jenggot ini. Entahlah, rasanya sedikit gatal. Aku belum mencukurnya sejak terakhir kita bertemu."

"Hm, aku mengerti. Biarkan aku membantumu kalau begitu."

Dia kebingungan dan aku tetap keras kepala mengambil alih alat shavingnya. Dia benar, jenggotnya sudah lumayan panjang dan terasa gatal saat aku merabanya.

Naruto melihatku sambil tersenyum. "Berapa biaya untuk mencukur jenggot dengan wanita cantik?" Aku mencubit perutnya dan dia hanya bisa tertawa. Aku tahu dia sedang menggodaku. Lalu aku kembali menyuruhnya diam agar tidak ada kesalahan saat aku kembali memangkas habis semua jenggot pendeknya.

"Oke, sudah selesai, tuan Uzumaki. Setelah ini, dua sampai tiga bulan ke depan kau tidak akan merasakan gatal lagi. Jenggotmu tidak akan berani tumbuh lagi. Kalau dia masih tumbuh aku akan memangkasnya habis."

Naruto kembali tertawa, tapi kali ini lebih lebar. Kurasa leluconku begitu lucu baginya. Menyadari hal itu entah sejak kapan dia sudah mengunciku ke dalam pelukannya. "Biarkan seperti ini dulu, Sakura," bisiknya lembut. Dan ini berhasil membuat pipiku merona.

Naruto memeluk tubuhku erat. Aku juga membalas pelukannya, kami saling mendekap untuk beberapa menit. Aku tidak tahu apa yang ada di pikirannya sekarang tapi aku senang dia tidak membahas si brengsek yang berinisial US itu. Kemudian tangan Naruto meraba kedua pipiku, dia mencium keningku, kedua pipiku dan mengecup lembut bibirku sekali, dua kali bahkan tiga kali. Aku sudah tidak bisa menahan diri. Aku meraih wajahnya kemudian balas mencium bibirnya. Aku menekankan bibirku pada bibirnya, dia pun menyambutku dengan hangat. Aku sedikit membuka mulutku dan dia melesatkan lidahnya kedalam. Rasanya luarbiasa, ini bukan pertama kali kami melakukan itu. Tapi aku merasa ini yang paling aku nikmati.

Tubuhku mulai panas, tanganku mulai bergerak tanpa perintah, dan otak sekarang tidak dapat mengambil alih dari semua perintah pergerakan yang masuk akal. Aku mengangkat kaos Naruto, aku bisa melakukannya. Aku sudah tidak sabar dari tadi, aku sudah menahan diri untuk tidak meraba semua yang terpahat pada dadanya. Oh Tuhan. Ini luarbiasa. Tapi, aku menjadi sialan.

Berkali-kali aku mengumpat dalam hati atas apa yang aku lakukan saat ini. Aku yakin, Naruto menikmati perlakuanku. Dia melepas ciuman di bibir kami bergerak ke persimpangan leherku. Kakiku sebenarnya lemas, aku ingin melingkarkan kakiku pada pinggangnya seperti sebuah parasit yang melekat pada pohon.

Tangannya membuka ulang cardiganku dan entah bagaimana caraku menjelaskannya—kaos tanpa lengan yang aku pakai sudah ikut jatuh di bawah kakinya. Sial! Aku hanya memakai bra biasa bukan bra yang menggemaskan. Ya Tuhan Sakura, pikiran macam apa itu? _'Bra menggemaskan'_.

Dia memelukku erat dan aku bisa merasakan benda di antara selangkangannya yang sudah mengeras. Dia ereksi. Naruto menggigit-gigit pelan daun telingaku. Aku mendesah kecil dan dia tahu aku menyukai ini. Dia menyusuri pundak belakangku dengan tangannya, itu sedikit menggelitikku. Aku merinding. Dia mulai menciumi bagian pundakku perlahan-lahan dan tangannya sudah sampai pada bokongku. Dia meremasnya. Apa dia menyukai bokongku? Aku mendesah lagi. Sial! Aku sudah hampir tidak tahan untuk orgasme karena cumbuan ini.

Naruto tersenyum kecil di atas kulitku. Aku pikir dia memiliki ide yang lebih baik daripada aku, kemudian kurasakan dia bergerak mundur melangkah, aku mengikuti pergerakannya tanpa melepas diri darinya. Dia berhenti dan duduk di atas kloset. Dia sudah tahu betul letak klosetnya dan aku duduk di atas pangkuannya. Aku harap klosetnya tidak mudah pecah.

Aku bisa merasakan kejantanannya di antara selangkanganku meski aku masih menggunakan rok dan celana dalam. Naruto melepas kaitan braku. Harus kuakui, dia pandai melakukan itu. Aku melihat dia tersenyum sementara tangannya sudah berada di salah satu dadaku. Aku suka melihat senyumannya. Dan kemungkinan ia menyukai payudaraku.

"Kau sangat pandai merawat dirimu, Sakura. Ini sangat indah." Aku tersipu malu. Pasti wajahku benar-benar bodoh.

Naruto mencium payudaraku dari sebelah kanan kemudian ke kiri. Dia memberi perlakuan sama kepada keduanya. Napasku memberat. Aku menahan kepalaku agar tidak jatuh ke belakang. Mungkin karena kami berada di dalam toilet makanya desahanku menggema. Ahh, aku hampir gila, tanpa aku sadari pinggulku mulai menggesek-gesek kejantanannya. Aku hampir orgasme. Dan yang aku inginkan lebih dari ini. Aku menggoyangkan pinggulku lebih cepat dari sebelumnya dan untuk kesekian kalinya aku mendesah kuat—dinding toilet sialan ini memantulkan suaraku.

Tanganku turun memegang kejantannya dari balik celana. Pria itu mengerang di atas kulit payudaraku. Kurasa dia suka jika aku sedikit nakal. Kali ini bisa kujamin dia akan benar-benar hilang kendali dan tak akan melupakan kejadian ini setiap kali dia duduk di tempat pembuangan kotoran ini.

Dari bawah terdengar suara sayup-sayup langkah kaki seseorang dan aku merasakan Naruto tersentak seperti kembali dari alam bawah sadarnya. Dia menarik tanganku dari karet celananya. Aku gagal melucutinya dan gagal menunjukan kenakalanku.

"Aku sudah basah, sialan." Aku mengakui itu tanpa berpikir bahwa ada neraka di kehidupan ini. Mukaku cemberut.

Dia tersenyum miring lalu mengecup bibirku sekilas. "Kalau tebakanku benar, masakan nenek Chiyo sudah siap untuk kita santap."

"Kau seharusnya bilang pada nenek Chiyo bahwa tidak ingin diganggu sekarang. Dan aku tidak suka membicarakan makanan di dalam toilet." Aku berusaha untuk menariknya kembali.

Naruto tertawa melihatku, "kita lanjutkan lagi di hotel bintang dua puluh, okay?" dan kali ini aku yang tertawa. Ya Tuhan, aku terlalu malas untuk kembali mengenakan bajuku. Aku ingin kembali melanjutkan kegiatan kami tapi itu tidak mungkin.

Mungkin lebih baik aku segera mencelupkan mukaku ke dalam bak mandinya saja, agar semua tubuhku menjadi basah sekalian.

Tak lama kemudian pintu kamar Naruto di ketuk seseorang. Naruto segera beranjak ke luar toilet, sebelumnya dia sempat mengecup bibirku.

Setelah aku selesai membenahkan diri, Naruto kembali memanggilku untuk turun ke bawah. Tebakannya benar bahwa makan siang kami sudah siap. Dengan malas aku membedaki mukaku. Semoga nenek Chiyo tidak tahu apa yang telah kami lakukan. Tapi, sebaiknya dia sadar dan tahu bahwa dia sudah menggangu kegiatan kami tadi!

Kami duduk di ruang makan. Wajah Naruto tampak ceria sekali dan aku tidak, kenapa harus aku duluan yang mencapai orgasme? Kenapa dia tidak?

Semua masakan nenek Chiyo sudah tersusun rapi di atas meja. Siang ini kami akan makan masakan China spesial dari nenek Chiyo. Darimana nenek Chiyo tahu kalau aku suka sekali masakan China?

Kami makan dengan lahap. Sebenarnya aku kelaparan karena cukup banyak energi yang aku buang di dalam toilet tadi. Naruto menceritakan tentang nenek Chiyo kepadaku. Dia bilang dia menganggap nenek Chiyo sudah seperti keluarganya sendiri. Ayah dan ibunya pun begitu, soalnya nenek Chiyo sudah bekerja untuk mereka dari Naruto masih kecil. Aku hanya mengangguk-angguk mendengarnya.

Dia tidak hanya bercerita tentang nenek Chiyo, dia juga menceritakan tentang aku kepada nenek Chiyo. Naruto memujiku secara berlebihan di sini. Dan aku membantah beberapa pernyataan darinya. Salah satunya saat dia bilang bahwa aku sebenarnya sudah menyukainya sejak kami di TK. Hanya bocah bodoh yang percaya hal itu.

Nenek Chiyo juga ikut berbicara. Dia menceritakan tentang hal-hal Naruto yang tidak kuketahui. Seperti kenyataan bahwa pria itu tidak suka membuang sampah dan suka menumpuk cup ramen kotor di ruang tamu. Aku tertawa mendengarnya. Dia memang bodoh sekali. Dan beberapa kali nenek Chiyo juga bertanya tentang aku dan keluargaku. Mau tak mau aku sedikit bercerita tentang ibuku yang sudah meninggal. Nenek Chiyo merasa simpati padaku mendengar itu. Tapi, aku berusaha membuat hal itu tidak menyedihkan.

Akhirnya makan siang kami selesai. Naruto mengatakan ingin kembali ke kamarnya untuk mengangkat telepon dari kantor. Aku memilih untuk membantu nenek Chiyo membereskan piring kotor yang ada di atas meja.

"Aku saja yang cuci piring ya, nek." Aku langsung mengambil alih berdiri di depan pencucian piring. Awalnya dia menolaku dan menyuruhku makan es krim saja tapi aku ini keras kepala. Aku keras kepala.

Air ledeng di rumah Naruto sangat deras dan bersih. Membuatku tidak kesulitan untuk membersihkan piringnya. Dan wangi sabun cucinya juga tidak buruk. Aku tahu yang memilih ini pasti bukan Naruto.

"Naruto sangat menyukaimu Sakura," ujar nenek Chiyo tiba-tiba.

Aku menoleh ke arah nenek Chiyo sambil tersenyum. "Aku juga menyukainya, nek."

Dia berucap syukur. Aku senang dia adalah wanita yang baik. Dia mau menerimaku. "Itu terlihat dari mata kalian. Kau dan Naruto memang saling menyukai. Lebih tepatnya saling mencintai. Dan yang harus kau tahu bahwa aku pun menyukai wanita sepertimu, Sakura."

Aku kembali tersenyum, rasanya ada kebanggaan dalam diriku. Aku melihat matanya. Setidaknya di sana aku melihat dia jujur bahwa dia benar-benar menyukaiku. Aku juga menyukainya.

Kami selesai membilas piring. Kemudian aku melihat Naruto sudah mandi dan berpakaian rapi. Raut wajahku sedikit bingung melihatnya.

"Sayang, aku harus ke kantor. Aku sudah melupakan rapat penting hari ini. Kau boleh di sini bersama nenek Chiyo." Naruto mengikat dasinya terburu-buru. Meski begitu aku tidak melihat tampilan tidak rapi dari tubuhnya. Aku tahu dia memang paling ahli dalam hal  
kerapian.

"Baiklah. Hati-hati di jalan Naruto, jangan terlalu terburu-buru." Aku menuntutinya hingga berjalan ke ruang tamu. Nenek Chiyo mengikuti kami. Naruto melambaikan tangannya padaku dan menuju ke luar rumah.

Tapi tak lama kemudian dia masuk lagi ke dalam rumah dan menghampiriku. "Aku melupakan sesuatu." Aku mengangkat alisku karena bingung, kemudian Naruto mengecup keningku dan mengedipkan matanya ke arah nenek Chiyo. Sontak aku langsung memukul bahunya dan menoleh ke arah nenek Chiyo dengan ekspresi malu-malu. Nenek Chiyo hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah konyol kami. Setelah itu Naruto benar-benar pergi menuju kantornya. Suara mesin mobilnya bahkan tidak terdengar lagi.

Ponselku berbunyi tanda pesan masuk. Ada pesan dari Kabuto yang menyuruhku ke kantormya sekarang. Firasatku mengatakan aku akan mendapat masalah. Bagaimana tidak, sudah beberapa hari ini aku tidak ke kantornya. Ya Tuhan, Kabuto memang pembawa sial bagi hidupku.

Aku mengatakan pada nenek Chiyo bahwa aku harus pergi juga karena ada urusan mendadak. Awalnya nenek Chiyo sedikit kecewa namun pada akhirnya dia mengerti. Aku berjanji padanya akan berkunjung lagi ke sini. Entah kapan, aku akan menunggu saat Naruto memberiku tawaran saja. Bukan aku yg datang sendiri. Jika tidak, maka aku benar-benar sudah menjadi wanita jalang. Dan aku tidak ingin menjadi wanita terkutuk.

Aku berpamitan dengan nenek Chiyo. Dia memeluku sesaat sebelum aku masuk ke dalam mobil. Dia juga melambaikan tangannya. Andai aku punya seorang nenek. Aku pasti akan lebih terurus dari ini.

Dari kejauhan aku melihat ada mobil melintas berpapasan dengan mobilku. Aku merasa tidak asing dengan mobil tersebut. Sambil mengingat-ingat aku memperhatikan mobil itu dari kaca spionku. Dan aku melihat mobil itu berhenti tepat di depan rumah Naruto. Aku lihat ada wanita cantik setengah baya turun dari mobil itu. Dia berambut merah rasanya aku pernah melihatnya, dan kemudian ada... bocah, oh, ya Tuhan! Mataku terbelalak dan tanpa sadar aku menghentikan mobilku sejenak. Itu bocah sialan yang pernah menjambakku waktu itu. Mereka berdua masuk ke dalam pagar Naruto. Sesaat aku menyadari bahwa dia juga melihat ke arah mobilku.

Aku harus melupakan bocah setan itu sebentar saat Kabuto melintasi di dalam pikiranku. Persetan dengan bocah itu, ada setan yang sesungguhnya yang harus aku hadapi setelah ini.

.

.

.

[tbc]

* * *

Maafkan atas kata-kata kasarku. Ugh. Oh ya, sistem aku membuat fanfic adalah: ngetik – apdet – aku cek dari hape – baru kuedit. Jadi, untuk pembaca pertama aku mohon maaf atas ketidaknyamaan dengan typo. Mataku berkunang hampir min 3 jika menghadap ke komputer cukup lama, makanya aku hanya bisa ngecek via hape dulu #curcol #dilempar

* * *

Guest : Iya tapi chap ini tidak ada konflik antara NaruSaku nih. Makasih ya.

Nr : sudah saya apdet gan.

Fans NaruSaku : Terimakasih banyak bang/mbak? Selamat, harapan kamu terkabul dalam chapter ini. Terimakasih sudah review.

* * *

Terimakasih untuk lagunya Kim Taeyeon - Rain yang membuat moodku bagus menyelesaikan chapter ini.

Terimakasih sudah membaca. Dan jangan lupa untuk menentukan pilihan dari rate fanfic sesuai dengan umur kalian ya guys :D


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 : How Great is Your Love

.

.

* * *

 **Naruto POV**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Nyatanya kami kembali bersama. Kukira aku tak akan lagi bertemu dengan Sakura. Aku sempat kecewa padanya dan itu bukan hanya sekali dalam waktu dekat. Aku sudah bertekat akan melupakannya tapi ketika aku berhadapan dengannya, aku begitu lemah.

Hatiku membengkak kembali. Perasaan itu terisi dengan sendirinya. Begitu cepat. Bahkan lebih cepat tanpa kusadari. Aku senang dia meminta maaf dan menyadari kesalahannya. Itu menunjukan bahwa dia membutuhkanku.

Aku sudah dengar soal dia dan errr.. siapa itu—yang katanya terpilih menjadi pasangan favorit tahun ini? Terserah. Aku berusaha menutup mata soal itu. Aku akan menganggap itu tidak ada dan berusaha meyakinkan diri bahwa Sakura hanya wanita biasa.

Yah, wanita biasa. Mungkin cara seperti itulah yang bisa kulakukan agar aku tidak punya alasan untuk menolaknya.

Ada panggilan ke kantor mendadak siang ini dan aku terlalu malas untuk memenuhinya. Sakura sedang berada di rumahku dan telah mengacaukan sebagian pikiranku. Yeah, dia mengacaukan akal sehatku. Aku harap aku tidak melantur saat rapat nanti.

Setelah sambungan telepon dari Bee terputus, dengan malas aku masuk ke dalam toilet. Dan sesuatu yang kulihat pertama kali adalah kloset. Tidak ada sesuatu yang aneh di sana sebelum Sakura duduk di atas pangkuanku beberapa menit yang lalu. Dan… dan pinggulnya bergerak-gerak di atas pangkuanku. Sial.

Aku berusaha mengabaikan benda tak berdosa itu dengan melewatinya lalu masuk ke dalam kotak kaca _shower_. Aku membuka baju dan membuangnya ke luar kotak kaca namun si kloset kembali menarik perhatianku. Mungkin lebih baik dia pecah saja daripada membuatku merasakan perasaan yang aneh.

Tidak mudah bagiku menahan orgasme. Yah, aku menahannya agar sesuatu yang lebih gila tidak terjadi. Lagipula tidak ada satupun pengaman dalam rumah ini. Aku tidak pernah membeli kondom. Untuk apa aku membelinya? Aku tidak suka mengoleksinya. Aku tidak mungkin melakukan itu tanpa pengaman kepada Sakura. Aku tidak sekejam itu padanya. Tapi, sial. Aku tidak tahan lagi.

Air _shower_ menghujaniku dari atas kepala hingga ujung kaki. Aku tidak butuh air panas karena suhu badanku lebih dari itu. Aku memejamkan mata sesaat mengulang apa yang baru saja kami lakukan. Aku membayangkan tubuh Sakura. Dari bibirnya, leher nya, dan payudaranya. Itu daerah kedua dari tubuh Sakura yang menjadi favoritku. Sial. Aku sudah gila dan hal yang lebih gila dari ini adalah aku telah membayangkan tubuh Sakura tanpa sehelai benangpun yang menutupinya. Kejantananku mengeras sendiri dan aku merutukinya.

Aku meraih sabun cair yang tersusun di sampingku. Mengambilnya sedikit lalu mengusapkannya ke perut, lebih tepatnya ke bawah perut. Tidak. Seharusnya bukan daerah situ yang kulakukan tapi aku harus melampiaskan ini. Aku telah sekarat.

Tanganku licin dan ini mempermudah aku menggerakan kejantanku. Aku masih melakukannya dalam tempo pelan, dan aku menambah tempoku. Membayangkan wajah Sakura dan mengingat wangi tubuhnya. Aku sudah mabuk dan sudah lebih dari tidak waras.

Aku melakukannya. Benar-benar melakukannya sampai sesuatu keluar begitu saja dari kejantananku dan terhempas ke dinding. Sial! Namun, kesekaratanku tergantikan dengan lega. Lagi-lagi aku merutukinya.

Tanpa sadar aku menghela napas. Puas. Tapi, aku sebenarnya lelah. Dan sekarang aku tidak harus membuang waktu lagi, aku harus bergegas ke kantor dengan membawa otak bodoh ini bersamaku.

.  
.

Rapat ini sebenarnya menggangguku. Aku tidak ingin menghadirinya tapi ini penting. Kami juga akan membahas masalah saham yang dibagi pada King and Queen. Beberapa utusan Kabuto akan hadir dan aku sudah berusaha menghargai mereka.

Setelah rapat itu selesai aku kembali ke ruangan. Aku duduk di sana menyandarkan punggung pada sandaran kursi, damai dan tenang. Aku mengambil ponselku. Niatku ingin menghubungi Sakura tapi terurungkan karena aku mendapati sebuah _mail box_ dari ibuku. Beberapa saat yang lalu dia menelpon. Ada baiknya aku menelponnya balik sekarang.

"Ya, bu," ujarku setelah panggilan telepon tersambung.

" _Naruto, ibu susah sekali menghubungimu, nak_." Ibuku mengoceh. Dia pasti terlihat cantik. Aku rindu dia. Tapi memang kuakui, akhir-akhir ini aku sering mematikan ponsel.

 _Aku sibuk_. Aku tidak akan mengatakan itu pada ibuku. "Maaf, bu. Aku lupa mengisi baterai ponselku."

" _Lain kali kau harus punya cadangan baterai atau power bank. Kau sedang di kantor kan sekarang? Jam berapa kau pulang, sayang?_ "

Aku langsung terkesiap. "Ibu sedang di rumahku? Kapan ibu pulang? Kenap—" aku belum selesai bicara tapi ibu sudah memotongnya.

" _Ya, ibu di rumahmu. Kami sudah lama menunggu. Untung saja masakan China nenek Chiyo menghibur kami_." Aku mendengar suara tawa dari seberang tapi itu bukan tawa ibu. Dan bukan juga tawa Sakura. Entah mengapa perasaanku jadi aneh

"Ibu sedang bersama seseorang?" tanyaku hati-hati. Entahlah, ada sesuatu yang aku takutkan tapi itu masih belum pasti. Aku harap apa yang aku pikirkan tidak seburuk itu. Aku harap itu tawa dari Sakura.

" _Ibu bersama Hanabi, sayang. Tadi Hanabi yg menjemput ibu. Sudahlah nanti ibu ceritakan lagi kejadiannya di rumah. Sebaiknya kau berpikir bagaimana caranya kau cepat pulang._ " kali ini ibu berbisik. " _Hanabi punya sesuatu untukmu._ "

Kukira ibu sudah bertemu dengan Sakura. Jadi, kemana wanita itu? "Akan kuusahakan bu." Perasaanku memburuk sekarang dan lagi-lagi aku tak tahu kenapa. Mungkinkah karena Hanabi atau karena—mungkin terjadi sesuatu pada Sakura? Hanabi tidak menyukai Sakura—sedari dulu—dan jika mereka bertemu aku tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi. Hanabi bukanlah gadis yang ramah. Dia sedikit manja dan kekanakan. Aku takut Sakura akan merasa terganggu. Seharusnya aku mengantarnya pulang saja tadi.

" _Jangan membuat kami menunggu lebih lama lagi. Hanabi dan ibu akan masak kare untuk makan malam. Pastikan kau pulang cepat dan mendapatkan makanan yang masih panas, nak!_ " dari nada ibuku yang ceria, aku berharap semuanya baik-baik saja.

Aku tidak bisa menolaknya. "Baiklah ibu, aku akan berusaha pulang sebelum kalian selesai masak."  
Telepon terputus dan aku segera menyambungkan dengan panggilan yang baru. Sakura Haruno.

"Sakura kau ada di mana sekarang?" Saat sambungan telepon terhubung aku langsung bertanya tanpa basa-basi.

" _Oh maaf, aku lupa memberitahumu tadi. Aku dapat panggilan mendadak ke kantor._ "

"Apa kau sempat bertemu dengan ibuku tadi sebelum pergi?" Aku harap dia sempat bertemu dan tidak terjadi apa-apa atau kesalahan lainnya yang dibuat oleh Hanabi ataupun ibuku.

" _Tidak..."_ Ada jeda sepertinya dia sedang berpikir. " _Maksudku iya, aku bertemu dengan mereka tapi tidak bertemu pandang. Aku melihat mereka masuk ke dalam rumah saat aku sudah berada di dalam mobil_."

Tanpa kusadari aku menghela napas.

" _Oh, ya ampun, aku tidak ingat bahwa dia ibumu! Seharusnya aku turun dan menyapanya. Kuharap dia masih mengingatku. Maksudku mengingatku bahwa kita dulu adalah teman_." Ada nada senang yang dipaksakan dari Sakura. Entah ini firasatku saja, Sakura terdengar sedikit gugup mengatakan itu. Mungkin dia sakit perut.

"Kau yakin sedang baik-baik saja?" tanyaku memastikan.

" _Aku baik-baik saja_ ," sahutnya cepat. Dan berikutnya dia malah mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Kau _tahu, aku sedang memikirkanmu. Aku merasa sakit karena kau menghentikanku di toilet tadi_."

Aku harus menahan tawa agar dia tidak tersinggung. "Aku yakin kau pasti menggapku anak lima belas tahun yang masih polos. Aku merasa buruk. Benar-benar buruk.." Ini kenyataan.

Dia malah tertawa. Mungkin dia menganggap kalimatku adalah lelucon. " _Naruto, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu_?" Lagi-lagi ada nada keraguan yang kudengar. Aku harap dia benar-benar tidak sedang sakit perut.

"Silahkan, nona Haruno."

Dia tertawa pelan. " _Serius, aku merasa lucu jika kau menyebut nona padaku_."

Aku ikut tertawa pelan. Entah sudah berapa banyak kami berbagi tawa hari ini.

" _Tadi aku lihat ada seorang gadis bersama ibumu. Dia punya rambut sepunggung, bertubuh mungil dan kulitnya sungguh bersih. Bolehkah aku tahu... dia siapa_?" Nada Sakura kali ini melemah.

"Oh, dia Hanabi Hyuuga, adikku."

" _Aku tak tahu kau punya adik_."

"Maksudku, aku sudah menganggap dia sebagai adikku sendiri."

Kedengarannya Sakura tak percaya. " _Kukira dia calon istrimu_."

Dahiku berkerut mendengar itu. Aku tak menyangka Sakura bisa menyimpulkannya. "Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu, Sakura?"

" _Oh, tidak apa-apa_ ," jawabnya cepat. " _Hanya menebak, soalnya ibumu dan dia tampak begitu akrab_."

"Dia memang anak perempuan ibuku, makanya mereka akrab."

Sakura tak menjawab. Aku tak tahu apa yang dia pikirkan. Aku berharap dia cemburu. Itu lebih bagus.

"Hanabi baru berumur dua puluh, dia masih kuliah tapi, dia rajin membantu kakaknya mengelolah butik. Apa kau pernah mendengar nama Hyuuga dalam dunia fashion?"

" _Yah, aku pernah dengar disainer Hyuuga yang masih sangat muda. Tapi aku tidak menyangka dia adalah orang yang kau kenal_ ," Sakura menjawab. " _Kalau tidak salah mereka juga akan mengikuti fashion week awal bulan depan_."

Aku mengangguk, entah darimana dia mengetahui itu. "Kau mau pergi melihat acara mereka bersamaku?" aku tidak benar-benar menawarkan ini.

" _Tidak_."

Aku juga sudah tahu Hanabi tidak akan membiarkanku membawa Sakura. "Bagus, berarti aku punya alasan untuk tidak pergi ke acaranya."

" _Jangan_ _jadikan aku alasan konyolmu, mereka mengundangmu, kau harus menghadirinya_."

"Kurasa ibu akan mewakiliku. Aku lebih suka menonton dvd denganmu."

Dari suara dengusannya, aku bisa membayangkan Sakura sedang memutar bola matanya. " _Pastikan kau tidak akan kemana-mana saat sedang menonton, Apalagi permisi untuk mencukur bulu kaki_." Dia cekikikkan.

Aku tertawa mendengarnya. Aku tidak pernah merasa terganggu dengan bulu kakiku.  
Setelah itu sambungan terputus dan baterai ponselku _low_ lagi. Mungkin ide ibu untuk membeli _powerbank_ cukup bagus.

.

.

Aku keterlaluan, aku sampai rumah pukul sembilan malam tanpa memikirkan janjiku pada ibu sore tadi. Aku tidak sengaja tertidur di ruanganku hingga jam delapan malam tadi. Ponselku mati dan ibu tidak bisa menghubungiku. Aku mengendap-endap di dalam rumahku sendiri. hingga menuju ke dapur. Aku melihat sepanci kare masih berdiri di atas kompor. Aku mengambil mangkuk dan menaruh secentong kare ke dalamnya. Setidaknya aku harus menghabiskan semua kare ini untuk menebus kesalahanku.

"Kelaparan, nak?"

Aku menoleh dan mendapati ibu yang sedang berdiri di ambang pintu dapur. Aku menggaruk leherku canggung berusaha berdamai dengan matanya yang menyorot.

"Aku tahu kau ketiduran, Bee yang bilang."

Aku bersyukur Bee tidak mengatakan kebohongan agar aku dihukum. Kadang-kadang dia suka melihatku menderita. Aku berhutang lima gelas _cosmo_ padanya.

"Kau tidak mau menambahkan nasi di mangkukmu?"

"Aku sedang tidak ingin makan nasi."

Ibu berjalan menuju ke lemari es dan dia mengambil sekotak jus yang masih tersegel, lalu menuangkan isinya ke dalam cangkir. Dia menyerahkan cangkir itu ke hadapanku. "Hanabi sudah pulang, dia lelah menunggumu, dia harus menemui dosen pembimbingnya jam tujuh tadi." Ibu menarik kursi dan duduk di hadapanku.

"Dia sudah mulai menyusun skripsi?"

Ibu menumpukan dagu pada telapak tangannya sembari mengamatiku makan. "Masih menentukan judul dan dia memang gadis yang pintar. Bagaimana rasa karenya?"

Aku menelan jus jerukku. "Hanabi pasti sedang sibuk sekali. Rasa karenya seperti biasa, sangat khas sekali masakan kalian berdua. Sedikit pedas dan terlalu banyak kentang." Aku kembali makan. "Ngomong-ngomong, apa sesuatu yang Hanabi punya untukku?"

"Oh." Ibu kembali berdiri, dia tampak seperti melupakan sesuatu. "Dia membuatkanmu kue _red_ _velvet_. Katanya ini balasan dari kue coklat yang kau berikan padanya minggu lalu." Ibu mengambil sebuah kue dari dalam kulkas. Bentuk kuenya sangat cantik. Bagian sisinya dihias dengan krim putih dan beberapa buah raspberry dan bagian dalamnya sudah pasti berwarna merah.

"Aku akan berterimakasih padanya." Aku pikir Sai pantas mendapatkannya secara diam-diam. Tak terasa mangkukku sudah kosong. Tapi aku masih belum kenyang.

"Ayahmu tidak bisa pulang. Sebenarnya ibu malas pulang juga, tapi karena Hanabi punya acara awal bulan nanti jadi ibu wajib pulang."

"Fashion week?"

"Ya, kurasa ibu akan bangga melihatnya disorot media." Ibu mengatakan itu dengan kilatan mata yang terbakar.

Aku senang mendengarnya. "Jadi, Hanabi yang menjemput ibu tadi di bandara? Kenapa ibu tidak memberitahuku."

"Kejutan Naruto, tapi ternyata tidak berhasil."

Aku tertawa. "Maaf telah mengecewakan kalian. Kalau boleh jujur aku cukup terkejut mendapati ibu hari ini."

.

.

Aku mendapatkan sebuah pesan dari Sakura saat aku baru saja bangun tidur. Dia begitu manis.

 _Semoga harimu menyenangkan_ —Sakura.

Hanya pesan biasa tapi membuat aku cukup bahagia, aku tersenyum memandangi layar kaca ponsel dengan bodohnya. Dan aku segera mengetik balasan tanpa harus berpikir keras.

 _Semoga harimu lebih menyenangkan_ –Naruto.

 _Semoga harimu lebih dan lebih menyenangkan lagi. Ngomong-ngomong siang ini aku akan pergi menemani Shion. Bagaimana dengan rencanamu hari ini?—_ Sakura.

 _Hmm. Ibuku ada di rumah, mungkin aku akan menghabiskan waktu bersamanya seharian_ —Naruto.

 _Kedengarannya menyenangkan. Oh ya, nanti malam aku akan masak banyak ramen!—_ Sakura

 _Apa kau sedang memaksaku untuk makan malam di apartemenmu_?—Naruto

 _Yeah, jika kau tidak keberatan_.—Sakura

Dan aku tidak pernah keberatan dengan tawarannya. Aku segera turun dari kasurku lalu masuk ke dalam toilet, aku harus membersihkan diri dan sial. Kloset menggangguku lagi. Aku ke luar dari toilet dan untuk sementara aku tidak akan menggunakan toilet itu. kloset itu akan membuatku berpikiran liar lalu mengacaukan hariku bersama ibu.

Aku mencium bau daging bakar dari arah dapur dan sepertinya ibu sedang memasak yakiniku. Aku melupakan sejenak waktu mandiku dan segera menuju dapur.

"Pagi, nak." Ibu menyapaku dengan hangat. Pagi ini sangat berbeda. Aku merasa kembali menjadi pria beruntung di dunia.

"Pagi, bu." Kemudian aku melirik nenek Chiyo yang berdiri di depan pencucian piring. "Pagi, nek."

"Pagi juga," sahutnya tenang.

Mendadak ponsel ibu berdering dari dalam dan dia segera mengelap tangan pada serbet lalu berjalan masuk. Aku dengar sepertinya Hanabi yang menelpon. Entahlah, mereka punya rencana apa hari ini—yang jelas aku tahu kasih sayang ibuku sudah terbagi pada Hanabi. Dan terkadang aku merasa cemburu.

Aku mendekat ke arah nenek Chiyo lalu berbicara pelan. "Apa nenek memberitahu ibu tentang kedatangan Sakura kemarin?"

"Kurasa lebih baik anda lebih dulu yang memberitahu tentang nona Sakura," jawab nenek Chiyo sambil tersenyum.

Tepat sekali. Nenek Chiyo selalu menghargai privasiku. Dia bukan dari kebanyakan nenek-nenek yang suka menggosip di luar sana. Aku menyayanginya. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan untuk mempersiapkan jawaban dari seratus juta pertanyaan defensif ketika ibu sudah tahu aku membawa wanita ke rumah. Dia pasti akan tahu itu tapi tidak untuk sekarang. Aku akan memberitahunya dengan perlahan-lahan sampai dia bisa mengerti sendiri.

Ibu kembali ke dapur sambil mendesah. Aku langsung tertarik dengan raut kecewanya. "Apa ada yang tidak beres?"

"Tas make up ibu hilang di bandara." Dia mendekat lagi ke depan pemanggangan daging yang berada di atas meja. Kembali memperhatikan irisan daging dan membolak-baliknya dengan sumpit. "Rencananya ibu dan Hanabi akan ke toko kosmetik hari ini untuk membeli beberapa peralatan make up. Tapi, ternyata Hanabi ada seminar mendadak."

Aku menarik kursi lalu duduk. Kebetulan aku juga tidak terlalu diperlukan di kantor hari ini. Mungkin sebaiknya aku menemani ibu. "Aku bersedia menemani ibu, dan masalah ibu saat ini sudah terpecahkan."

Aku mengambil piring lalu menyumpit beberapa daging yang sudah matang ke dalam piringku.

Ibu menarik senyumnya, rasa kecewanya sudah hilang. Dia tahu, baik aku ataupun ayah benci ke toko kosmetik. "Kalau begitu kita harus pergi setelah makan dan ibu akan menyuruh Hanabi menyusul saja jika seminarnya sudah selesai!"

Aku mengangguk kecil dan ingin menaruh daging itu ke mulutku tapi, ibu menghalanginya.

"Naruto, kau sudah cuci muka belum?"

Aku meringis. Aku memang belum sempat menyentuh air pagi ini.

Ibu menatapku dengan jijik. "Kau bukan anak SMP lagi kan, nak? Cepat ke kamar mandi sekarang!"

.

.

.

Kami sampai ke salah satu pusat pembelanjaan terlengkap di Konoha pada pukul sepuluh lewat dua menit. Aku memakai jeans hari ini setelah sekian lama aku tidak memakai itu. Dan juga mengenakan kaos polo. Sementara ibu, dia memakai dress kuning pucat dengan cardigan senada dengan rambutnya. Aku seperti sedang berkencan dengannya sekarang.

Aku kira ibu akan langsung ke toko kosmetik tapi dia malah tergoda dengan diskon besar-besaran di hampir semua produk pada bagian supermarket. Oh, Tuhan kukira ini akan menjadi hari yang panjang untukku.

Aku menyeret kakiku mengikuti langkah ibu kemana pun dia mau. Kami mengitari _showcase_ tempat pendingin yogurt dan beberapa sayuran. Troli kami sudah hampir meledak. Kurasa kulkasku tidak akan bisa menyimpan semua ini.

Ini hari sabtu. Kira-kira apa yang sedang Sakura lakukan pagi ini selain memasak ramen pada sore nanti dan menemani Shion entah kemana, aku kira mereka akan ke salon kecantikan. Aku ingin sekali menelponnya tapi kurasa, aku tidak bisa melakukannya sekarang.

Aku bisa menebak dari pori-pori kulitnya yang benar-benar menakjubkan, kurasa dia sedang perawatan tubuh pagi ini atau sedang mengecat kuku bersama Shion. Mungkin juga, dia sedang membaca novel sembari meminum jus kecantikan.

"Biasanya kau suka rasa keju atau jagung, nak?"

Rambutnya begitu lembut. Aku rasa dia selalu merawat dirinya dengan sempurna tanpa melewatkan satu hal kecil yang tidak pernah terpikirkan olehku.

"Naruto?!"

"Ya, bu?" Aku refleks menjawab. Sepertinya aku mengabaikan ibu.

"Ibu tanya, kau suka snack rasa jagung atau keju?"

Ah, snack. Sakura tidak suka cemilan. Apa gunanya aku membeli itu. "Terserah ibu."

Ibuku mengomeliku dan aku tidak tahu dia bicara apa. Setelah kami selesai mengitari supermarket akhirnya kami berdiri di antrian kasir. Awalnya aku menyuruh ibu duduk saja di tempat tunggu. Tapi ibu tetap ingin mengantri bersamaku karena dia tidak suka duduk menunggu sendirian.

Masih ada satu orang lagi sedang bertransaksi sebelum giliran kami. Sembari menunggu, aku mengetuk-ngetuk jariku pada pegangan troli. Kemudian pandangan mataku tertuju pada susunan kotak kondom di _showcase_ depan meja kasir. Ada sebagian pikiranku, mendorong untuk mengambil produk itu. Setidaknya satu kotak saja untuk persiapan. Tapi, aku tidak mungkin membeli itu sekarang. Oh, sial, aku membutuhkan itu.

Ibu sadar dengan apa yang kupandang lalu berkomentar. "Apa kau masih mengira itu permen?" Dia cekikikan mengejekku seperti anak SMA. "Waktu kecil kau mengamuk di depan kasir untuk minta dibelikan itu. Kau mengira itu permen. Kau ingat, sayang?"

Oh, Tuhan. Aku sudah lama melupakan kejadian malu itu saat aku berumur tujuh tahun. Dan setiap aku mengingat itu, aku selalu mengutuk diri kecilku karena begitu polos. Sampai kapan pun aku mengingat kejadian itu aku akan malu!

Akhirnya giliranku membayar lalu menaruh belanjaan ini dulu ke mobil sebelum kembali menuju ke toko kosmetik.

Sampai di toko kosmetik, perutku mulai berpilin. Di dalam sana begitu mengerikan, begitu banyak jenis wangi yang membuatku mual. Ada banyak jenis parfum yang menyebar menjadi satu di udara. Aku hampir sesak napas. Tapi aku akan bertahan untuk tetap hidup. Ibu menuju pada _showcase_ jejeran lipstik bermerek _Anastasia Beverlyhills_. Aku berdiri di sampingnya dengan sabar. Sementara ibu sudah hampir mencoba sejuta warna lipstik di tangannya. Tangannya seperti dicoret oleh anak balita yang tidak tahu seni.

"Naruto!"

Aku kaget mendapati panggilan dari belakang lalu berbalik melihat siapa yang mendadak menyapaku. Seorang wanita yang sepertinya kukenal.

Dia menurunkan kaca mata hitamnya sebentar. Astaga kenapa aku tidak mengenalinya? "Sakura!" seruanku terdengar begitu hidup. Seperti baru saja mendapati pertolongan dari terdampar di pulau kepiting raksasa.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Aku melirik ke arah ibu yang berada di belakangku. "Menemani ibuku berbelanja. Aku senang melihatmu di sini."

"Kau harusnya bilang kalau ingin ke sini juga."

Aku sedikit berbisik "Ini mendadak, sayang." dan semburat merah berhasil merona di pipi Sakura. Aku tertawa kecil melihatnya.

Akhirnya ibu selesai mengaca dan sudah memutuskan apa yang dia beli. Aku menyuruh Sakura menunggu sebentar untuk memanggil ibuku.

"Sakura ini ibuku dan ibu, ini Sakura Haruno. Apa kau ingat dengannya?"

"Hallo nak, senang bertemu denganmu," ujar ibu dengan senyuman ramah.

Sakura membungkukkan badannya. Dia terlihat canggung dan ragu-ragu. Yeah, ini kebetulan yang tidak pernah kubayangkan. Pada akhirnya memang ibu harus bertemu dengan Sakura. Ibu juga tidak mungkin mengingatnya karena dia menggunakan topi dan kaca mata hitam. "Senang juga bertemu dengan anda, Kushina-san."

"Apa ibu pernah bertemu dengannya, nak?" tanya ibu kepadaku.

"Um, pernah. Bahkan ibu mengenal nyonya Haruno."

Ibuku tampak berpikir sejenak kemudian dia kembali tersenyum. "Ah, Mebuki Haruno. Apa kabar dia, Sakura? Aku tidak menyangka kalian masih berteman sampai sekarang."

Sakura melepas kaca matanya. Dia tidak ingin menyembunyikan raut sedih ketika ibuku bertanya seperti itu. "Ibuku sudah meninggal beberapa tahun yang lalu." Sakura memaksa senyumnya. Sementara ibu berujar maaf karena merasa bersalah.

Aku harus membelah kecanggungan ini. "Jadi, bagaimana jika kita duduk di toko kue saja lalu mengobrol santai?"

Ibuku sudah setuju tapi, Sakura langsung berseru. "Maaf, Naruto. Aku harus ke kantor sebentar. Ada yang harus aku kerjakan." Kemudian dia menatap ibuku lalu membungkuk pamit. Aku rasa dia tidak terlalu suka situasi ini.

"Kalau kau tidak sibuk, kapan-kapan minum teh bersama kami," aku setuju dengan tawaran ibu.

Sakura mengangguk lalu memakai kembali kaca matanya.

"Aku akan menelponmu nanti," ujarku. Setelah itu dia pergi menuju ke luar toko kosmetik ini. Aku terus memandangi punggungnya sampai dia menghilang. Dan aku juga tahu bahwa ibu sedang sibuk memandangi wajahku.

.

.

.  
Akhirnya kami pulang setelah menghabiskan waktu beratus juta jam untuk belanja. Aku lelah tapi aku senang ibuku puas. Kami juga sudah makan siang di mall tadi. Aku melihat ibu langsung masuk ke dapur, tentu saja aku bisa menebak bahwa ibu sedang menyusun belanjaan kami tadi ke dalam kulkas. Aku memutuskan untuk beristirahat di ruang TV.

Aku mulai menggonta ganti channel tanpa berniat akan benar-benar menyaksikannya, tidak ada yang menarik. Sakura, Sakura, Sakura. Aku kembali membaca mantra ajaibku. Sambil memejamkan mata, aku memikirkan wanita itu. Dia selalu cantik dan itu sudah diakui oleh semua sel dalam tubuhku. Oh, Tuhan. Aku sudah benar-benar tergila padanya.

"Naruto." Aku terkejut, entah sejak kapan ibuku sudah ada di sampingku.

"Hmm. Ya, bu."

"Boleh ibu tanya sesuatu?" Aku merasa takut dengan apa yang akan ibu tanyakan. Tapi aku berusaha tetap tenang.

"Tentu saja." Aku tersenyum canggung. Sial! Ibu pasti paham dengan tingkah konyolku.

"Sakura itu… apa kau punya hubungan spesial dengannya?"

Yah, ini sudah kuduga. "Hmm. Dia kerja di kantorku. Lebih tepatnya pada cabang perusahan baru kantorku." Entah ini bohong atau tidak tapi kurasa beginilah adanya.

"Oh begitu. Kalau Mebuki sudah meninggal, Sakura tinggal bersama siapa? Apa ayahnya?"

"Tidak, bu. Dia tinggal di apartemennya sendiri. Ayahnya... hmm, aku belum pernah bertemu keluarganya." Mungkin jika ada kesempatan, aku akan bertanya tentang hal ini kepada Sakura.

"Apa dia suka berpenampilan seperti itu? Maksud ibu, apa tidak berlebihan memakai topi dan kaca mata di dalam mall? Apa dia seperti itu juga ketika akan masuk kantor?" Inilah ibuku, dia adalah wanita yang intelektual. Oh, Tuhan.

"Dia punya warna rambut yang mencolok." Untung saja aku punya alasan. "Kurasa dia suka menutupinya." Aku malah menyengir lebar.

"Ibu tahu, Sakura anak yang baik. Kau dulu sering mengganggunya semasa kalian TK dulu."

Aku tertawa geli sambil mengingat keusilanku dulu pada Sakura.

"Dan kau juga anak laki-laki pertama yang menyatakan cinta padanya. Kau ingat kejadian itu, Naruto?" Ibu tertawa geli setelah mengatakan ini. Dan aku mengingat kejadiannya—walau samar-samar.

"Saat itu gurumu menyuruh kalian menulis nama orang yang kalian sayangi dan maju ke depan kelas untuk menceritakan tentang orang tersebut—"

"Dan aku maju ke depan sambil menunjuk dan berteriak 'Sakura, aku menyukaimu' begitu, kan bu?"

"Iya. Bahkan kau menarik Sakura ke depan sambil terus berteriak kau menyukainya. Itu sangat lucu, Naruto." Ibuku tertawa geli dan akupun juga sama. Sungguh masa kecilku penuh dengan hal yang konyol.

"Sampai sekarang pun aku masih menyukainya, bu." Ibu terdiam sejenak kemudian tersenyum sambil mengelus bahuku.

"Ibu akan selalu mendukungmu selama kau bahagia dengan hal yang kau pilih, nak." _I know_. Ini ibuku. Kebahagiaanku paling penting baginya. Aku sangat beruntung memiliki ibu seperti dia. "Lain waktu ajak Sakura makan malam bersama kita. Tapi tunggu ayahmu sudah pulang, ya."

Aku menggangguk dan memeluk ibuku. Kemudian ibu kembali ke tempat favoritnya, apa lagi kalau bukan dapur. Dia akan masak untuk makan malam hari ini.

.

.

.

Aku lagi-lagi ketiduran dan melihat jam sudah menunjukkan pukul empat sore. Aku ingat ada janji makan malam di apartemen Sakura. Aku langsung beranjak berbenah diri.

Setelah selesai mandi, aku turun ke bawah untuk mencari ibu. Tapi, aku mendengar ada suara lain selain suara ibu.

Hanabi. Aku melihat Hanabi sedang di dapur bersama ibuku. Dia masih mengenakan kemeja putih dan rok pensil pendek—seragam kuliahnya. Dia membantu ibuku memasak, sepertinya mereka memasak kue.

Aku tidak berniat menyapa Hanabi. Tapi, dia lebih dulu sudah melihatku.

"Naruto-kun." Hanabi langsung menghampiriku dan memeluk pinggangku.

"Eh, apa kabar, Hanabi?" aku tidak bisa meloloskan diri.

"Tidak baik, aku sangat merindukanmu!"

Aku menahan agar tidak memutar bola mata. "Yeah, aku juga, Hanabi," jawabku seadanya. Sementara aku berusaha melonggarkan tangan mungilnya dari pinggangku.

"Kau terlihat rapi, Naruto-kun, apa kau mau pergi?" Oh, dia dan ibu sebenarnya sama-sama jajaran wanita yang intelektual.

"Aku akan makan malam di luar bersama rekan kerjaku. Besok dia sudah harus pulang ke Jerman. Makanya aku harus menemuinya hari ini." Aku melirik ke arah ibuku, "Apa aku boleh keluar, bu?"

"Kalau memang ini masalah kerja tentu saja, nak," sahut ibuku tanpa mengalihkan dari adonan kuenya.

"Tapi bibi, kita harus makan malam dengan Naruto-kun hari ini. Untuk mengganti makan malam yang kemarin." Hanabi mulai merengek pada ibuku. Dia benar-benar anak perempuan ibuku. Sial.

"Lain waktu ya, Hanabi. Aku janji. Oke?" dan kulihat muka gadis itu hanya bisa memberengut.

Tentu saja aku berbohong ingin makan malam dengan rekan kerja. Tidak mungkin aku berkata jujur di depan Hanabi. Kemungkinan aku akan dapat masalah besar.

Aku mengambil hadiah yg diberikan Hanabi kemarin secara diam-diam selagi mereka sedang mencari loyang di ruangan penyimpananku. Aku memasukkan _red velevet_ ke dalam sebuah karton kue. Dan aku tumpuk lagi dengan beberapa kertas agar Hanabi ataupun ibu tidak curiga. Aku berniat mampir ke rumah Sai sebentar untuk menyerahkan kue ini. Semoga kue ini masih bagus.

"Bu, aku pergi." Aku mengecup pipi ibuku sebelum ke luar rumah. Dan tidak ketinggalan aku mencium puncak kepala Hanabi dan mengacak-ngacak rambutnya yang masih terikat rapi. Andai ibu tidak di sini, mungkin aku tidak melakukan hal semanis itu kepada Hanabi.  
.

.

.

Aku sudah melajukan mobilku setengah jalan. Pada persimpangan jalan dekat mini market, aku melihat seseorang berdiri di samping sebuah mobil sambil merokok. Aku menyeringai, itu adalah Sai. Yah, kebetulan sekali. Setidaknya aku tidak perlu mampir lagi ke rumahnya.

Mobilku berhenti tepat di depannya, lalu aku membuka kaca jendela. "Sai. Kebetulan ketemu di sini. Ini untukmu." Aku menyerahkan _paper bag_ ke hadapan Sai.

"Apa ini? Laporan lagi? Oh, Tuhan, Naruto. Ini kan hari libur." Walaupun dia menggerutu, dia tetap mengambil alih kue itu.

"Itu balasan coklat valentine dari Hanabi kemarin. Kau pantas mendapatkannya."

"Hah? Hanabi?" Sai sedikit terkejut.

"Sudah terima saja. Itu rezekimu." Aku sedikit tertawa melihat Sai yang seolah terpaksa menerima kue dari Hanabi. Aku yakin Sai cocok dengan Hanabi.

"Oke terserah. Aku duluan kalau begitu. Aku ada kencan."

Aku memutar mata. Aku tidak yakin dia benar-benar akan berkencan. "Oke."

Setelah mobil Sai pergi dari hadapanku, aku melirik ke arah supermarket dan memutuskan membeli sesuatu yang aku tunda tadi siang. Setidaknya ini untuk persiapan. Kata Bee, lelaki macam apa yang tidak punya kondom di rumah ataupun di dalam mobilnya. Aku sadar Bee menyinggungku karena lelaki macam dirikulah yang seperti itu. Dasar tua bangka!

.

.

.

Aku sampai di parkiran apartemen Sakura sekitar pukul enam lewat beberapa menit. Hari ini aku memakai setelan jeans gelap dengan kemeja biru elektrik yang slimfit. Aku menyukai gaya pakaian seperti ini. Bukankah lelaki yang selalu rapi itu sangat disukai wanita? Dan yeah, sepertinya hari ini aku sedang ingin memakai jeans.

Aku hanya perlu menekan tombol bel satu kali dan pintu langsung menyayun terbuka. Sakura sudah berada di hadapanku, aku melihat dia memakai baju kaos lengan pendek dengan gambar I Love Hongkong serta celana jeans pendek biru pudar. Dia terlihat sangat kasual.

"Hai," sapanya dengan senyuman miring. Dia bersandar pada bingkai pintu sembari melipat tangan di depan dada. Sementara raut wajahnya kontemplatif menatapku.

"Hai," balasku.

"Kau terlihat rapi," dia berkomentar pada akhirnya.

"Dan kau terlihat menawan."

Sakura bergumam terimakasih dengan terang-terangan kemudian dia mempersilahkan aku masuk. Baru saja aku melangkah beberapa kaki ke dalam rumahnya, harum ramen sudah tercium.

"Kau datang tepat waktu, Naruto. Ayo kita langsung makan." Dia berjalan melewatiku dengan gerakan tangannya yang melambai ke udara. Dia lupa bahwa aku sedang tidak pakai dasi, mungkin dia berpikir menarik dasiku adalah tindakan yang bagus. Dan saat dia mulai berbelok ke dalam pintu ruang tamu, dia mengerlingkan matanya padaku. Kurasa dia menyuruhku memecahkan kode yang baru saja dia berikan.

Kami tidak makan di meja dapur. Sakura telah mempersiapkan semuanya di meja ruang tamunya. Ada dua mangkuk ramen, dua mangkuk acar dan satu loyang kecil kue coklat sebagai pencuci mulut.

"Jangan dilihat dari bentuknya," ujar Sakura setelah kami duduk.

"Kurasa ini sangat lezat." Aku segera mengambil sumpit lalu memisahkannya menjadi dua bagian. "Selamat makan!"

Sakura tertawa kecil melihatku. "Kukira kau tak kan datang." Berikutnya dia mulai makan.

Kalau boleh jujur, ramen masakannya tidak seenak yang dijual di luar. Tapi ini luar biasa. Ini pertama kalinya aku makan masakannya jadi aku akan tetap menganggap ramen ini adalah yang ternikmat. "Mana mungkin aku melewatkan kesempatan makan ramen ini."

Sakura hanya tersenyum dan acara televisi sekarang mengalihkan perhatian kami. Ada sebuah music bank yang dia tonton pada channel berbayar.

"Um, tadi ketika kita bertemu di toko kosmetik, aku merasa tidak enak menolak ajakanmu. Maaf, Naruto, aku kurang percaya diri untuk mengobrol dengan Kushina-san."

Sebenarnya aku tidak pernah merasa keberatan soal tadi dan aku juga sudah bisa membaca gerak-gerik tidak nyaman Sakura. "Tidak masalah, aku mengerti. Masih banyak lain waktu saat kau sudah siap mengenal keluargaku."

Sakura mengangguk lalu kami kembali menyeruput mie. Orang yang mengosongkan mangkuk pertama kali adalah aku. Sementara Sakura dia tampaknya tidak bisa menghabiskan porsinya sendiri.

"Kau ingin segera makan kue coklatnya?"

Sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu suka kue coklat. "Apa ini kau juga yang membuatnya sendiri?"

Dia mengangguk ragu. "Topingnya aku pakai dari coklat pemberianmu. Karena aku bingung dengan cara apalagi aku mengunyahnya."

Sakura ternyata hanya menyiapkan kue itu untukku. Sementara dia tidak berniat untuk memakannya. Aku menjadi rakus malam ini.

"Walaupun tidak terlalu enak, tapi ini tidak akan membuatmu muntah-muntah atau diare." Dia mencoba melucu.

"Aku rasa makanan ini akan membuatku selalu memikirkanmu." Aku menyendok lagi kue itu. Rasanya benar-benar tidak buruk walau agak bantat. "Aku tidak menyangka kau pintar memasak."

"Jangan memujiku, nanti aku besar kepala." Kami tertawa pelan sesaat sebelum dia berkata lagi. "Aku hanya mempunyai pendidikan nonformal memasak selama satu tahun."

"Dari orangtuamu?"

"Dari ibuku," koreksinya.

"Um..." Aku menunduk menatap sendok kue yang kupegang. Aku ingin tahu alasan sebenarnya ibunya pergi tapi aku ragu. Aku takut dia sedih.

"Ada apa, Naruto?" Dia malah penasaran dengan ekspresi keinginanku untuk bertanya.

"Bukan apa-apa."

Sakura menghela napas. "Aku sebenarnya tidak terlalu suka memasak, Naruto. Tapi karena ibuku dulu sakit, aku harus menggantikan peran dia di rumah."

Aku hanya terdiam. Aku tidak menyangka dia akan bicara duluan. Dia seolah bisa membaca pikiranku.

"Dia mengawasiku dari kamarnya yang kebetulan berada di dekat dapur. Sembari menghadap kompor aku bolak balik ke kamarnya dan bertanya langkah demi langkah apa yang harus aku lakukan dengan semua bahan-bahan yang ada di hadapanku. Aku begitu bersemangat melakukannya."

Aku melirik Sakura. Aku harap matanya tidak berkaca-kaca saat menceritakan ini.

"Aku sangat menyayangi ibuku. Dia selalu memujiku walau telur dadar yang kubuat menjadi gosong." Sakura tersenyum menatap televisi. "Awalnya kukira ibuku hanya flu biasa. Dia selalu menolak untuk kuantar ke dokter karena flunya tak kunjung sembuh. Dia juga batuk-batuk dan hanya bisa mengonsumsi obat generik. Semua itu berlangsung selama satu tahun. Selama itu dia sungguh menderita. Seharusnya aku dapat menyelamatkannya tapi nyatanya aku tidak bisa. Kau tahu Naruto, aku ini calon dokter awalnya dan yeah, aku putus asa karena ibuku lebih dulu pergi sebelum aku dapat menyembuhkannya. Dan aku baru tahu setelah ibuku meninggal bahwa dia terkena infeksi pernapasan pada bagian bawah. Selama ini ibu menyembunyikan hal itu padaku. Jika ada sesuatu yang membuatku menyesal seumur hidup, itu karena aku tidak pernah tahu penyakit ibuku yang sebenarnya."

Mendengar itu perutku rasanya berpilin. Aku tahu, perasaan Sakura benar-benar terluka mendapati semua ini. "Kau seharusnya tetap berkuliah." Kata itu meluncur bebas dari mulutku. Apa hakku bicara seperti itu!

Sakura menatapku. "Aku tahu, tapi ketika ibuku meninggal semuanya berubah. Bahkan ayahku, kebrengsekannya akhirnya terungkap, dia menyiksaku, dia mengusirku dan aku hampir dibunuhnya."

Mataku melebar mendengar itu, bagaimana mungkin hal seperti itu terjadi pada kehidupannya?

"Aku menjadi gelandangan dan berlari sejauh mungkin dari ayahku, dia menjual rumah kami dan semua yang kami punya. Bahkan dia membakar semua nilai kuliahku. Aku frustrasi melihat tindakannya. Dan ternyata selama ini dia selalu menghianati ibuku. Dia..." Sakura mendesah. "Dia secara diam-diam menghabiskan uang kami untuk membayar pelacur."

Rahangku tiba-tiba saja mengeras.

"Apa kau percaya setelah aku berhasil pergi dari si brengsek itu, aku sempat bekerja di tempat karoke?"

"Sebagai penyanyi?" tanyaku hati-hati.

Sakura mengangguk. "Aku sempat bekerja menjadi penyanyi di salah satu tempat karoke di kota ini."

Aku tak pernah tahu dia pintar bernyanyi. "Di mana tepatnya, Sakura?" Aku meletakan kue coklatku ke atas meja karena nafsu makanku sudah hilang.

"Kalau aku menyebutnya berarti aku meng-endorse tempat karoke tersebut," Sakura mencoba membuat humor di suasana ketegangan ini tapi sayang sekali itu tidak lucu. "Kalau kau tidak percaya, lain kali kita pergi ke tempat karoke, biar kau bisa mendengarkanku bernyanyi."

Aku percaya. Aku selalu percaya padanya. "Lalu apa yang terjadi setelah kau bekerja di Karoke?" Rasa ingin tahuku masih mencuat.

"Aku bertemu dengan Kabuto di sana. Aku kira dia produser pemilik musik agensi dan berimajinasi bahwa aku akan terkenal karena direkrut di tempat karoke." Dia tertawa. "Percayalah Naruto, aku dulu benar-benar polos."

"Jadi, dia membohongimu?"

Sakura menaikan bahunya. "Tidak sepenuhnya dia membohongiku, tapi waktu itu dia benar-benar berkomentar bahwa aku bisa menjadi bintang."

Kali ini aku benar-benar ingin menanyakan hal ini; "Bagaimana perasaanmu pertama kali memulai debut?"

"Sangat menyedihkan sekaligus mengembirakan. Perasaanku bercampur aduk, bahkan aku tidak pernah sadar sudah melangkah sejauh ini."

Aku masih ingin bertanya, tapi kurasa kali ini pertanyaanku sedikit lebih egois. "Apa kau tidak pernah lagi bertemu dengan ayahmu?"

Dia menggeleng mantap. "Kurasa dia malah menghindariku sekarang. Dia takut aku menuntutnya atas semua yang sudah dia lakukan."

"Apa kau benar-benar akan menuntutnya?"

"Aku sudah membebaskan dia. Apa yang dia mau dan apa yang ingin dia lakukan. Kalaupun suatu hari nanti aku bertemu dengannya. Aku tidak akan bereaksi apapun."

Aku tidak ingin bertanya lagi, semua itu malah memperburuk pikiranku.

Sementara aku menyandarkan diri pada sofa untuk mengistirahatkan perut kenyangku, Sakura membereskan sisa-sisa piring di atas meja. Aku ingin membantunya tapi dia membantahku. Dia cukup cekatan melakukan pekerjaan itu. Aku kira dia seperti model lainnya yang tidak pernah mencuci apapun walau hanya sebuah sendok.

Beberapa menit kemudian Sakura kembali dengan dua kaleng soft drink di tangannya. "Maaf telah membuatmu mendengar ceritaku." Sakura menyerahkan salah satu kaleng soft drink kepadaku.

Aku hanya menatap kaleng berembus es itu. "Aku senang dapat mengetahui hal tentangmu. Lain kali aku akan bertanya lagi tentang yang lainnya."

Sakura mengangguk lemah. "Kalau begitu kau juga."

"Tidak ada cerita yang menarik dalam hidupku."

Dia mencibir tidak percaya dengan apa yang kukatakan. Perasaanku hanya semakin aneh dan aku benar-benar mengasihinya. Aku mulai menatap matanya dan dia membalas menatapku. Dia menatapku dengan lembut tanpa harus menaikan dagunya atau bahkan menundukan dahinya. Dia mengklaim semua pandanganku, dia punya mata yang cantik.

"Aku memikirkanmu seharian ini," ujarku pelan sambil mengelus pelan rambutnya. Rambut Sakura sangat indah dan lembut seperti puding. Sel laparku bereaksi lagi. Aku seakan ingin memakan rambut merah mudanya.

"Aku juga memikirkanmu."

Kami mendekatkan diri untuk berbagi ciuman. Bibir kami menyatu dan kedua kaleng soft drink sudah terlupakan. Tangannya meraih bahuku dan dia mulai merangkak ke pangkuanku. Aku memegangi pinggangnya mempersempit jarak di antara kami.

Ciuman kami bertahan lama, lidahnya menari di dalam mulutku dan suara erangannya begitu menakjubkan. Aku tahu, perut kenyangku sudah menyesakkan celana jeans ini dan ditambah ereksi yang terlalu cepat datang dalam hitungan menit. Dia sungguh menggoda. Aku bersumpah, sampai mati aku bersedia memuja dirinya di bawah tubuhku.

Celanaku semakin sempit. Sakura menggesekan bagian paling sensitifnya ke kejantananku. Ini Sempurna. Dan payudara Sakura menempel pada dadaku. Ini lebih dari sempurna.

Aku membuka perlahan kaos ketat yang dia kenakan, kaos berbahan karet ini sangat mudah dilepaskan ternyata. Aku meraba-raba punggungnya untuk melepaskan kaitan bra Sakura. Dalam hati aku menyukai bra yang dia pakai. Putingnya sudah berwarna merah gelap, tanda dia sudah sangat terangsang.

Aku mengelus pelan payudaranya, merasakan sensasi nikmat pada tanganku dan juga pada kejantananku, bahkan tiap-tiap sel dalam diriku yang hidup. Oh, Tuhan. Sebentar lagi celanaku akan robek karena ereksi.

Aku mencium payudaranya. Ini luar biasa dan aku melihat kepuasan dari wajah sakura serta desahannya yang menyebut-nyebut namaku.

Aku mendorongnya perlahan—memindahkan posisinya ke samping dan bersandar ke pegangan sofa. Kini aku berada di atasnya. Mengecup setiap inci wajahnya dan dia dengan terang-terangan menikmatinya. Aku menenggelamkan diriku pada lekukan lehernya. Wanginya seperti bubble gum, aku tidak akan pernah bosan-bosan untuk mengunyahnya.

Sakura mendesahkan namaku lagi dan itu hampir membuat tingkat kewarasanku menggila. Sebelah tangannya menyusuri rambutku, dan sebelah buku-buku jarinya yang lain menekan leherku.

"Aku menginginkanmu, Naruto."

Oh, Tuhan, aku benar-benar menginginkan wanita ini. Apalagi saat dia membisikkan kata-kata itu. Tanganku menjalar ke bawah, meraba pada bagian kancing jeansnya dan menarik turun resliting Sakura.

Aku menarik turun celananya tanpa repot-repot menarik diri dari kulit dadanya. Dia mengangkat bokong memberi celananya akses jalan keluar. Aku meraba celana dalamnya. Renda-renda di celana ini sangat menggoda. Aku berisyarat permisi untuk meraba pada bagian sana, dan dia memggangguk kecil dengan wajah tersipu. Ini lebih menggodaku lagi. Aku meraba bagian bawah Sakura, dan itu sudah sangat basah. Aku mulai mengelus pelan bagian sensitif di sana. Sakura mendesah kuat menyebut namaku dan bagian bawahnya sudah lebih basah dari yang tadi. Aku tahu dia sudah mencapai orgasme pertamanya.

Dia meraba dadaku, membuatku terengah-engah. "Aku sangat menginginkanmu, Naruto, lebih dari ini." Dia membisikkanku kata-kata seksi. Dia membuka satu persatu kancing kemejaku dengan rapi tanpa perlu melihatnya. Dan kurasakan dia pun terengah-engah. Kami terengah- engah.

Aku menarik badan dan membuka sendiri resleting levisku agar penisku tidak tersiksa lagi. Sakura tertawa pelan sembari memandangi gerakkanku. Matanya melihat pada sesuatu yang ada di balik boxerku. Aku berbalik untuk memasang kondom. Aku mengutuk diriku sendiri, aku bersumpah, aku tidak ahli dalam memasangnya.

Aku kembali mendekatkan diri dan mengecupnya sekilas. "Kita akan melakukan seks yang aman."

Sakura mengangguk mengerti dan dia kembali menarikku kedalam lumatan yang panas dan penuh gairah. Tampaknya dia mulai orgasme lagi. Dan aku harus menebus kesalahanku kemarin yang telah membuatnya menderita.

Dia mulai mengangkangiku. Dan aku sudah tahu dia begitu basah di sana. Aku mempermainkannya sebentar dengan cara tidak memasukkan penisku secepat yang dia mau. Tapi, kemudian dia menghentakkan pinggulnya pada penisku dan aku sudah masuk ke dalam bibir kewanitaannya. Matanya terpejam dan dia mengumpat kotor membuatku ingin tertawa sembari mengigit lehernya lalu menghisap kecil disana, memberi tanda kecil bahwa dia adalah satu-satunya miliku dan aku miliknya.

Aku menggerakkan pinggulku ke dalam tubuhnya. Buku-buku jarinya menekan punggungku dan kepalanya terlempar ke belakang. Dalam sedetik aku menyimpan ekspresi wajah Sakura ketika aku mendorong dan menariknya. Dia begitu indah. Dia begitu menggairahkan. Aku masih terus-terus memujanya. Beberapa keringat membanjiri wajahnya dan dia mendesah dengan menakjubkan.

"Naruto..." Sempurna.

Dia suka tempo yang aku berikan. Dia tidak memprotes ataupun menyuruhku berenti. Dia semakin terengah-engah dan aku pun begitu. Denyutan liang kewanitannya membuat penisku merasakan hal-yang-tidak-pernah-dibayangkan-selama-menjadi-bagian-diriku.

Kali ini aku yang menyebut namanya dalam desahanku. Dia tertawa puas melihatku mencapai klimaks dan aku terlalu waras untuk mengutuk diriku sekarang.

Aku jatuh di sampingnya karena tidak menyangka ini hanya berlangsung tidak lebih dari sepuluh menit. Sakura mendesah lalu melirik ke arahku.

"Aku mencintaimu," bisiknya dan suara televisi akhirnya dapat kudengar kembali.

Aku mencoba menstabilkan diri sambari menarik selimut yang sudah tersedia di lengan sofa. "Aku juga mencintaimu." Aku mencium keningnya dengan lembut dan berusaha menempatkan diri agar aku tidak terjatuh dari sofa. Dia bergeser memberi sedikit ruang pada sofa ini dan meringkuk di dadaku.

Untuk malam ini, tidak ada yang lebih nyaman dari sofa Sakura daripada tempat tidur berukuran _king size_ manapun.

.

.

.

[tbc]

* * *

Hehai, hari ini adalah tepat satu tahunnya LMLYD dirilis :D dan aku hanya mampu mengeluarkan 11 chapter dalam satu tahun. Porsi chapter kali sebenarnya adalah dua chapter. Tak apa ya, hitung-hitung sebagai perayaan.

Ngomong-ngomong aku lebih suka buat kalian tertawa daripada membuat kalian tegang :D

* * *

Guest: Terimakasih sudah membaca dan soal masih berapa chapter lagi aku tidak yakin huhuu. Aku nulis ini ngalir aja sih.

Fans NaruSaku : iya, makasih juga teman.

Uchihaliaharuno : um, hai. Aku senyum-senyum baca komentar kamu hihi. Soal apdet fanficnya aku juga kurang ngerti sama diri aku sendiri (maunya apa sih) XD dan soal lemon, um yeah. Aku rasa kalau ada kesempatan mungkin aku selipkan pada chapter-chapter depannya.

* * *

Terimakasih sudah membaca. And I am off.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 : They Said; it is 'disaster'

.

.

* * *

Hyuuga Hanabi tampak kacau pagi ini. Dia baru menyelesaikan lima rangkap _hard print_ proposal dalam tiga bab dari beberapa jam yang lalu. Seharusnya, semua itu dikerjakannya tadi malam. Berhubung perasaannya buruk—karena makan malamnya bersama Naruto kembali batal, maka sake menjadi solusinya. Mabuk sebentar lebih baik dan kembali sadar untuk menyelesaikan tugas kuliah.

Ayame, pengurus rumahnya menggeleng-geleng. Dia sudah menyiapkan bento yang diikat rapi untuk dibawa sang nona. Ayame mengekorinya, ketika Hanabi berjalan menuju garasi sembari mengenakkan almamater Konoha University. Dari tadi kerjaannya mengumpat kotor, menggerutukan diri sendiri bahkan mengutuk benda mati yang tak berdosa.

"Oh, Tuhan, aku harap professor botak itu mau meluluskanku hari ini." Ponsel Hanabi berdering dari saku almamater tapi dia tidak punya waktu untuk mengabaikannya. Kedengarannya itu telepon dari seseorang.

Mobil sudah dipanaskan dan Hanabi siap melajukannya.

"Anda yakin, saya tidak perlu mengantar anda?"

"Ya, aku akan mengemudi sendiri, Ayame." Dia berkata sembari menghadap kaca untuk merapikan poni pendeknya.

"Hati-hati mengemudi, nona." Ayame memberikan kotak bento kepada sang nona.

"Terimakasih, Ayame. Apa aku sudah terlihat rapi?"

Sebenarnya belum. Tapi Ayame tentu tidak akan melunturkan percaya diri gadis manja ini. "Anda terlihat sangat cantik, nona."

Hanabi tersenyum lebar, optimismenya sudah terkumpul dan saatnya dia meluncurkan mobilnya. Dalam perjalanan, Hanabi memutuskan untuk mendengarkan radio dengan volume sedang. Mobilnya mulai keluar arena komplek dan dia mengumpat kotor (kembali) saat dilihatnya jalan raya terlihat berantakkan. Ada perbaikan jalan di sebelah selatan yang menyebabkan lalu lintas menyebalkan. Hanabi memutar rute ke arah barat tanpa berpikir bahwa rute ini akan lebih panjang tiga kali lipat. Tak apa, itu lebih baik daripada dia harus bertengkar dengan pengemudi lain.

Ponselnya kembali berdering tanpa ada telepon masuk. Hanabi tidak memedulikannya. Paling-paling itu dari Tayuya, teman satu kelasnya yang juga akan melakukan ujian proposal pagi ini. Masih ada waktu dua puluh menit lagi untuk sampai ke kampus atau terlambat dan mengulang pada bulan depan.

Hanabi mengetuk-ngetuk stir mobil dengan sabar. Rasanya dia ingin melindas sesuatu ketika perasaannya mulai was-was memikirkan ditolak ujian hari ini.

Ketika dia akan memlintas pada susunan apartemen Green Melon Konoha, dia menangkap sesuatu. Sebuah mobil familier yang keluar dari arena parkiran dengan flat kendaraan mobil yang selalu diingatnya.

Hanabi langsung mengerjab. Dia langsung menghentikan mobil dan menoleh ke dalam arena parkir apartemen. Seorang wanita berambut _pink_ dari kejauhan tengah berjalan menuju ke pintu utama gedung. Tunggu dulu. Ini artinya: mobil tadi adalah milik Naruto dan wanita yang masuk tadi? Oh, tidak mungkin. Ini mustahil. Hanabi seketika membeku di atas kursi mengemudinya dan detik ini dia mulai menyusun skenario terburuk yang ada di hadapannya, merangkainya dengan kejadian semalam, saat Naruto akan keluar makan malam dengan klien-lalu hubungannya dengan gadis berambut _pink_ tadi. Keparat.

Dalam beberapa detik perdebatan terjadi di dalam benak Hanabi. Dia harus menghentikan ini sekarang atau tidak untuk selamanya. Hanabi langsung menginjak gas mobil masuk ke dalam parkiran tanpa mengingat ada ujian yang sedang menunggunya. Lagi-lagi ponselnya berdering dan dia merasa telinganya kebas untuk mengangkat panggilan tersebut. Tayuya harus menemaninya ke bar setelah hari buruk ini akan berakhir.

Hanabi memutuskan untuk mendatangi sosok berambut merah muda tadi. Tidak salah lagi, dialah orangnya. Dengan perasaan penuh emosi dia langsung masuk ke dalam gedung apartemen dan bertanya kepada resepsionis nomor apartemen orang itu.

Setelah melihat tampilan Hanabi dan mendengar pernyataan gadis itu yang mengaku bahwa dia teman dari Sakura Haruno, maka sang resepsionis pun memberi informasi nomor apartemennya. Ini cukup mudah.

Emosi Hanabi mulai meluap tapi dia berusaha menahan sebisanya. Langkah demi langkah dia tempuh dengan pikiran yang kusut, dan setelah berada di tempat yang dia tuju, dia mengetuk pintu itu dengan sangat kasar. Dari dalam Sakura mendengar ketukan itu sambil mengernyit. Makhluk hidup mana yang tidak tahu bagaimana caranya mengetuk pada pagi hari?

Saat Sakura mengintip siapa pelaku pengetuk ini, dia merasa terkejut seperti disiram dengan air es. Sesaat matanya melebar dan dia mulai panik. Panik tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah. Ada keperluan apa lagi gadis ini tiba-tiba muncul ke hadapannya dengan alis tertekuk? Sakura berharap ini hanya mimpi buruk ataupun khayalan lelah sehabis bercinta tadi malam. Ugh, terlepas dari semua itu, dia masih merasakan nyeri pada selangkangannya, dia tidak mempunyai kekuatan untuk menghadapi gadis ini walau hanya menendang bokongnya.

Ketukkan pintu semakin menjadi-jadi sementara Sakura masih mematung. Kenapa satpam tidak bisa mendengarnya di luar sana?

"Aku tahu kau di dalam!" Akhirnya suara Hanabi berteriak. Benar-benar memekakkan. "Kalau kau tidak segera membukanya, aku bisa melakukan hal yang lebih gila dari ini!" ancamnya.

Ok, ok, Hanabi memang sudah gila. Dengan mengambil napas pelan, berusaha menstabilkan pikiran, Sakura membukakan pintu.

"Ada ap—"

 _Braakk!_

Belum sempat Sakura berkata, Hanabi lebih dulu mendorong tubuhnya dan membanting pintu tertutup di belakangnya. Emosinya sudah berada di puncak, tidak tertahankan dan akan segera dia luapkan kepada wanita merah muda ini.

"Kau benar-benar tidak punya malu! Kau pikir, kau ini siapa, hah?!" gadis licik, dia meludah ketika pintu sudah tertutup agar penghuni yang lain tidak mendengar.

Wajah Sakura memerah karena marah. Namun, dia harus bisa menguasai diri agar tidak mencekik gadis ini.

"Apa maksudmu, nona?" Ugh, untung saja dia tidak terjungkal ke lantai. Untung saja daya tahannya masih bisa membantu untuk keseimbangan tubuh. "Kurasa kau salah kamar, tolong ke luar dari apartemenku." Yah, lebih baik dia tidak mendebat Hanabi. Ini hari yang baik untuknya. Seharusnya.

"Ini peringatan terakhir kali dariku. Menjauh dari Naruto-kun! Atau aku akan menghancurkan hidupmu!" Hanabi memelototinya. Dia kira Sakura tidak berani memelotot?

"Memang kau ini siapanya Naruto? Istrinya? Kekasihnya? Bagi Naruto kau hanya adik perempuannya. Tidak lebih! Kau terlalu berharap, nona. Kau sadar itu, hah?"

Karena tak terima dengan pernyataan Sakura—sial, itu benar—Hanabi menarik tangan lawan bicaranya itu. Entah dia mau apa yang jelas Sakura bersyukur, dia masih punya kekuatan menghentakkan tangan Hanabi terlepas. Hanabi hampir terjatuh jika saja dia tidak sempat berpegangan pada sebuah meja kecil dekat pintu apartemen.

Hanabi menjadi murka. "Setidaknya level kami lebih setara, daripada kau yang hanya wanita murahan! Pekerjaanmu saja menjadi foto model seksi yang semua pria bisa menyentuh tubuhmu itu tanpa bayaran. Mungkin pelacur lebih berharga karena mereka dibayar oleh orang yang menyentuhnya, sedangkan kau? Bisa kau jelaskan sendiri, kan?"

Hanabi langsung pergi setelah ledakan emosinya harus diakhiri. Dia tidak mau tertangkap petugas keamanan **episode kedua**. Sakura mematung mendengar itu. Bahkan sampai pintu terbanting pun dia masih bergeming. Ingin rasanya, dia menjambak memukul bahkan melakukan hal yang lebih dari itu kepada Hanabi. Tapi, dia harus menahannya. Oh, sabar itu memang susah. Setidaknya dia tahu bahwa Naruto sudah berada di sisinya dan bukan pada sisi Hanabi.

Lamunan Sakura buyar saat ada telepon dari Shion. Ini pasti masalah pekerjaan. "Ya, Shion. Sebentar lagi aku pergi ke sana."

.

.

.

Hanabi melajukan mobilnya dengan cepat. Dia tidak peduli akan menabrak atau melindas tong sampah sekalipun. Dia sudah frustrasi. Hanabi anak malang sakit hati melihat lelaki yang dia harapkan memlih wanita—yang menurutnya tidak pantas untuk Naruto.

Air mata itu mulai menggenangi pipi Hanabi yang pucat. Harusnya dia sudah ikut ujian proposal di kampusnya sekarang dan mendengar pengumuman lulus dari dosen. Tapi, dia tunda karena kekacauan ini. Persetan dengan skripsinya. Dia hanya peduli dengan perasaannya saat ini.

Hanabi memutuskan pulang ke rumahnya. Dan seperti biasa tidak ada siapapun di sini kecuali pengurus pribadinya. Hanabi masuk ke rumah dengan tergesah-gesah, dia langsung masuk ke kamar dan membanting pintu itu. Itu kebiasaan buruk Hanabi. Sementara Ayame kebingungan dari luar dan mulai bertanya-tanya. Hanabi tidak menghiraukan Ayame yang mengetuk pintunya.

Sambil terisak, gadis itu mengacak-acak semua barang di meja rias.

"Naruto-kun... Kau milikku! Bukan wanita murahan itu!"

Tubuh Hanabi merosot ke lantai. Dia memeluk sebuah bingkai foto yang tergambar dirinya dan Naruto saat mereka masih kecil.

Dari sejak kecil Hanabi selalu bersama Naruto. Ada banyak sekali kenangan yang mereka lalui. Hanabi selalu mengagumi Naruto. Orangtua mereka juga teman akrab sudah sejak lama. Maka dari itu, Hanabi sudah seperti anak perempuan nyonya Kushina.

Handphone Hanabi berbunyi dan nama Hinata muncul di layar. Hanabi buru-buru menghapus airmatanya dan mengatur napas untuk berbicara dengan rileks.

"Halo, nee?"

 _"Hanabi, bagaimana ujian proposalmu? Semua berjalan lancar, kan_?"

Hanabi sedikit tersentak. "Oh itu… Diundur bulan depan, nee. Hmm… pembimbingnya—ah, sudahlah pokoknya aku tidak mengerti. Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa nee-chan meneleponku?" Hanabi mencoba mengalihkan pmbicaraan.

 _"Oh iya. Hanabi, ada masalah tentang fashion week kita, salah satu model kita mengalami kecelakaan dan harus dirawat, kita kekurangan model untuk memperagakan baju tema musim panas. Apa kau bisa mencarikan model pengganti? Tolong ya, Hanabi."_ Hinata terdengar panik dengan masalah ini.

Diam-diam Hanabi menyeka ingusnya. "Baiklah nee, aku coba usahakan mencari model pengganti. Nee-chan jangan khawatir." Hanabi mencoba menenangkan kakaknya.

 _"Tapi ini akan sulit. Kau tahu kan, kita tidak punya banyak waktu lagi. Nee-chan ingin model yang profesional bukan amatir, Hanabi. Kau mengertikan, maksudku?"_

"Iya, nee. Aku akan mengurusnya. Pokoknya nee-chan tenang saja, aku pasti dapat model pengganti yang sempurna."

 _"Syukurlah kalau begitu. Jaga dirimu, Hanabi."_ Beberapa saat ada jeda. _"Oh, Tuhan aku baru teringat sesuatu!"_

"Ada apa?"

 _"Kemarin aku mendengar dari Toneri bahwa sekarang Naruto sudah bergabung ke perusahaan King and Queen. Aku rasa dia mau membantu kita."_

Hanabi menutupi keterkejutannya mendengar itu. Apa-apaan ini? Ini tidak masuk akal. Tapi sepertinya ini akan menarik.

"Oh, benarkah?"

 _"Ya, kemarin saat mereka rapat mereka membahas itu. Jadi, nee-chan akan serahkan ini padamu, sayang."_

"Oke. Aku akan melakukannya." Hanabi menutup teleponnya, dan dia punya ide brilian untuk situasi ini. Dia mulai mencari-cari nomor telepon seseorang di daftar kontak. Setelah mendapatkannya, dia langsung menelepon orang tersebut. Sambungan telepon tidak langsung terhubung jadi Hanabi hanya mengisi pesan suaranya.

"Ini dari Hyuuga Galery. Bisakah kita makan siang di _Lounge Coffee_ hari ini? Aku harap anda tidak mengecewakanku, Kabuto-san. Aku akan membayarmu tiga kali lipat agar anda mau meminjamkan modelmu, karena aku benar-benar membutuhkannya. Oh, kurasa jika Uzumaki mendengar ini, dia pasti akan membantuku."

.

.

.

Naruto memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumah dulu, mengganti kemeja lalu kembali bekerja. Hari ini akan menjadi salah satu hari bahagianya karena pagi tadi benar-benar menakjubkan. Setelah semalam untuk pertama kalinya bercinta, mereka mengulangi lagi hal itu pada saat matahari membangunkannya. Dan hal itu dilakukan di dalam kamarnya. Setidaknya di kamar lebih terasa luas. Ugh, Naruto rasa, untuk ke depan sepertinya dia tidak akan bisa menjaga tangan di hadapan kekasihnya.

Saat Naruto sudah masuk rumah, dia langsung menghampiri Kushina yang sedang duduk di sofa tamu. "Ibu, apa yang terjadi padamu? Apa semalam ada bencana alam?" Naruto mengernyit saat dia melihat mata Kushina sedikit memerah.

"Ibu tidak bisa tidur, nak. Hanabi minum sake semalam. Katanya dia butuh sedikit sake sebelum ujian," jelas Kushina sembari memijit kepalanya pelan.

"Apa ibu minum juga?" Naruto duduk di samping Kushina.

"Ya, hanya seteguk untuk membuat Hanabi puas. Ibu harap dia bisa bangun tepat waktu pagi ini."

"Kebiasaan Hanabi benar-benar buruk," omel Naruto.

"Ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau baru pulang?"

Naruto terlalu gembira untuk bersikap gugup ketika pada akhirnya pertanyaan itu terlontar. "Kami juga minum-minum semalam. Aku tidak mungkin meninggalkan klienku dan menolak ajakan mereka."

Kushina menatap anaknya defensif. Detik berikutnya dia mencondongkan badan ke arah Naruto lalu mengendus-endus. "Tapi, kenapa kau tidak bau bir, sayang? Apa penciuman ibu sudah tumpul gara-gara seteguk sake kemarin? Oh, Tuhan." Inilah alasa mengapa Minato tidak akan pernah mendapat celah untuk berselingkuh.

"Yeah, mungkin penciuman ibu berkurang." Naruto langsung berdiri sebelum bau _babble gum_ ditangkap oleh ibunya. "Ibu harusnya tidak minum lagi walau seteguk. Lihat, kan. Walau sedikit, ibu jadi sakit seperti ini. Aku harus memberitahu Hanabi juga soal ini."

Dan Kushina hanya bisa menutup matanya dengan salah satu lengan sembari merebahkan kepala ke senderan. Anaknya memang benar, badannya tidak bisa menerima alkohol walau setetes.  
.

.

.

Seolah hari ini memang benar hari buruknya, Sakura hampir tersandung ketika keluar dari mobil. Kakinya sedikit berdenyut karena _heels_ tiga inci menambah tekanan pada syarafnya. Sempurna.

Tegakkan punggung, menarik napas lalu kembali berjalan masuk ke departemen. Hanya tersandung, itu bukan masalah yang besar. Keabsurdilitasan pagi-pagi tadi mengacaukan segalanya. Dia tidak menyangka akan bertemu kembali dengan gadis-mungil-Hyuuga-disainer-mengerikan yang entah bagaimana dapat menemukan apartemennya semudah di film-film sci-fi. Tanpa sadar Sakura menarik napas panjang. Sepertinya dia harus menginap di apartemen Shion malam ini.

Seolah Tuhan memang menuliskan skenario sialnya hari ini, saat Sakura menuju ke pintu lift, dia bertemu dengan Karin. Hyena yang suka tebar pesona dengan pacar orang. Dari seratus dua puluh tujuh juta jiwa penduduk Jepang, kenapa harus bertemu dia?

Sakura berusaha mengabaikannya dengan berfokus pada pintu lift yang belum terbuka. Sementara wanita bernama Karin dengan kaki jenjang sengaja menghentikan langkahnya tepat di samping Sakura. Menggelikan.

"Oh, lihat! Aku bertemu dengan salah satu pasangan favorit kita tahun ini!" Dia berteriak dan terdengar menjijikan di telinga Sakura. Deklarasinya tidak sedikitpun terdengar sungguh-sungguh. Ada lebih banyak nada sinis di suaranya. Tentu saja, karena si rambut merah membenci si rambut merah muda.

 _Abaikan saja, abaikan saja, dia akan pergi sendiri_. Sakura mengucapkan mantranya di dalam hati.

Kemudian Sakura merasakan Karin menyenggol bahunya, tidak, lebih tepatnya mendorong pelan. Oh, sial. Karin mengambil kesempatan saat di lantai ini kebetulan tidak ada orang satu pun.

"Apa kau senang dengan prestasimu menjadi pasangan omong kosong tahunan? Kau senang kan? Pasti kau senang?" Tangan Karin terus-terusan menyenggol bahunya.

Sakura tidak tahan lagi. Dia mulai emosi. "Hentikan tangan kotormu itu!" Sakura berbalik dan menepuk-nepuk bahunya. Mungkin setelah ini dia harus menggosok kuat-kuat membersihkan bagian itu. "Dan soal prestasi yang kau sebutkan. YA! Aku senang, aku puas. Terimakasih!" Mata emeraldnya memandang Karin dengan tajam. Semenjak kejadian Sasuke belari kepelukan si merah, Sakura tidak pernah mempunyai kesempatan untuk mengamuk di depannya. Seharusnya Karin malu dan memikirkan dosanya. Tapi sekarang dia malah datang padanya dan marah-marah dengan tatapan cemburu yang berlebihan. Ya, dia cemburu. Mengapa bukan dia dan Sasuke yang terpilih menjadi pasangan favorit?

"Oh, Tuhan. Kau seharusnya malu Haruno, kalau kau bangga berdiri dengan pacar orang. Aku tidak menyangka kau benar-benar murahan," sindir Karin sembari melipat tangan di depan dada.

Kata murahan sepertinya tidak akan berlaku untuk memancing emosi Sakura. "Baiklah nona Karin. Coba kita lihat perbandingan murahanku dan murahanmu." Sakura menyeringai. Dia tidak perlu menganga dengan semua hinaan yang terlontar dari Karin. "Aku dan pacarmu terpilih menjadi pasangan, sementara kau tidak terima dan akan menyerangku. Lalu, kau dulu pernah _tidur_ dengan seorang pria padahal kau tahu dia adalah pacar orang? Aku rasa, kita tidak perlu ilmuan jenius penemu rumus matematika untuk melihat siapa yang lebih rendahan di antara kita." Sakura sudah tahu dan tidak akan menegaskan lagi bahwa Karin hanyalah wanita-seksi-yang-tidak-berotak. Dan dia masih bingung kenapa Sasuke lebih memilihnya. Sial. Sakura rasa Sasuke juga tidak punya otak.

"Apa maksudmu?" Karin terngaga. Dia kira Sakura tidak pernah tahu hal ini.

"Berterimakasihlah denganku karena aku tidak pernah muncul di hadapamu secara mendadak, lalu kemudian mencongkel matamu karena kau telah mengacaukan hidupku!" Sakura memelototinya dengan gerakkan tangan menunjuk matanya sebelah kiri, membuat Karin meringis. Dia menyeramkan. Karin tidak tahu bahwa wanita ini benar-benar menyeramkan.

Karin ingin membuka mulut tapi pintu lift berdenting menghentikannya.

Sakura mendengus. Ada baiknya dia bertemu si hyena di sini lalu melampiaskan sedikit kekesalan. "Ya, terimakasih kembali!" Setelah itu Sakura meninggalkannya masuk ke dalam lift dengan sedikit senggolan bahu maut yang membuat wanita merah itu terhuyung. Semoga Karin tidak pernah muncul di hadapannya lagi.

Sakura memegangi dahinya setelah lift bergerak. _Tarik napas, Sakura. Pejamkan mata dan kau akan sedikit rileks._ Hari gila sepertinya akan berlangsung panjang.

Setelah sampai ke ruangan, Sakura hanya menemukan Shion di sana. Sakura segera berjalan ke salah satu sofa dan merosot ke dalamnya dengan ekspresi yang begitu lelah.

"Hai, Sakura. Kenapa kau terlambat datang?" Shion mengalihkan perhatiannya dari majalah yang dia baca.

"Kurasa aku tidak begitu baik." Sakura menghela napas pelan. "Ada bencana alam yang harus kulewati sebelum sampai ke sini."

Shion tertawa pelan. Dia seperti mendengar lelucon dari suara Sakura. "Apa kau bertemu Karin di bawah tadi? Dia ke sini untuk membawakan bunga sebagai ucapan selamat atas pasangan favorit."

"Dia pasti menyebar racun di bunganya. Buang saja bunga itu!"

Karin hanya berpura-pura baik di depan umum bahwa hubungan mereka tidak bermasalah. Semua orang memang selalu berpura-pura baik di depannya. Dan Sakura harap, Naruto tidak seperti itu. Ya, sepertinya hanya Naruto saja yang benar-benar tulus. "Ada apa menyuruhku kemari?"

"Tadi sebenarnya Kabuto-san menyuruhmu menemuinya. Tapi beberapa saat yang lalu dia baru saja keluar. Katanya ada klien berharga mendadak memanggilnya," jelas Shion.

Sakura memutar bola matanya. "Kalau begitu, temani aku minum saja sekarang." Sakura mengerang. "Aku butuh minum, Shion."

"Bagaimana dengan _b_ _ubble tea?_ "

.

.

.

Hanabi sudah menunggu tiga puluh menit di kursinya saat Kabuto datang. Hanabi memberikan senyum pura-pura yang terbaik di dalam hidupnya. Mereka berjabat tangan sebelum keduanya duduk di kursi masing-masing.

"Aku tidak menyangka akan berkencan dengan nona muda siang ini," ujar Kabuto sembari membetulkan letak kaca matanya.

Hanabi mencoba untuk menahan desisannya. Pria ini sepertinya suka menggoda klien dan itu sedikit membuat Hanabi muak. "Aku senang anda dapat menyempatkan diri untuk kencan kita." Hanabi sebenarnya lebih suka menyebut pertemuan mereka sebagai omong kosong.

Setelah mereka selesai memesan menu untuk makan siang, Hanabi berbicara lagi. Untung saja musik klasik yang mengudara di sekitar sini membuatnya berprilaku tenang. "Kabuto-san, aku benar-benar menyesal atas apa yang sudah kuperbuat tempo hari kepada Haruno Sakura di kantormu. Aku sebenarnya tidak bermaksud seperti itu," ujar Hanabi dengan suara dimanis-maniskan. "Aku harap kau mau memakluminya."

Kabuto menyesap anggurnya sebelum menjawab. "Oh, tidak masalah, itu hanya kekacauan kecil. Aku rasa Haruno dapat memakluminya. Aku yakin anda punya alasan untuk melakukan itu."

Hanabi menyeringai. "Ya, kemarin aku merasa cemburu buta pada Naruto karena kedekatan mereka. Tetapi setelah kutelusuri ternyata mereka memang sudah mengenal satu sama lain. Aku benar-benar ingin minta maaf dengannya." Hanabi mendesah. Sejuta skenario sudah terancang di dalam benaknya. Dan kalau rencananya ini tidak berhasil, masih ada jutaan rencana lain yang akan menunggu. "Oh, aku harus menjelaskan ini. Aku berteman baik dengan Uzumaki Naruto. Orang yang baru saja bergabung dengan perusahaan kalian," jelas Hanabi sebelum Kabuto kebingungan.

"Ya, aku mengerti."

"Aku benar-benar menyesal, Kabuto-san." Hanabi terus mengulangi kalimat itu agar dia dapat meyakinkan Kabuto. Dan tampaknya pria itu sudah yakin. "Aku sudah membicarakan ini dengan Naruto Uzumaki dan dia setuju. Aku ingin meminta bantuan Haruno untuk menyukseskan panggung kami. Kudengar dia baru terpilih menjadi pasangan favorit di majalahmu dan aku harus memberikan apresiasi padanya, aku akan membuat namanya semakin terkenal dan membutnya tersanjung. Aku rasa beginilah caraku berterimakasih dengannya."

Kabuto tersenyum dan makanan mereka sampai di meja. "Aku akan mengurusnya dengan baik dan kupastikan semuanya akan berjalan lancar. Aku harap acara kalian akan sukses. Dan soal bayaran tiga kali lipat, kurasa itu tidak akan adil karena anda berteman baik dengan Naruto Uzumaki."

"Oh, tidak, Kabuto-san. Anggap saja itu ucapan terimakasihku padamu karena mendadak mengajukan permohonan ini," ujar Hanabi lagi. Hanabi tersenyum puas ketika Kabuto tertawa pelan. Hanabi akan menganggap tawanya adalah sebuah persetujuan. Dan siapa sih yang tidak suka uang?

"Oh, aku melupakan makanan lezat kita," seru Hanabi. "Mari kita makan, Kabuto-san."

.

.

.

Setelah makan siang yang menjijikan (bagi Hanabi) dia memutuskan untuk singgah ke sebuah hotel dan beristirahat sebentar. Dia tidak akan kembali pulang dengan raut frustrasi dan kemudian Ayame akan bertanya-tanya dengan cemas karena melihat kondisinya.

Hanabi berguling-guling di atas kasur hotel sampai waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan malam. Dia tidak butuh makan malam sekarang. Makan siang tadi sudah membuatnya mual dan perutnya hanya butuh alkohol sekarang.

Hanabi segera menarik ponselnya untuk mengirimi pesan kepada Tayuya.

 _Jam sembilan kau harus berada di bar hotel Konoha. Kalau tidak, aku akan mengecat rambutmu menjadi warna biru._ –Hanabi

Tak lama kemudian sebuah pesan masuk ke dalam ponsel Hanabi.

 _Ugh, aku benci biru._ –Tayuya

Lalu pesan susulan dari Tayuya masuk lagi.

 _Wah, wah. Aku kira kau hilang ditelan bumi karena tak menjawab teleponku seharian ini. Sebenarnya aku sedang berkencan dengan Sasori tapi persetan, aku akan segera datang dan mendengar ceritamu hari ini. Aku akan lebih dulu sampai ke bar!_ -Tayuya.

Hanabi memutar mata saat membaca pesan tersebut. Tampaknya Tayuya sedang bahagia. Oh, jangan bilang bahwa dia sudah lulus ujian hari ini.

 _Oh, maaf menganggu percintaanmu tapi siapa yang peduli? Dan malam ini kau harus menemaniku mabuk sampai bodoh._ –Hanabi

 _Mabuk sampai bodoh? Siap, kapten!_ -Tayuya.

Hanabi segera meminta bantuan pelayan untuk merapikan bajunya yang kusut. Dia segera berbenah diri agar tidak begitu menyedihkan. Tepat jam sembilan, Hanabi keluar kamar lalu menuju Bar yang berada di lantai tiga hotel ini. Dia tidak pernah menyadari bahwa dia masih memakai seragam kuliah; kemeja dan rok pensil. Almamater sengaja dia taruh di dalam mobil. Hanabi tidak punya waktu untuk mengganti pakaiannya. Dia suka memakai kemeja dan rok ketat ini. Pakaian ini membuatnya terlihat sangat jenius sekaligus bodoh di saat yang bersamaan.

Musik keras mengudara di dalam tempat ini. Hanabi menyanggul rambutnya tinggi agar rambut panjangnya tidak mengganggu. Dia langsung menemukan Tayuya berada di salah satu tempat duduk bar ini sembari mengulum mulut Sauri, Sasimi? Terserahlah.

"Ya, Tuhan, apa kalian tidak bisa menjauhkan diri di tempat umum?" Hanabi menghempaskan diri di sofa. Dia sedikit berteriak agar mereka berdua mendengar sindirannya. Hanabi berani bertaruh, jika dia telat datang dalam lima menit ke depan, mungkin sepasang kekasih ini sudah bercinta di sofa bau rokok ini. menjijikkan.

Sasori menarik diri, dan Tayuya melirik ke temannya yang manis. "Kau mau minum apa, cantik? Malam ini aku akan mentraktirmu."

Hanabi menghela napas bosan lalu melipat tangannya. Walaupun ruangan ini remang-remang mengandalkan cahaya lampu dansa, Hanabi masih dapat melihat wajah Tayuya yang kemerah-merahan. "Ya, kau harus mentraktirku, aku ingin _cosmo_!"

"Biar aku yang memesankan untuknya, sayang." Sasori mengecup pipi Tayuya sesaat sebelum berjalan ke tempat minuman.

"Kau ingin berdansa ke bawah selagi menunggu minuman datang?" tawar Tayuya.

"Aku hanya ingin muntah di tengah lantai dansa."

"Ya, Tuhan, apa yang terjadi denganmu hari ini? Kau juga masih memakai baju kuliah."

"Kiamat," jelas Hanabi pendek. "Dan selamat atas kelulusan ujian proposalmu hari ini, aku benci mengucapkan ini ketika aku belum lulus."

"Aku tidak akan lulus duluan tanpamu, sobat."

Dan ketika Sasori kembali dengan tiga gelas _cosmo_ , mereka mulai menikmatinya bersama. Mabuk sampai bodoh jauh lebih baik.

.

.

.

Ini malam yang buruk untuk Sakura, bagaimana tidak? Dia sudah bertemu dua wanita sialan hari ini. Bocah tengil dan si hyena murahan!

 _Oh, Tuhan, jangan turunkan kutukan itu padaku_. Sakura mulai menggerutu dan mengetuk-ngetuk kepalanya dengan bantal. Tapi semua perasaan kacau ini sirna setelah dia melihat sebuah pesan dari Naruto.

 _Sudah tidur?_ –Naruto.

 _Belum. Aku mengalami banyak hal sial hari ini! Oh, Tuhan. Aku hampir membunuh dua orang!_ – Sakura

Tak lama kemudian sebuah panggilan telepon berkelip di layar ponsel Sakura. Mungkin dia tidak puas jika hanya berkirim pesan.

"A _re you okay, sayang?"_

"Haah… _no, I am not_." Sakura merebahkan kepalanya ke bantal.

" _Aku bersedia membantumu untuk menyembunyikan mayat mereka,"_ ujar Naruto setengah bercanda dari seberang.

"Aku tidak sedang bercanda!" Sakura mengerang.

" _Oke."_ Terdengar helaan napas dari seberang. _"Ada apa, Sakura?"_ Suara Naruto mulai terdengar cemas.

"Aku lagi tidak mau membicarakan kesialanku hari ini, Naruto..."

" _Oke, baiklah. Besok aku akan menjemputmu dan membawamu ke kantorku, bagaimana?"_

"Hah? Ke kantormu? Untuk apa?"

" _Memperkenalkanmu sebagai pacarku pada teman-teman."_

"Narutooo, kau tahu kan, aku tidak terlalu suka hal itu?" Sakura mulai menarik-narik rambutnya.

Naruto tertawa lepas mendengar rengekan Sakura.

"Apa ada yang lucu?"

" _Maaf, aku bercanda. Aku hanya ingin mengantarmu saja ke kantor."_

Sakura merasa malu. "Uhh. Baiklah. Selamat tidur.'

" _Selamat tidur sayang_."

Sakura mematikan sambungan telepon. Setidaknya mood ini kembali baik setelah mendengar suara sang kekasih. Sakura sudah bersiap tidur tapi satu buah pesan lagi masuk ke dalam ponselnya.

 _Sakura, besok jangan terlambat datang ke kantor. Aku akan bicara masalah penting._ -Kabuto

Oh, Tuhan, semoga besok bukan termasuk salah satu hari buruknya.

.

.

.

[tbc]

* * *

Terimakasih untuk : Loray 29 Alus, Riki Ryugasaki, Azarya Senju, Paijo Payah, hatrianoviyanti, harukaze ken, Natsu489, Geki Uzumaki, namikaze chaerim, Nasyaila, Puroshiro, Ae Hatake, Esya 27 BC, Dear God, keenanaz, Guest, fans NaruSaku, Woodland, Dragnell Chausthopia, Aprilia NS, sang pemberontak.

Terimakasih sudah membaca.


	13. Chapter 13

Bacanya pelan-pelan ya, sebab alur chapter ini diambil dari mundur. Wokeh, semoga terhibur.

Chapter 13 : Fashion Show

* * *

Sakura POV

.

.

.

Aku bersumpah, Hyuuga Hanabi akan menjadi penyebab kematianku.

Ada banyak perempuan—gadis—wanita yang membenciku, dan Karin salah satunya. Ada sebagian dari mereka yang menjadi haters-ku. Aku tidak terlalu mengabaikannya. Bagiku ini biasa. Sebagian kaum hawa itu adalah orang yang tidak aku kenal. Hanya orang-orang yang suka menghakimi tanpa mengenal aku lebih lanjut. Baiklah, ini termasuk hal yang lazim mengingat aku adalah salah satu model. Kupikir, artis yang terlihat sempurna serta suci pun akan tetap melahirkan haters.

Aku benci mengakuinya. Tapi Hanabi lain ceritanya.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika saja Naruto tidak melarikanku secepat yang dia bisa dari panggung neraka itu. Yah, aku baru saja melarikan diri lebih tepatnya dilarikan karena merasa begitu terhina. Sebuah pementasan yang aku kira akan berakhir bosan malah membuat adrenalinku tepacu seperti ini.

Sudah hampir dua jam aku menangis di bawah selimut, menahan isakan seperti anak gadis malang yang baru berumur tujuh tahun. Mataku terasa sangat perih dan ini bisa kupastikan akan membengkak keesokan harinya. Shion lebih memilih berada di ruang tamu, menungguku menyelesaikan pertumpahan air mata dan aku tahu, Naruto masih menunggu di depan pintu kamarku. Dia memberiku ruang untuk sendiri dan dia tidak bertanya apa-apa dari tadi. Dia hanya tersenyum lalu mengelus kepalaku.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja. Apa mereka tidak melihat aksimu di panggung tadi, itu menakjubkan sekali!" Perkataannya sebelum aku melempar diriku ke kasur akan aku anggap sebagai sebuah pujian, juga semangat. Namun perkataannya harus kuakui tidak banyak membantu.

Terakhir kali aku menangis se-menakjubkan seperti ini ketika ibuku meninggal. Aku meraung hampir setengah harian dan pada saat itu aku merasa kehidupanku sudah runtuh. Aku tidak punya arah untuk melanjutkan hidupku dan aku memang sudah tersesat dari awal.

Isakkan ini menyesakkanku. Kemudian aku membalik posisiku menjadi telentang. Aku menghirup napas dalam-dalam seolah aku sudah tidak pernah bernapas selama bertahun-tahun. Napasku tersengal namun aku masih belum puas. Oh, Tuhan, aku tidak bisa menyelesaikan masalah sebelum dibombardir oleh jutaan masalah lainnya.

Aku tidak akan terlalu mempermasalahkan jika Hanabi hanya mencaciku, atau kalau dia mau, dia boleh kembali berkelahi denganku. Tidak ditambah dengan kehadiran nyonya Kushina dan Naruto yang melengkapi semuanya dan juga media! Oh, Tuhan bunuh aku sekarang.

Kalau tahu akhirnya begini, lebih baik aku menyelakai diriku saja sebelum kekacauan ini terjadi. Lebih baik aku menabrakkan mobilku pada gedung pencakar langit atau tiang listrik utama kota Konoha ini agar aku punya alasan untuk mengundurkan diri.

Aku membalik posisiku lagi menghadap arah sebelah kiri. Tanganku terkepal memegang selimut dan percakapanku bersama Kabuto empat hari yang lalu masih terngiang.

Aku datang terlalu pagi hari itu dan menolak tawaran Naruto untuk mengantarku ke kantor. Aku bilang pada Naruto, lebih baik dia menjemputku saja malam nanti karena pagi ini aku tidak bisa menunggunya lagi. Kebetulan aku sangat ingin makan _chicken_ _alfredo_ di restoran beranama Leaf Tea dan tentu saja, dia selalu menuruti keinginanku.

"Selamat pagi, Haruno Sakura, silahkan duduk." Pagi itu Kabuto begitu hangat kepadaku sehingga aku merasa sedikit rileks.

Aku duduk di hadapannya sembari melipat kaki. "Ada apa?" tanyaku tanpa basa-basi. Aku berdoa dalam hati semoga ini tidak ada kaitannya dengan Uchiha. Uchiha akan menghubungkanku dengan kemarahan Karin dan kemarahan Naruto.

Kabuto menghela napas. Sepertinya dia ingin mengobrol santai dulu denganku. "Aku membuatkanmu kopi dari mesin pembuat kopi yang baru kubeli di Okinawa."

Aku baru sadar ada secangkir kopi di hadapanku. Oh, wow. Wanginya benar-benar menggoda. "Jenis kopi apa ini?"

" _Colombian milds."_

Aku tersenyum lalu kemudian menyesap minuman ini. Luar biasa, aku baru pertama kali meminumnya. Mesin pembuat kopinya akan menjadi salah satu alasanku pergi ke kantor.

"Oh ya, kau masih mengingat Hyuuga Hanabi?"

Aku tersedak mendengar nama itu. Kabuto langsung mengernyit dan dia memberikanku beberapa lembar tissue. Aku bergumam terimakasih— _telah_ _membuatku hampir mati karena tersedak_.

"Dia mengirimkanmu bunga permintaan maaf karena kekacauannya yang dibuat kemarin."

Aku mengerjab beberapa saat mencoba mencerna kalimat Kabuto. Hanabi. Memberiku bunga?

"Yah, dia bilang sangat menyesal telah melakukan hal itu. Menurutnya itu hal bodoh sekali. Dan dia menginginkanmu ikut serta dalam pementasannya Jumat ini."

"Kenapa dia bisa berpikiran seperti itu?" ujarku skeptis.

"Aku rasa Uzumaki juga sudah menyetujui hal ini. Hanabi ingin membuatmu tersanjung di acaranya untuk menebus kesalahannya."

Aku benci mengakui ini; pernyataan ini membuatku sedikit rileks.

Aku tertawa hambar. Aku belum bisa menarik penilaian skeptisku pada tawarannya. "Apa aku bisa menolak?"

"Aku rasa tidak." Wajah Kabuto tampak serius. "Dengar Sakura, ini salah satu acara terpenting untuknya dan ini salah satu kesempatanmu untuk lebih berkompetitif. Kau tidak bisa mengundurkan diri, karena kau tahu? Uzumaki kerabat dekat keluarga Hyuuga." Dia menekankan kata Uzumaki seolah pria itu adalah tempat aku berpijak. Dan pada kenyataannya memang begitulah.

Pada akhirnya aku menyetujui ini. Ada nama kekasihku di permintaannya dan aku yakin semua akan baik-baik saja.

Malamnya aku berkencan dengan Naruto dan kami benar-benar makan _chicken_ _alfredo_. Oh, Tuhan, pasta ini sangat aku cintai. Rasanya benar-benar luar biasa sehingga aku sanggup menghabiskan dua porsi. Aku tidak akan menyesal memakan itu. Aku sangat bahagia malam itu karena aku bisa bertemu dengan kekasihku. Tapi saat aku memberinya tawaran untuk menginap di apartemenku dia menolak. Aku sedikit kecewa. Kami hanya berciuman di apartemenku sesaat setelah makan malam di restoran Leaf Tea.

Aku menarik badannya lebih mendekat agar tidak ada seinci pun jarak yang memisahkan kami. Tanganku terkepal di rambutnya dan dia mencengram pinggangku. Ciuman ini seperti mengindikasikan bahwa kami sudah tidak saling menyentuh berbulan-bulan. Punggungku menabrak dinding ruang depan dan lumatannya semakin mendesak. Aku terengah-engah dan rasanya ingin menariknya ke dalam kamar, namun kembali ke alasan sebelumnya bahwa Naruto tidak bisa menginap. Aku harus melepasnya atau dia tidak akan pulang.

Kami saling memandang dalam beberapa detik sampai sebuah ide nakal melintas. Aku harus mengatakannya atau aku akan berubah pikiran. "Blow job sebelum pulang?"

Naruto menyeringai. Dia kembali mencium dahiku. "Oral seks terdengar menyenangkan tapi aku benci ..."

Aku cekikikkan karena dia tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Kenapa?" tanyaku penasaran. Aku mengelus-ngelus bahunya.

"Aku tidak akan pernah masturbasi di mulutmu. Itu menjijikan."

Aku menarik senyum lalu sedikit merapikan dasinya yang tadi aku tarik-tarik. Aku tahu, dia begitu menghargaiku karena tidak ingin melihat mukaku bermandikan cairan sperma. Kupikir dia akan menyukainya. Tapi ternyata dia tidak pernah menginginkan itu. Aku beri nilai plus untuknya.

Dan seharusnya aku mendiskusikan tentang Hanabi malam itu. Karena aku terlarut dengan kasih sayang Naruto. Aku anggap pekerjaanku itu adalah hal yang biasa, hal yang tidak perlu aku diskusikan. Toh, masih ada beberapa hari untuk bercerita dengan Naruto... Atau memberinya **kejutan**. Sepertinya pilihan kedua yang akan aku ambil.

Hari demi hari aku terus dituntut oleh Kabuto, Dia mendesakku untuk ikut serta di acara Hyuuga itu. Jujur saja aku benar-benar sungkan, tapi setelah kupikir Kabuto benar, ini bisa jadi awal mula karirku lebih bersinar, dan lagi nama Uzumaki terus terngiang di kepalaku.

.

.

.

Seperti biasa Naruto selalu menemaniku pulang ke apartemen sehabis bekerja, tidak ada hal spesial yang kami lakukan. Kami akan mengobrol sampai dia harus pulang. Atau terkadang dia akan langsung pulang setelah memastikan aku masuk ke dalam apartemen. Dia bilang, pekerjaannya berjalan lancar dan dia sedang ada proyek besar dengan perusahaan dari luar. Aku tidak akan menghalangi karirnya, aku akan selalu ada di dekatnya untuk mendukungnya. Untuk sekarang, hanya itu yang bisa aku berikan.

 **H-1 pementasan Hyuuga.**

Tanpa berdiskusi dengan Naruto—eh, tidak. Aku berencana memberinya kejutan untuk kegiatan ini. Aku masih ragu apa dia sudah tahu hal ini duluan atau belum? Entahlah.

Kabuto menemuiku untuk memastikan keikutsertaanku pada acara Hyuuga. Aku memberi Kabuto jawaban sesuai keinginannya. Yah, aku akan ikut serta untuk pementasan ini. Semoga tidak ada hal buruk yang terjadi padaku.

Siang itu, Kabuto dan aku pergi ke mansion Hyuuga untuk menghadiri gladi resik. Aku tentu melihat wajah si bocah Hyuuga, dia sangat terlihat manis mulai sekarang, bahkan dia menyapaku, memberiku sebuah pelukan bersahabat. Entah kenapa aku punya firasat buruk untuk semua perlakuannya padaku. Tapi aku buru-buru menepis semua pikiran negatif.

"Sakura-chan." Aku hampir ternganga ketika panggilan itu terdengar dari mulut Hanabi. "Biar lebih akrab aku akan memanggilmu begitu, boleh?" Aku lebih suka jika dia bersandiwara.

"Um, terserah," ujarku berusaha acuh. Kemudian pandanganku mengitari bangunan ini. Beberapa mekanis sedang menghias sekitar panggung dan langit-langit. Ornamen yang dipasangkan berupa hiasan bunga bewarna ungu dan juga pita satin bermeter-meter.

"Kau hanya perlu memakai baju yang sudah dipersiapkan. Ada dua sesi untuk bagianmu. Dan pada sesi terakhir sekali kau akan keluar dengan sebuah buket bunga." Aku pura-pura tidak menyimaknya namun dia terus saja mengoceh. "Bisa dibilang kau bintangnya di acara ini." Aku langsung menoleh ke arahnya dengan pandangan tak percaya. "Mohon bantuanmu ya, Sakura-chan." Hanabi memasang wajah sangat manis saat menyebut namaku.

"Aku akan berusaha yang terbaik, Hyuuga-san."

"Oh, tidak-tidak. Kau boleh memanggilku Hanabi. Biar lebih akrab."

Oh, Tuhan, aku merasa muak, aku ingin gladi resik ini cepat selesai dan pergi bersama Naruto.

Menunggu malam hari rasanya benar-benar lama. Gladi resik akhirnya selesai dan aku akan kembali menjadi wanita dengan kehidupan bahagianya. Aku bergegas pergi menemui Naruto di bangunan kantornya. Untuk hari ini sebenarnya aku merasa sedikit lelah.

"Kau baik-baik saja, sayangku?"

Aku langsung memeluk erat punggungnya. "Yah, aku baik-baik saja. Besok aku ada surprise untukmu." Aku menarik diri untuk menatap wajahnya, sangat jelas di sana terpeta penuh rasa penasaran dan dia terlihat lebih manis dari sebuah permen kembang gula.

"Surprise? Hari ini saja. Aku tidak bisa menunggu besok!"

Aku tertawa dan mengabaikan rasa penasarannya. Dia bersemangat sekali. Aku yakin dia belum mengetahui hal ini.

"Sakuraaa..." Naruto mulai merengek tapi aku suka mendengar rengekannya.

Aku ini wanita yang tahan dengan rengekan orang. Jadi, aku tetap tidak memberitahunya walau sepanjang perjalanan telingaku hampir lelah mendengarkan keingintahuannya.

Kami mampir ke apartemenku dulu karena aku perlu berganti baju sebelum makan malam. Naruto sudah rapi dengan setelan kemeja dan sepan dasar mengkilapnya. Aku suka gayanya yang rapi dan tidak terlalu mencolok. Tapi, jika remaja yang melihat tampilan ini, mereka pasti akan berpendapat pria seperti Naruto terlalu formal. Bagiku formal sama saja dengan kesopanan.

Aku memilih gaun hitam sedikit ketat yang panjangnya di atas lutut. Aku suka gaun ini. Bagian belakang dari gaun ini memperlihatkan sebagian punggungku. Dan aku pikir Naruto juga menyukainya. Saat dia melihatku keluar dari kamar, dia langsung menghampiriku dan menggenggam tanganku.

"Siap untuk pergi?" bisik Naruto.

"As ready as i will ever be!"

Malam ini kami makan malam di restoran Italia. Sepanjang kami menyantap menu yang kami pesan, Naruto bercerita tentang proyeknya yang sukses, dan aku suka mendengar itu. Dia selalu berapi-api saat bercerita tentang kerjaannya. Dia selalu seperti itu. Pekerja keras.

Kami menyelesaikan makan malam kami cukup lama sembari menikmati angin malam sejuk dan melihat bintang-bintang di langit. Sejujurnya Naruto masih tetap merengek tentang kejutan dan sudah tidak sabar lagi untuh tahu yang sebenarnya. Melihat itu aku sedikit antusias untuk acara besok.

Dan aku tahu, Naruto punya rencana untuk tetap di kantor seharian besok. Aku melarangnya melakukan itu. Aku tentu saja harus memaksanya untuk datang ke acara Fashion Show Hanabi. Awalnya dia kebingungan. Tapi, karena aku bilang, kejutannya akan terjadi setelah acara itu—pada akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk datang.

Naruto memutuskan pulang setelah dia mengantarku ke apartemen dan setelah kami berciuman sesaat. Ibunya masih berada di Konoha dan dia berjanji akan menemani ibunya tidur malam ini. Aku sempat tertawa mendengar ini, kupikir nyonya Kushina masih menganggap Naruto seorang anak kecil.

Setelah Naruto pulang, aku bergegas masuk ke kamarku dan membuka kotak yang diberikan oleh Hanabi. Ada dua jenis pakaian yang akan aku kenakan seperti yang dikatakan oleh Hanabi tadi siang. Gaun malam berwarna hitam panjang selutut, bagian roknya sedikit mekar untuk sesi fashion show pertama, dan sebuah bikini untuk sesi kedua. Ini sedikit aneh. Tapi pada kenyataannya Hyuuga memang akan merilis produk baru yaitu bikini. Aku juga mendengar kalau perusahaan mereka akan melirik pakaian olahraga. Kuakui memang perusahaan milik Hyuuga pantas diperhitungkan. Pakaian mereka sudah sering dipesan oleh selebritis dunia. Bahkan harganya sungguh sangat fantastis.

Daripada memikirkan itu, lebih baik aku segera beristirahat.

.

.

.

Hari kiamat itu tiba. Aku merasa ada sesuatu yang tidak beres. Aku mulai bertanya-tanya apakah ini baik untuk aku lakukan. Kabuto terus mendesakku bahwa aku tidak boleh berubah pikiran walaupun aku sudah berada di depan mansion Hyuuga. Dia mengirimkan beberapa vitamin D dan juga obat anti rasa gelisah. Aku menelan kedua jenis obat itu masing-masing dua butir sebelum memasuki ruang ganti. Seperti biasa, Shion membantuku mengenakan pakaian. Gaun hitam adalah pakaian yang aku kenakan pada sesi pertama.

Di ruang ganti ada banyak model yang wajahnya familier. Kami saling menyapa satu sama lain. Aku merasa atmosfir di dalam sini cukup baik karena aku merasa rileks dengan perlakuan sesama rekan kerjaku. Para kru juga menyiapkan minuman dan makanan yang terlihat enak. Ini tidak seperti yang aku bayangkan.

Kemudian waktunya aku keluar. Gladi resik kemarin memang tidak semegah situasi saat ini. Ada banyak ratusan orang di dalam dan bahkan ratusan juta jiwa di luar sana yang akan menonton. Aku bersyukur tidak merasa gugup sama sekali. Terimakasih untuk obat yang diberikan Kabuto. Jadi, aku terus mulai melangkah, menyusuri setiap langkah panggung. Kakiku terasa dingin namun kepercayaan diriku begitu tinggi. Semua mata menuju ke arahku. Aku merasa seperti seorang putri.

Tepat di ujung panggung aku berhenti beberapa puluh detik sambil menatap ke seluruh penjuru ruangan ini. Naruto dengan mata melotot menatap ke arahku. Aku senang dia benar-benar datang ke acara ini. Kurasa dia sangat terkejut. Jadi, aku hanya bisa menyeringai sembari membalas tatapannya dengan kode tatapan yang mengatakan; inilah kejutannya.

Aku berputar beberapa kali mempersilahkan lampu kamera menangkapku, lalu setelah itu aku melangkah dan kembali ke lorong belakang panggung. Shion langsung menarikku kembali ke ruang ganti dan akan membantuku memakai pakaian selanjutnya.

"Whoa, Sakura, yang tadi benar-benar bagus," ujar Shion mengacungkan jempol. Aku jadi tidak sabar dengan komentar Naruto.

Sembari melucuti gaun hitam ini, aku menarik ponsel dari dalam tas Shion. Benar saja bahwa Naruto sudah mengirimiku pesan singkat beberapa detik yang lalu.

 _Bagaimana bisa?_ – Naruto

Aku menggigit jari menebak dia sudah jantungan detik ini. Jadi, aku langsung mengetik balasannya secepat kilat agar Shion tidak mengomel.

 _Aku juga bingung mengapa aku disini? Aku pikir ini bagus_. – Sakura

 _Aku harap begitu._ – Naruto

Shion langsung menarik ponselku dan menyimpannya. Baiklah, dia mulai tidak menyukai sesuatu yang membuang-buang waktu.

Ada dua wanita yang memasuki kamar ganti kami dan aku langsung menoleh. Kami melempar senyum satu sama lain sembari membungkukkan kepala. Dan inilah alasan mengapa aku tidak ragu memakai baju musim panas karya Hyuuga. Sebab ada dua orang lagi yang akan menemaniku mengenakan ini. Aku rasa bikini ini adalah hal yang biasa, tapi jujur saja aku sempat merasa tidak enak.

Setelah aku memakainya, Shion kembali menata rambutku dan mengoles sedikit bedak yang terhapus. Melihat sosokku yang terpantul di kaca aku mulai bertanya.

"Apa aku cocok memakai ini?"

Shion melirikku dari kaca. "Kenapa dengan pertanyaanmu? Apa kau mulai tidak percaya diri?"

Aku menggigit bibir bawahku dan mulai menarik napas. Dua orang rekanku yang memakai baju yang sama juga sedang berada di sampingku—menata ulang hiasan mereka. Aku rasa mereka semua tidak merasa gelisah sepertiku.

"Entahlah."

"Oke, sudah selesai." Shion menepuk-nepuk bahuku. Ada waktu dua menit lagi sampai kau keluar. Mau kuambilkan minuman?"

"Tidak, terimakasih."

"Dan jangan lupa kau membawa ini." Shion mengangkat buket bunga dari meja di depanku.

"Tentu saja," ujarku sambil tersenyum.

"Oke, setelah ini semuanya selesai dan kita akan makan-makan. Kabuto bilang Hyuuga akan mengajak kita ke sebuah restoran yang mewah malam ini."

"Benarkah?" Wajahku berbinar mendengar itu.

Dan kini saatnya kami bertiga kembali ke luar panggung. Dua model cantik itu berada di sisiku. Aku merasa terlindungi. Kami melangkah kembali menyusuri panggung dengan senyum yang tersungging. Tepat saat kami berada di ujung panggung, Hanabi Hyuuga menaiki panggung ini. Dia berdiri di tengah-tengah kami dengan diiringi tepukkan yang meriah. Bunga yang kepegang segera kuberikan padanya dan dia menerimanya sembari tersenyum lebar. Semuanya baik-baik saja. Tidak ada kesalahan sampai Hanabi mulai berpidato.

"Baiklah, terima kasih untuk semua undangan yang sudah hadir di acara ini. Saya Hanabi Hyuuga mewakili kakak saya Hinata Hyuuga untuk menyampaikan beberapa kata yang lumayan penting untuk kita semua."

Sebagian penonton tertawa mendengar pembukaan dari Hanabi. Aku rasa tidak ada lelucon di dalam kalimatnya atau hanya aku saja yang beranggapan seperti itu?

Hanabi melirikku sebentar dan memulai lagi berbicara. "Seperti yang sudah kami umumkan sebelumnya, perusahaan kami akan menerbitkan pakaian renang untuk musim panas tahun depan. Benar-benar tanpa prediksi hal ini bisa terjadi begitu cepat, tapi saya selaku salah satu CEO di Hyuuga Clothing Company merasa bangga atas semua karya yang sudah pernah kami luncurkan, ini tahap awal kami merambah dunia pakaian renang, mungkin kami sudah lelah dengan bermacam-macam model dengan ribuan bahkan jutaan meter material bahan untuk dijadikan sebuah gaun. Membuat pakaian renang, kami hanya perlu beberapa meter saja. Oh, bahkan tiga pakaian renang hanya menghabiskan dua meter material."

Kali ini semua orang tertawa mendengarnya. Selera humor Hanabi sepertinya memang bagus. Namun sampai sekarang aku belum bisa melepas tawa. Aku mulai lelah berdiri di sini. Tapi, ada sepasang mata yang sedang melirikku tanpa kedipan. Aku membalas tatapan mata biru itu. Yah, itu adalah Naruto. Matanya seolah berkata "kau luar biasa" dan aku memasang senyum terbaik untuknya. Dia tertawa kecil melihatku.

"Kalian semua harus tahu, untuk malam ini, bintang yang paling bersinar di panggung ini adalah Sakura Haruno. Sebelumnya saya ucapkan terima kasih banyak kepada Haruno karena bersedia menjadi model kami secara mendadak. Model kami sebelumnya mengalami kecelakaan, saya hanya mengenal Haruno dari agensi model lain selain agensi model yang biasa kami rekrut. Awalnya saya ragu Haruno akan ikut. Tapi saya lega karena sekarang dia berdiri di samping saya... di sini. Sekali lagi terima kasih banyak Sakura-chan."

Aku menganggukkan kepala kepada seluruh tamu yang hadir dan tersenyum kepada Hanabi. Ini sikap baik darinya, aku pun harus menerimanya dengan sukacita.

Setelah tepuk tangan mereda Hanabi berbicara lagi. "Kita semua tahu kan, jejak Sakura di dunia modeling ini sudah tidak diragukan lagi, bagaimana tidak, selama ini dia sudah menjadi model peringkat teratas dari majalah-majalah terkenal dunia." Aku sedikit tidak enak hati ketika dia mulai mengangkat namaku. Aku rasa ini tidak benar. "Tidak ada satu desainer pun yang tidak mengenal Sakura, mereka berlomba-lomba untuk meminta Sakura memakai baju desain mereka. Saya merasa tersanjung karena Sakura dengan mudah mau memakai produk Hyuuga." Hanabi menyeringai lagi sambil melihat ke arahku. Dia sudah berlebihan, dan aku memandangnya dengan tatapan tidak setuju.

"Sakura Haruno berasal dari perusahaan management King and Queen, kita semua tahu model mereka sangat profesional, dan Sakura adalah yang terbaik dari yang lain."

Aku tidak bisa melihat ke belakang tapi entah kenapa semua tamu di sini mendadak menatapku dengan sinis. Mereka juga mulai berbisik-bisik, aku melihat ke arah Naruto dan ibunya yang tampak mengerutkan dahi. Ada apa ini?

"Kalian tahu? Bagi Sakura memakai bikini hanya hal kecil, karena Sakura sudah terbiasa memakai lingerie bahkan mungkin pernah tidak memakai pakaian apapun, dan dia bisa berpose seseksi apapun dengan lelaki manapun. Bukan begitu Sakura-chan?"

Ini tidak benar. Napasku mendadak tersengal. Aku mencari-cari keberadaan Kabuto dan Shion. Tapi aku hanya menangkap Shion dari bawah panggung memberi isyarat padaku untuk melihat ke layar di belakangku atau turun panggung sekarang.

"Baru-baru ini, perusahaan Uzumaki menandatangani kontrak kerja dengan management di mana Sakura bernaung. Kalian bisa menyimpulkan? Bagaimana bisa perusahaan real estate arsitektur bagunan menandatangani kontrak kerja dengan perusahaan media? Itu terdengar lucu. Tapi sepertinya lobby Sakura-chan lah yang membuat itu terjadi. Dan aku butuh satu model yang pandai melobby seperti Sakura-chan untuk perusahaanku."

Hanabi menatap sinis kepadaku. Dan aku melihat semua orang menertawakanku saat ini. Aku mencoba berusaha melihat apa yang ada di layar—dan betapa terkejutnya aku melihat foto-fotoku bersama Sasuke tempo hari ditampilkan di dalam ruangan ini. Oh, Tuhan. Tolong aku sekarang.

"Oh iya, satu lagi, kalian semua sudah dengar, kan? Gosip tentang hubungan Sakura dengan executive muda? Aku rasa executive muda itu Uzumaki-san, bukan begitu Uzumaki-san?"

Hanabi membuat Naruto menjadi pusat perhatian, aku melihat nyonya Kushina sudah lebih terkejut dari sebelumnya dan dia memandangku dengan pandangan buruk. Kepalaku mulai sakit, dan pendengaranku mulai tidak berfungsi. Aku tidak ingin mendengar apa-apa lagi sekarang. Siapapun tolong hentikan ini dan selamatkan aku. Ini benar-benar memalukan.

"Menurut kalian apa pantas seorang executive muda seperti Naruto menjalani hubungan spesial dengan model mur—ehm, maksud saya model jav seperti Sakura ini? Kalian bisa mendapatkan jawaban sendiri tentang hal itu, dan kalian pasti takjub dengan kemampuan merayu dari Sakura-chan ini. Saya sendiri tercengang mengetahui hal ini. Awalnya saya berpikir mana mungkin Uzumaki Naruto tergoda dengan wanita seperti Sakura. Tapi pada kenyataannya saya sudah menyelidiki bahwa Sakura memang sangat pandai dalam merayu lelaki. Tanpa bayaran pun dia akan merayu lelaki dengan mudah. Wanita murahan seperti ini tidak layak unt—"

Samar-samar aku mendengar suara pecahan gelas dan piring. Dan aku tidak mendengar lagi suara Hanabi yang mengudara—yang menyakitkan dan harus kuakui aku memang masih begitu naif. Aku hanya bisa menundukkan kepala sembari memejamkan mata sedari tadi, dan aku berharap aku pingsan sekarang lalu dilarikan ke rumah sakit terjauh dari mansion ini. Tapi, aku rasa tidak. Aku seolah melayang di udara. Terbang dari sini dalam gendongan seseorang.

.

.

.

[tbc]

* * *

Terimakasih untuk : fans narusaku, CrysteleXia, harukaze ken, hatrianoviyanti, Ae Hatake, Geki Uzumaki, kaname, Dear God, Azarya Senju, Loray 29 Alus, Diedix356, Aprilia NS, namikaze chaerim, Paijo Payah, Tri509, Aion Sun Rise, sang pemberontak, GenzaHatake, CEKBIOAURORAN.

Terimakasih sudah membaca.


End file.
